Opening Dangerous Gates
by LadyD0544
Summary: The Grand Magic Games are over and Fairy Tail is busy! and a certain Celestial Mage is sick of only getting perverted job offers. Until one comes in that isn't, and it requires a S-Class mage with a few tag-alongs to get Lucy's hands on a mysterious black key that looks a lot like a Death God to her.. Wait.. There's something else here too.. Read to find out! [multiple characters!]
1. Chapter 1: Odd Requests

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfic! I actually got the idea from Beelzebub and thought this would be funny. I tend to jump from manga to manga, but I just got into Fairy Tail and am currently in love with Bleach, so I thought I'd try combining the two! **

**This is mostly a Fairy Tail fic with Bleach characters only occasionally coming in. I hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Oh and I own nothing. Hiro Mashima and Tite Kubo do. Alright there.. I said it.**

* * *

Fairy Tail was buzzing with activity as the new number one guild in Fiore. It had only been a month since the Grand Magic Games and not only had the town rebuilt the guild hall with amenities galore, but requests were flooding in from all over. There weren't just high ranking and high paying missions, but jobs requesting mages specifically. In fact, Fairy Tail had never been so busy, nor had experienced such an odd diversity of team formations..

Gray and Natsu were continuously requested as a duo, even though they fought each other more than the enemy.. And destroyed everything.. Quite literally everything.. But still managed to stay in high demand nonetheless. And who were they to turn any jobs down, at this point they were stuck accepting all requests just to repay their previous employers for all the damages they always managed to cause; either from fighting each other or using an entire village as fair game for their battle ground. The guild was convinced things couldn't get any worse. Well.. That was until that one request came in for Gajeel and Natsu as a duo.

Both are currently be in debt for a year.

And poor Makarov found himself signing more letters of apology and warning from the Magic Council then he thought humanly possible.

And just when everyone thought they'd hit bottom of the barrel, that one request came in for Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus..

There are no words for that mission. Just bills and lawsuits.. And a couple threats of potentially being disbanded from the council.. But luckily for the guild their immense popularity after the games prevented anything permanent from happening. _For now._

But it wasn't just the guys getting all the attention, Erza and Wendy found themselves on numerous jobs as well! Rewards ranging from rare candy to S-class pay, the couple never turned anything down, and always completed every mission in perfect harmony and without a hitch. Time and time again they would find themselves at Lucy's house sharing their reward; only to head out the next day on yet another mission leaving the Celestial Mage miserable with her boredom.

Now don't get me wrong, Lucy found herself flooded with requests as well; in fact she probably had more requests than anyone else within the guild, except for Mirajane - which the two were usually requested together. Mostly to "escort" nobles from point A to point B.. and always with outfit requests and sometimes clothing optional notes at the bottom.. those jobs found themselves in the trash bin before making it to the board, and Lucy found herself lingering at the bar most days. If she couldn't find a decent job not asking her to be present in a bikini or less then she wasn't going anywhere. It's not that she hated the attention or anything; in fact she was surprised she was requested as much as she was after losing her first match and being so horribly beaten in the second.

"Lucy what's the matter? You've seemed so down lately.." Lucy slowly brought her head up from its place on the bar counter to see Mirajane on the other side, drink in hand.

"Sorry Mira, I'm just in a funk I guess thinking about the magic games again.." Attempting a less than cheerful smile, she noticed the drink was actually meant for her as the Take Over Mage prepared to place it on front of her.

"No thanks Mira, no drinks for me today, I've gotta hold off for my rent." Lucy began to wildly wave her hands as she cracked a slightly pathetic smile. Mira knew Lucy too well for her own good, and knew the girl definitely needed a drink or two, so she handed her the drink anyways.

"Don't worry about it Lucy, your drinks are on the house! I hate seeing my favorite Celestial Mage in such a down mood. You know, you did amazing at the games Lucy.. We were all so impressed. The spell you cast in your match against Raven Tail was so beautiful! I could feel the power from it! When did you learn that?"

She shyly accepted the drink fearing not doing so would come off rude, and blushed a little at Mira's praise, "Hibiki actually showed it to me, I'm still working on mastering it though.. I can't complete it without Gemini yet." As soon as the words left her mouth she slumped in her seat again, dwelling on how she still needed to get stronger. Mira noticing this decided a change of subject might be more appropriate.

"You know Lucy we could always accept one of those jobs! It might help cheer you up!" Mira chirped thinking she was doing the girl a favor, instead Lucy slunk a few more inches in her seat as she began thinking of her only job offers coming in..

"Why so down chick? Drink your beer faster and you'll start feeling better." Lucy jumped at the unannounced presence of the man who was suddenly sitting next to her. She didn't think she'd ever had a conversation with Laxus before, and having him smirk down at her wasn't helping ease her nerves in his presence.

"Lucy's depressed because she doesn't think she did very well in the games, and because all her requests coming in are asking her to show off her hot body and not her magic," Mira chimed in giving Lucy a big wink.

_Oh Mavis, Mira.. Why are you telling Laxus this_?! Lucy thought worriedly. She didn't know the guy all to well minus him turning her into stone and almost killing her.. And just being an all around jerk for the most part in the past.. The last thing she needed was him confirming how weak she was. She closed her eyes and awaited the onslaught that was soon to come - after all, Laxus hated weakness.

"Didn't do well? What makes you think that? As far as gramps and anyone else is concerned you did Fairy Tail proud. It's not about winning or losing matches, it's about showing strength. Not the kind of strength that show-cases your power, but your will to fight. Your first match didn't count, you got jipped and that was our fault for not making sure the fights stayed fair, especially since we knew Raven Tail had it out for us. But even after that you got back up. You actually stood up to that crazy Sabertooth chick knowing you couldn't win and refusing to back down even without your keys, that's a win in my book." Laxus took a long drink from his mug, refusing to make eye contact with either woman as they both had shocked expressions on their faces. Lucy just about fell out of her seat right before swinging her head violently from side to side, convinced someone had to be making a joke at the moment - there's no way Laxus would actually say that and mean it.. _Is there_?

"Wow Laxus, thanks.. that actually makes me feel better." Lucy was still in shock, and decided she'd better say something to help alleviate the slightly awkward moment from the very awkward compliment. It was right then that she realized she really didn't know Laxus_ at all_.. The guy she had him pegged for would have not only agreed with her but would have ridiculed her right before kicking her out of his grandfather's guild.. Yet here he was actually making her feel better. Either this guy was seriously misunderstood, was up to something, or was genuinely trying to change for the better.. _Lucy hoped for the latter_.

Mira was in so much shock she couldn't speak let alone move. After a few moments she regained her composure with a warm smile, _You've changed so much, I'm so proud of you Laxus. _She couldn't help but think to herself as she mentally confirmed Lucy's internal inquiry.

Laxus continued to sit in his seat as he decided chugging his beer was a more appealing option than placing the cup down and acknowledging the dead pin stairs both women were giving him at the moment. It was uncharacteristic of him to put himself out there and actually compliment anyone. Hell, he didn't mean to compliment the chick but she really needed to hear it - he'd noticed her down in the dumps at the bar most days and knew exactly why. The days his grandfather was out he'd receive all the requests and would decide how to rank them or would assign them to the appropriate people if they were requested. He'd noticed the flood of requests coming in for Lucy.. Hell, if she knew the few he tore up and refused to even let her see she'd probably go jump in the harbor and let herself sink to the bottom. Granted the girl was good looking, but he hadn't seen this much obsession on any one girl aside from Mirajane. He quickly ran out of his drink and was forced to place his cup down, he prepared for the awkward stares.. But as if on cue to save him from his awkward moment of kindness, the Raijinshuu popped up out of almost thin air.

"Yeah cosplay queen, don't beat yourself up, you did awesome, right babies?" Bixlow popped up behind Laxus with his trademark smile and guild mark show, his dolls floating around Lucy's head and squeaking in unison, "Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!"

"Yes Lucy, you mustn't be so down on yourself, in fact we should apologize for not keeping an eye on Raven Tail sooner." Freed's expression held a little bit of regret and a little anger at the thought of how Fairy Tail was cheated the first day. Mira and Lucy couldn't help but smile at his characteristically over dramatic display of emotion.

"Lucy's a man!" Elfman suddenly shouted as he jumped on the table adjacent to the bar, clearly listening in on the entire conversation with Evergreen and Lisanna.

"Don't beat yourself up Lucy.. We all think you did great!" Lisanna stood as she motioned to the guild who was now immersed in the conversation going on at the bar as well, _must've been Laxus' comment that caught everyone's attention. _Her face reddened with embarrassment.. But before she knew it the entire guild was standing, beers in hand and shouting her name as they cheered, and of course drinking way more than necessary.

As soon as the shouting began Levy, Gajeel, and Lily made their entrance, and began moving towards the bar where a makeshift crowd had formed. Levy spotted Lucy in the center and looking more than uncomfortable, and decided to intervene. Gajeel also noticed the situation, and opting to keep to himself continued onward to his dark, creepy corner. As soon as he passed Droy and Jet couldn't contain themselves any further.. The flood gates had opened and the both began crying over their shared barrel.. It wasn't easy watching Levy leave mission after mission with the Dragon Slayer.. _Unrequited love was tough._

Cana sighed as the onslaught of tears began. Helping Droy and Jet drink away their sorrows was fun for the first 5 or so barrels, but the Fortune Teller decided the tears were a bit too much and realized she needed to find more upbeat company. She finally stood and wobbled towards the small crowd gathering at the bar, quickly finishing her barrel and setting her sights on Lucy. She instantly thought of the moment they shared a few days ago in the guild's bath house. Instantly getting an idea that would change the girl's mood around for better, or worse, with an evil smirk. After slowly creeping up behind Lucy, Cana dropped the empty barrel and greeted her in the most attention catching way she could think of.

It took Lucy a solid 5 seconds to fully comprehend what Cana was doing, and it wasn't until she saw Laxus and Bixlow staring at her chest and Freed's violent nose bleed that she snapped out of it; realizing exactly where the Magic Card Dealer's hands had been placed - as if the occasional squeeze hadn't given that tid bit already.

"Cana! What are you doing?!" The Celestial Mage squeaked as she struggled and blushed.

"Oh Luuuucyyyyy, don't fight it, after all you did jump me in the baths the other day, it's only fair, ne?" Cana purred as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Lucy instantly began glowing a few shades darker as all the men in the guild started shouting, Mavis knows what they were imagining..

"Oooooh really? Cana, you should know better than to leave me out of these parties. How about I walk you and cosplay girl home and you give me a play by play of what happened in the bath house?" Bixlow instantly had his arms around the two girls in a makeshift attempt to pull them towards the guild doors, until he suddenly disappeared.

And there was a hole in the ceiling.

And now Natsu was standing where Bixlow once was with his signature toothy grin as if he hadn't just pummeled one of his guild mates 50 feet into the air and through the roof for no apparent reason.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyy! I missed you!" Happy brushed past the Dragon Slayer and found his landing spot, he began hugging the top of Lucy's head as tears streamed down his face. "Hi Happy, I missed you too! Are you just getting back? I hope you stayed out of trouble." Lucy jokingly scolded, _let's be real.. They probably destroyed the train or something equally idiotic._

"Yeah.. me and Natsu wanted to come see you! Natsu and Gray fought almost the entire time again, but at least the damage only cost us the reward money!" Lucy face palmed as everybody else sweat dropped. Lucy began petting Happy, rethinking her current situation and how fortunate she was to have not been on any of the recent missions with Natsu and Gray, otherwise she'd be negative rent money by now.

"By the way Lucy, what are you and Cana doing?" Happy asked in his oh-so innocent voice and a slight tilt of the head. Lucy instantly remembered her compromising situation and squeaked once she realized Cana's hands were still firmly in place. And definitely still squeezing.

"Hey Cana that's not fair! I thought I was the only one to grope Lucy!" Natsu whined and pouted as he tore Lucy away from Cana's wandering hands. And unintentionally doing way more harm than good..

"What?!" was screamed in unison throughout the guild, and Lucy died a little bit on the inside.

"Wow Flame Brain, how hard did she Lucy-kick you for that one?" Gray smirked pulling Lucy away from Natsu sensing her complete embarrassment and trying to reduce the red hue that was currently engulfing her body. And it certainly would have helped, but Lucy found herself face palming once again as she covered her eyes and turned just a few shades darker.

"Gray.. your clothes.." Mira voiced and pointed, Lucy began shaking her head 'no' at the entire situation at hand.

"Mira what are you.. Oh what the?!" Gray looked down and instantly realized why everyone was giving him strange looks from the moment he walked through the door. He quickly back tracked out the guild finding random articles of clothing here and there, Juvia closing in behind him and glaring at Lucy, "Gray-sama! Why don't you share a naked embrace with Juvia?"

Gray sighed in exasperation, "nope. Don't want to. Told you I'm going to say no to the things I don't like anymore Juvia." And he strolled right past her as if she weren't even there.

Juvia immediately felt the sting, and instantly deduced his rejection must've been because of the blonde at the bar who claimed to be best friends with _her _Gray-sama. She instantly turned to the girl in question and glared daggers, creating a dark aura screaming death while mumbling in a tone only audible to Lucy "love rival.."

The Celestial Mage felt a shiver run down her spine.. _Why is she so creepy..? _She shivered as the goosebumps began to pop up.

"Hey Luce! Let's go on a mission! Just us!" Natsu declared completely oblivious of the embarrassment he'd just caused the girl minutes before and the weird energy between her and the Water Mage at the moment. "O_h Natsu.. you idiot.." _Lucy whined internally and began shrinking in her chair after hearing all the cat calls from the men in the guild, completely misunderstanding the whole situation. But before she could reply Master Makarov came waltzing down the stairs as the shouting chimed down and all attention was on the form currently in the Master's hand.

"Lucy! A request came in for you!" Makarov all but cheered as he hoped onto the bar top as Mira instantly handed him a drink.

_Ughhhhh not again.. _She began putting her hands up and shaking her head 'no' as she assumed it was just another perverted request, but before she could even get a word out Makarov finished his drink and answered her unspoken question.

"No perverts this time Lucy, in fact you've been requested because of the reward." Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at him in question, who requests a mage for the reward? That just didn't make any sense.

Staying silent long enough the master realized he had everyone's undivided attention. Makarov smirked deviously and continued, "Apparently there's a gate key no one's ever seen before, and they want you to have it Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2: Odd Predicaments

"A gate key no one's seen before.. What do you mean master?" Mira inquired, interest completely peaked as she asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"No one really knows, and no one can open the gate unless they know its name I guess. Apparently it's been hidden for hundreds of years, maybe longer.." Makarov answered while rubbing his chin and thinking the situation over. "They saw you at the Grand Magic Games Lucy and seeing you open so many Zodiac gates simultaneously and casting Urano Metria caught their attention."

Everyone at the guild was still listening to Makarov spill all the details, after all this sounded interesting. Lucy thought the request over and began rubber her arm in embarrassment "But master.. Why me? Yukino is also a Celestial Mage.. And a damn good one too." Lucy mumbled in a moment of self-doubt.

"Lucy, you've really got to give yourself more credit my child.. You may not have realized this, but you're the strongest Celestial Mage this turn of the century, in fact, probably even longer than that. You have more Zodiac keys than any other mage that our archives can recall, and more importantly the bond you share with your keys is as unique as it is exceptional. I believe this key has been waiting for you Lucy Heartfilia." Makarov stared her straight in the eye and almost dared her to argue his logic.

At this the entire guild started shouting, giving Lucy praises and wishing her luck on her mission, _which she hadn't even accepted yet,_ and had absolutely no details on. "Master, what exactly is the mission?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow - he was making this sound far to easy to be true..

"Oh that's right I almost forgot.. Well it turns out that the key isn't just locked away but being guarded by a demon thought to originate from the book of Zeref. So all you have to do is beat the demon, storm the vault and grab the key!" Makarov answered with a bright smile, as everyone else felt a sense of impending doom looming over their shoulders over his overly simplistic attitude over a very serious and dangerous mission.

"All right! Let's go Luce! I'm all fired up!" Natsu sang as he literally began burning and shooting fire out of his mouth, standing and practically already running for the door. Lucy couldn't help but smile.. _What an idiot.. Doesn't even think twice about it.. _She laughed as she stood to follow, after all what would a tough mission like this be without her favorite Dragon Slayer?

"Oh, I almost forgot, it's actually an S-Class mission so you have to take an S-class mage with you. Since Erza's still out with Wendy, Gildartz is gone, and Mira is currently out of duty, Laxus will go with you." Makarov finished with another smile.

"What?! We don't need Laxus! I'll prove it! Fight me right now Laxus, I'll kick your a-" Natsu was face first into the wall before he could even finish his sentence. Laxus still in his seat next to the blonde girl finishing his drink; a little more than peeved about being thrown into this mess, and for what? A key? Bullshit.

"Oh, and there's also a money reward too, 5,000,000 jewels since the demon is causing quite a ruckus in the nearby town" Makarov added with another bright smile

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'RE FORGETTING TO MENTION?!" Laxus and Lucy shouted in unison, looking at each other briefly then focusing back on the old man at the exact same time.

Happy was now sitting in Levy's lap, looking at Laxus and Lucy's identical reactions and facial expressions, "cute couple.." he purred with eyes wide and angelic. Lucy instantly reached for her whip, the blue cat had caused her enough embarrassment for one night and decided enough was enough, that was until Gray stepped in. "Count me in! Can't let the Dragon Slayers have all the fun," Gray winked at Lucy, instantly calming her anger as she smiled back at her friend.

"Juvia will go too. Juvia will show love rival how to properly defeat a demon." Juvia was still glaring daggers at Lucy as she stood closer than was necessary to Gray. _Guess she's still mad about the whole embrace thing.. heh.. heh.. _Lucy sweat dropped with an uneasy smile.

"Not-uh, no way, if anyone's accompanying Laxus-sama it's the Raijinshuu!" Freed instantly proclaimed with Evergreen beside him, Bixlow slowly fell in line behind the other two, still cursing and attempting to fix his now dented helmet thanks to Natsu's unannounced hello.

"I aint splitting the reward 8 ways. As of right now it's me and the chick going, you guys can fight amongst yourselves to decide who comes with." Laxus finished with a scowl looking at Lucy to find any objections. Which there was none.

"Well since the mission is meant for Lucy she should pick who gets to go!" Natsu proclaimed, pulling his head out from the wall, rubbing both where he was punched by Laxus and where his head collided with solid stone and wood.

"It's an S-class mission kid, she can't even go unless I'm with her so it's both our decisions."

Lucy was really starting to like Laxus. He had no problem putting his foot down and wasn't completely excluding her, even though she was sure he'd be doing all the fighting and hard work.

"Well since my only real goal is the key, and maybe some rent money, I'll leave specifics up to Laxus. Natsu, Gray, you can come only if you promise not to destroy everything and cost us our reward." Lucy finally spoke up, not wanting to completely leave her team/partners/friends out, especially since she hadn't really seen them all too much recently.

"Tch fine, when we heading out?" Laxus asked, giving an exasperated look at the Ice and Fire mages, already anticipating all the aggravation they were going to cause him. Truth be told he'd rather just go with the chick and get it done and over with... Wait? Just him and the chick? He was starting to regret not putting his foot down. Damn.. Oh well.

"You leave tomorrow morning! Oh by the way it's actually in the next country over, Seven, it should take you about 12 hours by train to get there. Good luck my children!" Makarov waved and smiled as he jumped from the counter and made his way back to his office. Everyone watched him leave with exasperated expressions.

_Yet another detail he forgot to mention.._ Lucy and Laxus both thought, eye rolling at the same time, causing Happy to giggle once again.

Laxus began to carefully look over the job description his grandfather handed him just moments before, already going pale and becoming nauseous just thinking of the ride. He briefly glanced over at the Fire Mage, and the look on Natsu's face showed he felt the same way.

The Fire Dragon Slayer briefly glanced over to Lucy with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, "can't we just walk..?"

"NO!" Lucy declared as she snapped the paper out pf Laxus' hand and made her way back to her apartment. Heck, the next country over? She needed to start packing..

* * *

The next morning Lucy arrived at the train station a little more tired than usual. She hadn't noticed Levy and Cana tailing her out the guild hall last night, but the duo insisted on helping her pack. They managed to keep her up most of the night talking about Levy's missions with Gajeel, and then slowly the question of Natsu's boob grabbing was laid out on the table to which Lucy put to rest. Seemingly deterred about a Lucy-Natsu fling at the moment, the girls instantly began questioning about Laxus. That topic was an even easier one to brush off. However Cana wasn't buying it and decided Lucy needed to be ready for anything. So, she took it upon herself to pack all of Lucy's lingerie. Lucy had no idea what situations Cana pictured, but she didn't dare ask. In fact, as she rummaged through the undergarments in her bag she was pretty positive Cana slipped in a few pairs of her own after not recognizing a few pair.. Apparently she decided not all of Lucy's undergarments were "sexy enough".

The Celestial Mage sighed recalling everything from the night before, and kind of sad Erza wasn't there for the mission or the night of laughter and story sharing. But then she quickly realized exactly who she was going with and that just maybe she'd get to know Laxus a little better, which might not be such a bad thing - especially since he was going to be Master one day and everything.. Heck, maybe this mission will help him and Natsu get along a little bet-

_KABOOM_

Lucy paused and lost her train of thought as the ground rumbled and lightning struck, followed by flames, ice, and then what looked like Runes encasing the damage. Lucy could hear dolls chirping "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and instantly knew this mission would most likely be her undoing.

* * *

**Chapters will continue to get longer :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

**I know the last two chapters were short, but I didn't want to overwhelm anyone with novel-lengthed chapters. The farther we get into the story the longer the chapters become, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Thank Mavis for Freed's runes,_" Lucy thought dryly as she noticed the lack of damage caused to the immediate area; however her internal musings were cut short by Bixlow's laughter at Natsu and Gray's expense as they were being completely man handled in the middle of the train station. Onlookers passed by quickly in an attempt to avoid eye contact with the pissed off looking Lightning Mage; and mothers covered their children's eyes since somehow Gray managed to take his clothes off between fighting Natsu and being picked up by Laxus.

"Put me down Lightning Rod! I've got an issue with Ice Prick!"

"What did you call Laxus-sama?!"

"Let's go Fire Brain! You can start fights all you want, I'll finish em'!"

"Hahahahahaaaa, look babies, this is going to be fun!"

"He he! He he! Fun! Fun! Fun!"

"Gihi.. Looking good Salamander."

"Wait.. Gajeel?! What are you doing here?" Lucy's attention was immediately pulled to the additional member of their group she didn't seem to notice on arrival.

"We decided to accompany you; Gajeel thought maybe he'd find some clues to Metalicana's whereabouts." Lily popped up from behind Gajeel to respond, and Lucy's wandering gaze noticed Happy sitting down on a bench a few yards away from the altercation; way too preoccupied with a fish to pay any attention to her arrival or Natsu's predicament in the Lightning Mage's unyielding grip. Lcy began looking around the vicinity, heck if Gajeel was there who else popped up unannounced, _or uninvited._

"So are Juvia and Evergreen coming too?" Lucy asked Laxus as she continued to search left and right and slightly surprised at how many people were actually at the station, especially since Gajeel wasn't even originally under consideration for their make-shift team.

"Nope, this is it. I told Freed and Bixlow not to come but they insisted; _he_ just happened to be at the train station when we got here." Laxus was giving Gajeel a disapproving look that the Iron Mage seemed to completely ignore.

"Hey Luce! Did you sleep well?" Natsu chirped, seemingly forgetting the death grip Laxus still had on his neck.

"Well I've slept better I guess.. Uhh Gray your clothes.."

"What the fu- when did this happen?"

"Idiot.." "idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Bixlow laughed again after hearing his dolls chime in.

"I believe this is our train." Freed interrupted as he grabbed his and Laxus's luggage and began boarding said train. Natsu and Happy walked on with Lucy as Bixlow followed after Gray as he rushed to at least put his pants back on, still laughing at the Ice Mage's antics. Gajeel and Lily were the last to board, clearly debating whether or not traveling with the group was a good idea.. But if somebody wasn't there to pull him off the train after a bout of motion sickness, he'd be screwed - so they opted to stick with their guild mates for the duration of the ride.

Once on board Lucy found herself in a rather large compartment which felt tiny after everyone piled inside. Gajeel and Natsu found themselves on either side of Lucy, both lying in her lap as the motion sickness began to take over. Laxus sat directly across next to the window, fiercely staring out the glass in an attempt to look as calm and serene as possible, even though the greenish hue of his complexion completely gave him away. Freed of course sat right next to Laxus with Bixlow and Gray, snickering at Gajeel and Natsu's state.

_"This is going to be a long ride.." _Lucy intoned as she stared longingly out the compartment window, suddenly beginning to deeply miss a certain red headed knight.

* * *

12 hours later of non-stop snoring, fidgeting, bickering, pushing, and a rather nasty accumulation of saliva on Lucy's lap, the team finally arrived. Gray dragging Natsu by his scarf, Lily flying Gajeel, and Laxus still pretending to be perfectly fine as they all made their way to Seven's first train station, in the city of Acolia.

"So where we heading?" Natsu asked trying to jump over Laxus' shoulder to get a glimpse at the map. His overly hyped actions screamed he was ready for a fight.

"See that mountain over there?" Laxus deadpanned as he pointed to a very large mountain approximately an hours walk away, desperately fighting the urge to smack the overly energetic Fire Mage. Natsu's eyes followed the Lightning Mage's hand and he nodded, acknowledging the distance and position of the mountain. Laxus couldn't help but notice the boy already looked like he was looking for the quickest route to the the pass at that very moment.

"That's where we're headed. Tomorrow. I'm not stupid enough to challenge an S-class demon at night, so we find somewhere to sleep and head out at first light." Laxus didn't suggest, he stated. That was the plan; nobody was going to offer suggestions and there would be no argument. Natsu was going to have to wait, and the pink haired boys whine of disappointment had Laxus rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we should probably see our employer first about the job, maybe find any more details the master might've left out.." Lucy sighed, followed by a grunt of approval from Laxus and another groan from Natsu.

"Right now?! But.. But.. Lucy! I'm starving!" Both Natsu and Happy instantly started with the fake tears.

"We don't all need to meet with him, go ahead, in fact all of you can go grab a bite and I'll meet with the employer." Lucy suggested with a smile, knowing just how much the Fire Mage ate and assuming the rest were just as hungry. The snacks on the train weren't the greatest and the Dragon Slayers weren't able to eat at all thanks to their motion sickness.

"But Luce.." Natsu pouted as he tugged on her sleeve. Lucy sighed once again, "what Natsu? Go ahead and get started without me, I don't mind," Lucy raised an eyebrow, she thought he'd jump on the opportunity to ditch work and eat, but he seemed hesitant. "We're a team! and a team should eat together! Right Happy?!" Natsu beamed at his little blue friend who perched himself on Lucy's shoulder, "Aye sir!"

Lucy wasn't fooled. Her eyebrow dropped to a half scowl. "Natsu.. You just want me to pay for the food, don't you..?" Natsu fell to the floor, shocked at having been called out as he laughed half-heartedly and scratched the back of his head - he couldn't deny it, he'd been broke for months now.

Everyone else sweat dropped. Lucy had to keep herself calm enough to not pull her whip out.

"Well.. I don't really have any cash thanks to Ice Princess over there always breaking everything on our missions!" Lucy closed her eyes in annoyance, _Natsu you're the one doing most of the damages.. _she inwardly face palmed and moaned. She knew there was no arguing it.. The boy had to eat and she couldn't very well let her best friend starve.. She slowly handed Natsu her wallet as she sighed in defeat. "Have at it.. I'm still gonna go talk to our employer." Tears slowly fell down her face thinking of how broke she was going to be after feeding Natsu and Happy.

"Wow Cosplay Queen! That's so nice of you to buy us all dinner!" Bixlow decided to jump on the opportunity, waggling his tongue. "Nice! Nice! Nice!"

"Thanks Luce, you're the best! I'll be sure to get your meal next time!" Gray slung his arm around Lucy, desperately trying to ignore Natsu's previous jab in hopes of not ruining his free meal. He was just as broke as the Fire Dragon Slayer after all.

"Gihi, hope you brought your life savings Bunny Girl," Gajeel added giving Lucy his, 'you're so fucked' smirk before chasing after Natsu who was holding Lucy's wallet as if it were the GMG trophy while Happy flew in circles fist pumping.

She coyly eyed Laxus and Freed, waiting to see what their next move would be. Freed gave Lucy a small smile in an attempt to cheer her up from her very unfortunate situation. Instead of jumping on the meal he offered to get the hotel rooms as Laxus decided to go with Lucy to meet their employer; since it required an S-class mage he figured he should at least be there. Lucy felt a breath of relief escape her chest, she wasn't sure she could actually afford to feed 3 Dragon Slayers..

* * *

Finding the employers house was simple, it was the only mansion in town.

Once introductions were made Lucy took note of the gentleman's home. He had multiple paintings, artifacts, old relics and tapestries that looked as though they should be in a museum. The three finally made it to what Lucy assumed to be his office and instantly noticed the gigantic mural that took up the entire wall behind the desk. The painting consisted of what appeared to be a three way battle. There were hooded figures dressed in all black descending from the sky with scythes in their hand.. Or were they scythes? A few could have easily been mistaken for swords. She followed their path downward and noticed what appeared to be a scattered army of men wearing crosses and holding bows and arrows at the ready. Below she noticed white and black demon-like creatures as the looked upward - but Lucy couldn't discern if they were fighting with the creatures in the black robes or the men wearing white.. In fact all three parties almost appeared to be squaring off with each other evenly. Lucy found herself absolutely fascinated by the artwork, it was simple yet intricate in it's detailing and seemed to tell a story. It was impossible for her to figure out who the "good" or "bad" side was, even though the creatures coming from the ground with the holes in their bodies appeared to be monsters.. She also began to notice how the black-cloaked figures completely resembled reapers.. And the men with the bows almost imitated some type of religious assembly. Questions began to race in her mind.. Why were reapers fighting demons and humans? Don't reapers supposedly collect human souls? Were they fighting over the human souls? And were the archers fending the two parties off? Lucy's train of thought was instantly crashed by Laxus clearing his throat - apparently their employer had asked her a question.

"Oh! Umm, I'm sorry, I was so focused on your mural.. I guess I got sidetracked.. " She faintly blushed, a little embarrassed to make a fool of herself in front of their employer and Laxus, but the old man was actually intrigued to see the girl putting so much interest in the painting.

"It's not a problem my dear, in fact that mural is the oldest relic in my home. I don't know much about it honestly, but what I do know is that the warriors in black are called Shinigami. Or Death Gods if you will.." The old man tried to gauge they girls reaction, she found herself focused once again on the images.

"It looks like they're fighting demons.. What are the creatures with holes in their bodies?" She was pointing at the figures appearing to come from below, these ones had fragments of bone and looked even scarier than the demons themselves.

"Those my dear, I am not sure. I couldn't tell you whether or not they're good or evil, in fact you couldn't really use either word to describe the Shinigami either. But this is all folk lore and stories we tell the children to scare them when they misbehave." He began waving his hand in front of his face, shooing away the notion. Lucy couldn't help but notice his lack of description regarding the archers. But the gentleman didn't seem to have a lot of details on the painting anyway, and instead of pressing on about some silly mural she needed to focus on the mission at hand that required her to deal with a _real _demon.

Laxus and the old man continued to talk business as Lucy half listened, she found her mins wandering back to the old man's office with the painting and she couldn't stop thinking about it for some strange reason. She'd never heard of any stories about Shinigami or the odd white creatures coming from the ground. Must be a legend only known in this country..

"Lucy my dear." Lucy's was instantly snapped out of her trance as soon as her name left the employer's mouth. "Yes!" She exuberated in an attempt to pretend she were listening to the conversation the entire time. Laxus gave her a disapproving look, but the older gentleman didn't seem to mind. "There is undoubtedly a key within that cave. Though no one has seen it in over 400 years we know it's still there - it has to be. The demon guards it, always has, and the recent incidents in town could only be caused by someone evil, which leads us to believe he and the key are still very much in existence. Just know the key is yours regardless, it holds no purpose for me since I couldn't use it; however, everything in that room belongs to my family - in defeating him I will also have access to all of my ancestor's belongings hence the huge sum of the reward. But be careful, many have entered that cave and never returned.."

"Sir, are you sure this key opens a gate? I mean.. It's not that I doubt you it's just that, well, all constellations and their keys are accounted for and it just seems.. Off." Lucy began to rub her arm - she wasn't even sure this key was one necessarily meant for a Celestial Wizard, heck, what it it just opened some box or door?

"No my dear, this is a key unlike any other in this world. I'm sure the little bit of information I know about it is frightening.. But let me assure you, my family has been around for generations and the stories of that key have been passed down the line. Trust me Lucy Heartfilia, that key was meant for you.. But, you do have more mages with you correct?" The old man asked eyeing Laxus skeptically. The mage seemed a little too cocky, and completely unaware of what awaited them in the cave for the old man's liking. "Don't worry, we've got it handled. We are Fairy Tail after all." Laxus gave a grin exuding confidence that even made Lucy feel at ease after their final warning.

"I do hope so.. I wish you both the best of luck, especially you Lucy, good luck in opening that key." The old man waved the couple off as they headed towards their hotel room back in the center of town. It was getting rather late and Laxus and Lucy had yet to eat, they figured the rest of the team had to be back by then so the pair decided to call it a night and just order room service. They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow, they figured they could explore the town after their mission if they really felt the need to.

* * *

The morning came quickly, and Lucy sure she was the first one up. She didn't sleep much; she was too busy racking her brain over this new key she had absolutely no knowledge about. She knew every constellation in the sky, all their names and how to summon them, so an unknown key baffled and excited her. What could it possibly be? What gate could it possibly open? Was it even safe..? Well she weighed her options and ultimately decided she wanted to find out. They didn't come all the way to another country just to change their minds. Plus she had three Dragon Slayers, a Runes Mage, an Ice Mage, and a Seith Mage. What could possibly go wrong? She smiled as she splashed the last bit of cool water on her face and readied for the day. She gave herself on last look over before heading downstairs to meet the rest of the mages - thankfully Freed handled the room accommodations so Lucy had her own, she had to remember to thank him once they met at the breakfast bar.

"So what's the deal with the demon?" Bixlow was walking next to Laxus and Freed as Natsu, Happy, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, and Lucy followed closely behind. Lucy was still feeling unnaturally tense about the issue with the demon - the employer hadn't really given them much information other than there being a key, a demon, and some old relics; and what was the deal with the creepy painting? The old man wasn't any better than Makarov with the details..

"Don't know, old guy didn't say much, guess we'll deal with it when we get there." Laxus didn't even spare Bixlow a glance as he grinned confidently. He usually didn't strategize, never really needed to, especially with so many powerful mages in the group. Natsu and Gray were constantly arguing about something or another while Gajeel smirked every time the Fire Dragon Slayer would get smacked in the head by Lucy - either for being too loud or just out of pure irritation. It seemed like she was the only one uncomfortable with charging into a 400 year old demon's lair, so she just brushed her nagging subconscious under the rug and trusted in her team, and continued to let her frustrations out on the pink haired boy every time he got on her nerves. Which was nearly every five to ten minutes.

"We're here." Laxus stopped as he took in his immediate surroundings.

Before the group knew it they were standing before the mountain, and at this point all that was left was to find the entrance. Gajeel had already taken off, only accompanying the group to see if there were any hints about Metalicana's whereabouts. Freed set his runes all around the mountain, and Natsu and Laxus decided to use their keen sense of smell and vision. Lucy called Virgo to dig around and attempt to find any openings, and if not maybe tunnel one. Happy began flying overhead but not findings much. The group didn't bother checking for the demon, they figured once they found the cave the monster would surely follow, after all with all the noise Natsu was making the demon surely knew they were there..

Freed jolted when his magic landed on the cave's opening and he alerted the others, all members of the group moved their way towards the entrance. The group stood for a moment as a cold, stagnant breeze slowly escaped the entrance. The smell carried death and rot, decay and age. Lucy gripped the Fire Mage's vest in a moment of hesitation. It wasn't too late to turn back.. She looked to the rest of the group and noticed Freed and Bixlow were looking to Laxus for reassurance. She suddenly found herself looking to Natsu for that very same thing, and the pink haired boys look of focus and determination eased her fears a little bit. But when he turned to her and smiled his Natsu-like-smile, she found herself following him step for step into the cave after Laxus and the Raijinshuu. Gray on her other side offering more comfort and Happy flying overhead. She took a deep breath and the next thing she knew they were in complete darkness.

They walked for what felt like hours until they finally spotted something glowing just ahead. Once the group made it to the small source of light they were amazed by all the lost artifacts, relics, and what appeared to be scrolls, scripts, books, and hidden treasure; all clearly as old as the mural hanging in the old mans room. _I wonder if any information about the key is in any of these books.. _Lucy started to wonder as she lightly traced the spines of a few books, and also very interested in the prospect of a good book. She scanned to rows of novels and tried to pin point a book with writing that hadn't either been faded with time or that was in a language she even understood. She was so immersed in her task she hadn't noticed just how tense the atmosphere had become within the group.

Laxus was on edge, nothing had shown up, absolutely no resistance. They walked right into the treasure vault and not even a trip wire had gone off. This was going way too easy.. He found himself lost in thought until he finally realized what the stench from the entrance of the tunnel came from.

"Lucy." Laxus looked at the girl as she made eye contact with the largest member of their group in question. She tilted her head as she waited for him to continue.

"Don't look down Lucy." Laxus attempted to hold eye contact with the girl but the second the words left his mouth her eyes carried to the forbidden zone.

Lucy gasped and cupped her mouth as she noticed the floor just a level below them was absolutely riddled with corpses. There were knights, warriors, soldiers, town fold, and mages. Some were fairly recent - maybe a year or so; some however were very, very old. As Lucy found herself dwelling on the death surrounding them the rest of the group understood they had just walked into a trap. There was no resistance because the demon wanted them to come all the way into the depths of the cave, they were lured in; they had walked right into the demons snare and with no key in sight.

"Find that key. Right now chick. We need to get the hell out of here." Laxus' voice was stern, but calm with a sense of urgency. Freed and Gray were immediately looking for the items they'd traveled there for as Bixlow's dolls took flight. Natsu stood with Laxus at guard as the rest played their part. Lucy stole a glance to her best friend, and he wore a very similar expression to Laxus. She felt her heart begin to race and palms sweat.

As if sensing their unease, a grumbled laugh vibrated throughout the cave.

"Well well well, what have we here.. six little mages who wondered into the wrong cave, how unfortunate.." The voice was deep and eerie, it resonated throughout the cave and pinpointing it was nearly impossible, even with heightened Dragon Slayer senses.

"Hmmmm? Is that a woman I smell?" the voice suddenly sounded interested and Lucy couldn't conceal the 'eep' that left her mouth.

"Oh what a lovely sound.. I'll save her for last.. Females are my favorite." Natsu growled, shooting his flames in every which direction.

"You won't touch a hair on her head creep! Now show yourself so I can kick your ass for even thinking about hurting my friend!" The rest of the party instantly circled around Lucy in a protective stance, not sure of where the first attack may come from. Bixlow's dolls continued to investigate the immediate area and Freed instantly began writing protective runes.

"Heh heh heh.. A Dragon Slayer ehh? I can smell your flames boy.. and I can almost taste the lightning." Laxus tensed at the comment. This wasn't right, there was something very different about this demon. He couldn't pin point it, he could only write everything off at this point as intuition or a sixth sense, but this was something he realized he had failed to prepare for. Laxus had brought a team here, ignored the warnings from his employer and pushed on even when the smell at the entrance screamed for him to turn back. He let his pride and ego get the better of him yet again.. He should have brought more help. Should have researched the demon or looked into the incidents in the town to give him some indication or clue to what the demon's abilities might've been. And he didn't. He put everyone's life here in danger; they trusted him and followed him into the cave with little hesitation and he was letting his guild down again. He was hoping Gajeel would come crashing through, they needed the help and he found himself worrying for the girl.

As everyone was considering their next form of action, Natsu was suddenly thrown into the wall with a sickening crack that echoed throughout the cave. He then crashed into a pile of old scrolls and books, knocking the whole shelf over resulting in a domino effect with the rest of the shelves.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy cried in unison, Happy attempted to fly towards his friend, only to be slammed in the same manner.

"Happy!" Lucy raced after the little blue cat as the demon slowly appeared from the shadows. They'd heard stories of demons and their grotesque, monster-like appearances, but this demon.. this demon they were not expecting - this demon looked almost completely human. If he weren't nearly 8 foot tall with canines and horns, he could have easily passed for a man. A very large, muscular, scary looking man with tattered pants that looked to be as old as the room.

"Tell me, what did you come here for? Treasure?" The demon gave a toothy grin as he instantly disappeared. _Was it shadow magic_?

"Where did he go?!" Right as the words left Gray's mouth he was coughing up blood as a hard blow hit him from behind. The Ice Mage staggered for a moment then felt a violent wave of vibrations echo through every hollow organ in his body. He felt his stomach churn, his lungs compress, his heart skip a few beats and then bounce back irregularly. He'd never felt a sensation like this; but before he could mutter a word he felt his whole world go black. The demon stood behind the mage as he looked down at his newest victim, "take it if you can" he responded as he smiled even wider and disappeared again.

"Gray!" Lucy screamed as she picked the little blue cat up and quickly made her way to Gray who was a heap on the floor. Se fell to her knees as she cupped his face in her hands, he was completely out and sweating violently. She felt her heart stop as she gave him a once over. She found herself looking to the other side of the room where Natsu had been flung; wondering if he were in the same state. He wasn't getting back up.. She continued to stare yet there was no sign of the fallen Dragon Slayer. This wasn't possible, this was Natsu! He never gave up! He always managed to get back up and somehow out do his opponents, so why wasn't he getting up now?!

"Your screams are getting me excited girl." Another yelp left the girl as she felt the presence now standing behind her. She subconsciously grasped onto Gray's jacket for comfort and realizing her extremely vulnerable position. Her fear and stress began melting into anger as she practically felt the heat off her opponents body. She was angry for accepting the mission.. Angry she couldn't do anything for her friends at the moment.. Angry the demon was standing directly behind her and she was too useless and weak to be able to do anything about it. Angry Natsu was quite possibly in a worse state than Gray and alone strewn across the cave, and she couldn't stop it. This made the grand magic games out to be a joke, she didn't know what to do or what she was even capable of doing. Her keys didn't stand a chance here and she knew it. She was useless again as her eyes met with Laxus'.

Laxus had gone completely stiff in his battle stance as he faced the demon - almost daring it to touch her or Gray. The demon laughed at the Dragon Slayer's bold threat but was surprised when a bright line suddenly shone around the girl, separating him from her. Freed's runes had activated and Lucy was safe for the moment. The demon tapped the wall and it crackled with resistance.

"Good job Freed." Laxus felt the tension ease once he realized the demon couldn't get past those runes so easily. Freed nodded as he began initiating another spell.

"Runes.. I see.." The demon seemingly ignored the group as he circled around the girl on the floor who still cradled the cat and boy he'd just struck down and seemingly protected by the other mage's magic. The demon gave the barrier another tap and it crackled again. He had to admit - these were not shabby runes. His focus was quickly back on the girl that was defiantly staring up at him. He studied her for a moment.

"Now that I'm actually looking at you I think I'll keep you alive." The demon stopped as he gave Lucy another toothy grin. Her flinch didn't escape his notice, or the heave of her generous chest as her heart rate spiked. "It gets lonely in here girl, I think I'll keep you for company." Lucy felt her stomach churn as she gave the demon the dirtiest glare she could muster.

He laughed at her continued display of defiance, "first things first though, let's get rid of your group" he slowly looked to the mages readying for his attack until an explosive attack took the demon by surprise. He looked to the air and noticed five dolls floating just above, ready to attack.

"Oh?" The demon tilted his head as he paid attention to the odd floating devices for the first time.

Baryon Formation.

Bixlow stood as his dolls circled until enough magic was summoned. The demon stood and watched as the mage commenced with his attack. A bright green beam shot out from the center of the circle and the demon was encompassed in the light. Lucy shielded her eyes from the attack, still safe behind the Runes but noticing how the demon didn't even attempt to dodge or block the attack.

"Excellent work" Freed acknowledged his comrade, "I think we should find Natsu as quickly as possible and assess his injuries." Freed was prepared to search for the boy as he began to turn his head from the battle scene.

"Don't move Freed." Laxus still stood in his stance as the smoke settled and the group couldn't hide the look of shock on their faces. Not only was the demon uninjured from the attack, he hardly had a scratch on him..

"That attack was at Zero Distance.. That was one of my strongest attacks." Bixlow tsked as he took his helmet off.

"I thought these dolls were possessed." The demon smirked as he made eye contact with the Seith Mage, "tell me boy, what do you see?" The demon smiled demonically as he made direct eye contact with Bixlow. The mage flinched then scowled.

"What do you see Bixlow?" Laxus questioned without turning away from the demon.

"Nothing." Bixlow slowly replaced his helmet as he replied, "this one has no soul."

The demon couldn't stop the laughter that bellowed out. "Indeed boy.. Now I think I've humored you lot long enough." The demon took a few paces towards the group as darkness began to envelop his body. Laxus flinched, he'd never felt magic like this before..

And then the demon was gone. "Where did he-" Bixlow turned to his right only to have the demon appear on his left, the demon swung on the Seith Mage but luckily Laxus was just as quick, semi blocking the attack and preventing a lethal blow - but doing so cost the Dragon Slayer the bones in his left arm.

"Argh!" Laxus growled as he immediately counter attacked - but as soon as the demon's blow was blocked he'd already disappeared again.

"Laxus!" Lucy yelled as the two mages on his sides were instantly to his aide.

"Laxus you alright?!" Bixlow reached for his friend but felt his right should begin to shake, then the bones literally shatter. "Ah!" Bixlow grasped his arm as he literally felt the vibrations travel down the entire length and every bone begin to give way; almost like a shock wave.

"Bixlow?! What's wrong?!" Freed passed worried glances between the two as Bixlow seemed to get the worst of the damage, which only made sense since he took the brunt of the attack. "My.. My arm.. It feels like it's pulsating and breaking from the inside, agh!" He cradled the now dislocated arm to his chest as Laxus and Freed looked on with worried glances.

"Painful isn't it?" The demon cackled as he was back in his original spot near Lucy. "Girl.. If you come out of that barrier and play nice maybe I'll consider letting your friends leave here.." The demon smiled at her cockily as she fought back her tears of frustration. She made her own tsk at the offer and was prepared to reply until Laxus spoke up first.

"How about you leave the chick alone, she's had a pretty rough couple months and doesn't need anymore shit from total creeps like you." Laxus smirked as he hoped the demon would take his bait and move away from the girl. The demon didn't buy into it, and instead tapped on the barrier a few more times, "how long do you think this will hold for girl?" the demon cocked his head coyly as he turned to the Rune's Mage. "Leave them alone." Lucy hissed and the demon's attention was back on her, "I rescind my offer, I've decided this lot needs to go, especially after that distasteful comment." The demon looked to the blonde that was pretending the bones in his left arm weren't just as broken as the Seith Mage on the ground.

"I'm going to kill you all slowly, and peel the flesh from your bones for thinking you were anywhere near a match for my greatness." The demon cackled as he smacked the barrier one last time, pulling a startled scream from the girl encased in it.

"You're all dead!" The demon screamed, and then turned for the small group that was anticipating his next attack, the demon took a deep breath a prepared to power up, but a loud smacking sound echoed and the demon was suddenly gone. Lucy closed her eyes from the sudden upheaval of dust, and when she reopened them Natsu was standing where the monster was, struggling to breathe but managing his same, confident look as always.

"You alright Luce?" Natsu spared her a glance and she nodded in affirmation. "Okay, good, take care of the ice prick and Happy for me, kay?" Natsu looked down to the girl and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.. This was the Natsu she'd been waiting to bounce back, the Natsu that always seemed to come on top and know just what to do.

And the Natsu was gone, immediately on the offensive and squaring off with the demon, and Lucy and Laxus were left staring at each other from the absence of the two people who were originally standing in between them.

"Lucy. What is that?" Laxus was staring at the ground directly in front of the girl, Lucy followed his line of sight and her eyes landed on the exact same thing he was so intently focused on. Right there, not 3 feet in front of her, was a key just sitting in the dirt.

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed as she reached for it.

* * *

Standing proved to be a lot more difficult than Natsu thought it would be. He heard the screams of pain and shouts from his nakama, and couldn't just lay there and do nothing. Anyone that wanted to cause so much pain was surely an enemy, especially one that actively seeked death and torture. He promised he wouldn't let the demon touch a hair on Lucy's head and planned on keeping that promise, but he made another promise to himself that he'd keep his family safe.

The only problem was the ringing in his ears followed by the nauseating feeling in his stomach. His heart was working in overtime as his lungs were coming in shallow. His breathing had become erratic after standing, but when he heard Lucy's frightened scream he couldn't just do nothing. Lucy needed him. He was turning towards Laxus - wanting to warn him to not let the demon land a solid hit, but he felt the demons presence yet again.

"I have to give you credit kid.. I honestly thought you'd be dead by now." The voice echoed and Natsu's lip curled at the back handed compliment. "I don't know who you are, or why you're doing this, but I'm putting an end to it!" Natsu's fire swirled around him in his anger as he decided defensive tactics would only end up in more received blows and a lot more damage than his body could handle. He needed to land some serious attacks and quickly.

"Yeah I know what your punches feel like. And to be completely honest I'm not all the impressed." The Dragon Slayer mocked as he felt the headache encompass him and the chills wrack his body. Of course he was bluffing, he'd never experienced anything like this before and gave himself 20 minutes tops before his body simply gave out. But he'd be damned if he was going to let the demon know that.

"Well then, guess I need to step it up a notch, eh?" The cave began to rumble as the air became more stagnant, "I'll show you what I'm capable of boy."

* * *

Lucy was transfixed on the key in her hand. It was solid black, and it was _heavy. _"Princess.. Is there anything I can do for you?" Virgo had once again materialized next to Lucy and snapped her out of her daze, "Virgo!" Lucy shouted in excitement. The spirit smiled at her and quickly regarded the key in her hand. Lucy looked to the ever calm composure the spirit always maintained. "Virgo, I need your help.." Lucy voiced as she continued to watch the spirits transfixed gaze on the key. "Virgo, can you tell me the name of this key?" Lucy handed the key to her spirit, who studied it further. She slowly shook her head no and replied slowly, "No Princess, I've never seen this before.. But I sense the power radiating off of it. This is not typical Celestial Magic.. It's beyond our constellations Princess." She slowly traced the key that almost looked like a dagger. On the top it had a skull like emblem, making "death" the first word that came to Virgo's mind as she slowly muttered the word.

"Death?" Lucy whispered back. Death? Death can't be a gate.. There was no constellation that correlated to this key that either her or Virgo were aware of, and Virgo just explained it was not of the spirit realm - she would know the spirit associated with it if that would have been the case. But it's not an empty key.. There's power coming from it. A power even Lucy couldn't quite pin point..

"Princess, this.. Key.. Is not one of ours. It calls a different kind of magic.. One beyond me. It makes me think of Gods Princess." Lucy flinched and looked to the spirit. What was she trying to say? That this key encompassed both Gods and Death? That didn't make any sense..

Wait. The mural.

Lucy instantly recalled the painting, and the black cloaked figures fighting demons. The old man referred to them as Death Gods, maybe that's what this key was. Maybe she could save them if she could just open the gate.. But how?

Lucy was quickly pulled from her thoughts as the sound of the ceiling crumbling in demanded her attention, she quickly looked up to see Gajeel slamming in through the roof.

"Princess, you must save your magic, there is nothing I can do here. If you require my assistance please call." Virgo gave the key one last glance, "please.. Be careful Princess.." And with that Virgo slowly disappeared as she regarded the key one last time. She truly couldn't recall anything about a black key with a skull emblem, and though the energy coming from it felt formidable, Virgo had no doubt that if anyone could handle a key such as that - it would be Lucy. She trusted her gut as she left - and more importantly she trusted her master.

Gajeel's landing echoed through the cave as he hit the ground. "Felt your guys' magic fluctuating, thought you could use a hand." Gajeel stood up right as Lily landed right next to him in battle form. "Lucy, are you alright?" The panther was at her side in an instant and looking at the two injured guild mates in her arms. Lucy could practically feel the tears of relief at their unexpected arrival. "Yes Lily! But please, Natsu needs your help!" Lucy quickly pointed into the direction she'd last seen her friend run off to and felt the flames of his attack.

"What happened here?" Gajeel's line of sight traveled from Lucy to Gray and Happy and then to the group of three mages looks a little roughed up.

"We found the demon." Lucy scowled as she looked to Gajeel.

"He's a little tougher than we gave him credit for." Laxus sneered as he looked on to Natsu's square off with the demon in question.

"What happened to Salamander. Something's wrong." Gajeel sneered as he caught the rapid fluctuations in the Fire Mage's magic, followed by a few sloppy attacks and slowed reaction time. "He's hurt Gajeel, he got hit pretty bad. we don't know what kind of magic or spells this guy uses, but he put Gray in this state. Lucy gripped onto her friend a little tighter.

"We need to counter attack. Freed's working on Runes as we speak, you and I are going to help Natsu out. Lucy, you summon your spirits and get Bixlow and Gray out of here. The four of us can handle this guy. Can you do it?" Laxus looked to the Celestial Mage for confirmation. She nodded as she stood and took a few steps back as she prepared to summon Taurus.

"Stay safe guys we'll see you outside." The remaining three mages nodded as Lucy reached for her keys, but stopped as soon as she felt a presence behind her once again.

"And where do you think you're going." The demon was a mere inch away from the girl, causing her to almost slam into him face first when she turned. She slowly followed his chest upward and made eye contact. He smirked.

"Lucy!" Freed shouted as the demon grabbed the girls neck, "I've been waiting for you to step out of that barrier girl, I figured if I humored your Fire Mage friends for a while you'd eventually come out."

Lucy felt her body shake in his unyielding grip.

"Hey! Let her go!" Natsu was now standing with the others as the four had to completely rethink their battle plan. Freed couldn't very well use his runes on the demon while he had Lucy in his grasp, at least not the runes he had written. He instantly began writing new ones.

Gajeel and Natsu made brief eye contact - it was clear neither of them knew exactly how to get Lucy out of the demon's grasp when he could practically disappear and reappear at will; at least not without hurting the girl. Laxus felt his blood boil, just how many times did he need to underestimate this demon before he learned his fucking lesson. Figured the demon was merely playing games with the boy, if Laxus' arm was in the state it currently was from a side blow, he could only imagine how Natsu was holding up after receiving a direct blow.

"Put. Her. Down." The words were gritted out of Natsu's teeth as he felt his body spike p a few more degrees. Lucy's legs began to flail in mid air as the demon lifted her above ground. She gripped the demons arm for support and attempted a few kicks in frustration with no success. Hell, with the grip around her throat there was no way she'd be able to summon anything let alone get a decent breath of air.

"Natsu." Gajeel spoke quickly and the two attacked from either side of the demon. Gajeel's arm stretched to a lance and Natsu's was engulfed in flame. "Let her go dirt bag" Gajeel jabbed and Natsu swung, only to come into contact with thin air as the demon disappeared.

"What the hell is that?!" Gajeel growled in frustration.

"Hell if I know! But he's fast dammit." Natsu growled as he began to notice the double vision.

"Natsu." Laxus took a step forward, "Gajeel, Freed, and I will handle this. You're only gonna slow us down."

"Like hell I'm sitting back and watching from the side lines!" Natsu growled as he took a step forward.

"Dammit Natsu! You took a straight blow from him! I only took a half hit and I'm throbbing, there's no way you can continue to fight! Just sit this one out!" Laxus roared as his frustration at Natsu's lack of compliance gyrated him.

"Sorry Laxus, but as long as Lucy's in the demon's hands I'm fighting." Natsu gave his scarf another wrap around his neck as his fists began to ignite once more.

"Gotta say I'm with the kid." Bixlow stood as he desperately tried to ignore the pain in his arm.

"Your loyalty is endearing." The demon reappeared only yards away from the tattered group, Lucy still in is grip.

"Hang on Luce.. We're coming.." Natsu staggered as he struggled to get back into a fighting stance and Lucy felt her heart ache at the sight.

"Let's go!" Natsu charged and Bixlow was behind him.

"Fire Dragon's Fist!"

"Victory Formation!"

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!" Freed joined in and both Laxus and Gajeel carried the tail end. But as soon as Natsu reached the demon and attack, the only thing in his line of sight was Lucy. The Dragon Slayer pulled back and instead released his flame into the nearby wall. Bixlow also pulled is attack and cancelled it altogether whereas Freed had to change the course of his right eye attack much the same way Natsu did. The demon took the opportunity and managed to land attacks on each mage, bringing all three to their knees as blood hit the floor. Lucy flinched at the looks of pain on her nakama's faces.

Laxus and Gajeel halted and starred in complete and utter shock. The demon was actually using Lucy as a shield, and then counter attacking. He had no intention of blocking or evading any of their attacks, or fighting fair - instead he was going to let Lucy take the brunt of it. This demon.. Had no honor.. And both Laxus and Gajeel felt their teeth clench.

"I'll begin making runes to separate the two." Freed pulled his sword and began writing is runes in every direction the demon leapt and dodged to. His ability to disappear and reappear made the task all the more difficult, and if he spread his runes too far or made too many, his magic would drain and the demon was able to dismiss the rune altogether.

"Fucking coward!" Gajeel roared as he turned his arm into another lance and charged - remaining mindful of Lucy. The demon smirked. "Hold on Gajeel!" Laxus followed close behind with a lightning attack charged up and ready to go - fully aware he could angle his attacks and avoid hitting the girl.

"Let's do this!" Gajeel attacked, and Laxus followed; but everywhere the Dragon Slayers attacked the girl suddenly appeared. Then the monster dropped the girl and caught his attackers off guard. The next thing anyone heard were Laxus and Gajeel being slammed together. The sound rang through the cave, and Laxus' lighting was being drawn to Gajeel like a conducting rod - causing the Iron Mage to almost go completely unconscious. The proud Dragon Slayer was now lying on the floor, unable to move minus the violent electrical spasms his muscles experienced as a jolt periodically ran through his body; he remembered the first and last time he felt one of Laxus' attacks. He succumbed to it once again, and cursed his situation.

Laxus had a gash strewn across his torso from the Iron Mage's lance that had him clutching the ground in agony with his one good arm. One of his eyes was closed as blood poured out a gaping wound on his scalp and his body doubled over in pain after receiving yet another partial blow from the demon for being the last one to fall to the ground.

Lucy yelled in another bout of anger and anguish as the demon quickly picked her back up. Her friend's were being torn apart because of her. As long as the demon was using her as a shield her friend's couldn't attack. The demon was fully aware of everyone's abilities and knew exactly how to avoid and counter when necessary. And he knew she was the ultimate weakness of the group.. Always the weak one.. Always the one needing to be rescued and saved. Tears filled her eyes as she looked to Freed who continued to attempt his separation Runes. But the demon knew what the mage had planned, and continued to evade them.

"Freed! Can't you just spread your runes throughout the entire cave?!" Laxus turned to the man in frustration. They needed Lucy out of the damn demon's hands if they were every going to counter attack, and in order to do so Freed needed to set that fucking rune.

"I'm trying Laxus-sama! But each time a create another rune the previous ones become weaker and he's able to break them. If I were to expand the entirety of the cave I doubt it would be strong enough to hold him!" Freed spat in frustration, just as desperate as the rest of the group to get Lucy back, and just as unable to do so.

"What good are you then?!" Gajeel raged as he grabbed the Rune Mage's shirt in anger.

"I'm doing as much as I possibly can! I'm having about as much success with my runes as you are with your attacks Dragon Slayer!" Freed rebuttaled and the Iron Mage tightened his grip, until another hand grabbed the Dragon Slayer's arm. The entire group looked on in shock as Gray was once again standing.

"We're.. Here to.. Save Lucy. Fight the demon.. Not each other.. Gajeel.." Gray responded in between breathes and Gajeel finally released the Rune Mage.

"I'm.. All fired up.." Natsu was standing next to Gray as the rest of the group turned and readied for another go.

This time, Lucy let the tears fall. She looked on to her group of friends - every last one of them tattered, broken, and bleeding - yet not giving up, never giving up on hope, or on her.

She hit her wall. She could take no more. Her friend's were doing everything within their power to save her and she hung virtually injury free in a demon's grasp. She felt something swell inside her, something began to take hold and she knew she _had_ to do _something. _She bit her lip and made eye contact with Natsu, giving him a look of determination that the Dragon Slayer noticed. He looked straight back and nodded. They understood one another without uttering a word and in a moment of strength and frustration, the Celestial Mage managed to Lucy-kick the shit out of the demon. Straight in the ball sac. And it worked.

The demon howled and threw the girl across the room, which allowed for Natsu to let out a Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame attack, knocking the demon off his feet. Laxus followed with a Raging Bolt and Gray with an Ice-Make attack. Gajeel followed with his Iron Lance and Bixlow seemingly finished the demon off with his Crush attack. Freed encased the explosion in his runes; and there was no way the demon was standing after that relentless volley of attacks.

Both the Fire Mage and Ice Mage collapsed in their exhaustion. Gajeel finally succumbed to the lightning attack he'd taken on full force and took comfort in leaning on Lily. Laxus took a deep breathe while both Bixlow and Freed collapsed alongside the other two mages already sprawled out on the floor.

"You alright Lucy?" Natsu's dry voice called out.

"Thank Mavis that's over.." She called out across the room and the group of mages shared a moment of silence. Then slowly, laughter began to erupt within the group. It started as a small giggle, then full on bouts of laughter echoed as the rag-tag group of mages could do nothing other than laugh at their horrible situation, and how they barely managed to make it out alive.

Lucy continued to lay in her spot on the cold, hard ground as she listened to the mages only a few yards away begin to laugh, and she smiled to herself. _They had to be the luckiest group of mages she ever did see. _But she couldn't quite laugh along. Their injuries were because of her, because they had to take the demon's hits without fighting back in fear of her safety. If she hadn't been there this ending would have come a lot sooner, and with a lot fewer injuries. She smiled and giggled, but mostly she cried. She couldn't bring herself to stand and join the group in their merriment of finally defeating the demon. She needed to be alone for a few more minutes.. She needed to collect herself..

"You celebrate prematurely.." A voice the group had hoped to never hear again rang out once more, and everyone in the group felt their stomachs churn.

"How..?" Gray struggled to support himself on one arm as the demon made his was from the shadows. Battle worn, but still in one piece..

"You.. Should have exploded.." Bixlow struggled to his one good forearm the same way Gray had and looked on in shock.

"There's no way.. All those attacks.." Freed finally stood with Laxus and decided to take the front of the group, he had suffered the least amount of injuries and was the most capable at the moment. "I will transform, get Lucy out of here, all of you." Freed's magic began to swirl and his transformation began to take place.

"Not gonna do you any good." The demon smiled as he stepped forward. "I've fought mages of all strengths, all types.. None of this is new to me. Except the Dragon Slayer Magic, that is quite rare - but ineffective nonetheless."

"Yes, well that may be, but I can at least hold you off with an appearance as grotesque as your own." Freed spat as the rest of the mages struggled to stand.

"Freed, we'll do this together." Laxus took a step forward and Freed held his arm out to hault his movements. "No, not this time. Get everyone out of here Laxus-sama, it's your duty as team leader to ensure the team get out of here safely. Well, at least most of us.." Freed turned and gave Laxus a smile and look that told him he knew exactly what he was doing, and that it was time for them to go.

"I'm not gonna leave you Freed." Laxus scowled and Freed shook his head no.

"You're not, I'm leaving you. This is my choice. Grab Lucy and everyone else and go." Freed slowly turned into Darkness, and his demonic form materialized.

Lucy was standing now, looking on at the sight and deciding she was just as uninjured as Freed, and also just as capable. She needed to do something. She clenched her key ring and thought of summoning Loki and Aquarius.. They could help Freed hold the demon off, couldn't they?

But then she got another idea.

She pulled the black key she'd tucked away in her sleeve and examined it one more time. Virgo's words replayed in her mind, and she began imagining the mural once again. Maybe.. Just.. Maybe she could do this. It was worth a shot, right?

She began calling on her magic, calling on it in a way she never had before as she felt it physically surround her. All eyes turned to her and it was right then and there that the demon realized just what she had in her hand. He began patting his pockets and confirmed for himself that he no longer possessed the key. He became enraged.

"You.." The demon exploded with power as he charged the girl with complete and utter rage, "you've crossed me for the last time girl!" He roared as he attacked. Freed began his counter charge to intercept the demon but he was too quick. "Run Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he struggled to stand.

"No! I'm not running, not this time. Let me protect you guys for once!" She took her stance and the demon hastened his pace - he intended to smash the girl with his brute force after bum rushing her. After all, no one had been able to call on that gate before - this would be no different. But the girl, she needed to be taught a lesson.

"Here we go!" Lucy took a step back, and began the only incantation she could think of.

"Open.. Gate.." She hesitated, "Of the Death God!"

A light crashed down in between Lucy and the charging demon, stopping it in its tracks as a figure slowly formed from the light.

Standing before Lucy was a huge man with a single eye patch and a long scar running down the other side of his face. He had black spiky hair and bells at the end of it - he was wearing a sleeveless haori and donned mostly black and white. His one green eye bored into Lucy, knowing somehow she was the reason he was there.

"Who.. The fuck.. Are you?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Lucy managed to open the gate, but what kind of toll will that take on her? And who (wink wink) is this man standing before her, hero or enemy?! I'll take requests for appearances, they will be random. Sometimes short. And hopefully somewhat amusing. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Psychotic Hero

**Sooooo just to play it safe I'm gonna change the rating for this Chapter to ****M****. A little blood.. But mostly curse words.. A lot of them.. and I'm new to fanfiction and don't exactly want my account deleted so soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy instantly felt the strain on her body. Summoning this spirit literally took everything out of her. He was so powerful, too powerful. She was almost suffocating in his presence.

"Hey chick, I asked ya a question. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You." He slowly said each word, making his deadly intentions at her lack of response very clear. It wasn't that she didn't want to answer him, it was that she couldn't. She was fighting with everything she had to stay conscious.

_Great. Some chick with a huge rack is doubling over and I can't even figure out where I am let alone get a fuckin answer from her._ _Maybe I should lay off the reiatsu a little bit.._

In an instant Lucy felt all the weight bearing down on her almost disappear. She was able to stand, still exhausted from the summoning, but at least she could speak.

"My name.. Is Lucy.. I-I'm a Celestial Mage.. I summoned you here Mr. Death God sir, we need your help.." Tears slowly began to prick at her eyes and Kenpachi found himself inwardly sighing, _fuckin' hate it when chicks cry.. What the fuck.._

He looked at the girl, ready to ask her another question about where they were and why in the hell he'd help her when a loud cracking sound cut his thoughts short. The demon had smashed its fist right into Kenpachi's face in an attempt to throw him through the wall and knock him unconscious - hopefully sending him back to the spirit world. The demon's curse magic was at full force; but much to its horror and all the mages surprise, Kenpachi was only pushed back maybe a few feet.

"Ooooooooooooh?! You seem pretty strong. How's 'bout we have us a lil' fight, hmm?" Kenpachi easily maneuvered the demons fist from his face, with a maniacal grin he threw his own punch, sending the demon at least 30 feet through solid rock.

Lucy sweat dropped.

The rest of the group stared on in total and complete stunned silence. Freed had stopped is advance, and instead began to take a few steps back and rescinded back to his original form. "what the.." Laxus looked on in shock. If any one of them had taken that blow to the head.. They'd be either on the ground or worse.. What the hell was this guy?

"Ahhhhhhhhahahahahahahahaha!" Kenpachi's laughter rang through the cave, head tilted back and fists in the air as he cut Laxus' internal musings short. The Dragon Slayers look of shock quickly turned into one of a combination of confusion and questioning. _This guy is fucking insane.._

Lucy began crying and pulling her hair. Depleted magic forgotten and all exhaustion the least of her worries; she realized she just opened a gate worse than Project Eclipse. This man wasn't just unbelievably strong, he was crazy as shit too, what in the hell was she supposed to do now?! What if he accidentally hurt her friends?!

The demon slowly made its way out from its newly renovated tunnel; evil glare on the Death God the Celestial bitch managed to summon. _How is this possible, no Celestial Wizard has ever been able to open that gate, _instantly turning his gaze on the girl, _If I kill her the gate will close on its own. _The demon smirked as e made his move, and in a matter of seconds the demon evaded Kenpachi and darted straight for Lucy, claws unleashed and prey in sight. Lucy reached for her whip but before she could even touch it, the demon was stopped in its tracks.

…

"How…?!" Lucy muttered at the sight of Kenpachi; who was now standing in front of her and easily stopping the monster's attack - again.

"Oi, shit face, you're fightin' me! The winner can fight the chick." And with another toothy grin he threw one nasty uppercut right to the monsters abdomen, making him keel over from the sheer force and unable to move from the pain. Blood began to violently gush from his mouth as the look on the demon's eyes showed he was as confused as everyone else in the room. How could anything be so powerful? The man didn't even fully extend his arm before attacking.

Well.. _That punctured a few organs,_ Kenpachi thought, stretching his smile even wider across his face.

The demon instantly leapt back onto the wall once he regained a little bit of composure, trying to think of his next attack. This was no mage, and no Celestial Spirit. This being was just as much of a demon as he was, maybe more so. The demon finally decided he needed to muster everything he had into one shot in order to finish this creature from hell off.

In one fierce roar, the entire mountain began to rumble as the demon gathered all its curse power to kill the spirit. The cave slowly started to cave in a little and the ground cracked and split open from all the demon's power as it accumulated.

"I am Daemon! The first of the book of Zeref! Keeper of the keys until his return! I will not be outdone by you spirit!" The demon almost doubled in size as he began laughing, his canines now protruding from his mouth and skin hardening over; taking on the form of dragon-like scales. Energy was pulsating off his body and electrifying the room. "What do you think now spirit?! Still feeling cocky?!" The demon lowered its head to take in the look of fear on Kenpachi's face.

But there was none.

In fact, he was attempting to clean his ear out with his pinky - seeming somewhat disinterested of the entire situation.

The feeling of being waved off as nothing more than a weakling awoken something inside the demon he hadn't felt in centuries. He roared one more time, and then did something he'd regret for the next few minutes of his life. In a vain attempt to attack the Spirit he swiped his hand downward, only managing to scratch the Shinigami as he evaded, but completely removing his eye patch.

"Well you fucked up.." Kenpachi replied as he slowly shook his head 'no' and rolled his eyes - now the fight was definitely over. _How fuckin' lame.. _

In a movement none of them could quite catch he quickly reappeared in front of the demon, matching its power force for force, then easily overcoming it.

"H-how?! How is this possible?! I had more power! Where did this sudden strength come from?!" The demon was sweating bullets as it was being pushed backwards and its power was being overrun with reiatsu. The thought that any creature could harvest such energy was beyond his comprehension - not since Zeref had he felt so much fear for a being.

"Eye patch limp dick. Eats my reiatsu so my fights don't end too quickly." He simply stated as he shrugged is shoulder as if it were no big deal, then threw one final punch into the demons stomach with all the fury of his un-contained reiatsu flooding into the attack.

"The fuck demon, thought you'd be a good fight, how borin'!" Kenpachi's facial expression definitely didn't match his words; he began smiling menacingly, with a glint in his eye clearly showing his excitement - far, far too much excitement.

The group of mages had somewhat recovered from their shock, but were still watching the raw display of power before them. Freed couldn't fight the sweat trailing down his back - here they were struggling with this demon and were on the brink of defeat; but this spirit Lucy managed to summon was seemingly _bored_ with him. How is this possible? How is Lucy able to summon something so.. So.. Powerful? He then looked to Lucy and noticed she was struggling to stand. Knees were shaking and her moth was gaping as she struggled to catch her breathe. Her shirt had become almost completely see through with her perspiration and her eyes looked as though they were ready to shut at any moment. This was taking far too much out of her. "Laxus.. Lucy.." Freed pulled the Lightning Mages attention from the battle and is gaze switched to Lucy, to which he made the exact same observations Freed had. This spirit.. If this battle went on for too long.. It would kill her.

Lucy was still standing in her pre-whip attack stance. She thought any sudden movements might direct unwanted attention to her, as if her spirit were some sort of wild animal. She was really feeling the strain now, her legs were about to give out on her and her eyes felt like they could simply shut for eternity. She lightly chuckled, the man was only out for a solid minute and she felt she was about to collapse. Once his eye patch was removed, she started seeing double and even swayed a little, in fact the swaying still hadn't stopped.

Somehow though, Kenpachi realized he could feel the girl's struggle. And for some unknown fuckin' reason he felt he had to finish the job before she fainted. What was the deal? Where was he? Who was the chick? And why the fuck was he fightin' her fights for her?!

With a feral growl and scowl in place, Kenpachi threw the monster on the ground, only giving it one quick look over before pulling out his chipped sword, opting to finish the job.

"Well this was borin' as shit. No point in wastin' my energy on a weakling like you, times up!" Kenpachi gave one final toothy grin.

"Stop! This is madness! You.. Your purpose.. I'm sure you want to know, right? Everything about this place, am I wrong? I can tell you, I can tell you everythin-" But before the demon could finish his attempt to barter for his life, Kenpachi smashed his sword down, easily severing the demon in two as it howled in protest.

And then the cave went silent, only the sound of blood dripping from a blade could be heard, until the spirit decided to break it.

"Soooo. Who's next?!" Kenpachi's eyes brightened up, turning back to the mages with an expectant grin.

All the battle worn mages stared in unified confusion and not fully comprehending what the spirit was saying.

He sighed as the group continued to stare at him in complete and utter questioning. He knew he wasn't getting shit out of them, hell they looked completely battle worn as it was; and if the demon gave them that much trouble then none of them were worth is time. So he decided the men weren't in any condition to put up a good fight, but the demon turned out to be lame as shit, and he was gonna at least get a couple more in since he was already there. As he was about to leave something caught his eye, something shiny protruding from the demon's carcass.

"The fuck..?" Reaching down Kenpachi removed what looked to be a key. This one though was white - minus the blood smears. He turned around and looked to the girl again. After getting past the small skirt, short top and cleavage for days; he noticed the black dagger like key with their skull emblem in the hand not occupying the whip. _Wonder if she's into that sort of thing.._

Still sensing the girls struggle he temporarily pulled his head out of the gutter and figured he'd better get an answer or two before she passed out. "Hey.. Where'd you get that?" Kenpachi asked, eyes back to the girl's key.

"Uh-ummm.. T-the d-d-demon ha-ad it. B-b-b-but I opened it.. M-Mr. Death G-God sir." Lucy barely managed to mumble. Eyes completely wide with fear – a look Kenpachi for some strange fuckin' reason didn't like. She wasn't supposed to fear him, but he couldn't figure out why.

"So you called me here, right?" Kenpachi was now standing directly in front of Lucy, glaring down in an attempt to intimidate her for answers without actually physically harming her. Something was actually restraining him from causing the chick any real damage.

"Yes.. Sir.." Lucy mumbled, slowly regaining her composure as she slowly started to realize his killer intent was gone now.

"What's yer name chick?" He asked none too politely, scowl back in place.

"L-Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia.." she was now able to make eye contact with him, feeling a little braver since he hadn't pumbled her the same way he did the demon. _At least not yet.._

He scratched the back of his head and turned around. Swiftly swiping his sword in the air in an attempt to clear off some of the blood. "Kenpachi."

...

"What..?" Lucy actually managed to take a step forward, Freed took a strained step forward out of fear for Lucy's safety, but soon realized his worry of the spirit harming her was not necessary. After all, he would have done so already if he so wished.

"Names Kenpachi, Zaraki Kepachi. Looks like I'm gonna be seein' ya again ya?" he asked, eyeing her as she was beginning to slip out of consciousness while she nodded her head. "Well as long as it's for a good fight, I'm in." He gave her a toothy grin before slowly disappearing as Lucy lost consciousness.

The white key falling to the floor in is absence.

* * *

**Muahahaha! I love Kenpachi! Please review! suggestions are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: So Many Questions

**Yaaay! Thank you to those who reviewed, favored, and followed my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When Lucy woke up she was lying on a cot at the guild. Wendy was asleep on her bedside with Happy laying on her stomach. She continued to lay in silence; thinking back on the mission and trying to recall exactly what happened. Everything was a bit of a blur.. She remembered a demon.. Or were there two demons?

The key.

She remembered now. The Death God saved them, in his own unique way.. She instinctively reached for her keys, fingering each one to make sure they were all there, sighing in relief once all were counted for. Placing her keys back on the bedside table she heard two clunks as something fell to the floor. The sound woke both Happy and Wendy up.

"LUCY!" both shouted in unison, relief plastered on their faces at their friend's recovery.

"Hey Happy, Wendy, what's with the tears?" Both were crying as the anxiety of having Lucy unconscious for so long finally washed away, making way for smiles and larger than life embraces.

The commotion in the infirmary didn't go unnoticed as the door flew open as everyone ran to Lucy's side.

"Lucy! Are you okay?! How are you feeling?! You were out for so long.." Natsu tumbled in first landing on Lucy's bed, tears in his eyes and a big smile in place just for her.

"Lucy, you are never to scare us like that again! Do you understand?" The stern voice could only belong to Erza, as she fought back tears of her own approaching Lucy's bed.

"Now come into my bosom," She demanded as she roughly pulled Lucy face first into her generous chest, in Erza's traditional odd show of motherly affection.

"Erza you're suffocating Lu-chan.." Levy chimed in, making her way into the room, relief apparent on her face.

"Lucy!"

Lucy's room was now filled with her entire team, Natsu still bouncing on her bed with Happy flying circles while Gray actually attempted to gently pull Natsu down before he smashed Lucy, or reopened his wounds. Levy was now standing between Wendy and Erza, all three with tears in their eyes as The Strauss siblings, the Raijinshuu, Gajeel and Lily, Cana, Makarov and many other miscellaneous members stumbled into her room.

Loke had just appeared, going through his own gate; not wanting to use any of Lucy's magic.

"Princess! Are you alright? Your spirits have been worried sick about you!"

"W-what's up guys? You're acting like I came back from the dead or something.." Lucy nervously laughed, wondering what all the odd tension was about.

"Lucy.." Makarov was now standing at the foot of her bed, "you were unconscious for three days. Wendy had no idea when you were going to wake up or if you were ever going to wake up. You used up all of your magic back in that cave, you're lucky to even be alive.."

As Makarov spoke silence took over Lucy's room. Looks of guilt were on her S-class team's faces as they recalled how Lucy had nearly died trying to save them all. Laxus finally walked in, his face the most distorted out of anyone's. He was the S-class mage, he was in charge, their lives were his responsibility and he let everyone down. Guilt and grief had over-taken him, and if the girl would have never regained consciousness he would never be able to forgive himself.

Lucy smiled, "What's with all the long faces? The way I see it I was finally able to pull my own weight for once and you guys were actually able to depend on me. Words can't describe how happy I am to have been such an asset on such a dangerous mission. We're all friends, no, family.. All of you took just as much risk. Besides, we should have asked more questions, the mission was meant for me and I met with the employer, it was my fault." A few members smiled sadly, others were still upset over the mission; _what exactly was that demon? How was it so powerful?_

"Lucy's THE man!" Elfman shouted in an attempt to lighten the stiff mood - everyone started laughing; except for a few members from her last mission.

"Thanks Luce.. But it was everyone's fault. We should have been more prepared, looked into the situation better and realized it wasn't as simple as we originally thought. I shouldn't have wandered away from the team.. I left myself wide open to his attack.. He got me pretty good." Natsu had a strained face, recalling the events within the cave and all his internal injuries he had to have healed immediately. Natsu and Gray got the worst of it; both mage's organs were shaken through and through and a lot of internal bleeding ensued. Natsu being part Dragon definitely helped coat his organs, but even at that one more hour without any medical attention and both mages would have surely died.

"We really had no idea what we were up against, to think an opponent could cause so much damage is literally mind boggling. Hell if Wendy were there it might've been a little different, wit the internal injuries and all.. But having just us and no medical aide?" Laxus had a stern look on his face. "We should have gotten more information on the demon from the employer, any information would have been alright. Who would have thought a demon that powerful was just hiding in a cave in a small town like that. The whole thing just feels off."

Lucy gave Laxus a small smile, understanding that he must have been really upset with not being able to defend his team. She could see the frustration in his eyes; they took the mission too lightly. She remembered the look in is eyes the entire time they were in the cave, he was genuinely worried about everyone.. He really had changed a lot; he would make a great guild master some day.

"Lucy.. I don't mean to change the subject.. But I'm very curious about your new keys.." Loke finally spoke up once realizing the girl was relatively fine.

_Keys? _All attention was on Lucy, and then she remembered the clinking sound she heard earlier and looked straight to the floor. There they were; A single black key and next to it, a starch white key. As Lucy reached for her keys and picked them up, the room became silent again.

She eyed both keys, analyzing every detail and every inch. The black key was slick and cold – a metal she'd never seen before; the skull image decorated as the head sending chills down her spine as images of toothy grins and eye patches slowly resurfaced in her memory. But the white key, this one she didn't remember. Where did it come from?

It was very light, and felt as though it was made out of bone with a platinum lining. Its surface was smooth with fine detail ridging it entirely. After closer inspection Lucy noticed what appeared to be multiple swords bound together from the top narrowing down to the tips and the edge of the key. As she slowly traced each ridge she counted what seemed to be 10 swords making up the keys design. How odd.

"Lucy.." Makarov's voice snapped Lucy out of her trance as she noticed all eyes were once again on her. Some were apprehensive, some curious, others excited, and the ones that new better had fear laced in their gaze. "Laxus told me about your new found spirit.. That it was unruly and couldn't be trusted.."

"Master, that is not true!" Lucy protested, feeling defensive over her new spirit. Yeah he was a little unpredictable and yes unruly may have been a good word to describe him.. Maybe he needed a little anger management therapy.. Restraints.. Meds.. But he still came when she called, and if it weren't for him none of them would have made it back from their last mission.

"I know he came off as.. err.. a little rough around the edges.. but the fact of the matter is he saved us. All of us! None of us would be here today if Kenpachi hadn't come when I called!"

"Lucy, that key is not part of the Celestial world.. We have no knowledge of it or where it came from, how it was made or exactly what it can do. It could be dangerous.." Loke interjected, still upset with how much magic that spirit required, almost killing Lucy.

"Lucy, I won't lie when I say the thought of such a violent and aggressive spirit in your grasp doesn't have me on edge.. And Loke has an excellent point. But above all else, I trust your judgment, and if you feel the spirit can be trusted I believe in him too." Makarov finally answered as he smiled kindheartedly at the girl. She smiled back and instantly thought to summon him again, she did forget to make a contract and her code of honor as a Celestial Mage demanded that she keep up with all her contracts.

"Master, how about I summon him so everyone can meet him, I wasn't able to make a contract with him last time so I can make one now!" She all but chirped in excitement. Makarov slowly nodded his head and rubbed his chin. Loke wasn't looking too pleased, but his master knew best, and if she believed in her spirit then he would too.

"Very well Lucy, bring forth your spirit. We shall all meet him and personally thank him for saving all you brats in your moment of need; but let's wait until you're back to full health before then." Makarov had decided for the girl that today was not the day; and everyone in the room instantly become anxious to meet Lucy's newest addition.

* * *

A few days more of recovery and Lucy felt ready for her summoning. Everyone from the guild had gathered at the training grounds, overcrowding Lucy at a very close proximity. Minus three Dragon Slayers, an Ice Mage, a Runes Mage, and a Seith Mage who decided observing from a distance would be better this time around. Sure they didn't trust the spirit any further than they could throw him (clearly none of them would be able to throw the guy) but they knew he wouldn't hurt Lucy. After all, he had protected her and pretended to do it indirectly.. Maybe he wasn't all bad.. Maybe…

Lucy took her stance and braced herself, taking one glance back at her guild mates, waiting for the go ahead to open her gate. Makarov gave her an affirmative nod and she began her incantation; silently praying Kenpachi wouldn't be too upset with her calling him out when there wasn't a fight to be had. "Open, Gate of the Death God!"

Light once again shone right in front of Lucy, and everyone from the guild tensed up, bracing themselves for the mountain of a man the rest of her team had so vividly described upon their return and explanation of what happened during the mission.

But there was no mountain of a man this time. He was still tall, but much more fragile looking than what they described him to be. He had long white hair, not black; and his uniform was mostly white and quite immaculate looking. He had gentle green eyes slightly hidden under his bangs that were slightly parted to his left side. At first he seemed a little startled, and surprised at his predicament, but unease quickly faded to a warm smile as he laid eyes upon the girl.

"So you're the one Captain Zaraki spoke about, and here we all thought he'd finally lost his mind completely!" He smiled even wider, especially at the shocked expression from the girl.

"U-ummm, I'm sorry but, who are you?" She finally managed to say, confusion just as evident in her voice as it was on her stunned expression.

"Oh my how rude of me! My name is Jushiro, Jushiro Ukitake. Captain of the 13th division of the Gotei 13." He finished with a smile. "You must be Miss Lucy Heartfilia, am I correct?" He inquired, still smiling at said girl.

Lucy was stunned; this man was in every way Kenpachi's complete opposite. Her head instantly filled with a million questions when she began to feel the strain on her magic once again.

"Jushiro.. Ukitake.. Wow, I have so many questions.." She slightly mumbled towards the end of her sentence. Nothing was making sense to her, why was this man here instead of Kenpachi? Granted his presence was much more enjoyable and he didn't suck her magic out nearly as badly as Kenpachi had, but she was finding herself more and more confused.

Ukitake chuckled at the girls clear confusion, she didn't have any knowledge of her key or what it's possibilities were; and sensing her drop in reiatsu, err, magic he knew he wouldn't be able to explain everything to the girl. Kenpachi clearly didn't know anything about the key; none of the younger captains should have had any knowledge of it. Only he, Yamamoto, and Shunsui were even aware of the keys existence. It was supposed to have been hidden away, and even if it were ever found no one should have had the strength required to open it. Yet here she stood, right before him, summoning him.

"Miss Lucy, may I ask you a question?" He inquired, making firm eye contact with the blonde.

"Oh yes, yes of course! Ask anything you want! I uhh, have a few questions too.. heh heh.." She smiled a little unsure of what was going on.

"How is it that you're able to open a portal?" He was staring at the girl, he had to know, had to find out how this young lady was able to call them from their spirit world.

"Well, I'm a Celestial Mage, my magic is the ability to open portals into the spirit realm, and call forth spirits for battle." She gave him a curious look, he didn't know she was a Celestial Mage? Had he never been summoned before? "I'm also a little curious sir.. How is it that you came through instead of Kenpachi? Are you his split personality or something?" She had to ask, she was still way too confused.

"Hmmm, well that's a good question. Why did you open the gate just now?" He had an idea why he was there instead of Kenpachi, but he needed more details to know for sure.

"Oh, well I just wanted to make a contract and ask a few questions I guess.." Lucy was now tapping her chin, looking up and a little deep in thought.

Yes, he knew why he was there instead of Kenpachi. "Well Miss Lucy, it would appear that the gate opens to the one who suits your needs the most appropriately for the given situation. It called Kenpachi for battle, or most likely carnage if he was summoned, and it called me to give you information – the reason you opened the portal."

That made sense. In a way.

"So, how many are there? I mean, you said you were a Captain of the 13th division, and Kenpachi is also a Captain?"

"Well there's 13 Captains and Lieutenants, and there are those in their respective seats.. a few thousand; and yes, he's the Captain of the 11th division; basically our strongest division within the Gotei 13. I'm surprised more damage wasn't done if he was called for battle." Ukitake chirped in a much too friendly a voice than what his statement had meant.

Everybody sweat dropped.

In a fit of nervousness she started fingering her keys, Ukitake noticed the black key in her hand and the skull symbol clearly representing Soul Society. This was the key; the one that was forged in their realm. What caught him by surprise was the key in her other hand. She had both keys. This could be bad.

"Lucy.. Where did you find the Arrancar key?" Smile gone and stern look in place, Ukitake didn't realize how serious the situation was becoming. True the keys didn't do what their original purpose was intended for, but clearly the souls used to forge both keys created a rift, or link to their world. And this girl was able to open the door that was supposed to divide them. This would be interesting.

Lucy was now looking at her white key, "_Arrancar key..?"_ So that was its name. Apparently Kenpachi pulled the key from the demon he fought; the demon was holding both keys, but what for?

Before Lucy could ask about her white key, she felt her heart skip a beat, and her legs were becoming shaky. Her spirit had been out for too long, it was time to close the portal or else she'd end up unconscious again.

In the same way Kenpachi was in tune with the girl, Ukitake was now as well. He felt her struggle and knew he needed to go back.

"Well it would appear our time has come to a close my dear Lucy Heartfilia." He gave her another warm smile.

"B-but I have so many questions! Wait! What days can I call you guys?! I need to make a contract, my honor as a Celestial Mage depends on it!" She was now sitting on the ground, Levy and Erza by her side, "Lucy are you okay?!" They both began to ask - worry evident in their voices.

"My dear, that key will call forth whomever it is that you require at the given moment, a contract will not be necessary. But I must warn you Lucy, opening this gate will take a lot out of you, we've only been chatting for less than 10 minutes and you're already straining; if I were to unsheathe my Zanpakuto you would surely be unconscious by now." He finished with a sad smile.

Lucy nodded in understanding. She could feel it, and when Kenpachi was fighting she only had the guy out for two minutes and was unconscious for three days. She needed to get stronger; she wanted to be able to use these keys without putting her life in danger.

"I understand, I'll be sure to get stronger! I want to be a mage the Gotei 13 can fight together with!" She gave Ukitake her determined look, smile in place telling him she was definitely going to do it.

_"What an interesting girl.. This should be funny to watch all the younger Shinigami being called to battle. She'll be the 11__th__ division's new best friend."_

"I believe that you will Lucy, I have faith in you and I look forward to meeting with you again. There's much to discuss and not enough time at the moment." He began to turn until he remembered something. "Oh, and about that Arrancar key.." He was now looking at Lucy from over his shoulder, "If you thought Kenpachi was scary, you don't want to know what's behind that gate." He gave her one last smile and disappeared; back to his realm.

Lucy began sweating a little again.. making a mental note, "_only use white key in DIRE emergency_."

She began to recall the mural she saw in the old man's mansion in the country of Seven. The soul reapers fighting the demons, and the white creatures, Arrancar she was assuming, coming from the shadows below. But what were they fighting? The demons? Or the Shinigami? Maybe both.. While fully contemplating the entire situation and taking everything in, she was completely shutting out everyone's shouts and questions from behind.

.

.

She needed to get stronger.

* * *

_"So is it true, Ukitake. Someone is actually able to open the portal between worlds?"_

_"Yes sir, her name is Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Mage."_

_"We must keep a close eye on this situation, that key must not be brought back to this realm. We'll play along with the girl for now."_

_"Yes sir, she seems very nice. I think our ranks are going to have fun with this"_

_"And you said she has the Arrancar key?"_

_"Yes, she does."_

_"God help her."_

* * *

**Lucy needs to get to work if she wants to use these keys! And will she ever dare use the white key?! muahahahaha!**

**There was a question about characters making appearances, and yes, you will seldom see the same Bleach character twice. ****seldom****, I play favorites.. So you will be seeing those ones more than once!**

**I'll take requests too, if somebody wants to see a favorite Bleach character in action, I'll definitely try to add it to the list!**


	6. Chapter 6: SS-Class

**Yaaaaay! Thank you everyone for favoring/following/reviewing my story! As you all know writing stories is rather time consuming, and if my story wasn't liked I would have just given up on it. It is just for fun, it's not meant to be in depth or drama filled, just some light-hearted humor with a little Bleach ass-kicking thrown in the mix.**

**This is my longest chapter yet! Lots of stuff happening! Enjoy!**

* * *

A day had already passed since Lucy summoned her spirit, and she needed to get to work. She was determined to be able to wield these keys; though she was a little scared of them. Her talk with Ukitake answered a few questions, but confused her more than anything. All she really understood was that she needed a lot more magic, or at least endurance, to summon and that she'd probably be getting a different person every time. Kenpachi and Ukitaki's personalities were like night and day, so she could only imagine the variety of people that would be passing through her gate.

"Ready whenever you are Lucy." Capricorn was standing next to Lucy, patiently waiting for his master to begin her training. He knew of the keys she now had, though Loke wasn't pleased with the situation the key did save her life when they couldn't, so he was grateful.

"Thanks Capricorn, I'm ready now." Lucy was sitting in a clearing outside Magnolia, if she wanted to get any training done it would have to be far away from the guild. She was the star of the guild at the moment and couldn't take a step without somebody asking her a million questions; usually along the lines of, "Can you call out a spirit so I can fight it!" or "Will your spirit go on a date with me?" .. her guild was hopeless..

She began to clear her mind; "Remember Lucy, become one with nature.. Yes that's it."

She was sitting with her legs crossed, completely lost in a meditative state, only listening to Capricorns voice. She was pushing all of her magic out; she knew her endurance needed a lot of work. Having her second origin was definitely helping; she was already holding onto her magical sphere three times longer than before the magic games.

"That is very impressive Lucy. Having called out those spirits has also helped your endurance."

She finally let go of her magic sphere; she didn't want to lose consciousness. "What do you mean? Calling out those spirits has actually increased my magical power?"

"Yes and no; not the power so much as the amount, but you can sustain your magic for a little longer. Think of when you exercise, you break your muscles down so when they rebuild themselves they become stronger, your magic is rebuilding itself – making it stronger so it can last longer."

"Well then should I open the gate a few more times instead then?" She liked the idea of getting stronger simply by summoning a spirit, plus she'd get to meet more!

"No Lucy, we will focus strictly on endurance training for now. Don't forget what your friend Ukitake told you; only open those gates if you must."

Lucy pouted but conceded, she really should only use the key if the situation called for it.

"Alright then, let's get back to work! I wanna be able to hold that gate open!" She fisted in the air in determination. _"Layla would be so proud.."_ Was all Capricorn could think as he watched his masters enthusiasm. She had really improved, between the magic games, the Eclipse project, and now summoning spirits from another world had sky-rocketed her magical ability. _"I bet she can use Urano Metria without Gemini and have plenty magic left to spare." _He couldn't help the feeling of pride as she encased herself in another sphere, pushing her magic out. Before she was only able to do it once; she was already on her third sphere for the day.

* * *

Lucy had just finished a long bath after a full day with Capricorn. She was able to hold five spheres today, and the first one she held at maximum capacity for a full 30 minutes; the equivalent of having 5 Zodiac gates open simultaneously for 10 minutes, maybe even more for less time.

"Lucy there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Gray came running up the street.

"Oh hey Gray! I was training with Capricorn outside Magnolia; I wanna be able to actually use my keys when the time comes." She was headed towards the guild and was expecting to be a little harassed again about her spirits, but she hadn't even gotten there yet and already felt like going back home.

"The master was looking for you, guess he has another mission and wants you there."

…

"Ehhh?! M-m-meeee?! Why me?! Surely he'd rather have Erza or Laxus.. Or anyone else.." She was shocked; Makarov had never asked her to personally do a mission unless she was requested.

"Well looks like master is curious about your spirits and wants you to tag along on another S-class mission, just in case back-up is needed." He shrugged like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

…

"Me, back up? At an S-class mission? Has the master completely lost his mind?" Yeah she had an impressive key, or keys, but she was still Lucy, her magic was still only slightly above average.. Or maybe more now..

"Luce.. You're not giving yourself enough credit.. Come on, everyone's waiting at the guild!"

"Oh alright, but first Gray you should really put some clothes on, the towns people are staring."

"Lucy my clothes are- HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

"Lucy my child come here, I have a few missions and I'd like you to be present for the briefing." Makarov was standing at the bar, and for the first time the guild was actually rather quiet. This must have been a some-what serious matter. Lucy spotted Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Erza at a table and slowly walked to join her team with Gray behind her; now curious about the mission as well.

"It appears that the demon Lucy killed in that cave was not only from the book of Zeref; but he was Daemon, the first of demons in the book of Zeref. Meaning there are others; many others, and some comparable to Acnologia."

Silence ensued in the guild, and a few audible gulps were heard as the tension began rising.

"What I'm trying to say my children is that we have our work cut out for us, Daemon's death has opened a door to demons lashing out, villages are being plagued and lives have been lost."

Lucy felt her stomach drop, and tears began to prick at her eyes, "_this is all my fault.."_

"What are you saying old man?! That this is all somehow Lucy's fault?!" Natsu was now on fire, what was the point of this? Lucy saved their lives; this was nowhere near her fault!

"Sit down Natsu I haven't finished yet!" Makarov grew in size, almost touching the ceiling. Natsu huffed as he planted back down next to Lucy, Happy crawling into her lap as a form of comfort.

"I did not say this was Lucy's fault, because it is not. Yes, the demons are on the move since Daemon's death but that is out of anyone's control. This would have happened sooner or later, they've been hiding for years waiting for a chance to strike and since Daemon's identity was made public they've finally come out of hiding. All that means to us is that now we can find them, hunt them down, and take them all out!"

Cheers were heard throughout the hall, everybody was pumped. If they thought winning the Grand Magic Games kept them busy, they were in for a whole lot more; and some were itching to fight.

"Some are stronger than others, so they've been divided into categories. The last one should have been a 10 year mission, that was a huge mistake on my part and I apologize for that. But all the rest are divided into 100 years, 10 years, SS-class, and S-class. Gildarts is already on the move to the 100 year, but I have one 10 year, 3 SS-classes, and 3 S-classes."

"But master.. Only Laxus, Erza, and Mira are S-class.." Levy wasn't sure how in the world Fairy Tail was supposed to complete so many high ranking jobs with their current members.

"That's absolutely right Levy, so we had to reach out and find mages suitable to handle all these jobs.. Ah! Here they are now!"

On cue, both guild hall doors flew open

.

.

"Everyone can stay calm now! The cavalry has arrived!"

10 mages stood at the entrance, and to say the sight was shocking was an understatement.

Sting and Rogue were the first to walk in, Fro and Lector flying ahead examining the guild. Rufus and Ogra were close behind with Lyon, Jura, and Chelia coming in after.

"This is quite the guild.. Erza!" Milliana shouted running ahead, Kagura close behind – eager to speak with Erza as well.

"WIIIIIIIILD!" Bacchus came stumbling in, looking for Cana wanting to start up another drinking match.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! And thank you again for coming!" Makarov was smiling and holding his arms out in a grand gesture, glad to see that his requests for high class mages were answered, even Sabertooth's guild master was here. "Master.. Where's Blue Pegasus?" Mira was curious as to why they wouldn't help Fairy Tail in their missions; they were by far the closest guild to Fairy Tail. "Oh, it appears they're dealing with S-Class missions of their own. Don't worry Mira, they can handle it!" Mira gave a firm nod but couldn't help the unease she felt; Blue Pegasus was strong but did they know what they were dealing with?

"Juvia, has Gray been treating you well, if not you can always come to me." Lyon was now kissing Juvia's hand as she stared longingly at Gray, who blanched at the sight and took the opportunity to pick a fight with Lyon.

"Wendy! We've come to play!" Chelia all but bounced over to Wendy, both girls embracing as though it had been years since they'd seen each other. "_so cute.."_ Carla and Happy thought in unison, jumping in and forming a group hug.

"Natsu! Looks like we're all teaming up this time around! But I still want my rematch!" Sting was standing directly in front of Natsu and Lucy, grin in place and a sparkle in his eye, he admired Natsu way more than he should have..

"Same to you Gajeel, I was naïve in the games, but this time will be different." Rogue held the same look, they really were the dragon twins of Sabertooth.. And giving way too much admiration to the two most rambunctious mages in Fair Tail..

"Go Sting! You can do it! You're the best!" "Fro thinks so too!"

Lucy sweat dropped.. This was going to be a long night..

"I hear you single-handedly took out a 10 year demon. That's quite impressive." Jura was now standing in front of Lucy next to Sting; and again, all attention was back on Lucy.

"U-uhh.. well.." Lucy began scratching the back of her hand, becoming extremely nervous now that everyone was just staring.

"That's right, saved my life too, so ya better not piss her off or she might send one of those spirits after ya, gihi." Gajeel had an arm swung around Lucy's shoulders, trying to ease her uncomfortable situation. Levy and Lily both smiling, "_Gajeel's such a softy.."_

"Gajeel's savior.. That is quite impressive.. I'll have to challenge you once I finally defeat Gajeel." Rogue was now eyeing Lucy up and down, as if coming up with a battle strategy.

"Man I knew you were tough and could take a beating, but that _is_ impressive!" Sting was now way too close to Lucy's face for her liking – clearly the guy didn't understand personal space. _"He's more like Natsu than I realized.."_

Natsu stood as he pushed Sting's face away from Lucy's, and standing in front of her protectively. "You're crowding my partner! Back off!"

Sting was surprised at first, and then completely read into the situation way more than necessary.

"She your woman Salamander?" He was eyeing Natsu, gauging his reaction.

"My woman? Yeah I guess, well she's my best friend and partner, is that what you're asking?"

Everybody sweat dropped. Lucy was flushing from head to toe and felt the need to speak up.

"No no no, we're not.. together.. in that way. We're just.. Partners! Friends."

"With benefits!" Came a shout in the background.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Lucy was now looking out into the crowd of mages, a look promising death.

"Well he did grope you Lucy.." Carla was now standing next to the table, rubbing her chin and not directly making eye contact, a devious smirk in place.

"Th-th-that was an accident! Besides, Cana groped me too! It's pretty much the same thing!"

Aaaaaand in flew Cana. Again, groping Lucy like nobody's business. Noses began bleeding and the weak of heart fainted. "WIIIIIIIIIIIILD!" _stupid Bacchus.. _"Don't leave me out!" _stupid Bixlow.._

"Stop that Cana!" Natsu was now holding Lucy protectively; ready to fight the drunken girl off if needed.

Sting watched the whole scene, still analyzing way more than necessary. He smirked and thought of a good way to get one up on the Salamander. Once Lucy had pushed herself away from Natsu, Sting picked her up bridal style and looked her in the eye.

"Well! If you 'aint Salamanders woman then that means you can be mine!"

…

Between the laughing, cat calls, Mira gushing about blonde babies, and guild damages following Sting's outburst and Natsu's reaction; Lucy's horrified expression remained unchanged most of the night. "_Why me.."_

* * *

The next morning was off to a slow start.. As she left her house she did her normal key check, just to make sure they were all with her before heading out. She found herself examining her black key again, it was so interesting, such a mystery.. Speaking of mysteries.. She began fiddling with the white key, slowly unhooking it from her key ring. She was now eye level with the key, admiring it's craftsmanship "_I'm almost positive this thing is made out of bone.. But it's different at the same time.. So odd.."_

"Lucy!" Levy came running up, startling Lucy – she threw her key in her left jean pocket to avoid any questions Levy might bring up about the key, she wasn't in the mood for being asked things she didn't have the answers to, especially when they were her keys.

"Hey Levy! Ready for the day?!" Lucy put on her happy-go-lucky smile and together both girls headed to the guild.

"Lucy hopefully we can go on a mission together!" Levy was practically bouncing, the girls had never done a mission together and Lucy being her best girlfriend, she wanted to at least do one. Plus she was hoping to see her key in action.

Once both girls reached the guild, the mood was definitely screaming hangover and irritation. With all the fights, teasing, jabbing, and drinking everybody had a hard time getting up and going. Once everyone had arrived at the guild Makarov was standing at the bar again, posters in hand ready to hand out the missions. He began clearing his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Children, guests, now it's time to get down to business. I have 3 S-class missions, 3 SS-classes and one 10 year. I need 7 teams; each team has to have at least one S-class mage, I'd like the SS-class missions to have either two S-class mages or at least a group of 3-5 mages with one S-class. Typically I'd feel more comfortable having a Wizard Saint attending the 10 year mission, but I'd actually like to give the opportunity to Laxus if you're okay with that Jura."

Jura nodded in agreement. He know Laxus was stronger than he was, he proved that at the games; he would without a doubt become the next Wizard Saint.

"Good, that being said I'm going to separate team leaders: Laxus, Erza, Mira, Jura, Sting, Kagura, and Bacchus – choose your teams. Like I said, if you want the SS-class missions, you should either have one other S class mage or a few others with you." Makarov sat down and crossed his arms, leaving the rest for his children to work out.

"Oooooooh Lucyyy~ I pick you on my teaaaaaaam" Sting came practically skipping over to Lucy, getting a kick out of Natsu's reaction, "Not gonna happen Saber! She's with me!" Natsu growled, annoyed that Sting thought he could come to their guild for one day and take his team mate.

"Lucy you're so popular.." Happy was now standing on her shoulder, just barely able to fly away before Lucy could get a good hit in. This was getting ridiculous, obviously Sting was just trying to get under Natsu's skin and get a reaction, which Natsu delivered every time.. _"He really is an idiot.."_

"Don't joke around; Lucy is obviously going to be on my team." Erza gave her famous 'if looks could kill she'd be a murderer' glare to everyone in the crowd and it was decided in an instant. Lucy was on Erza's team, with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy. Laxus' team consisted of the Raijinshuu, Mira had her brother and sister; Sting had Rogue, Ogra, and Rufus; Kagura had Milianna, Jura had Lyon, Chelia, Wendy, and somehow Juvia; and Bacchus paired with Cana and Macao.

"So, have you all decided on your teams?" Makarov stood, approving of the team choices.

"Alright then, Erza, Jura, and Sting, your teams will be taking the SS-Class requests. Kagura, Bacchus, and Mira, you'll handle the S-Classes. Any questions?"

There was only silence followed by looks of determination.

"Then go my children! Get out there and show them what Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel can do!"

"YEAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"So Erza, which mission did you pick?" Lucy was sitting at the station with Erza, Gajeel, Levy and Lily, waiting for Natsu and Gray. "Actually Lucy, master gave us the mission that was borderline SS-Class and 10 year."

"WHAAAAT?! Why would he do that?!" Lucy paled, rethinking her offer to join Stings group.

"Lucy what are you so worried about? Gajeel was former S-class at Phantom Lord, Levy, Natsu, and Gray are all S-class candidates and Lily can hold his own in battle; besides with your new keys I'd dare say you're top contender to be the next S-Class mage. Have more faith in yourself Lucy, and you can always have faith in your teammates." Lucy suddenly felt guilty doubting her team's ability for even a minute, Erza was right, they could do it. Heck, they could probably take on the 10 year mission if they were asked.

"You're right Erza, forgive me, I guess I should work on my confidence alongside my magic." She laughed a little in embarrassment as Erza smiled. Then slammed Lucy's face into her chest for comfort, well Erza comfort..

"What was that?! You wanna go Dragon Breath?!"

"Bring it Ice Cube! I'm ready!"

Fire and ice began forming, and then it suddenly disappeared, as Erza was now dragging an unconscious Gray and Natsu on top of her luggage as Happy jumped onto Lucy's shoulder.

"Gihi, idiots.." Gajeel, Lucy, Lily and Levy following closely behind as they set out on their mission. Apparently the monster they were dealing with was attacking a town in Gallowsville right next to the sea.

* * *

6 hours later the team arrived in Gallowstown; and the town was a mess. Fishing boats were thrown into ports, fishing nets ripped and tossed all along the coast, and the towns people looked to be hiding from the sea. "_Must be a sea demon.."_ Lucy was trying to estimate the damage, not even Natsu had ever managed to do this on a good day. The team made its way to the town hall; people who were previously living next to the coast had now taken residence in their make-shift shelter. Despair hung so heavily in the air Erza probably could have cut it with one of her blades.

"A-are you guys mages?" a little old man approached the team, he had a missing eye along with some missing teeth, and hands scarred and calloused, with darkly tanned skin. He looked as though he'd worked on a boat his entire life.

"Yes, we're from Fairy Tail, we came about the request." Erza spoke with confidence and authority, some of the towns people perked up with hope as others felt it was pointless.

"If you wanna live I suggest leaving. That demon's killed more people than we can count; we need an army here, not mages." A man who looked to be in his 40's was glaring at the group.

"No! No! Please! Don't listen to him! Please! I'll pay whatever you want just.. Just please! Kill that monster, I'm begging you.." The mayor was now approaching the group, tears in her eyes. She looked to be in her 30's, petite and pretty, she definitely didn't look like a mayor.

"We'll do everything we can, just tell us where we can find it." Erza replied, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder to assure her everything would be alright.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! This means so much to us!" She began crying again, smile in place, she fell to her knees and was hugging Erza around the waist.

"He's everywhere. None of us know what he looks like, anyone who's seen him is dead. He likes the port as I'm sure you've noticed. Prolly in the water." A boy that looked to be about 15 stood and answered. "Please.. You have to kill him.. My family.. Our life is fishing, without the sea we're as good as dead anyways.." The boy was fighting back tears of his own.

"My husband! Please, you have to find my husband! I haven't seen him in 2 days! Please find my husband!" One lady became hysterical, grabbing onto Levy's arm as she began bawling.

"M-mine too! Please! Find my husband as well!"

"My son! I haven't seen my son since the tsunami hit!"

"My daughter, she's missing as well! Please!"

In a matter of minutes a mob had formed, the team had to rush out of the hall, the damage on the town had taken its toll on the survivors; it was an all-out war zone with more casualties than any one of them wanted to see. They headed out on the only lead they got, and from what all the damage was saying they needed to go to the water – surely the demon would then come to them.

It didn't take long before Erza noticed they were not alone. A cold chill ran through the air and the water levels began rising.

"I sense strong magic coming from you lot. I won't be taking this battle lightly."

The whole team instantly spread out, Erza requipped to her Sea Empress Armor, ready for a battle at sea. Natsu and Gray flanking either side as Gajeel stood protectively in front of Levy. Lily and Happy next to Lucy as she reached for her keys; this caught the demons eye.

"So you're the one with the key.." And in an instant Lucy found herself suspended in air above the water by a water-tentacle-like-thing. The demon slowly emerged, allowing the water to push him up to be eye level with Lucy. The man had half fish scales half skin, and what looked to be a webbed dorsal fin running down his back. He had a sabre in place similar to Freed's but more.. fish-like. A sword fish? "I shall avenge Daemon by taking your life, but first." He grabbed Lucy's keys – holding the Black Death God key out in front of her. "That you were able to open this is indeed surprising, and Zeref may be angry at me for ending your life, but I can't just ignore Daemon's death, good by-" In came Erza with her Water Slash attack, effectively distracting the demon as he dropped Lucy into the water.

"LUCY!" Natsu dived in after her, she didn't have her keys anymore, she'd be killed.

Natsu managed to pull Lucy out of the water as Erza landed yet another hit and Gray instantly thought to protect his friends, "Ice make: Shield!" A large ice shield formed in front of Natsu and Lucy, separating them from the demon. "Iron Dragon Lance!" Gajeel landed a solid hit on the fish demon, bouncing him right into Erza's range for another Water Slash attack.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Levy was running to Lucy's side, trying to assess for any damages.

"Yeah I'm fine Levy, but my keys.." Lucy now had tears pricking at her eyes. The demon took her keys; she had to get them back.

"Don't worry Luce! We'll get your keys back!" Natsu was now standing, getting ready to charge into battle. "Happy! I need a lift buddy!" Natsu was now pointing at the water demon still propelled in the air, using his water as a pedestal. "Aye sir!" Happy was now carrying Natsu in the air, straight towards the enemy. "Hey Happy! How does fried fish sound for dinner?!" Natsu's hands were now covered in flames, "Yummy yummy fish!" Happy was now flying faster, the quicker Natsu fried the demon the quicker they'd get to eat.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu landed an explosive hit, while Gajeel landed yet another Iron Lance, Gray smashing his Ice Hammer, and Erza finishing it off with one last Water Slash. The demon fell into the water, seemingly defeated.

"Wow guys.. Way to go!" Levy and Lucy were looking on in awe. They finished the demon so fast! Was this really SS-Class-borderline-10-year material? Maybe their team was just that strong.

"How lame! The demon was no fun! Bring out a stronger one!" Natsu was stomping on the ground, shooting out flames and destroying a fisherman's boat that was beached on the port.

"For once I actually have to agree with Fire Idiot, that was simple.." Gray was scratching his head, shrugging, and making his was over to Lucy and Levy, just to make sure Lucy wasn't injured.

Erza and Gajeel were still staring at the water. Something wasn't right.

"A Knight, Ice mage, Fire Dragon, Iron Dragon, Celestial Mage, and two cats.. I see now. I've also got a good gauge on your abilities and magical power. Sorry but play times over, I've already grown tired of this game."

The demon again resurfaced. Barely even a scratch on him.

"I go by Xiphias Gladius, I am the sword of the sea." As if to emphasize his point he drew his sabre, which began glowing. "I am the sea; to think that water armor or ice would do me any damage is foolish. And fire? Please, don't make me laugh!"

"Well then, looks like I'll have to try out some different armor." Erza was now re-quipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "And looks like I'll have to step up to the plate this time around, seeing as Salamander and Ice boy are useless, gihi" Gajeel was now standing next to Erza, both arms in Lance mode.

Both attacked, Erza releasing a fury of swords as Gajeel stretched his arms in the demons direction. The demon casually stepped to the side, avoiding Gajeel's Lances and effectively defending all of Erza's blades, ricocheting them back to Gajeel.

"W-what?! Gajeel! You! How did you do that?!" Erza was now furious; he single-handedly blocked all her blades and even shot the attack back onto her teammate.

"Sigh.. Must I repeat myself? I am Gladius – my very name is sword. I _am_ the sword of the sea young lady; so long as I have the sea feeding me energy your attacks are pointless." In a flash the demon was now in front of Erza, "You are strong; in fact, if this battle were to have taken place on land I'm sure you would have defeated me. It was your mistake coming into my playground." The demon threw a violent slash at Erza, which she was able to defend the last second, jumping back.

"You.." Erza was angry, this demon was truly on another level, but what was worse was how he had hurt her friends. Unacceptable.

"Yes, I'll save you for last since you seem to be the most interesting. First things first." Water in the form of an octopus tentacle grabbed Lucy by the ankle again and dragged her back to sea. "I will destroy Daemon's killer, justice must be served. But do not worry, I will give you a peaceful death, I'll simply drown you. Am I not kind?" As he finished his sentence Lucy felt herself under water, unable to move. The muffled sound of her teammates attempting to jump in the water and fight off the demon to save her barely audible as she went deeper and deeper. She reached for her whip, trying to attack the tentacle which proved pointless under water. She continued to struggle against the force pushing her down, but it was doing absolutely nothing. She could still hear the sounds of battle as it slowly started to disappear the deeper she was plunged. And the sun started to become farther and farther away, she had lost all hope. "_This is it.. I'm going to die.." _And in her moment of realization all she could do was curl into a ball as the water attempted to fill her lungs.

And then she felt it. Something jabbing her leg.

"_This is.._"

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu and Gray were attempting to jump into the water; every time Gray would freeze it the monster would just defrost it. Gajeel managed to shoot a Lance under water, but only to be propelled backwards by water tentacles. Both Dragon Slayer shooting Dragon Roars and some of their best attacks, but Natsu's frantic state of mind left his defenses lacking and made a unison raid impossible. He attempted a lightning flame attack, but was stopped by Gajeel, "You idiot! you'll electrocute Lucy!" taking the hit himself using his lance as a lightning rod. S_hit.. _Levy was desperately trying to write 'oxygen' to send to Lucy, but was shot back as well from the Dragon Slayer's explosive attacks. Erza was now shooting hundreds of blades at Gladius, tears in her eyes at the demons nerve to hurt her friends. She'd make him pay. Lucy cannot die here!

.

.

And then the water exploded.

.

.

The demon had completely lost control of the sea; a look of fear crossed his face as he laid eyes on his newest opponent.

Lucy was now floating high up in the air, not in the water; which was now suspended around her. She looked at her friends shocked expressions, mixed with a little relief at seeing their friend not drowning any longer.

"Normally, I ask questions first and fight after, but I will make an exception this time. I can feel the urgency in this situation, and am being propelled to fight - and apparently I am here to protect you."

Lucy was suddenly back to her feet on land too fast for her to register, Levy standing next to her; just as shocked as everyone else.

"Do not worry; I plan on finishing this as quickly as possible." The demon flinched at the spirits words; he knew they were not an empty threat.

After sharing brief glances with her comrades, Lucy finally looked to her spirit and savior, as bright green eyes intently stared back at her; promising a swift battle.

* * *

**In her moment of desperation, Lucy had to use the key she forgot was in her pocket! But who is this spirit so nonchalantly promising swift victory?! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Espada's Arrival

**Oh my.. Thank you for all the positive reviews! And Follows! And Favoring! And just being the awesome readers that you are! Seeing people getting into it pumps me up to keep writing more chapters! **

**So Lucy was forced to use her Arrancar key moments before drowning. Time for some Espada-ass-kicking!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Lucy was stunned. This was an Arrancar? It was dark and powerful; confident and proud.. _Amazing._

Lucy took in every detail: green eyes were slightly hidden under blonde hair and blonde eyelashes. Dark tanned skin bringing out her lighter features. She wore a white jacket, zipped all the way to her face, covering to just below her eyes and just the top of her generous bust; and was that a hole in her abdomen? Her sleeves and pant legs were long, and on her back sat a mid-length, but wide sword sheath.

"You are not human, Arrancar, nor Shinigami. I'm assuming I'm not in my world as none of this is familiar to me. I am here to protect that girl over there, I do not know why but I can no longer allow you to harm her." The Arrancar was casting a deadly gaze at the creature hovering above the sea. _"So he is a sea monster of sorts."_

"I do not know who you are woman, but it doesn't matter. You are standing before the Great Sea Demon, Xiphias Gladius! The sea is my home; I am one with the sword and the ocean!" He spread his arms, encasing the sea in a wide sweeping gesture, telling her it was all under his control.

"Xiphias Gladius is it?" She was taking note of his sabre and fish like features.

"If I'm correct your name means Sword Fish, does it not?" She had now uncrossed her arms, still eyeing the demon – almost like a predator.

"How unfortunate for you," she slowly began unzipping her jacket; exposing her mask covering her entire lower jaw, stretching down her neck and chest and showing a number "3" tattoo on her right breast. In one swift motion barely visible to the naked eye, she had unsheathed her sword, showing its hollow form; and holding it point down in front of her.

"**_Sharks eat fish_****.**"

The demon flinched. Taken aback by her appearance; and even more frightened when the sea wouldn't answer his call to attack, "_Is the sea.. Rejecting me? No.. it's only obeying her now."_

"**Destroy – Tiburon." **All the water the demon previously had control over was now flaring out around the spirit, making almost a heart shaped form; and then it crashed in around her. A few seconds later it slowly began to split again, showing the Arrancar's new battle form.

Her jacket, mask, and pants were gone; instead bone remnants formed new shoulder blades. Her cleavage was barely contained by the bone that continued down her abdomen and finally flared out into what looked like a sort of skirt. The bottom half of her legs were now covered and her right arm was a huge lance. She was powerful. She was terrifying. She was beautiful.

Lucy instantly felt the impact. It was the same as when Kenpachi removed his eye-patch, she was struggling. _"Damn it.. I need to hold on.."_

The Arrancar turned to the girl, instantly deducing that her reiatsu was somehow directly effecting the girl's own abilities; she knew she was a powerful Espada – staying in her released form could really harm the girl; she needed to end this quickly.

"I promised the girl to make this quick, shall we begin?" And before the demon could even form a thought, she was behind him. "**La Gota."**

The demon was shot 500 feet straight into a nearby fishing warehouse; she managed 3 more shots – destroying the warehouse, neighboring houses, and then the entire neighborhood.

Erza stood. Stunned. Mouth slightly ajar and eyes bulging. "_T-this is Lucy's key?!"_

The rest either gasped or stood stunned, "_thank god she's on our side.._" everyone thought as they sweat dropped.

Gray was seeing one of her spirits for the second time, but the first time in battle. He instantly got the same idea Freed did, and ran behind Lucy.

"Come out of there. I don't have time to waste." She was still floating in the air, patience running thin as the demon was most likely buying time in the rubble.

"Heh.. Very impressive s_hark_, but if that's the best you can do then-"

"**Gran Rey Cero**." A Blast of light and sheer force made a direct hit on the demon. Completely encasing him and destroying everything on the horizon. This attack was a mini packed Etherion. _Holy shit_.

Lucy collapsed; this was much worse than the first time, when Kenpachi arrived he hadn't used any special attacks, just brawn. But this power she was using? Lucy could barely breathe, it was becoming too much for her to bear. "_Thank god I trained with Capricorn; I should be able to hold out for at least a few more minutes."_

"Luce! You alright?! Natsu was now by Lucy's side, snapping Levy and Gray out of their stare stupor to notice their friend now on the floor. "Oh my goodness Lucy are you okay?!" Levy was now worried; she forgot how much of a toll these beings took on her friend. The Arrancar was now looking to Lucy, slightly anxious at the girl's predicament.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine, I can handle this!" She gave her spirit a look of determination, urging her to continue the fight. "_So her name is Lucy is it," _she had questions, lots of questions; she was inherently protective, always guarding the females in Hueco Mundo, but she had no ties to this girl. _So why was she feeling so protective? Why was something nagging at her subconscious to keep the girl as far away from harm as possible?_ Her questions would have to wait though as she felt the demon approach. He wasn't much of a threat anymore.

"Y-y-you! W-w-w-who do you th-think y-y-you are?!" He barely managed a coherent sentence as he swayed. He looked like every train in Magnolia station ran him over, than went in reverse a few times just to make sure he looked like road kill. His sword was now snapped in half, his fin was completely frayed and half his teeth were missing. His clothes were completely singed off, thank God for all those scales covering all the right places.. All you needed was a skewer and some veggies and he was ready for a fish fry. Happy's mouth slowly began watering.

"I am Tier Harribel, Tres Espada; and your worst nightmare fish." She slowly began to advance on him as he 'eeped' and attempted to run. She completely overpowered him.

"I'm not in the mood for games, do not run. I will end this quickly; am I not kind?" She was mocking him now; she was aware of his last comment to the girl – must have something to do with their newfound connection.

"W-wait! Wait! Why are you fighting for the humans?! They are weak! You should fight with us! For Zeref! He can give you power beyond your wildest imagination!" The demon was on his knees as Harribel approached him – but then suddenly stopped.

"You.." She was looking over her shoulder to Erza, who was still in her armor and ready to fight if needed. "Will you protect Lucy? All of you?" She just stood there, waiting for their reply as she made quick eye contact with each the mage.

"Of course, Lucy is our family; we would do anything for her." Erza was confused, why was she suddenly asking them to protect Lucy?

"Then I leave the rest to you - I do not want to cause the girl anymore harm." She slowly began to disappear from her spot, casting one last glance at the demon, "I would have ended you quickly; however I don't think they will." She disappeared completely as Lucy was now lying limp on the ground in Levy's arms.

"LUCY!" Levy was worried; Lucy was in the same state as her last mission.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, and Lily in his combat form were all standing directly in front of the demon. Their combined death aura and red glowing eyes causing the demon to slowly back away.

"Hey Happy, ready for a fish fry!?"

"I couldn't agree with you more Natsu, fish does sound rather good."

"Gihi, I guess I can pass on bolts for one night."

"Try not to overcook it Dragon Boy."

The demon instantly called forth his water - but it still wasn't answering; his fight with the spirit depleted all of his curse power. Defending against her attacks took everything he had and without the water there to replenish him, he was done for. She was too fast, attacks too powerful and she could readily use them over and over. He could also sense her sword skills were superior to his, she was truly his better in every way. "_I see why Zeref wanted these keys now.."_ He needed to get back to the sea, he was vulnerable on land. In one last effort he made a dash for the water.

"Oh-hoh.. You thought we'd let you run back to the water after our friend just gave her everything to hand you on a silver platter to us?" Erza was now stopping his movements, foot on his face. "What was that you were saying earlier about me being able to beat you on land?"

The demon paled. This woman was just as scary as that spirit.

"This is for the town's people! Ice Make: Fist!" Gray threw the first punch, shooting the demon back farther from the water as Natsu hit it with one of his special techniques, "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"

"Damn it Flame Brain! I told you not to overcook him!"

"Wanna go Popsicle?!"

"NO FIGHTING YOU TWO! Pentagram Sword!"

"…Yes Erza…"

"Stop hoggin' him!" Gajeel and Lily both brought their metal down at the same time, Gajeel effectively knocking out the rest of the demons teeth as Lily managed to destroy whatever was left of his sabre, which was now back to its original form.

"AND THIS IS FOR LUCY!" all 4 mages threw their finishing attacks. Destroying whatever was left of the town. So much for the reward money..

* * *

When Lucy awoke she saw the ground.. Moving.. "_What the.." _She began to fidget, feeling a lot of warmth in her front. Tilting her head to the side she noticed a white scale like scarf and pink hair, "_thank goodness.. Natsu.." _She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips at the comfortable feeling. Big onyx eyes landed on hers, "hey Luce, how you holdin' up?"

Lucy then realized Natsu was giving her a piggy back ride, the rest of the team in front; now turned around looking towards Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, been better.. How 'bout you?" She relaxed her head onto his shoulder, blushing slightly at the comfort her best friend so effortlessly provided for her. "Me? Never been better! Took care of that fish-guy for ya!" Natsu was now giving her his trade mark grin.

"I knew you would.." She now had her eyes closed. "How long was I out?"

Levy and Erza had now dropped back and were walking next to Natsu, wanting to check on their friend. "You've been out for a few hours; we left Gallowstown about 45 minutes ago." Levy was smiling at her friend. Slight admiration in her gaze, "_Lu-chan is so strong now.."_

"Oh? Where are we going? Why are we walking?" Lucy's eyebrows were now creased, why were they walking out of Gallowstown? Why wouldn't they have taken the train?

"Heh.. Heh.. Well, you see.. Your spirit's ummm, what did she call it? Gran cero or something? Yeah well it kinda destroyed.. The train station.. And most of the town.." Levy was now scratching the back of her head, sweat dropping. Erza's face gave nothing away.

"Ohhhhhhh nooooooo, now I'm no better than Natsuuuuuuuu!" Tears began streaming down her face, realizing she was now on par with her overly-destructive partner.

"Yeah! Way to go Luce!" Natsu was fist pumping, proud of his partner's ability to wreak havoc on unsuspecting towns. "Aye Lucy! Your spirit was so strong!" Happy was now flying in front of her face, patting Lucy's head to help stop her tears.

"Yes Lucy, those keys of yours are truly something else. I'll have to challenge you once we get back to the guild." Erza was rubbing her chin, completely unfazed by Lucy's monstrous spirits. Everybody sweat dropped and Gajeel and Natsu began shivering thinking of Lucy's eye patch spirit.. Oh God..

Wait.. her keys!

"Oh here you are Luce, I was holding these for you!" Levy handed Lucy her keys back, all counted for and her Arrancar key back on its key ring. "Thank you Levy.. I was just about to have a heart attack.. By the way, where are we going?"

"Well we're heading to the next town over to try and get a ride back to the guild from there. Unless you wanna walk back to Magnolia.." Gray answered, stretching his arms and rubbing his neck.

"Ummm.. Gray.. Your clothes.." Lucy was giving him a pointed stare..

"Yeah I lost 'em during the fight.. Don't know where they went.. And nobody else will give me theirs," he answered way too nonchalantly.

"Is that so.." Lucy stole glances at Levy and Erza, Levy blushing and covering herself while Erza had a vein popping out – Gray was really just as dumb as Natsu sometimes..

"In case you're wondering, we're headed to Dawn City, we'll catch a ride from there." Gajeel decided to finally speak up, since Lucy's question was only ever half answered.

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks for the lift Natsu.. I think I'll be able to walk in a few more hours.."

"Don't worry about it Luce, we're partner's, I'll always have your back!"

Lucy blushed again, _she'd really been doing that a lot lately_, and relaxed into Natsu's back; letting sleep over take her once again.

* * *

.

.

_"Gladius has been killed by the Celestial Wizard and her friends, what do we do now?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? We kill her and her little team, and take the keys. We won't be as careless as the other two; we'll have to single her out. She's weak alone – easy prey."_

_"Yes.. Taking the keys will put us in favor with his lord.. Especially if we kill those who Gladius and Daemon could not."_

_"heh heh heh heh."_

* * *

**Demons lurking in the shadows plotting Lucy's death! But why are the demons so eager to get the keys back?! Who's Lucy going to summon next?! Another summoning in the next chapter :D**

**And I had to summon Harribel first.. Because we have the same birthday! Muahahahaha!**

****Side note: Xiphias Gladius is Latin for Sword and Fish. Daemon just means Demon in Latin; since he was the first he didn't really get a name. **


	8. Chapter 8: Fire vs Fire

**Thank you all for reviewing! I truly appreciate the support! I also appreciate the criticism; if I miss details in my stories that are important I need to have them pointed out. But also keep in mind, just because something isn't specifically mentioned does not mean it didn't happen! Don't forget Lucy's summonings are like a blur right now, details will wait until she can hold the gates for extended periods of time. ****:)**

**Ask and ye shall receive! Chapter 8's Bleach appearance was requested, and I liked the idea so I went with it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A few more hours of walking and it slowly began getting dark, the team decided to call it a night and make camp. Virgo popped up, tents in hand along with sleeping bags, pillows, and clothes for Gray – which were off in 3 minutes anyways..

"Thanks Virgo! You really are the best!" Lucy really was lucky, though she didn't require her Zodiacs for battle as much lately, they were still there for her.

"Of course Princess, punishment time?" Virgo stood expressionless.

"No Virgo, no punishment for you." She lightly laughed, her spirits sure were something else..

"If that will be all Princess then I'll be on my way" She was about to jump back through her gate when she suddenly turned back around. "By the way Princess, it's only been about 8 hours since summoning your last spirit and you're already able to support me through the gate. You've grown much these past few weeks. I am proud to call you my master." Virgo gave a small smile before disappearing back into the spirit world.

Lucy flushed a little, flattered by her spirits compliment and also fully comprehending what Virgo just said. _Wow, she's right. Last time I was out for 3 days, this time only knocked me for 8 hours_, _granted I couldn't open one of those gates until tomorrow at the earliest but at least I can call on my Zodiacs._ She also realized how much power she had to sustain with her most recent spirit and began thinking back on the fight. _Tier Harribel... so cool! S_he was now rolling around on her sleeping bag, unable to contain her excitement. Her spirits really were just way too awesome, who wouldn't be excited?!

"Wow Lucy, looks like you're having fun in here!" Levy and Erza came walking into their extravagant "tent". It was more like an enclosed cabana with furniture and "sleeping bags" that were more exquisite than her bed at home.

"Heh, sorry guys, guess I got a little over excited thinking about my newest spirit." She blushed a little, embarrassed being caught up in her own spirits – she probably looked juvenile.

"Oh my goodness I know! She was so cool Lu-chan! She was all stoic and strong, waltzing up to the demon, (in a Harribel impersonation voice) 'sharks eat fish'! Kyaaaaaaaa! So awesome!"

"I know! She looked like a queen! I'd follow her anywhere!" Levy and Lucy were now holding hands, sparkles in their eyes as they remembered Harribel's exploits.

Erza just stared at the girls, and then they realized how foolish they must've looked to the Titania. "Errr, I mean, no one's as good as Erza. She is the Titania after all.." Lucy was now scratching the back of her head. "Uhh, yeah, Erza's really the most dependable woman out there with a sword!" Both began nervously laughing, not wanting to hurt their friend's feelings. She was a powerful mage and swordsman in her own right after all.

Erza was lightly blushing, eyes slightly glazed, the same look she would get while eating strawberry cake. "Lucy, do you think you could call her out again? I'd like to discuss battle tactics and sword technique.." She now had stars in her eyes – apparently she was just as dazzled as Lucy and Levy over the shark Arrancar.

"Yeah Luce! She was awesome! I wanna fight her!" Natsu came walking into the girls' tent, fists up and Happy sitting on his shoulder.

"You'd only challenge her to a fight cuz she's Lucy's only fighting spirit that doesn't seem like she'd just off you for the heck of it – unlike eye patch.." Gajeel shuddered again thinking of the Shinigami. Wasn't the white key supposed to be _worse_ than the black key? How come the white key's spirit seemed so much more in control with herself?

"Lucy I have to admit, out of all your spirits so far, she's by far your coolest. You should definitely call her out more." Gray came walking in, slightly blushing as he thought back on the ridiculously hot spirit – not only was she strong, but she saved their best friend from drowning. Maybe he was in love..

"Geez Gray.. Better not let Juvia see that face.." Levy was waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Lucy was now holding her keys protectively, as though Gray would attempt to molest them.

"W-what?! What are you talking about?!" He was furiously blushing now.

"Gihi, can ya blame the guy?" Gajeel now had a lecherous smirk on his face, remembering her outfit choices and her barely contained cleavage. Levy smacked him with her book bag and huffed. Taking a quick peek at her own lack of chestly attributes.. It wasn't fair..

"Serves you right Gajeel." Lily was now sitting on Levy's lap, laughing at Gajeel's stunned expression at just being hit.

"I don't get it.. What are you guys talking about?" Natsu was scratching his temple, confusion written all over his face.

Everybody sweat dropped. _Natsu.. You're such an idiot.. _

"Anyways.. I think we should all get some sleep. It's nearing midnight and we had a very long day today, especially Lucy." Erza gave her motherly smile to Lucy, proud of her friend's latest achievements. Then she lost temporary control when Lucy smiled back, pulling her into her chest for a face hug – "come Lucy, come to my buxom, I'm so proud of you.."

"Erza.. I don't think she can breathe.." Levy was trying to pull Lucy out of Erza's death grip as the boys made their way to their own tent, laughing slightly at the girls' antics.

* * *

The team was now on their way to Dawn City, catching a good night's rest did the team good, especially Lucy. The walk wasn't too long, and it was definitely full of beautiful scenery; it was nice to get out of Magnolia from time to time. The team couldn't of been more than 30 minutes from the town, as they made their way through a rather dense forest, signs were guiding them, telling them each time that the city wasn't much further. After a little while more of walking, the group started to realize that something wasn't quite right; they should have arrived by now. They'd been wondering the forest for a good 2 hours and trees were beginning to look familiar, were they walking in circles?

"Something's not right." Erza halted her team, assessing her surroundings. Gajeel had been tense for the past 20 minutes, knowing something was a little screwy but not wanting to be the one to voice it, he was hoping it was just his imagination.

They eventually came to a T-junction in the road, a sign pointing in all 3 directions stating every way led to Dawn City.

"Should we split up..?" Lucy was looking to her team; everybody was thinking the situation over. It was clearly a trap.

"I think we should all stay together, it seems like they want us to split up.." Levy subconsciously gripped onto Gajeel's arm, worry evident in her voice.

"Yes, it is a trap. But they probably won't show themselves unless we split up, otherwise they'll most likely wait us out until we're exhausted and attack then." Erza looked to her team; she didn't want to split up if not everyone agreed with it. They were obviously stronger together, but a few more hours of this and they'd be too exhausted to fight at full capacity.

"I say we split up and fight! Bring it on! I'll take them ALL on!" Natsu was now lighting his fists up, battle face on.

"Tch, I agree with Salamander, we can take 'em." Gajeel had his cocky expression on, hand now on Levy's shoulder, telling her to stay with him – he'd protect her.

"Alright, Natsu you go with Lucy down this path; Gajeel will take Levy this way and Gray and I will head down here. If anyone of us runs into trouble, fire your magic into the air and the other two teams will come to your aid. Everybody clear?" Everybody gave Erza a firm nod. She was team leader for a reason.

"Alright! Let's go! The sooner we beat 'em the sooner we can eat!" Natsu was already walking down his path, "Aye sir!"

The teams went their separate ways, about 30 minutes into their journey the ground began to rumble and an explosion was heard. _"sounds like a battle.."_ Lucy and Natsu tensed, both trying to find which direction the commotion was coming from; then an ice ball was shot into the sky and exploded, Gray was signaling that he and Erza were under attack. A second later, the word firework floated into the sky and exploded, signaling Levy, Gajeel, and Lily were also under attack.

"Well I don't want you three to feel left out.. So shall we begin?" A reptilian creature now stood in front of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. He had spines from the top of his head rolling down to his back and ending onto his long tail. He was covered in thick armor like scales and was pitch black with red eyes. He was tall, maybe 7 feet and had talons on his hands and feet. He barely had a presence, but he was without a doubt a demon.

"Who are you?!" Natsu was now in battle stance, standing protectively in front of Lucy and Happy.

"My name shouldn't matter. For you won't be living for that much longer." And in an instant he was gone. These demons were fast, unbelievably fast – almost as fast as her spirits. He reappeared in front of Natsu and simply placed a hand on his shoulder; then disappeared again.

"What the..?" Natsu barely registered the Reptiles movements, before his shoulder caught on fire with a blue flame. "AHHHHHHH!" He was now clutching his shoulder. What the hell?! Fire shouldn't have this effect on him!

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" Lucy and Happy were by his side, assessing the damage to his shoulder. His skin was singed; it looked to be a second degree burn. But how? Wasn't Natsu part Dragon?!

"I see now, you're the Fire Dragon Slayer, aren't you? My flame should have incinerated you. Very impressive. Looks like I got lucky that you happened to pair with the girl."

"What do you mean?! Who are you?! Flames shouldn't work on me! And what do you want with Lucy?!" Natsu was angry, this guy was really getting on his nerves.

"Well since you survived my flame I guess I can tell you who I am." The Reptile was now standing on top of a tree branch about 50 feet in the air, his voice echoed. "My name is Ignem, am I to assume you're Igneel's son?" The Reptile creature was giving Natsu a pointed look, observing him.

"You know my dad?!" Natsu was now standing, curiosity coming forth.

"Yes. I know your father. He's the only Fire Dragon to withstand my flame."

"Heh! Sounds like my old man alright!" Natsu now had a cocky grin in place.

"Mmmm, yes, he is rather.. Formidable.. However I was also able to withstand his flames. When we fought all those years ago; it was a draw." Natsu was stunned – his old man wasn't able to beat this guy?!

"Y-you're lying!" Natsu was angry, the demon had to be lying, Igneel's flames were unmatched.

"Am I? Well, my standing here before you should be proof enough that I am indeed speaking the truth.. However.. Maybe I should show you my flame; just so you have a better understanding."

The demon took a battle stance, dark energy began radiating around him; the team was becoming very familiar with this "curse" power.

"Demon's Fire Roar" ..What?!

Before the team realized, a large blue flame in the shape of a Dragon roar was hurdling straight for them. Natsu instinctively stayed in front of Lucy and Happy, he could handle the flames – they couldn't.

"Oh my, still standing? Igneel would be proud." The demon was mocking him now. Natsu was barely standing, and pain was radiating throughout his body.

"NATSU!" Lucy and Happy were now holding Natsu up, he wasn't looking so good.

"Luce.. Happy.. Don't worry. I can beat this guy – I'll do it just so I can shove it in Igneel's face when we finally meet again!" Natsu's determined expression was back, and he was standing again. He was nowhere near ready to give up.

"Now you listen to me! You may have survived a bout with my old man, but all that means is I need to finish what he couldn't! Don't think you're walking away from this alive demon!" Natsu was serious. The fight was only beginning.

"Hah! Truly! I'm glad to hear that, otherwise this would have been too boring. My target may be that girl behind you, but I'd much rather kill you instead." He was now grinning.

_So the demons really are after Lucy.._ Natsu was focused, he wouldn't let this demon come near his friend. "Hah, Like I'd let you touch her!" In one furious motion Natsu leapt up to the Demon's branch, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" the whole canopy was now in flames, the demon landing onto the ground.

"My my my, I truly didn't give you enough credit.. I think you singed my scales a little." He was smirking again, this was going to be a battle to remember, just like Igneel.

"There's more where that came from!" Natsu was now jumping towards the demon, fists on fire, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu and the Demon were going back and forth; Blue and Red flames intertwining – it would have been beautiful if Natsu wasn't so heavily wounded.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. You.." Natsu was breathing heavy. Their fire power was equal, but the demon having those damn scales protecting him gave him the upper hand, plus he had to keep the flames away from Lucy and Happy.

"Oh no.. Natsu.." Happy was covering his mouth, worry in his eyes. Natsu looked as though he would collapse any second.

_This is bad.. I need to do something.. _Lucy was fidgeting nervously, Natsu was having a tough time, and having to protect her and Happy while simultaneously fight the demon was too much.

"Lucy! Can't you do something?!" Happy was flying in front of Lucy's face now, pleading with her. _Alright, it's time to step up. _She reached for her key – could she handle a summoning right now? None of her Zodiac spirits were equipped to handle this kind of fire, Aquarius would be fried.. She'd have to use one of her new keys.

She was now looking at her two new keys, _I know! Maybe Harribel will come again! She is a water Arrancar after all and definitely powerful enough to handle this guy! _Alright Happy, stand back!" "Aye!"

Lucy took her stance, ready to call on her gate.

"And what do you think you're doing little girl?" The reptile was looking at her now, he knew what those keys held, he wasn't about to let her summon a spirit. As he was about to leap Natsu let out another Dragon Roar, effectively blocking him. "Go ahead Luce! As long as whatever you call out can protect you and Happy I can finish this guy!" Natsu gave her his toothy grin, telling her he had it under control.

"Alright Natsu! Here I go! Open, Gate of the Arrancar!"

A light shone and Lucy prepared herself for the impact the spirit would have on her magic – hoping it was the Shark Empress. But she hardly felt anything as the light faded out into a being.

"..."

"W-w-whaaaaaaaat?!" Lucy and Happy both exclaimed at the same time. Before them stood an Arrancar. Or so they thought..

"Ooooooaah aaaaaaaaah."

"…"

"…"

"Lucy what the fuck is that?!" Natsu was now standing with his jaw hitting the floor.

There stood a little blonde boy with freckles and two buck teeth. His bright purple eyes were staring at Lucy as he smiled. He was wearing all white and black like Harribel did, and had a hole in his chest. He had a bone fragment on top of his head, resembling a tiara.

"Ummmmm, h-hello.. Little guy.. What's your name?" Lucy gave a worried smile; maybe this little guy was more powerful than they gave him credit for. They should at least give him a chance, after all, all his other spirit counterparts were very powerful and – oh.. Wait.. No.. There he goes.. Chasing a butterfly..

Yep.

They were fucked.

"Oooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaah ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The Arrancar was running around the vicinity, chasing a butterfly. He even ran right in front of the demon, not even paying him any mind. Even the Reptile sweat dropped. _Lord Zeref was after this…..?_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ooooooooooooooh"

_Is he drooling…?_

_"..."_

"Omg we're all going to dieeeeeeeee!" Happy was now latched onto Lucy's chest, bawling. Natsu even felt all his luck had finally run out.

The demon still hadn't moved. He was still focused on the spirits.. Odd.. Behavior. _What's the deal with the butterfly?_

"It's all my fault! My magic was too drained! This was all I could support through the gate!" Lucy was now on the ground, bawling and holding Happy as the accepted their inevitable fate.

"Ehemm.. Well.. Back to where we were before this.. Uhh.. Spirit came through.." The Reptile was now looking over to Natsu, ready to continue fighting.

Natsu was slumped over, depression hanging over him.

"Ummm, yes.. Well I guess I'll just go ahead and continue." The Demon was now back into his battle stance, ready to fire another fire attack, "Blue Demon's Flame Arrow!" A blue flame shot straight at Natsu, shaking him from his current mood and bringing his attention back to the battle. He narrowly dodged, landing on the lowest tree branch. _All this guys' attacks resemble Dragon Magic.. I can do this._

"Alright demon, let's finish this! I still plan on taking you on! You-"

"Ah Ah Ahhhhh, Oooooooooh."

"…"

The Arrancar was now on the branch above Natsu. Playing with a caterpillar.

The demon took advantage of Natsu's distraction; he gathered all his curse power and prepared for one final Demon's Roar, trying to kill both Natsu and the Spirit. "Times up son of Igneel, Demon's Fire Roar!" Natsu had just noticed the attack, he was ready to jump then remembered the boy spirit, he'd be burnt to a crisp, he jumped in front of the spirit to protect him.

"Natsu! Look out!" Happy was screaming from his place on the ground.

"Please help Natsu!" Lucy all but screamed, not too sure what she was hoping for at this point.

Natsu braced himself for the flames. But they never came. Instead the roles had suddenly been reversed, and the boy was now standing in front of Natsu, and all the flames were gone. Except it wasn't the same boy, it was.. A monster?

His shoulders and thighs grew significantly larger, with the shoulders popping out upwards. His arms and legs were also altered in size, being much skinnier than before. There were five holes in his abdomen, with two or three lines within each hole, except the middle. His face was covered from the upper half by a tall mask with three small horns, which seemed to make his eye sockets hollow.

"W-what? Where did my flame go?" The demon was wide eyed and confused, his flame just, disappeared. _Did the boy spirit from a moment ago transform into.. that?_

"Woah.. Uhh. Thanks little, uhh, I mean now big guy.." Natsu wasn't sure what happened. But he knew he wasn't getting any answers from the spirit; didn't seem like he could speak.

Lucy was glad she was on the ground. The seemingly weak little boy chasing butterflies just transformed and she felt the impact. She began to sweat, _I've really gotta work on my endurance more._

The young Arrancar was looking at Lucy again. He reverted back into his child form and skipped over to her. She stopped sweating and the impact was gone, he didn't feel much different from having a Zodiac or two out.

"Ahhhhhhh ahhhhh oooooooooh." Big purple eyes were on Lucy. He crawled into her lap and started hugging her, placing his head in her chest and closing his eyes.

_He really is just like a little boy.. He's actually.. Kinda cute.. _Lucy was now patting his head, and holding him with her other arm. It was almost like having Plue out. "Thank you, for saving my friend." She was smiling at him now. Mentally kicking herself for doubting his abilities. Happy was patting his head too, "uhhh.. Good scary spirit.. Good boy.."

_Shit. My flame, I don't have much left.._ The demon was sweating now; he no longer had the upper hand.

"Now I may not be too familiar with that curse power or whatever, but I can definitely sense the drop in yours. Between your decreased flame power and my injuries from protecting my friends, we should be just about even now." Natsu was now giving the demon a deadly look, cracking his knuckles and grinning. This was going to be a battle of wills; and Natsu had friends he needed to protect.

"Alright, son of Igneel. Let's finish this." The demon took his stance; readying for another roar.

"This is for you boy! Demon's Fire Roar!" All the demon's blue flames came pouring out, this was just as packed as his last one, Natsu stood to take the hit – and opened his mouth.

"W-what?! What are you doing?! You can't eat my flame!" The demons eyes were bulging, the boy was insane.

"Watch me!" Natsu's stomach ballooned as all the blue flame disappeared. He smiled, "Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Roar!" And shot all the demons fire mixed with his own flame back onto the demon - direct hit.

Once the smoke cleared the demon was lying on the ground, which was incinerated about 4 feet in depth. "Son of Igneel.. No.. Natsu was it?" The demon had its eyes closed. Smile in place, "you truly are the son of Igneel, he would certainly be proud. I know I would be." He struggled to open his eye; wanting to make eye contact with the boy who just defeated him. "Though I must confess I wasn't completely honest; my fight with Igneel, it did not end in a draw. Your father spared my life." He was gauging Natsu's reaction, seeing shock and a little pain in the boys features. "_I just hurt someone my father allowed to live.."_ He was now a little ashamed of the way the fight ended. "I know what you're thinking; don't. I would have killed you and all your friends. Dying by your hands sits just fine with me." He gave one last stern look before slowly turning into ash, the intensity of the flames and having no curse power left to protect him – he succumbed to the heat. Natsu was taking in what the demon had just said, a little sad to have ended his life - but he was right, he _would_ have killed Lucy, and many others.

Natsu stumbled, but caught himself before collapsing. Happy flew to his side, holding him up by using his wings. "Thanks Happy.." "Aye sir.."

"Natsu.. Are you okay?" Lucy was still sitting in place, the Arrancar firmly in her lap.

"Yeah Luce, I couldn't of done it.. Uhh.. What's he doing..?" Natsu was now eyeing the boy. Who was smashing his face in the valley of Lucy's chest and using his hands on either side to smash her breasts inward.

"Ummmm..Well.. He is just a.. Child.. And he did kinda save us.. So ummm.. I guess it's okay.. Just this once.." Lucy was furiously blushing. She was hoping he'd be done playing with her chest by the time Natsu finished the fight.

Natsu was blushing furiously. "Hey Luce.."

"Yeah Natsu?"

"I've saved you multiple times."

"…"

Sensing his master's anger the Arrancar went into released form again, chasing Natsu, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me Lucy! Forgive me!"

* * *

"Lucy! Natsu! Are you guys alright?" Levy came running up, Lily and Gajeel behind her covered in battle wounds.

"Levy! Yeah we're fine now! Are you guys okay?!" Lucy was eyeing her friend up and down, looking for wounds.

"Yeah we're okay, Gajeel and Lily managed to take the demon out, he was some sort of plant demon, he didn't stand a chance!" Levy fist pumped with stars in her eyes, proud of Gajeel's victory.

"You look like shit Salamander" Gajeel was now approaching Natsu, a teasing glimmer in his eye.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you fight fire with fire." Cocky grin back in place and Happy's paw in the air, "Aye! Nobody can beat Natsu's flames!"

"Not when I'm all fired up!" Natsu was now smiling, feeling rather full of himself.

"Where's Erza and Gray?" Lucy was looking left to right, trying to find her friends.

"Luce where did your little spirit go?" Natsu was now looking left and right as well.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ah Ah"

"Ummm.. Lucy.. Is this one of yours?" Erza and Gray were walking towards the group through the bushes. Carefully walking behind said spirit, as it was trying to catch a Dragon Fly with it's mouth..

"Uhhh.. Yeah.. He actually helped us out.. I wish he could tell me his name though.."

"Wonderweiss Margela"

"..."

"What was that? Did you say something little guy?" Natsu was now bending over, the rest of the team was speechless; did he just say a full blown coherent sentence?!

"I think he said his name is Wonderweiss.." Lucy was stunned. The Arrancar was now looking to her expectantly, like a little boy waiting for his treat after doing something good. Then he tackled Lucy, head back in between her chest; as Lucy was blushing bright red, tears in her eyes.

"Wow Lucy.. Ummm, your spirit, Wonderweiss? Must really like you.." Gray was blushing now, and slightly peeved the spirit got away with shoving his face in Lucy's chest without a Lucy kick. Every time he snuck into her shower he was black and blue for a week..

"Gee, ya think?" Lucy was giving Gray a pointed look. Natsu was still pouting, "No fair.. I've saved you more.." As Erza hit him across the head, "That's different!" … "Sorry Erza.."

"By the way Erza, Gray, any injuries?" Levy was examining Erza, looking for scratches on her armor.

"Not really.. It was an illusionist type of demon, the one who kept sending us in circles. He evaded us for the most part but once Erza smashed his mirrors, he was pretty simple to destroy. Nothing like the demon from Gallowstown - not even S-class worthy." Gray stated matter-of-factly, arms crossed.

"Yeah ours was pretty sad too.. I don't think it was one of the demons on the request board.. way too simple." Lily was now standing in the exact same pose as Gray.

"Guess we got the ring leader, he was one tough customer.." Lucy was looking at Natsu's injuries again, he was a little beat up, but he'd been through worse. If Wonderweiss hadn't helped with the whole flame issue though, Natsu would probably need to be carried the same way she had to on their last job. There was no doubt he could have beaten the demon, but at least he was able to do it and escape unnecessary injury.

"Thanks for all your help today Wonderweiss, you really are a good boy." She was smiling warmly at the top of the boys head as she began patting it.

"Gihi.. I doubt that spirit's as innocent as you think he is."

All eyes went to Wonderweiss. A big grin on his face as he looked up at Lucy through half-lidded eyes. _He knew what he was doing._

"FORCED GATE CLOSURE!"

* * *

**Well that was fun! For those of you who may be confused or forgot, Wonderweiss was solely created to extinguish General Yamamoto's flames. His release name is Extinguir - which means "to extinguish" in Spanish.**

**Side Note: Don't worry my loyal readers, I've got a good 20-30 more chapters I plan on writing out full of multiple summonings and explanations. Just keep your fingers crossed that your favorite character comes out sooner rather than later, though I guarantee he/she/they will be making an appearance and most likely kicking serious ass. **


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue Mission

**Thank you for all the continued support! It means a lot! Slowly I plan on revealing the truth behind the keys, and why Zeref wants them. If I spill it all in one chapter then there wouldn't be too much to look forward to - I wanna do as many summonings as possible before everything is revealed.**

**Also, I've been getting A LOT of Ichigo requests; yes, I know, everyone's dying for Ichigo. I have something very special planned for our favorite little strawberry. Remember, some key characters will be making multiple appearances. It'll build up, I promise - like I said, there's about 30 chapters in the works (that's A LOT of summonings.) so patience my friends.. Patience.. ;)**

* * *

The team finally arrived in Dawn City, and it was beautiful. They all decided a little rest was well deserved, especially since Natsu had a few injuries to attend to and Lucy was fairly drained again. Having the little Arrancar in his child-like form was a lot less daunting; good thing he only stayed in his monster form for a few seconds and didn't use any special attacks.

Lucy, Levy, and Erza decided to take in a few of the shops while the boys and exceeds opted to eat the rest of their money away – the whole reason they couldn't get a vehicle was because they were a little tight on money; and since they did more damage to the last town than the actual demon they got zero reward.

Natsu couldn't stop thinking – which was rare – about Ignem's comment about being there to kill Lucy. The demon at Gallowstown went for Lucy first too; but now it didn't seem like revenge, there was more to this. They didn't just want Lucy dead, they wanted the keys back too, desperately. "_Why does Zeref want these keys? I don't get it, he's not a Celestial Wizard, what could he possibly want with them?"_

"Hey Fire-Match; think too hard over there and you might kill off what's left of your brain cells; what's eatin' ya?" Gray was on the other side of Gajeel, he'd noticed Natsu wasn't eating as much as he usually does and in his own way wanted to know what was going on. Sure, Natsu was an idiot, but he was a friend.. Kinda.. Sorta.. But still an idiot.

"Knock a couple screws loose or something in your fight Salamander?" Gajeel barely spoke as his mouth was full of shrap metal and various screws and bolts.

"Hmmmm, oh. Yeah. Just thinkin' about something the demon I fought said." Natsu barely paid any mind to his two companions, even ignoring their insults; this was odd..

"Alright Natsu, spill." Gray was now giving his full undivided attention to Natsu; it wasn't like him to overlook a fight. Gajeel had stopped chewing on his screws so he could listen, he was curious too.

"Well he said he was only there to kill Lucy and take her keys.. The demon at Gallowstown said the same thing but I thought it was just because she killed Daemon and he wanted to avenge his friend. But in the forest Ignem was more focused on the keys.. Plus we did take the keys from another demon that was guarding them." Natsu was looking at the ground as Gajeel and Gray were still intently listening, gazes focused on Natsu.

"What I'm saying is that I think these demons are after Lucy, the two you guys fought were only a distraction – I think they were trying to single Lucy out." His look quickly became lethal; the idea of them wanting to hurt his best friend was enough to send him on a rampage.

"Wow.. You thought of all that by yourself Natsu?" Gray was genuinely surprised.

"This is serious Gray.." Natsu was still staring at the ground.

"Salamander's right, it makes sense. And if that's the case we need to stay with Bunny Girl. Chick saved my life and I've yet to repay her; you can count me as one of her personal body guards." Gajeel was giving Natsu a look saying he was dead serious.

"If what you're saying is true then I'm sticking by her too. She's one of my best friends and partners, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her." Gray now donned the same look as Natsu.

"Seems the conversation got pretty serious over here." Lily was now walking up with Happy, both exceeds with fish in their hands.

"What's goin' on Natsu? You seem upset.. Want a fish?" Happy was now in front of Natsu, offering him a fish.

"Thanks Happy, but I'm okay, you eat your fish." Natsu gave Happy a half-hearted smile.

"Why are you upset Natsu? Maybe I can help.." Happy was now patting Natsu's hand, wanting to be of use in his friend's melancholy state.

"We think the demons are after Lucy." Gajeel flatly stated, there was no point in hiding it.

"I thought as much.. They did seem to want to go after her more than anyone else." Lily was now looking to Natsu too, the atmosphere was heavy.

"But why would they want to go after Lucy?" Happy was still confused. Lucy was one of the nicest people in the guild, why would demons go after her?

"Because of her keys. Lucy getting her hands on those two keys has indirectly put her on a hit list." Gray was staring at the floor now too.

"Woah.. Should we come back.. Everybody looks like they just lost the grand magic games.." The girls finally showed up, Erza and Levy walking behind Lucy.

"LUCYYYY!" Happy flew into Lucy's face, crying tears of relief. "I'm so glad you're back in one piece!"

"Uhhh, yeah Happy, we just went shopping.. What's going on?" Lucy was now looking to all three men at the table, and all three were still staring at the floor.

"Okay talk. What's going on." Erza slammed her foot on the table, effectively getting everyone's attention.

"We think the demons are targeting Lucy. That the ambush in the forest was to single her out and take her keys." Natsu was looking Erza in the eye, very seriously. She took in his features for a moment, he was clearly upset.

"Yes I know." Erza's expression was completely unfazed.

"W-what?! You knew?!" Natsu had jumped from his seat. Gray and Gajeel both equally as stunned. "But, how did you know?!"

"When the demon at Gallowstown targeted Lucy first. True he wanted to avenge his comrade, but he was sure to take her keys before anything else. Plus the demon that went after you and Lucy was the only S-class demon of the lot; they want those keys back." Erza was casting a cool glance over at Lucy, as Levy was now hugging her from behind.

"Then, all the attacks, everybody getting hurt, all the towns people.. It is all my fault.." Tears started to fill Lucy's eyes.

"No Lucy, just like what the Master said back at the guild. We have no control over their actions and this would have happened sooner or later. If they want those keys then it's for something far worse then what we're dealing with now." Erza placed a hand onto Lucy's shoulder, trying to ease her friend's guilt and provide comfort. Happy now laying on top her head, tears still falling.

"Lucy, we're your friends, if demons were after any one of us, you'd fight for our sake, wouldn't you?" Levy was peeking over Lucy's shoulder, just barely seeing her eyes.

"Y-yes.." She blushed a little, glancing at everybody through hazy eyes.

"Okay good, then what we're doing for you isn't any less than what you'd do for us. At least you can understand where we're coming from." Levy was now smiling, trying to get one back from the Celestial Mage.

"That's right Luce, we're here for each other. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you!" Natsu was now in front of Lucy, hands on her shoulders, trademark grin in place.

"Aye sir!" Happy was now above the three.

"Don't worry Luce, we're all here because we wanna be. You're our friend, don't ever think otherwise." Gray was now standing too.

"I owe ya a debt. Besides, if some demon offs ya who's gonna dance to my music Bunny Girl?" Gajeel was smirking with his arms crossed as Lily nodded in confirmation.

"We're all here for you Lucy, you have nothing to worry about." Erza was now smiling; she didn't want her friend to be troubled over this realization. She purposely kept it to herself so Lucy wouldn't try to run off on her own or something foolish of the sort to prevent her friends from getting hurt.

"Thanks guys.." She was desperately trying to hold back tears. But they pushed themselves through anyways. How did she get so lucky, her friends were truly amazing.

_Zzzzzzz zzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz_

"Erza, something's vibrating in your bag" Levy was hanging over Lucy's shoulder, trying to see what was in the Knight's bag.

She quickly pulled her Communication Lacrima out, Makarov had given one to each team leader in case of an emergency or the teams needed to be in contact with either the guild or each other. If she was getting a call; something was most likely wrong.

A face popped up in the Lacrima, it was Master Makarov. "Erza?"

"Yes master, I'm here." Erza's expression was serious; the rest of her team was now standing behind her and looking at Makarov's face.

"Oh good, your entire team is here and accounted for. Excellent. No serious injuries are there? How's Lucy? Did she use her keys? Is her magic depleted? Oh there she is! Hi Lucy! How are you doing?!"

Everybody sweat dropped.. Was this just a casual call? _Oh Master.._

"Uhh, yeah I'm good Master. I actually managed two more summons." Lucy was giving Makarov a questioning look, couldn't this have waited until they returned?

"Good, good, it would appear you're getting better at managing those keys and your magical ability the more you use them. I'm glad to hear it." That's funny; Capricorn said the exact same thing. Plus she was feeling fine at the moment; she had Wonderweiss out for a good 15-20 minutes and was still able to walk to Dawn City.

"Master, is something the matter?" Erza finally cut into the dull chatter, the Lacrima's were for emergency's, not for casual conversation.

"Oh yes, sorry Erza, sometimes I forget how strict you are. Yes, the reason for my call, well it's about Blue Pegasus' team that took on the S-Class mission solo. Well their guild Master, Bob, hasn't heard from their team in 2 days, they think something may have gone wrong. Your team is currently the only one that is both finished with their original mission and nearest to where their team was last seen. I'm asking you, my children, to answer Blue Pegasus' call for help."

Everyone from the team was now looking to Erza, she was the team leader, and she called the shots.

"Of course master, our team will check it out. Where were they last seen?" Erza didn't even bother to look to her team for acceptance of their newest assignment; she already knew they'd be more than willing to help Blue Pegasus.

"Good, I knew I could count on your team. They're currently in Matza Valley, just south of Gallowstown. They were last seen near the town before the mountains. There are currently 4 missing mages, you may know them as the Trimens." Both Erza and Lucy visibly shuddered.

"Please contact me as soon as you find anything out so I can relay the information to Bob. Now go forth my children! Make Fairy Tail proud!" He ended off with the famous Fairy Tail insignia as the vision clicked out.

"Matza Valley huh? Good thing we decided to walk to Dawn City, we're actually halfway there already." Gray was raising his eyebrows surprised at their luck, it was about time something went their way.

"Alright, we'll take the first train out tomorrow. Everybody ready?" Erza was now facing her team, all with determined expressions on their faces. "Looks like everyone agrees, let's gather some necessities and meet back at the hotel, we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Aye!"

* * *

The train ride was fairly short; well shorter than their previous two. Natsu was again sprawled on Lucy's lap as Gajeel found himself on Levy's. Erza claimed the window seat as Gray was sitting on the outside row, currently removing his pants.

"Gray.." Lucy was exasperated, how could he really not realize he was taking his clothes off all the time? I mean, come on..

_Overhead: Next stop, Matza Valley._

"This is us. Let's go find our blue pony friends." Gray was smirking as he grabbed all the supply bags from overhead. Natsu and Gajeel were useless, Erza had all her bags, and Lucy and Levy had their hands full with the pathetic Dragon Slayers. Happy decided to catch a ride on Erza's luggage as Lily laughed at Gajeel.

"Okay so we know they were last seen outside town; should we work our way out?" Levy was now handing Gajeel off to Lily, he was way too heavy for her to carry.

"Yes, but being last seen 'outside of town' doesn't really give us a great lead.. We may need to split up again." Erza was rubbing her chin, trying to come up with the most efficient battle plan possible.

"Alright then Erza, how about we go take a look near the mountains, if that's where they were last seen then maybe we'll find some clues." Gray was ungraciously dropping Natsu on the bench.

"Alright, so where should we start?" Lucy was now standing to attention, waiting for orders from Erza.

"Not gonna happen Bunny Girl." Gajeel had just placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder, as though he needed to hold her in place. "Me n' Salamander will take the rest of the uncovered area. We should be able to sniff 'em out."

"Wait.. You don't want me to do anything?" Lucy had one eyebrow raised, looking at the Iron Dragon Slayer skeptically.

"Yeah hold on, why are me and Lu-chan left out?" Levy was now scowling at Gajeel with her arms crossed.

"You need to stay with Lucy; if something happens it's better for the two of you to be together." Gajeel's eyes weren't going to take "no" for an answer. Erza may have been team leader, but Gajeel made this very clear: the girls were to stay put.

"We're not helpless Gajeel! We can take care of ourselves!" Levy was furious. She didn't need him thinking she required his protection or that he could order her around. "We're supposed to be a team! Lucy and I can help! Let us help!"

"NO!" Gajeel all but roared. "We are a team. But when there's a hoard of demons after Bunny Girl shit changes. You're one of her best friends Shrimp, take care of her." His eyes were hardened over; he didn't mean to be so loud, but Levy would have never let it go otherwise. She gave him a just as deadly look back.

"I understand. I'll stay put. I don't want to cause the team any more trouble than I already have." Lucy's eyes were dull and cast towards the ground. She wasn't going to cry, her team has already put up with enough because of her.

"Lucy.." Levy was now holding Lucy's hands. She couldn't leave her, and she knew Gajeel was somewhat right – that he only wanted to keep her safe; but he didn't have to make it so blatantly obvious that he didn't think Lucy could take care of herself. Or that he didn't think she herself was capable either, he really needed to work on his sensitivity skills.

* * *

Levy and Lucy decided to casually walk around town, it was small and quaint; not a big city with lots of people and traffic. Most of the shops appeared to be family owned and ran; seemed odd that there was the possibility of a demon running around with how calm and serene everything seemed. Natsu and Happy decided to take the East side of the mountain as Gajeel and Lily headed West. Gray and Erza proceeded North; so the girls decided to take a peak immediately outside the town, they couldn't just sit around and do nothing - the rest of the team didn't have to know.

"So Lucy.. I was wondering.." Levy was now walking backwards, directly in front of Lucy to look her in the eyes. Both hands innocently behind her back and coy eyes giving the Celestial Mage an idea of what topic her blue-haired little friend was about to explore.

"U-uhh, yes Levy?" She was nervous now.

"That whole thing with Sting back at the guild.." A crooked smile was on her face as she noticed Lucy's light blush.

"Oh that.. Haha.. That was nothing.. He was only trying to get under Natsu's skin, that's all!" She was waving her hands in front of her face profusely denying any implications Levy was edging towards. Sting didn't like her; he was just trying to piss Natsu off.

"Hmmmm, I dunnoooooo, he had.. The _look_ Lu-chan." Levy was barely containing her laughter as Lucy went from a light blush to a full blown tomato. The "_look"_? What did that mean?!

"What are you talking about Levy?!" Lucy squealed slightly, embarrassed and curious at the same time.

"Oh you know, that look you get when you find something really good to eat and can't wait to take a bite.. If ya know what I mean." Levy was in full bouts of laughter as Lucy was covering her face and whining her name. This was humiliating..

"No Levy.. I think you've got it all wrong.. He's just competitive.. He's under some weird impression that Natsu may see me more as a friend and wants to get one up on him. Trust me." Lucy's blush was almost gone as she finished her sentence in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, what about Laxus?" Levy's devious facial expression was back. _Boy was she on one today._

"Oh Levy, now you're just crazy." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that one.

"Well, he did say some rather sweet things to you before your mission. Plus when you all came back Laxus was the one that carried you in; he looked like somebody had just taken all the lightning out of his life." Levy knew Lucy didn't know about this little detail and was taking in her reaction.

"H-he did?! I always just assumed Natsu would have carried me.." Lucy was staring straight ahead, "_Wow.. Laxus did that huh? He really is a good guy deep down inside.."_

"Yep! Granted Natsu wasn't too happy about the set-up but that's what happened. He was also at the guild every day and night while you were in the infirmary. He refused to leave; Freed had to go to his house to grab some of his stuff. Same with Natsu and Gray.." Levy was gauging Lucy's reaction to the rest; she knew nobody had told Lucy since Laxus threatened everyone to not say a word. He really was a softy on the inside, _just like Gajeel._

"Wow.. I had no idea.. I mean he probably just felt really guilty since he was team leader and well, I did almost die.." Lucy was rubbing the back of her neck. She expected that reaction from Gray and Natsu, she would have done the same thing for either of them, but Laxus was a surprise.

"Hmmm, maybe.. By the way, were you able to put any of that lingerie to use that Cana lent you?" Levy was gaping from ear to ear. Lucy was so red Erza's hair would have been envious.

"Omg Levy! No! I didn't! And Natsu even went through my bag and pulled a pair out, he wore them on his head! I almost died! I never thought Bixlow would let me live it down!" She'd almost completely forgotten about the memory, once she woke up in Magnolia everyone's focus was on her keys, including her own.

"He's probably afraid you'd send one of your spirits on him." Levy and Lucy were laughing now, imagining Wonderweiss chasing Bixlow and attempting to eat his dolls as if they were bugs of some sort – the boy really seemed to like bugs.

"By the way, why was Natsu going through your bag..?" Levy had one eyebrow down and the other arched, definitely curious.

"'Cuz he's Natsu.. He's always getting into my stuff.. Breaking into my house, eating all my food, putting my clothes on.. Sleeping in my bed.. I even caught him trying to run off with one of my bras on Happy's head one time.. He's such an idiot." Lucy was face palming, he may be her best friend, but he was lacking in the common sense department, actually in the brain department all together.

"Wait.. You've slept with Natsu?!" Levy accidentally screamed, why hadn't Lucy ever told her about this before?!

"No, no, no, Levy, you've got it all wrong, we're just friends, he crawls into my bed sometimes because he says his hammock is uncomfortable. Happy sleeps in my bed too, he's never touched me." It was her turn to laugh at Levy now, she was so flustered. "By the way, what's the deal with you and Gajeel, you two seem rather close." She was on a roll; it was her turn to put Levy on the spot.

"Not that this idle chatter isn't interesting or anything, but I'm afraid I have to cut the two of you off." A voice echoed all around the girls; stopping them in their tracks – cold sweat running down their backs.

"Lucy.. I don't see him.." Levy was now standing back to back with Lucy, just so they'd have a 360 degree view.

"I don't either Levy.." Lucy was slowly starting to panic; nothing was worse than not being able to see your enemy. She started to think back on her mission to get the keys in the cave. She instinctively reached for her pouch, causing them to jingle a little as she held one in her fingers.

"Oh my how lucky, the Celestial Mage would actually wander away from town and right to me, how very nice.. I figured the red head in the knight armor wasn't the one we were after; so it had to be either one of you." His voice was everywhere, and nowhere. He was whispering in her ear and speaking from a distance. He felt to be the very air itself.

"Where are you?! Show yourself?!" Levy was preparing to defend herself, and getting ready to send a signal out to the rest of the team

"I am here, I am there, I am everywhere.." he began to chuckle darkly, clearly amused with himself.

"Are you the one responsible for Blue Pegasus' disappearance?!" Lucy was becoming angry; these demons really were ass holes.

"Blue Pegasus.. Ahhhh.. Yes.. That sounds familiar.. They had that Air Magic Mage.. He was quite annoying." _Ren..?_

"Where are they?! They better be okay!" Lucy was becoming furious. She'd had enough of all these demons.

"I thought I smelled a wonderful perfume! Trimens – assemble!"

Out came Hibiki, Ren, and Eve with Ichiya in the lead – trade mark Trimen pose full force with stars and everything; except they all looked like shit.

"…"

"…Are you guys okay?" Levy wasn't sure if she should be worried or not, sure they had a lot of energy but they looked absolutely battle worn.

"My princess, this is nothing for your Prince," Eve was now on one knee, kissing Levy's hand.

"Please, have no fear; I will give my life to protect you." Ren was now formally bowing in front of Lucy.

"Can I get you ladies anything? Beautiful women such as yourselves should be enjoying the finer things in life." Hibiki was now pulling up two lawn chairs for the girls to sit in and two iced teas. Both girls sweat dropped. _Where did the chairs and drinks come from?!_

_"_Such lovely perfume as always Miss Heartfilia." Ichiya was full-blown sniffing Lucy's arm now. She was blanching and fighting the urge to Lucy-kick him. "_Why did we even bother coming.."_

"So you've finally come out of hiding have you?" The voice was back, and the Trimens were finally getting serious.

"Hibiki, what do you know about this demon?" Lucy was looking to the Archive Mage; sure he'd have researched the demon's abilities.

"He's a type of Air Element; and he somehow manages to get one up on Ren every time – we've only been able to hold him off between my archive shield, Ren's air manipulation and Eve's Snow Magic – but nothing seems to work. Even Ichiya's perfume magic is practically useless unless it's for defense. He just keeps slipping out of all our attacks.. Did anyone come with you Lucy?" Hibiki was looking at the Celestial Mage with hope in his eyes. They were in desperate need of back up.

"We're here with Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel; they headed towards the mountain to look for clues about your guys' whereabouts. Your guild master sent us to find you." Lucy was now looking to Levy, if the Trimens were barely fending this guy off what should they do? "Levy, do you think you can signal the rest of the team with a firework?!" She remembered Levy's signal back on their walk to Dawn City, if that didn't catch everyone's attention then nothing would.

"Sure thing!" Levy threw the word "firework" into the air again, but then it slowly became transparent until it disappeared. Almost as if the wind just.. Carried it away.

"W-what?!" Levy was startled, what happened to her magic?!

"Come now, like I'd let you call for reinforcements.." The voice was whispering in Levy's ear, goose bumps formed all over her body.

"Looks like we have no choice then gentlemen. We must protect the ladies! Trimen! To battle!" Ichiya was posing and winking at the girls, _God he was so gross sometimes.._

"Yes Ichiya aniki!" All three Trimen members were now behind their leader.

"Must we go through this again.. Your Air Magic only matches my Air Curses at best. Your attacks don't work on me." The voice was now laughing, and slowly began to take a ghostly form only a few yards away from the group. He was completely transparent, barely even a silhouette, he looked like some sort of lost spirit. _Speaking of spirits.._

Lucy pulled her keys out, they were there to save the Trimens after all, and she couldn't just stand by and let them do the saving.

"Alright guys! Stand back!" Lucy had determination in her eyes, after all her summonings she was sure she could keep this gate open long enough to handle this. She decided to use her black key this time, the thought of Wonderweiss coming out and chasing the nearby fireflies made her mentally face palm.

"Open! Gate of the Death God!"

A light shone and slowly dimmed out into a form. And what a form it was. The Trimens were all standing, speechless. Words couldn't describe the sight before them – heck they couldn't even pull it together enough to strike a pose.

"Oh, so this is what Ukitake and Kenpachi were talking about, what a trip."

_Oh my.._

* * *

_steady foot steps could be heard down the halls of Las Noches._

_**"**Harribel.."_

_A blonde Espada stopped, turning her attention to whoever was addressing her._

_"Barragan, is there something I can do for you?" Tier Harribel was carefully watching his movements, he never sought her out. For anything._

_"As I'm sure you noticed, Wonderweiss' reiatsu disappeared completely for about 20 minutes. He was not in any part of Hueco Mundo, the Living World, or the Spirit World."_

_"Yes, I did notice."_

_"I also noticed the same thing with your reiatsu the other day; though it was for only 5 or so minutes."_

_"..."_

_"Harribel, were you by any chance summoned to another world?"_

_"How would you know about something like that?"_

_"Child, I was the former ruler of Las Noches, don't forget, I've been around for a very, very long time. __Did you happen to see a key?"_

_"A key? No, I didn't. What's this about?"_

_"...I'm sure it's nothing."  
_

* * *

**A spirit that has everybody speechless?! And what does Barragan know? What's he keeping to himself? Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn!**

**Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after - schools kicking my butt right now, but I did both chapters together!**


	10. Chapter 10: Not Even S-class

**Thank you all so much for supporting my fic! It really means a lot, your beautiful reviews and having new followers and people favoring this every day makes the time put into writing it all worth while! Again, I do appreciate criticism - but only if it's constructive! details will slowly come in chapter by chapter (I feel like a broken record now) if you don't want to wait I don't hold it against you! And if you don't like my style of writing that's fine too! Please be nice :) **

**I had an EXCELLENT question: Where is Bleach at within this fic. I purposely left that out, I wanted it to reveal itself but I'll tell ya! I want all the Espada available so it will c_urrently_ take place before/during the Winter War - otherwise I wouldn't have had Wonderweiss. I'm not going to go into too much detail about that because I want to experiment a little and see how things turn out. But yes, Aizen is **currently **alive. **

**Will Vizards make an appearance? It's possible ;) Nobody's immune to my crack summonings!**

**Kurotsuchi was a good guess! But the spirit iiiiiiiis..**

* * *

A very voluptuous form was standing before the 6 mages.

She had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark sitting delicately on the right side of her mouth. She wore a black robe that hung very loosely on her chest area, allowing her cleavage to almost completely spill out. She had a golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders, she was so beautiful even Levy and Lucy had to blush.

"The Trimen's jaws all hit the floor and an uncharacteristically deep blush took over their bodies as their true nature took over.

"Miss, I don't know your name, but know I would go to hell and back just to be in your presence." Eve was back to his one-knee pose, possessively stroking the spirits right hand. _Has he ever cursed before..?_

"No my sweet rose, it is I, Hibiki, who would do anything for a one of a kind beauty such as yourself. Please, have dinner with me." Hibiki was clasping her other hand, tears in his eyes.

"If it is true love you're looking for, then you must choose me.. Even if it's indirectly." Ren was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking to the ground and blushing with a semi-scowl in place. _Tsundere..?_

"My, this perfume! I've never smelled anything like it! My dear, my love, my soul mate!" Ichiya was sniffing her hair as he lightly brushed his fingers over it. _So creepy.._

_"Oh god.. My poor spirit.. She must hate me now.."_

"Please my queen, is there anything I can get you?" Ren was now standing with a hand towel delicately folded over his arm. _Where do they keep pulling all this stuff out from?!_

Lucy had had enough, she was about to intervene, this was way too embarrassing.

"Got any saké?" The spirit now had her eyebrows raised. Lucy stumbled, and Levy sweat dropped. That definitely wasn't the answer they were expecting.."_Omg this new spirit is a lush.."_

"On second thought, hold the saké. You, blondie." The spirit was now pointing at Lucy, giving her an authoritative look demanding compliance.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Lucy was standing to attention.

"Are you Lucy?" She now had her arms crossed, pushing up her cleavage and causing the Trimens to nose bleed, one eye brow cocked.

"Yes, that's me!" Lucy gave a hesitant smile; this spirit seemed rather serious – minus the saké request a minute ago. Then in a matter of seconds she was being completely smothered.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay~ you summoned me! Ukitake told me all about it! All us Gotei 13 soldiers have been making bets on who would be called to fight next and I wiiiiiin~ I'm Rangiku! Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Division! What can I do for you?" She was still holding Lucy in an over-the-top embrace. Levy was waving her arms seeing her friend beginning to turn blue; _man this woman has a grip._

"Umm, Matsumoto-san.. I don't think Lucy can breathe.." Levy hesitantly spoke up, a little taken aback by this spirit's antics, she was rather eccentric.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry about that!" Matsumoto finally released the Celestial Mage, scratching the back of her head. "So, who do I have to destroy?!" Perky gaze turned to the Trimens as the three younger mages ran behind Ichiya.

"That's the thing, uhh, Matsumoto-san, we can't detect a solid presence. He seems to be in the air itself; we don't know how to defeat him." Lucy was worried; she wasn't sure how they were going to handle this fight.

"No, no, no, you call me Rangiku!" Matsumoto was giving Lucy a playful-stern look and wagging her finger. "So! Master! You want me to get rid of an enemy you can't see is that right?

"Oh, please, don't call me Master.. I'd like to think of us as friends! Call me Lucy!" She was beginning to like this new spirit; she was so quirky and fun. She kind of reminded her of Cana mixed with a little bit of Mira.

"I've had enough." A gush of wind began to form a tornado around the group, the oxygen becoming thinner and debris aimed at the mages.

"Aerial Phose!" Ren was now standing on the outside of the group swinging his arms around, two small cyclones were now forming; they were beginning to destroy the ground and lifting the shattered stones and rocks. He was trying to counter-attack the demon, blocking the incoming debris with his own; but he couldn't block all of it. The team was slowly getting beaten down, from superficial cuts to being impaled by small objects. This was bad, it was only a matter of time before a piece of debris would impale straight into an organ.

Then it suddenly stopped. "My I am impressed Air Mage, that attack surely would have ended your little team if you weren't so quick on your feet. " He began to laugh again – this was just a game to him.

"Well that was rude!" Rangiku was pushing her hair out of her face and fixing her robes when she felt a dull throbbing pain in her heart. She looked to Lucy, she was bleeding - profusely.

"Lu-chan! Are you okay?!" Levy was practically in tears, Lucy was bleeding pretty badly from her torso; a piece of stone sticking out.

"_So this is what Ukitake was talking about, not only am I unable to cause the girl any harm I'm absolutely compelled to keep her safe. Why?"_ Rangiku could feel the anger in her rising, she was there to protect the girl and she had been injured on her watch. Her pride as a Shinigami and the Lieutenant of the 10th division was on the line. She'd make him pay.

Lucy suddenly felt something being wrapped around her, Rangiku had taken her pink scarf off and was using it to splint her wound, and she looked angry.

"I apologize Lucy, I should have been more vigilant." She gave Lucy a quick glance, she was beyond angry, she was absolutely pissed.

"An air creature huh? It's obvious you don't have a solid form at the moment - which I'm sure is part of your technique. But since you are a living being, you must have a body, shall I assume you've simply made it thin out to take the anatomy of the surrounding air?" Rangiku was now standing, katana unsheathed.

"My you are perceptive spirit. Yes, I do have a body, and it's almost as thin as the air itself; that sword of yours is far too bulky to harm me. Poor girl, you're completely useless." He began laughing again. _He really liked laughing._

Rangiku smirked, oh this guy was gonna get it. "Is that right? We'll just have to see about that. **Growl Haineko.**"

Her blade suddenly turned into ash, barely visible to everyone.

"What.. Did you just do?" The demon was confused, where did her sword go?

"My Zanpakuto is very unique; you see the blade turns to ash and spreads, allowing it to temporarily thin out. Sound familiar?" She was smirking.

He instantly formed his own cyclone, in an attempt to blow the ash away. They only encircled his miniature typhoon and stayed within the immediate area, any particles that were blown simply regathered and reemerged where Matsumoto had originally sent them.

_"Why aren't her ashes going anywhere? My wind should easily blow them away."_

"I know what you're thinking. My sword has a mind of its own you see, and it only listens to me; well, sometimes. You can shoot your wind around as much as you like, but the ashes will still bend to my will and with power as pathetic as yours you can't do much." She began tilting her sword's hilt, allowing the ashes to slice aimlessly through the air. She couldn't see his body, but she didn't need to. The demon shrieked and cursed, random blood splatters could be seen on the floor. He had somehow manipulated his body to almost be the air itself, completely invisible and almost impossible to attack - unless you were using Haineko.

"I can do this all day demon, it's only a matter of time before my blade's ashes slice you through and through." She had a merciless look, she would be showing no mercy.

The demon began pulling himself back together, a more physical form than the first one he showed the group, he was becoming completely whole and bleeding. "This is the first time anyone's been able to use a physical attack on me. I am impressed but now that I'm whole again my power is also whole. Your lucks run out spirit." He began laughing again, the battle had now turned to his favor, small knicks like these couldn't kill him, her sword' attacks were barely more than paper cuts.

"Well I didn't finish explaining how my blade works. Haineko's ash _is_ my blade, all it takes is a simple hand gesture and the ashes move as you've seen; however, Haineko's ability is rather limited. When the ash is so widely spread the attacks are rather small with only minimal damage." She was looking over his superficial cuts,"but if I can focus all the ash into a specific area, well, you might as well be getting cut with my blade fully intact. I'm surprised, I didn't even need to trick you to reform yourself, you did that all on your own." The demon quickly realized his mistake and attempted to blow her ashes away again, but before he could summon any air she'd already flicked her wrist, "**Cat Round Dance.**" All her ash was now twisting around the demon, completely enveloping him and ripping him apart. He howled and shrieked as he was ruthlessly being torn to shreds from every direction.

"Next time you should think twice before attacking my Lucy. But then again, I guess there won't be a next time for you." She was calling her ash back to her hilt, reforming her sword. The demon was now fully solid and lying on the ground, bleeding on every square inch of his body with deep painful wounds.

The Trimens were watching in fascination as they were all hovering over Lucy, ready to protect her in case of another attack.

"W-wow miss Matsumoto.. You're so amazing.." Eve had stars in his eyes.

"This.. This perfume.." Ichiya was in tears.

"If only we had you around a few days ago.." Hibiki had a slightly amused expression on his face, it was so easy for her; and here they were fighting and running around for 3 full days running on empty. Their Lacrima was in pieces thanks to one of Eve's ice attacks and they didn't want to run to town, afraid the demon would follow and pull all those innocent people into their battle. Having the right technique was all they needed.

Ren and Levy were completely focused on Lucy, she was bleeding badly. They needed to pull the fragment out of her and close her up – but nobody had the right equipment.

"This.. This isn't over yet.." The demon was attempting to stand. "I.. I can still fight.. I.. Will get those keys.." He was now looking at Lucy. "Heh.. Heh.. Heh.. I aimed that quite well, though I was hoping it would pierce her heart. No matter, I still hit an artery; she'll bleed out and be dead within the hour."

_Slash_

The demon's head was completely severed from its body. Eve and Ichiya blanched slightly at the horribly bloody sight. Matsumoto had disappeared and instantly reappeared next to the demon. This woman got serious when she wanted to, and the demon paid the ultimate price for pissing her off.

"Is there a town near?" Matsumoto was addressing the mages without even turning around. Yes, she was angry. But angry at herself, she was summoned to protect Lucy and did a terrible job. If anything happened to the girl, she'd never forgive herself – all her questions would have to wait.

"Yes, there's a town maybe 15 minutes back that way." Levy was pointing behind them, in the direction her and Lucy wandered from.

Matsumoto was now looking in the direction Levy was pointing at. "I'm going to take her. The rest of you can meet us when you get there."

"Wait! I want to come with you!" Levy was pleading with the spirit, she didn't want to leave her friend, what if the worst happened and she wasn't there?!

"No. Carrying you will only slow me down. Lucy is my priority; you can meet us when you arrive in the city. I'll be taking her to whatever hospital they have to offer." All her previous happy-go-lucky mood was nowhere to be found. She was pissed. She wasn't going to argue with anyone and she was taking Lucy. They all knew she only wanted to do what was best for the girl; Ren and Levy allowed the spirit to slowly pick the Celestial Mage up. "See you guys in town." Before they could register a reply she was gone. "Man.. That spirit's fast.."

* * *

"Natsu, do you really think Lucy and Levy are okay?" Happy was flying in front of his friend; they'd been searching the mountain for hours with only small signs and hints to the Trimen's whereabouts.

"Of course she is Happy! They're safe in town!" Natsu was walking with his hands leisurely placed behind his head, looking towards the sky. They really didn't find anything useful, maybe the others had better luck.

"That's not what I mean Natsu.. Gajeel was pretty rough back there with what he said.. I'm sure Lucy and Levy are really sad right now.." Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder, sadness was written all over his face. He knew Gajeel's words had hurt the girls, especially Lucy.

"Yeah I know.. I didn't agree with it either. Lucy's a mage, if she wants to come out and help, she should be able to." Natsu had a slight scowl, he didn't like the way the situation was handled, but he was still too affected by his motion sickness on top of his wounds to vouch for his friend. But deep down inside, he was a little relieved to know Lucy was in a safe place.

"Natsu!" Gray and Erza came crashing through the bushes, panic stricken. "We just got a call from Levy on the Communication Lacrima, Lucy's hurt! Bad! She's in town!"

"Let's go Happy!" "Aye sir!" Happy had pulled his wings out once again and was flying Natsu towards the town. It was only a few minutes with Happy going full speed and to the point where his wings disappeared, just on the outskirts. Natsu grabbed his friend and took a full sprint towards the town, looking for a medical building. He spotted the Trimens.

"Hey! Where's Lucy?!" Natsu barely stopped before slamming into Hibiki.

"Natsu! Lucy's inside! She's okay now, they removed whatever impaled her and have her stitched up. They're going to discharge her any minute." Hibiki had his hands up trying to calm the Dragon Slayer down, he was really fired up.

"Who did this?!" He was actually on fire now..

"It's okay Natsu, Lucy's spirit already killed the demon. Made him suffer a little before too." Ren was taking the same stance as Hibiki now trying to calm the boy down.

"He's lucky, I woulda done a lot worse." Natsu was still seething. Hibiki and Ren flinched a little.

"Natsu!" Levy and Lucy came walking out – Lucy in a wheel chair.

"Lucy! What happened?! Oh God you can't walk anymore?! So cruel!" Happy was bawling in Lucy's lap – _What a drama queen.._

"No Happy I'm fine, just a nasty little cut. I have to leave in a wheel chair, it's hospital protocol.." Lucy was now petting his head trying to get him to stop crying, it really wasn't necessary.

"Lucy. What happened?" Natsu now had both hands on either side of the wheel chair's arm rests. His nose was almost touching Lucy's.

"Natsu.. It's okay really, I'm fine.. My spirit got me here before anything serious happened." She had never seen Natsu like this, sure he's protective over his friends and gets really worked up, but this was almost.. Dark.. So uncharacteristic of him..

"You're not leaving my sight from here on out." He stood erect, practically boring holes into Lucy's eyes. She couldn't find the words to say, neither could Levy.

"Lucy!" Erza and Gray were now huffing having ran the whole way; Gray was able to use some of his Ice Magic as a slip-n-slide on all the downhill portions, easily cutting 45 minutes into their journey. Gray was now grasping her wheel chair's arm rests in the same manner Natsu was just moments ago. He was intently scanning her for injury.

"Guys it's okay, I'm fine really! My only concern is whether or not I'm going to have a scar!" She tried to be as cheery as possible; her team looked as though they'd been through battle, were they that worried?

"Erza you didn't let me finish on the Lacrima.. Lucy was bleeding pretty bad but she was brought to the hospital so fast that it was practically nothing.." Levy had her hands up, trying to calm her team down.

"You said she was bleeding a lot!" Erza was still a little frazzled and still getting over the initial shock of thinking her closest girlfriend was about to die.

"I know, I know I did and she was! The doctor said one of her arteries was opened, but they stopped the bleeding before anything critical happened. She's good to go! She can even walk! The wheelchair is just a little rule the hospital has when releasing patients.."

Erza and Gray both visibly sighed, all the tension they had built up slowly faded away.

"Where's Gajeel and Lily?" Levy was looking left and right.

"We didn't see him, we just so happened to run into Natsu on our way down." Gray was now standing next to Natsu, noticing his expression. He was still pissed.

"So what happened to the demon?" Gray was casting a glance to where the Trimens were. But they weren't there anymore. "Where did they-"

"Erza, truly, your perfume is the best." Ichiya was now floating next to Erza, attempting to hold her hand.

"Miss Heartfilia, please, don't hesitate to ask for anything. A beautiful woman should never have to go through such pain, please consider me as your slave until you're fully healed." Eve was in his typical one-knee pose holding Lucy's hand.

"Please, if there's a scar allow me to take responsibility, I will forever be yours." Hibiki now had tears streaming down his face; bowing in front of Lucy

"You sacrificed everything for our sakes, I shall give you my life as gratitude." Ren was now standing with his right hand over his heart.

Levy, Natsu, and Gray sweat dropped. Ichiya went flying into the building. _Nice Erza_.

Lucy had a look of disgust mixed with irritation. _What's with these guys.._

"Uhh, no thank you, that really won't be necessary, I'm fine.." Lucy was slowly pulling her hand away from Eve. Then he was suddenly gone – smashed into the building wall next to Ichiya.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted in surprise at his sudden entrance – and rough handling of one of the mages they were supposed to be saving.

"You alright Bunny Girl? What the fuck happened?" He was looking at Levy, making sure she wasn't hurt. Lily was now perched on her shoulder, nodding to Gajeel that she had hardly any injuries. _"Do we really need to repeat the same story again.." _Levy and Lucy sweat dropped and sighed dejectedly.

"We take full responsibility. We should have protected the girls. Though, if they hadn't shown up we don't know what we would have done." Hibiki was now standing and speaking directly to Gajeel, passing glances at the rest of the team as well. "It was an Air demon, if Ren wasn't here to counter-attack, we probably wouldn't have lasted another day. That new spirit of yours was very impressive Lucy." He was now looking to her with a smile. It seemed like every time he ran into the girl she surprised him time and time again.

"Well we guess the demon was S-class for a reason. Good job Lucy." Erza was now hugging Lucy. A little too tight. "Erza.. Her wounds.." Levy face palmed, she was becoming exhausted – what a day.

"S-class?" Hibiki was looking at Erza, eye brow raised. "That wasn't the S-class demon." Hibiki was standing with his hands in his pockets, face as serious as could be.

"What do you mean?" Gray was giving Hibiki an incredulous look.

"That wasn't the S-class demon. The S-class demon took off from here the day we arrived, we don't know why though. His little Air friend decided to stay behind and toy with us." Hibiki had a light scowl on his face, bordering pain. It was a rough few days for their team, and in the end they couldn't even defeat a demon that wasn't even considered S-class; how humiliating.

"No Hibiki, I know what you're thinking because it's written all over your face. That demon may not have been S-Class in terms of strength, but his powers were formidable to say the least. Any one of us wouldn't have been able to last a day let alone 3 against his attacks. You did Blue Pegasus proud, don't ever think otherwise." Levy was now wagging her finger in place, only lightly scolding the Archive Mage and adding a smile at the end. Hibiki couldn't help the blush, she actually cheered him up a little bit.

Gajeel definitely didn't like that as he unceremoniously dropped his hand on Hibiki's shoulder fully taking his attention away from the Script Mage, "Don't sweat it." His tone was meant to be reassuring, but the look in his eye was saying, _don't even think about it boy._

"Ahah.. Hah.. Yeah.. Uhh, thank you.. Levy.. Gajeel.. I think I'll go pull my teammates from the building now.." He was sweating bullets under Gajeel's heavy gaze as he quickly made his way to the rest of his team.

"By the way Lucy, we never told your spirit thank you for saving all of us." Levy was completely oblivious to the position she was in only seconds ago, now helping Lucy out from her wheel chair.

"Oh yeah, I still have her pink scarf too.. I really wish I knew how to call spirits out individually, I'd like to give this back to her." Lucy was pulling the scarf out of her bag of items the hospital kept together for her. Putting her key belt back on and carefully folding the scarf and putting it away in one of their bags.

"I think we should stay the night, head out in the morning. We've all had a busy day, sleeps the best option right now." Erza was on Lucy's other side just in case she needed any help walking. The Celestial Mage was waving her hand trying to let her team know she was alright, it was nothing to be so worried about. Gray and Gajeel were close behind with Lily still perched on Levy's shoulder. Natsu still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Natsu.. Are you okay? Everybody's leaving.." Happy was flying in front of Natsu, trying to get a good look at his face, and didn't like what he was seeing. Natsu was still angry. Very angry.

"Happy.. What if she died? We weren't here to protect her." His anger soon melted into sadness and deep concern. _Now there's the Natsu we all know and love._

"Natsu, do you believe in Lucy?" Happy had his head tilted to the side, like a curious child.

"Well.. Yeah, why do you ask that Happy?" Natsu was confused. What did that have to do with this?

"Well, everybody seems to think that they need to protect Lucy. Like, that Lucy couldn't take care of bad guys on her own. I don't know.. Every time we go on missions I see Lucy get roughed up pretty badly.. But she always stands back up and gives it her all!" Happy had his fist in the air and a look screaming "fighting spirit" across his face. "She always manages to come back twice as hard and come up on top." He was looking back to Natsu now, who's eyes had gone wide. "Lucy's strong Natsu. A lot stronger than any of you give her credit for and it's not fair to Lucy.. She always helps out, and is somehow there when you need her the most. She's even saved us Natsu.. And now Blue Pegasus." Happy was now staring straight into Natsu's eyes, looking to see if the Dragon Slayer understood the point he was trying to get across.

Natsu's surprised expression turned to a smile. "Wow Happy, you're right. I was so wrapped up in wanting to protect Lucy and keep her safe from everything that I completely forgot she is pretty capable of doing it herself. But I still worry about her, I guess I just can't help it." Natsu was now patting his head, "thanks Happy.. Now let's go catch up to the rest of the team!" Natsu was now running to catch up to his team, who had stopped and waited after noticing their Fire Dragon Slayer and blue exceed weren't with them. "Come on Happy!" Lucy was now waving and smiling, and Happy couldn't help but smile back. "_Thanks Luce.. I'm really glad we brought you into the guild."_ Happy was flying full speed, passing Natsu up and landing on Lucy's shoulder.

* * *

The next morning the team was already on the first train back to Magnolia. The Trimens were able to speak to their Guild Master the night before and had decided to take the first train back that night, everyone just assumed they must've been pretty home sick.

Everything was as it should be, Natsu half-conscious on Lucy and Gajeel in the same state on Levy. Gray and Erza at the window seats as Gray was fidgeting with his shirt.

"Don't even think about it.." One cold glare from Erza instantly stopped all his fidgeting.

"By the way, has anyone spoken with Master yet? I'm sure he wants to know how our mission went and our train ride is pretty long.." Lucy was sympathetically patting Natsu's head. _Poor guy.._

"Mmm, no I thought to call him last night but I figured we'd see him soon enough. Besides, the Trimens contacted Blue Pegasus directly and the Master only wanted us to call if we had word on their whereabouts so he could let their Guild Master know." Erza was also afraid that if she called, Makarov might send them out for another errand or mission, and she wanted to get Lucy home and safe. She had a lot to discuss with the Master about Lucy and her keys.

Lucy was absentmindedly playing with the scarf Rangiku had used to stop her bleeding. "_I'll have to wash the blood out when I get home.."_ And then she realized that calling Rangiku out didn't obliterate her magic. In fact, she hardly noticed her magic deplete, maybe because she was so focused on not bleeding out, but still.. She felt as though she could easily do another summoning. _"It feels as though every time I summon a spirit I can hold the next one out for longer.. Granted their power is the biggest factor but I could only hold Kenpachi for 2 minutes.. I held Wonderweiss and Rangiku for 10x that."_ She then started thinking about Rangiku again, the look on her face when Lucy was placed in her gurney at the hospital. She didn't head back into her world until after Levy and the Trimens arrived and she knew Lucy was stable. It was really sweet, what a wonderful spirit..

It was nightfall by the time the team arrived in Magnolia. Everyone decided to make a quick stop at their houses to clean up and change before heading to the guild; which was as boisterous as ever.

"LUCY!" A drunken Cana pounced on the blonde right as she walked through the door, the rest of her team was already there. "H-hey Cana!" Lucy winced a little, she still had a healing incision site, she'd have to see Wendy to speed up her recovery process – was she even back from her mission yet?

"We just got back today too!" Cana was gesturing to Bacchus and Macao, who were both already drunk at the bar. "Oh! Has anybody else made it back yet?" Lucy was now looking around, the mission they were all given could have taken anywhere from a few days to maybe even a few weeks. Minus Laxus', his should have taken 10 years..

"Oh yeah, Laxus and his team are back too, guess they came in yesterday!" Cana was looking around now too, trying to point said team out.

"Yesterday?! What?! What about the 10 year mission?!" Lucy was beyond shocked, a 10 year mission accomplished in 3 days?! That was just insane!

"Yep! Though we don't know anything about their mission, they won't talk about it.." Cana was scratching her head, not wanting to think too much, it might kill her buzz.

"Lucy!" Levy was now waving and approaching the girls. "Hey Levy, so how was your mission with Gajeeeeeeeel~" Cana was draping her arm around Levy and poking her side, eye brow raised suggestively.

"Stop it Canaaaaaa, that's so embarrassing.. You know he can here you.." All three girls were now looking to Gajeel, whose face was covered with his hands as Lily was stifling his laughter.

_Oops.. He heard.._

Levy was now bright red and both girls began poking and laughing at her.

"S-s-so anyways, Lucy! How's your wound?" Levy was trying to change the topic and direction of the conversation onto someone else, it worked.

"You're injured?!" Cana's smile dropped, she was now eyeing Lucy up and down.

"It's no big deal.. Just a few stitches.." Lucy was really getting tired of everybody making a big deal out of nothing.

"She punctured an artery, she almost bled to death!" Levy was giving Lucy the, _don't act like it was nothing _look while simultaneously lifting her shirt and showing Cana the cut and sutures, it was still fresh and red, with some severe bruising traveling all the way up to her ribs and under her breast and then down towards her hip. There was some minor tissue damage as well, she was lucky her spirit got her help as quickly as she did.

"Holy shit Lucy! That's definitely a big deal!" Cana's outburst was attracting unnecessary attention to their direction, Lucy was trying to pull her shirt back down but Cana and Levy were both holding it up and slightly pulling her shorts down to see just how far the bruising went. _Ouch.._

"What happened Lucy?" Freed was now approaching the girls, then he caught site of her wound. "Oh my.. Lucy, have you been to a doctor?!" Freed was now in the midst of it with Cana and Levy, lifting and pulling at her clothing trying to get a better view of the damage.

"Freed I'm fine really, I already saw a doctor an-"

"Chick! What the fuck happened?! You a magnet for trouble or what?" Laxus was now next to Levy, assessing her bruising and making sure it was blanchable by pressing into it.

"Woah.. That looks painful Cosplay Queen.. Are you injured anywhere else?" Bixlow was now fully lifting her shirt from the other side, checking for bruising on her right.

"What's going on, woah.." Bacchus and Macao were now staring at Lucy's bruising.

"Lucy, Master wants to-" Erza, Gray and Natsu had just walked out of Makarov's office giving him some details about their last mission. Only to walk out to Cana and Levy holding Lucy's limbs in place as Cana, Laxus, and Bixlow were lifting her shirt and partly exposing her bra and Freed and Levy pulling her shorts down, slightly exposing the frills of her lacy underwear. Bacchus and Macao were just standing by and watching the show. Lucy was blushing so furiously her temples were pulsating.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO LUCY?!"

In a matter of seconds the guild was in a full blown brawl with Lucy sitting atop a table; tears streaming down her eyes. Happy was patting her thigh, "it's okay Lucy, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.." Sympathy and unshed tears were in his eyes. "NOTHING HAPPENED HAPPY!" Lucy was pulling her hair.. Oh how everyone loved jumping to conclusions..

"Lucy, I need to speak with you, it's urgent." Makarov was standing outside his office on top of the stairs. The fact that he didn't even bother breaking up the fight had everybody so curious they simply stopped fighting on their own.

"Oh, okay, should I have my team with me?" Lucy was nervously glancing to Natsu, Erza, and Gray, hoping she could have them in there for support. "No Lucy, just you. This is a private matter. Actually, Laxus, would you mind joining us? This actually concerns you too." Lucy and Laxus shared a quick glance before both giving the Master a firm nod and heading up the stairs. The guild grew quiet.

* * *

"Please, Laxus, shut the door behind you." Laxus did as he was told and took the seat next to Lucy, both mages were intently focused on their Master.

"It's about all these high class missions that have been coming in lately." Makarov gave both blondes a glance to ensure he had their undivided attention. "Lucy, the demon on Laxus' mission suddenly disappeared soon after he and the Raijinshuu arrived. It was as though it lost interest once realizing who came after it. I also spoke to Bob from Blue Pegasus, the S-class demon from their request did the exact same thing. In fact, every team that has been dispatched on their missions hasn't been able to complete their assignments because their demons keep disappearing."

Lucy was now looking to Laxus, he briefly made eye contact then was looking back to Makarov, Lucy did the same.

"Lucy, not only have all their demons disappeared, but your team says they were able to fight the demon once he realized you had the keys. And that on your walk to Dawn City you were ambushed; and the S-class demon of that group was after you." Makarov was giving Lucy a very intent gaze. She began sweating, almost panicking a little.. Her team's suspicions were right, the demons were after her and her keys.

"Your team believes the same thing I do Lucy. Those demons are after you, and you alone. They want those keys back Lucy."

"Then what should I do master? I don't want everybody getting hurt because of me.." Lucy had tears in her eyes, she really hated feeling like this.

A heavy hand found itself on top of Lucy's head; when she followed it's owner her eyes landed on Laxus.

"Don't be upset chick. It's our duty as mages to keep the people safe, and if those demons want those keys back this badly then they plan on doing something a hell of a lot worse than what they're doing right now. Besides, we might protect the people as mages, but we protect each other because we're Fairy Tail. You're one of use chick, we stick to our own." Laxus gave Lucy the same cocky grin he always threw out when he knew he was right.

"Thanks Laxus.. But that doesn't make me feel any better about you guys getting hurt.." Lucy was twisting her fingers and looking to her lap, she was playing with the scarf Rangiku had given her again.

"Laxus is right Lucy, whether it's from any other guild or Zeref himself, we protect our family. Besides, if they get those keys back then something terrible might happen – we can't allow that. I've been in contact with the gentleman from Seven who sent the request for us to destroy the demon and get the keys; I asked him to look into his books and scrolls for anything useful pertaining to the keys. He has a whole team looking into it and has yet to find much of anything; just jibberish.. There's no real knowledge in this world about either of them. We must keep them safe, no matter what. So Lucy, my dear, my child, I must ask this of you." Makarov had jumped from his place on the desk and was on his knees in front of Lucy, head bowed.

"Please, will you please guard those keys. Protect them with your life and I swear to do everything within my power to protect you as well. You're the only one who can answer this riddle Lucy, there's so much more to those keys than any of us realized, and we put all our faith and hope into you." Lucy was speechless; she looked to Laxus who was intently staring at her as well, waiting for an answer.

"Yes Master, I will guard these keys for as long as I live." Lucy's tears completely disappeared. Not only was she putting Fairy Tail in a dangerous position, but they were putting her in one as well; and she would gladly accept it.

"Thank you Lucy, we're counting on you, as I hope you can count on us to help you through this journey. I've personally asked Laxus to keep an eye on you, just know if there's ever anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Makarov was now standing as Lucy and Laxus both stood to leave, passing glances at each other one more time before heading back to the guild.

"Thank you master, I'll keep that in mind." Lucy gave Makarov one last smile before she and Laxus walked out his office. And boy was the guild as loud as ever.

Bixlow and Bacchus could be heard at the bar gushing over something as Cana was laughing hysterically. Levy was also by the bar with Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. In fact, everybody was around the bar, and all the men were blushing. Laxus and Lucy shared a sideways glance before making their way towards all the commotion, and then she spotted it. Strawberry blonde hair.

"MAAAAAAASTEEEEEEEER~" Rangiku flew through the crowd and tackled Lucy onto the floor, skillfully maneuvering a 180 degree aerial move so Lucy landed on top of her – she was still injured after all; then she flipped her over, straddling her from on top. "Lucy! My Master! I've come to check on you!" She was now on all fours directly above Lucy, their breasts smashing together and noses practically touching.

Noses started bleeding. Bacchus and Bixlow started howling. Even Laxus couldn't stop staring.

She could smell the alcohol coming off her spirit, oh yeah, she was wasted.

"Rangiku! How did you get here?!" Lucy was too stunned over the fact that she was here to even be bothered with their position.

"Awwwww, didn't you misssss meeeeee~" She was now smashing Lucy's face into her cleavage.

"Lucy! Your spirit sure can drink!" Cana came wobbling up, apparently she'd been keeping her spirit company while she was in with the Master. "I could sense you were in an important meeting, so I didn't want to interrupt!" Rangiku was now sitting up, proud of not interrupting Lucy's briefing.

"Rangiku, I'm happy that you're here, but _how_ are you here?" Lucy was now sitting up and looking at Rangiku curiously.

"Hmmmm, well, I was back at my barracks and kept thinking 'I hope Lucy's okay, I wish I could visit her, if only I could get back to her world' and then I felt it. It was like the door between our worlds wasn't fully shut, so I pushed through with a little reiatsu and here I am! And on my own reiatsu at that!" She had her hands in the air and a smile on her face; her chest bouncing a little with the movements.

"WIIIIILD!"

_"The door didn't close.. I don't get it.. We both agreed it was time for her to go back and she did.. I don't understand.." _And then it clicked. Lucy looked to her right hand and a light bulb went on in her head.

.

.

_The scarf..?_

* * *

**What does Matsumoto's scarf have to do with her gateway?! All those S-class, SS-class, and 10-year missions have yet to be completed, their only goal is Lucy!? Looks like she's gonna need some powerful summonings coming up! XD**

**And if any of you felt her battle was really short, it's because the demon wasn't even S-class; which is also why a captain wasn't summoned. Another summoning in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Shinigami Shenanigans

**Woah.. My longest chapter as of yet! Thank you everyone for all your support! The follows.. Reviews.. Favs.. *tear* I LOVE YOU ALL! And I have a surprise for all of you!**

**Are you guys ready for this? Drum roll please! **

**.**

**.**

**There are TWO summonings in this chapter! Tadah! :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Rangiku.. I think it's because I have your scarf." Lucy was now looking at said scarf in her hands – washed and ready to be returned to its owner.

"My scarf?! Really?! Awww.. And here I thought we had a deep and meaningful connection.." Rangiku was pouting with a light blush dusting over her cheeks. _Oh yeah she's wasted._

_"Wait.. Why is she able to crossover? She's clearly here on her own power; my magic hasn't been touched, but.. How?"_ Lucy was now staring at the pink scarf in her hands. Her Celestial Spirits were able to come on their own power if they were strong enough, like Loke and Virgo; but the same rules shouldn't apply to her other two keys, they were from a different world for crying out loud. _"Maybe she'll know.."_

"Lucy, is this the spirit who helped you out in Matza Valley?" Erza was now standing next to Lucy, pulling her out of her internal ramblings and cautiously eyeing her spirit. "Yes Erza, she saved us a_nd_ brought me to the hospital!" Lucy chirped, excited to be introducing her spirit to her teammate. "Rangiku, this is Erza Scarlet, Erza, Rangiku Matsumoto!"

"It's very nice to meet you, and on behalf of my team I'd like to thank you for saving Lucy and everyone else." She had her hand extended to the spirit; which she dove right past and pulled Erza into a face-to-chest hug instead. "Any friend of my Master is a friend of mine!" Natsu and Gray were now approaching, holding back their laughter, _Oh Erza, how the tables have turned.._

"And I'm Natsu! This is Happy! I'm Lucy's best friend! Thanks for saving her, if there's anything I can ever do for you make sure you let me know!" Natsu had a prideful smile on his face. Rangiku just stared for a little while.. _He reminds me of someone.._

"I'm Gray, Lucy's _better_ best friend." Gray was snickering.

"Yeah?! You pickin' a fight ya damn Stripper?!" Natsu's forehead was now bunting Gray's, fists in flames.

"What are you gonna do about it Sparky?!" Gray's fists were now shaped into ice spiked balls.

And chaos ensued.. Pulling half the guild into the fray.. In typical Fairy Tail fashion.

_I could swear I've seen this somewhere else before.._ Rangiku was still watching Gray and Natsu go back and forth with each other.

"Hey Cosplay Chick, why don't you introduce us to your spirit?!" Bixlow had both hands on Lucy's shoulders from behind, slightly bending over with his tongue hanging out. "Spirit! Spirit! Spirit!" _Damn creepy little dolls.._

"And by 'us' you mean _you_ right?" Lucy was giving him a pointed look. _They really need to stop ogling her spirits.. But then again she really couldn't blame them.._

"Master, you look uncomfortable with the guy in the helmet hanging over you. Shall I get rid of him like I did the demon?" Her smile was way too sweet and innocent for the words that just leapt out of her mouth.. Bixlow slowly began backing away, hands off Lucy. She couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no Rangiku, Bixlow's a friend.. Though he is pretty weird.." She was now giving him a playful smile. He returned with one of his own and a signature wag of his tongue and laugh._  
_

"And don't call me Master, please call me Lucy." She was now smiling at Rangiku, who responded by jumping on her again.

"Matsumoto-san! I'm so glad you came back! Thank you for everything last time.." Levy was blushing a little, as Lily flew up and landed on her shoulder. "Oh! This is Lily! Lily, this is Rangiku Matsumoto, she saved us!" Levy had just clapped her hands, she was just as enthused as Lucy to have the spirit back around. Right then Gajeel walked up, "Gajeel! This is Ran – oh you already know. Matsumoto-san, this is Gajeel Redfox, he's also a part of our team!" She now had an arm wrapped around his in an extremely friendly manner. Gajeel looked down to their connection and smiled slightly. Rangiku definitely noticed this.

"And you two are dating." She was pointing a finger at Levy and Gajeel, causing Levy to let go of Gajeel's arm to furiously wave her hands, "Oh no, we're only friends. Very good friends.." She was now rubbing her arm and looking down in embarrassment, blushing again. Gajeel was also blushing a little and scratching his temple. Oh how Rangiku loved to spice things up.

"And you're not dating because..?" She now had an eyebrow raised while Lucy had both hands over her mouth, fighting the bouts of laughter wanting to come through. Even Lily was enjoying the extremely awkward moment, and he usually wasn't one for such situations or any gossip for that matter.

"S-so anyways! Ahem, Matsumoto-san! You have to tell us about where you come from! The Gotei 13 right?" Levy had successfully changed the subject. Rangiku gave her a flirty smirk and a raised eyebrow before conceding and allowing the little bluenette to change topics, the way they acted it was only a matter of time before all innocent gestures turned into long nights – especially with the aura the big guy with all the piercings gave off.

"Well I'm actually from a place called Earth, very similar to yours. I'm a spirit in my world, a Shinigami as you already know. I live in Seireitei, which is in the Spirit World within my realm. I don't know if you guys have anything similar like that here." She was now looking to Lucy who was intently listening.

"Well, we do have a Celestial Spirit world, that's where all my other keys live; well except for my Arrancar key, and-"

"Did you say Arrancar key?" Rangiku was now fully facing Lucy, all playfulness gone.

"Yeah.. I have both keys." Lucy was confused; didn't Rangiku know she had both keys? Didn't Ukitake tell her everything?

"I didn't know about an Arrancar key.. Lucy.. Have you called on that key yet?" Her eyes were serious, and full of concern. Why was everyone so worried about her Arrancar key? Both times she used it both spirits were perfectly sweet.. Well.. To her and her friend's at least.

"I've already used it twice.. What's wrong Rangiku? You seem upset.." Lucy was now a little concerned, was there something so wrong with using her white key?

"And they didn't try to hurt you?" Rangiku was boring into Lucy's eyes, much the same way Natsu did when she left the hospital.

"No, they did everything within their power to help me.." Lucy had an eyebrow raised. _"I see.. So the Arrancar are under the same rules we are. They can't hurt Lucy; in fact they're obligated to help her. I guess she should be fine." _Rangiku was zoning out, lost in thought.

"Rangiku, is there something I need to know?" Lucy had snapped the Shinigami out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh no! It's nothing! Nothing at all! The Shinigami and Arrancar don't exactly.. Agree.. But as long as they're not trying to hurt you everything's fine!" She was smiling and patting Lucy's head, she didn't want the girl to hate the other key for her reasons; if the Arrancar were protecting Lucy then she should call on them as well – by all means.

"Lucy, is this your spirit – oh hello young lady! How are you this evening! Can I get you a drink?!" Makarov came stumbling down the stairs, face red, eyes sparkling, and steam coming out of his ear. _Oh master.. So shameless.._ Even Laxus face palmed.

"Uhh.. Master, this is one of my Shinigami spirits, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rangiku this is our Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. Oh, and the blonde man over there is his grandson Laxus Dreyar; he'll be accompanying me a lot more often now." Lucy gave Laxus a quick smile as he gave Rangiku a head nod in greeting then smiled at Lucy. Rangiku went into naughty mode once again. "And you two are dating?" She was pointing to Lucy and Laxus.

Laxus spat up the beer he was currently drinking and Lucy moaned in horror; what was it with all her girlfriends – and spirit friends – always trying to create a love life for her.. Levy and Gajeel were snickering as Happy's eyes glossed over. _"Don't you dare say it fur ball." _Cana was cat-calling, screaming something about black and red lace.. Which got Bixlow going.. He probably remembered what Natsu pulled out of her bag on their first mission together.. "_God please just strike me where I sit – end it."_

Rangiku was mentally patting herself on the back. This world was way too much fun – it was so easy to rile everyone up. Most of her friends back at Seireitei were so serious and only focused on training; well except a few who would drink with her.. But meddling in love lives hadn't been this fun in a long time!

"Eh-em, it's very nice to meet you Miss Matsumoto, and on behalf of Fairy Tail I'd like to thank you for keeping our Lucy safe." He was now patting the Celestial Mages head, bringing her out of her embarrassing thoughts to give the old man a smile. "Miss Matsumoto, is it okay if I ask you a question?" Makarov still had his friendly smile in place, perfectly polite.

"Yeah sure." Rangiku was now pushing herself up to a standing position and helping Lucy up as well. "How is it that those two keys came to be in our hands?" Makarov was looking straight at the spirit, all joking aside – this was business now.

"Honestly Master Makarov, I don't know details. I didn't even know until a few moments ago that Lucy had an Arrancar key.." Rangiku was now glancing at Lucy. "All I know is that somehow our worlds are connected through that key; and that any one of us who are called will be summoned for battle. That going against the key barer is not an option and causing her any harm or allowing harm to come to her is also not an option – and that we'd understand once we were here. Also under **no** circumstances are those keys to be brought back to our world." She gave Lucy a very serious look. "That's all I know; knowing the higher ups there's a lot of important information we've been left in the dark about. But I actually have a question that Kenpachi and Ukitake were curious about as well." Rangiku was now putting full attention on Lucy.

"Yeah sure, ask away." Lucy was now leaning against one of the tables as both Master and Rangiku took a seat. She was repeating what Rangiku just said about not letting those keys back into their world.. _I wonder why.._

"Why is it that we're compelled to obey you, and that any harm coming to you is like hurting ourselves?" Rangiku had wondered since she was first called. She knew she was currently in this world on her own reiatsu, and wasn't using any of Lucy's magic, but even now she still felt compelled to obey the little blonde girl.

"Hmm, well it's probably because that's how the rules in this world work. When a Celestial Mage calls on a spirit that spirit has to answer, so long as it's within the specified contract. That spirit is absolutely forbidden to harm and especially kill their master. They have to obey and fight alongside their current key holder." Lucy was pointing her finger under her chin with a thoughtful expression in place. She never realized this situation was odd for her Shinigami spirits, she was just so used to the rules with all her other spirits. "Basically so long as you're passing through a gateway a Celestial Mage has made, you're probably automatically tied down to those rules; at least that's just what I think.."

"No, that actually makes sense. Your world, your rules. I'm not complaining, and I don't think any of the men in the barracks will either.." Rangiku was coyly eyeing Lucy up and down, nodding in approval at her perfect curves, soft hair, and perfect face. Yep, the boys were going to love getting called on by her. Lucy couldn't stop the blush as she subconsciously tried to pull her shirt down more; even though everything was already covered.

"Good, good, this is good. We're already learning much! But let's not make this visit only about business, you've all fought hard these past few days, your drinks are on Laxus tonight!" Makarov threw his hands in the air with his silly face in place – wait for it..

"What the hell old man!?"

There it is. "Oh Laxus come now – your girlfriend and her spirit are thirsty! Go grab those drinks!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Laxus roared as he stood to grab more drinks. He needed to double fist for the rest of the night after this.. Bixlow was jumping all over him as Freed was desperately trying to defend him. Evergreen was still sitting at her table completely hammered; _must be missing a certain Takeover Mage.._

"Master.. I really wish you wouldn't say things like that.. You know it's just embarrassing.." Lucy was covering her face with both hands as Rangiku was patting her on the head in a pretending-to-sooth-but-going-to-egg-it-on sort of way.

"Now now Master Lucy.. Sometimes love just needs a little push.." Rangiku and Makarov were sharing a devious glint in their eyes. _I'm going to have to visit this world more often._

"Hey Luce! Let's drink!" Natsu came flying over the table, just barely missing Lucy as Gray was now standing in front of both girls. Completely naked.

"Omg Gray! Put your clothes on!" Lucy was desperately trying to cover Rangiku's eyes, but this wasn't the busty Shinigami's first rodeo. "Oh Lucy, you're so busy trying to cover my eyes you've left yours wide open. Oh my, Master.. I didn't know you were like that.." She now had a hand playfully over her mouth in mock surprise.

"Hey Lucy! Can I borrow your underwear?" Gray was standing in front of Lucy, not even trying to cover up. Rangiku's eyebrows went up and eyes wide as she looked to Lucy. "Oh I see, so this is your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Lucy now had tears streaming down her eyes; she could hear Aquarius laughing from the other side.

"But Luce I thought you were my woman?" Natsu had shoved Gray's face out of the picture and was looking at Lucy with child-like eyes. _How could anyone be so damn clueless ALL THE TIME?!_

"Natsu you have no idea what you're even saying!" Lucy was shouting now as she Lucy-kicked Natsu back behind the bar; startling Laxus as he was finishing pouring the rest of the drinks, the bar was self-service since Mira was still on her mission.

"Wow! Excellent kick Master!" Rangiku jumped up and admired the distance Natsu flew; _she packs quite a punch for such a little thing.._

Laxus came back beers in hand. Cana came wobbling back over with Bacchus and both challenged the spirit to a drinking contest. The Raijinshuu – minus Evergreen - were still poking at and/or defending Laxus as Gray was now looking for a pair of pants. Natsu was challenging Rangiku to a fight - so Master Makarov just smashed him into the floor. Everything was back to normal. Almost.

Lucy found herself in the back of the guild; thinking over her conversation with the Master. She had a lot on her mind, and a few more questions she was hoping to ask Rangiku; but it was fairly clear the spirit knew about as much as she did.

"Hey Luce, you alright?" Natsu came walking up, two beers in his hands and sat next to Lucy, handing her one. "Hey Natsu.. I guess I just wanted to get away from all the noise for a little bit and think." She was barely sipping her beer and staring at the floor.

"Is it about your meeting with gramps?" Natsu was now sitting next to her, taking a big drink of his beverage.

"Yeah.. It's just a lot to take in I guess." She was now taking bigger sips.

"Well, just sounds like we're gonna be a hell of a lot busier pretty soon! I can't wait to fight bigger opponents! I'm gettin' fired up just thinkin' about it!" His shoulders were literally on fire.

"Yeah.. I can see that Natsu.." Lucy was rolling her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Natsu was Natsu.. No matter how dense of an idiot he can be he was her best friend, and she wouldn't trade him in for the world.

"Luce.. You know you can count on us, right?" The Dragon Slayer had an expression that was way too serious for his usual mannerisms. Lucy just stared back into comforting onyx eyes as tears slowly began to build up in her own; he didn't realize it but in his own way he was telling her that no matter what everything was going to be okay. She smiled as she realized she had her friends and her guild – no – her family here. She would do anything to protect them and they've proven time and time again that they'd do anything to protect her too. Plus now she had some pretty powerful spirits; and it was comforting to know her Shinigami friends were literally waiting to be called to fight – heck Rangiku said they were making bets! She was a little excited just thinking about all the different characters she was going to meet.

"Lucy my child, is something bothering you?" Makarov had just approached the two sitting on the floor, they looked as though they were hiding from all the commotion coming from the bar.

"No Master." Lucy wiped her unshed tears and then looked to Natsu, a bright smile in place before looking back to Makarov, "Everything's a-okay!" She chirped and bounced, feeling refreshed and relieved all at the same time, _thanks Natsu._

She finally stood and perked herself up; she was suddenly eager to get started on some missions. "In fact Master, I'm feeling about ready to get started on one of those requests!" She was looking to Natsu now as he stood with a jump – excitement written all over his face. "Alright! Let's get started Lucy!"

"Yaaaay~ Let's get staaaaaaarted Luccyyyyyy!" A drunken Rangiku came tumbling down face first in front of the three mages. Happy was picking her up off the floor while the rest of the guild howled with laughter. Lucy and Natsu looked back to see Cana curled underneath one of the tables while Bacchus was on top in a downward facing dog position with his pants pulled down – apparently Rangiku won the drinking contest.. _She beat Bacchus?!_

Lucy sweat dropped and face palmed.. Well, looks like her spirits were unbeatable in any situation.. That's.. Good.. Right?

"Oooooooh Maaaaasteeeeeeer~ whyyyy aren't you dwinking wiff me?!" Rangiku was now slouched over Lucy's shoulder and dropping all her weight. The Celestial Mage was desperately trying to catch herself before falling, Rangiku was heavier than she looked.. Or maybe it was because she was dead weight now..

Lucy couldn't fight the laughter this time as it all came flooding out. She looked to her spirit who was lazily smiling back. "Rangiku, don't you need to go back to your world for anything?" Lucy was wiping a tear from her eye, she definitely liked this spirit.

"Whaaaa?! Noooooo.. who wantz to do paperwoooork.. Stupid shorty.. Captain.." She was jerking her free hand as if she were reprimanding someone. Then accidentally punched Natsu – shooting him out through the roof.

Lucy tensed and started waving her hand frantically as Makarov's eyes were bugging out of his head after seeing the distance Natsu flew, then slowly started backing away..

"Oooookay! I think it's about time you go home Rangiku!" Lucy was sitting her spirit on the floor as Gray, Bixlow, and Laxus began laughing; Erza was trying to determine the distance – that was one hell of a punch, and a sloppy one at that. Made them all wonder what she'd do sober and serious..

"Do I haaaaafto?!" Rangiku was hugging Lucy, thinking about the load of paperwork sitting on her desk she was avoiding.. And hoping her Captain would have just done it not knowing when she'd come back.. _Yeah right.._ But regardless Rangiku knew she had to go back. Her Reiatsu was starting to run low and she wasn't even sure how much longer she'd be able to stick around, especially drunk – she definitely didn't want to go back completely drained.

Lucy slowly started to wrap Rangiku in her pink scarf as she began petting her head in a soothing manner. Rangiku curled up on Lucy's lap and smiled, "Master.. Pwease call me out sooon. I like it here.." Lucy let out a little laugh as Rangiku slowly began to fade; "I promise Rangiku!" Lucy continued to pat her head until she had completely vanished.

"Alright Master, let's go look at those requests! I'm sure Natsu's fine." Lucy was brushing her hand in a don't-worry-about it fashion as she stood back up and headed towards Makarov's office. To her surprise Laxus had flanked her other side and was apparently joining them, _oh yeah he's supposed to keep an eye on me.._

"You sure you want to start on a mission already Lucy?" Makarov was giving her a concerned look, she still had a nasty wound healing after all.

"Yes Master, the longer these demons run amuck the more people will be hurt. If they want me to be the one to come after them then I'll come with everything I've got." Her stance was screaming fighting spirit as her eyes sparkled.

The three made their way to Makarov's office to look over the missions the previous teams were unable to finish, he slowly pulled out seven pieces of paper and threw one of them away, Lucy barely noticed it said Gallowstown on it.

"Alright then Lucy, I have six requests still needing to be filled. We'll save this one for last.." He had taken the 10 year mission request and placed it in his desk; she wasn't even able to catch a glimpse of it, and then he sprawled out five pieces of paper before her – three S-Class and two SS-Class.

"Alright then Lucy, if you wanted my input I'd say take the S-Class missions first. Your magic is becoming more and more powerful every time you use those keys, taking on smaller jobs would allow you to build up even more so when you get to these SS-Class's you can easily hold your gates open longer and with less time in between summonings. Working your way up in a sense.." Makarov was rubbing his chin as he watched her eye each mission.

As much as she wanted to get the bigger ones done and over with, she knew he was right. These demons wanted to fight her and she needed to be more prepared to handle SS-class and beyond demons. She slowly pushed the two SS-class missions to the side, which Makarov swiftly grabbed off the table – agreeing with her decision.

She was carefully looking at the three missions placed before her; one took place in some town she'd never even heard of – was it even on the map? Another near Mt. Hakobe and the last was near the Capital: Crocus. The demon's abilities didn't mean much to Lucy, her keys would sort out the specifics when she called on them and would surely handle whatever the demons threw at her. She was looking to Laxus who was eyeing the one near Crocus. She slowly placed her finger on it which caused Laxus to now look up to her, "This one?" Lucy was giving Laxus the option of choosing. He blinked a few times and shrugged – Makarov watched the small interaction and nodded. They'd decided on the mission Bacchus's team returned without much to report. They virtually knew nothing about the demon except the fact that people from Crocus and neighboring towns and villages had reported people were going missing. Makarov knew this request came in as an S-class, but it certainly bordered SS-class in his opinion.

"Alright we head out tomorrow, you still need to rest a bit more and that gives us time to pack. I'm sure you plan on bringing tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb along with the red head, so go tell them what the plan is." Laxus was already walking out of the office, the demons may be waiting for Lucy but as the S-class mage he still planned on being team leader. Lucy wasn't arguing, she was still getting used to be so dependable, being team leader would have been a bit too much for her at this point. Lucy gave the Master a head nod as she grabbed the flyer and ran down the stairs, shooting past Laxus to look for the rest of her team – she doubted they'd let her do any missions without them.

* * *

The next morning Lucy was the first to arrive at the train station followed shortly by another blonde and then Gray, Natsu, and Happy. Erza barely made it before the train arrived; the Raijinshuu popped up but only to plead with Laxus to let them tag along – which he refused.

Lucy gave him a questioning look once they boarded the train, "We don't need that many people, and convincing them to not go is a hell of a lot easier than convincing them." He jerked his head towards the three mages boarding - Erza was giving the boy in charge of excess luggage a lecture about properly placing her items and Gray and Natsu started shoving each other and slamming the others head into anything solid. _Yeah.. He had a point.._

"Well it's a good thing we stayed quiet about the mission.. Otherwise Levy, Gajeel, and Lily would be here too.." Lucy was scratching the back of her head as she watched Gray and Natsu destroy two train seats.

Laxus had a look of disgust on his face as he watched the two already in destruction mode – and they hadn't even left Magnolia yet..

Once all five mages took their respective seats within their compartment, the train finally took off. Lucy was thinking she should look at the request paper as Natsu was in his traditional position on her lap with Happy curled up on his head. Gray snickering and Erza sitting across with her eyes closed – Laxus was staring out the window trying to look as unaffected by the motion sickness as he could.

Lucy was now pulling the sheet of paper from her pant pocket and looking it over. The reward was nice, 6,000,000 jewels, but there was literally no information on it about the demon. All it said was that people had gone missing and the general location. Actually.. Locations. So was the demon moving from place to place and killing unsuspecting victims? Lucy refolded the paper and looked to her team. Laxus, Natsu, and Happy had fallen asleep as Gray slowly began drifting; Erza still sat with her eyes closed.. _Maybe she was sleeping too._

The Celestial Mage laid her head back and followed her team's example – letting sleep take her over.

* * *

A few hours later the team arrived at the small town of Corona. It was small like Dawn city but with even fewer people, and the ones that were walking around seemed on edge. The sight of the mages walking through town sent a few villagers back into their homes, shutting and locking windows and doors. Well that was definitely odd.. The team thought they'd be more welcoming to mages coming into town to destroy the demon.

"Don't mind the village people.. A lots gone on these past few days.. You can't really blame them for being suspicious of newcomers walking around." An old man about the height of Makarov was now standing in front of the group of mages. Everyone shared a quick glance and then all attention was back onto the gentleman.

"My name is Lupe; I'm assuming you're here for the job request?" Lucy instantly remembered the name on the flyer; he was the one who sent the guild the request in the first place – the Mayor? Governor? Something like that..

"Yes we are. You sent the request in right?" Lucy stepped up before Laxus could ask him who he was and how any of that was his business – at least he looked like he wanted to say it.

"Yes my dear I am, you must be Lucy? Makarov called ahead and said you'd be coming." The mage was extending his hand out as Lucy took it and nodded at his question. "And this is Laxus, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza; we're here to finally get rid of the demon for you sir." Lucy was politely smiling as Laxus gave her a pointed look and scowled slightly, she was acting as though she were team leader much to the Lightning Dragon Slayer's annoyance.

"Demons." The old man placed both hands behind his back as he gauged their reactions. Lucy flinched while Natsu and Gray got somewhat excited looks in their eyes. Erza remained expressionless and Laxus' scowl deepened.

"What do you mean _demons_? We were only requested to defeat one S-class demon." Laxus finally stepped forward, he was already annoyed with the situation, but this pushed him over the edge.

"I know.. And for that I must apologize.. But when I sent the request I wasn't sure there was more than one.." The old man was looking down now, a little ashamed and a little scared, Lucy didn't know if the fear was from the demons or if he was scared the mages would simply turn around and hop back on the soonest train home after the confession. Her eyebrows curved up into a saddened expression and she was about to touch the old man's shoulder in reassurance.

"Well sounds like we've got our work cut out for us! We better get started then!" Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder and stepped between her and Laxus. He'd seen the man's sudden change in disposition and wanted to say something before Laxus could.

"Match head has a point – better get started before it gets too dark." Gray had yet to move from his spot but was donning a cocky smirk as he ripped his shirt off. The old man casted a curious glance at the Ice Mage, "_Why is he taking his clothes off..?"_

"Gray.." Erza was giving him an icy glare as he quickly picked his shirt up from the floor and put it on backwards. "So what can you tell us about these demons?" Erza had now directed her attention to the old man.

"Well.. They're all different shapes and sizes.. They almost look like shrubbery. They literally grow from the ground.. You just never know where they're going to pop up from or when they'll attack next.." The old man was casting his eyes from side to side, as if he just remembered he needed to be on constant watch.

"Any specific locations they pop out from?" Erza was apparently taking the team leader position now, much to Lucy's relief and Laxus' irritation.

"Well.. They do tend to get bigger and stronger the deeper into the forest you go.. There's a large redwood tree in the center that's over 400 feet tall. The demons seem to be protecting it, not wanting any of the villagers to get near. The people from this town and the towns that surround the forest make a living from the resources there; every time someone goes in they disappear." The old man was now looking to the forest.

"Why wasn't any of this on the flyer? And why didn't you tell the previous team any of this?" Laxus was becoming more and more annoyed for every new piece of information the old man was giving that wasn't on the request.

"Because we can't afford to pay for an SS-class mission.. So we had to be vague on the flyer.. Plus the little demons only briefly attacked your three friends and then disappeared. Your friends wandered the forest but couldn't find anything - as if the demons disappeared." The old man was now looking down and again ashamed, he knew it was underhanded but he just didn't know what else to do. The other mages weren't able to find anything out either, Makarov had said Lucy would handle the situation.

"It's alright Gramps, we're Fairy Tail mages! We won't turn a job down for something as petty as money – don't even worry about paying us! Right Luce?!" Natsu was now looking to Lucy with a huge innocent smile as the Celestial Mage blanched slightly. _Actually Natsu.. I have rent I need to make.._ She began crying silent tears as Natsu and Happy now had her by the back of her shirt and were dragging her towards the forest. "Let's get started! Ready Happy?!" "Aye sir!"

"Well there you have it; we'll come back as soon as all the demons are dealt with." Erza now had a smile on as she followed after Natsu and Lucy, Gray close behind – shirt gone. Laxus' jaw was hanging slightly – he didn't work for free! He was Laxus Dreyar! He was now looking to the old man and ready to salvage the damage Natsu had just done when the words stopped in his throat. The old man was crying and hugging himself as he watched the mages head into the forest. Laxus suddenly lost the urge to demand his fair share of the reward despite the rest of his team and began working his way towards his group. He gave one last glance back as the old man was still crying and waving at the group with his handkerchief. _Damn.._ Laxus face palmed as he finally caught up to Erza and Gray.

The team had barely made it into the forest when the first wave of monsters came flooding out. They were simple enough, a little bit of fire.. Some ice.. Lightning here and there and a pinch of sword did the trick. Another wave came out but this time they were aiming for Lucy, she didn't even have to call on her keys, Loke suddenly appeared and handled the fight. "You really should be more vigilant my Princess, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He was now holding her bridal style with an "I Love Lucy" hat on.

"Loke.. Where did you get that hat?" Lucy wasn't even trying to hide the distaste from her expression. "I made it myself Princess.. I hope it's to your liking.. I figured once we were married we could also-"

"Forced Gate Closure." Lucy was rubbing her temple now, refusing to acknowledge the looks of disgust from her team mates. "Yeah, I know, I know.. But he's my spirit, what do you want me to-"

And then a loud shrieking sound resonated throughout the forest. The team all shared a worried glance before huddling closer together.

"I think they were testing us.. Trying to see if the Celestial Mage was here." Erza was now looking to Lucy, "Now that they know she is they're gonna take us seriously." Lucy audibly gulped as she prepared herself for the screeching demon. Within seconds it came smashing through the young trees and instantly charged for battle.

"Ice Make: Shackles!" Gray shot his ice towards the demon's feet - locking it in vice-like restraints; noticing how the demon's body reacted to the freezing temperature. His branch-like legs began cracking as the creature desperately tried to shake the ice off, but the Knight had other plans. Erza lunged forward and snapped the already frail limbs in half with her sword as Natsu finished it off with a fire attack. These demons were weak against the elements - the team had somewhat of an advantage.

"Gray watch it!" Lucy grabbed her whip and pulled Gray away from a now charging boulder demon. A few more came running through the path it had just created and began attacking the now divided group. While Gray was using his ice attacks Lucy was working with her whip - pulling a few to the ground after being frozen over; causing them to crumble under their own weight. The teams had now completely split, Gray and Lucy began fleeing from another group of demons and sprinting in the direction they assumed the large tree to be.

"Erza! Natsu! Laxus! Meet us at the redwood!" Lucy was shouting in no particular direction; she'd lost sight of her teammates. Lucy could feel the static in the air as Laxus came crashing through the thicket, looking the pair over and making sure nobody was injured before walking ahead of the two.

"Laxus! We've split up from Erza and Natsu, lets-"

"I'll go in solo, you and Gray are more than capable of handling these demons. Besides, we need to find that tree, going in at different directions covers more ground." He shrugged and made his way into the forest until he disappeared. A few moments later a course of lightning came raining down and a good portion of the forest was leveled out.

"Well.. Laxus should be fine.. What's the plan Gray?" Lucy was looking to her partner, hoping he'd come up with some type of strategy since his ice seemed to be working the best; aside from Natsu's fire.

"Well, they're mostly elemental – like the trees and grass. Natsu's fire will work well and so will my ice. Erza's blade will take a little more work, I don't know if Laxus should have ran off.." Just then another bout of lightning broke the sky and caused the ground to violently shake as the smell of embers wafted through the air. Gray was sweat dropping as any worry he may have had about Laxus running off on his own was easily dismissed.

The pair made it out to a small clearing, almost meadow-like as Lucy caught a glimpse of the tree Lupe had mentioned earlier. It was absolutely huge – and beautiful. "Gray!" Lucy was pointing at the redwood peeking out from the tops of the trees. "Yeah I see it; at least we know were headed in the right direction." The pair was reaching the center of the meadow when the earth started to shake and split slightly. From every angle demons the size of the one they defeated earlier and even larger were charging them. Gray and Lucy instantly went back to back as they prepared for the fight headed straight towards them.

"Ice Make: Blizzard!" Snow was circling the entire area and freezing the first wave of demons, their tree-like limbs and foliage started to crumble under the temperature.

"Ice Make: Scythe!" Gray was now swinging his excessively large weapon – managing to break the frozen-over demons. It wasn't until then that they noticed the second wave of demons headed their way – some larger ones too. "Lucy! Feel free to jump in anytime!" Gray was starting to sweat at the intimidating sight headed their way.

"I thought you'd never ask! Open! Gate of the Death God!" Lucy had taken a step forward as she thrust her key, and a white light began slimming down into a form.

"**Sode no Shirayuki**" A rush of cold air immediately circled Lucy, stopping the demons on her side of the clearing in their tracks.

"**Next Dance**" The spirit was now puncturing the ground four separate times, making a sort of semi-circle directly in front of herself and Lucy. Ice particles were now floating above the small holes and gathering at the tip of her sword.

"**Hakuren.**" Ice shot out in every direction the Shinigami pointed her sword – not only freezing the entire second wave but the forest behind and any straggler demons as well. Gray was swinging his scythe around again and destroying the frozen over demons.

"Wow.. That was amazing.." Lucy was looking to her spirit now. She was very petite, and wore the same traditional black robes as Rangiku. Her hair was also very short and black; it cupped around her face with two bangs hanging over violet eyes. She also noticed the spirit's white sword, it was beautiful..

"So you must be Lucy." She was now looking to the Celestial Mage with a gentle smile. She had a very elegant charm about her – very polite. Lucy only nodded dumbly as she took in her spirits appearance.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division. I see you need a little help." She was now looking past Lucy as a shirtless Gray was still working on freezing the other half of the field – and managing to destroy the rest of the attacking demons.

"Yes! Please! We need to find a way to get to that tree." Lucy was pointing at the large redwood as Rukia took the entire general direction into view – she was trying to come up with a plan as she was now rubbing her chin - she watched Gray shoot more ice from his hands and instantly got an idea. "Hmmm.. I got it!" Rukia's eyes brightened up as she smashed her right hand which was now fisted into her palm. "Okay, you! The ice user! Come over here!" Rukia was now pointing at Gray as he stumbled a little at her loudness. He turned around expecting a large woman only to be confronted with less than five feet of Shinigami. _Mighty Mouse?_

"Okay, so this is what we're gonna do." Rukia had now pulled a pad of paper and pen out from the inside of her robes and started writing something. Lucy and Gray shared a quick glance before Lucy just shrugged and leaned over to see what the spirit was writing.

But she wasn't writing.. She was drawing..

Rabbits..

Lucy and Gray sweat dropped.

"Ummmm.. Rukia.. Those are uhh, lovely rabbits but how does that help our situation?" Lucy was scratching the back of her head.

"Hmm? Oh! These are us! I'm going to show you guys my plan." Rukia was now adding small details to each rabbit while sitting on the ground with a smile, kicking her feet like a child. Lucy was now looking at her drawing and assumed the second tallest rabbit with pig tails was her.. Gray and Lucy sweat dropped again. Gray was face palming while Lucy felt she better say something..

"Rukia.. Couldn't you just tell us your plan?" Lucy was still rubbing the back of her head as Gray was rubbing his temples with his fingers – he could feel a headache coming on.

"But this will help explain it! Okay I'm finished!" Rukia jumped back up and had the pad of paper facing the mages, ready for presentation. "Okay, so I'm going to use my Hakuren one more time – creating an ice platform in the direction of the tree." She was pointing at a drawing of a small rabbit pointing a closed umbrella – oh wait was that her sword? Towards the tree in the picture. "But I don't think I'm going to be able to make the distance, so you." She was now pointing at Gray, "You will need to reinforce my ice with your own and continue the path. It'll become thinner and thinner the farther is stretches, so be prepared for that!" He gave her a curt nod as she then took in his whole appearance, "Umm, where did your pants go?" Rukia began fidgeting a little - clearly uncomfortable with the Ice Mage's lack of clothing.. _Is this the stripper Rangiku talked about?_

Lucy blanched at the sight as Gray was just giving her a questioning look, then looked down at himself - eyes bulging at the realization.

"Damn it Gray!" Lucy was trying to _not_ pull all her hair out in a mix of frustration and embarrassment. Gray was running back and forth looking for his pants. It was Rukia's turn to sweat drop..

"Eh-em.. So back to the plan.." Rukia was giving Gray a wayward look after he finally had his clothes back on, "Once you two are on the platform, I'll fend off any demons back here and make sure nobody sneaks up from behind." She now flipped the page showing a muscular rabbit fending off demons with X's for eyes. Apparently she was the muscular rabbit.. They then noticed the other two rabbits running through what they assumed to be her ice bridge towards the tree.

"Once I sense you've reached the tree I'll then head back to my world so I don't use up all your magic!" Rukia had flipped the page again and showed her flying away in the air as the other two rabbits were now standing next to the tree high-fiving.

Lucy and Gray sweat dropped yet again.. _She really should've just explained it.. If anything the drawings make it more confusing.._

"Any questions?" Rukia was now putting her pad and pen back in her robe as she drew out her sword again.

Lucy and Gray were just staring. _And here Lucy thought she was nobility or something.._

"Uh.. Umm.. No.. We're, uhh, ready whenever you are Rukia!" Lucy was giving the girl an exhausted smile as Gray was turned around, ready to start running.

"Alright! **Next Dance: Hakuren!**" Rukia had put her all into this one blast as she shot her ice out as far as she possibly could, keeping enough control of the ice to maintain a bridge structure - also slightly freezing the area's immediately in contact with her reiatsu. Lucy barely noticed the drop in her magic, it wasn't any worse than having one of her Zodiacs out – actually now that Lucy thought about it she could probably hold all her Zodiacs out at this point..

"Thanks Rukia! Your ice is beautiful!" Lucy was waving back and smiling at the Shinigami as she smiled and waved back in return. "Anytime Lucy! I'm glad you called me! Now I can rub it in Renji's face!" Rukia was now sticking her chest out in a gloating manner as she turned her attentions to another mass of demons.

_Who was Renji..?_ Lucy just shrugged as the two made their way through the ice. Gray was continuously maintaining the floor with his own magic as they were making their way towards the tree. Demons were screaming in anguish as the two mages closed in on the redwood; unable to reach them. The closer they got the more Gray had to reinforce the structure - slowly depleting his Ice Magic as they noticed the demons were becoming larger. _What could possibly be at the redwood?_

Gray and Lucy finally came to the end of the ice structure and right by the massive tree. Her spirit had really done an amazing job.. And just then Lucy felt the weight on her magic disappear – Rukia had gone back to her world as promised. _What a great spirit.._

"Uhhh.. Luce.. You might wanna call your Shinigami friend back here.." Gray had now taken a step back as Lucy was turning around, watching him slowly walk backwards. She looked to where his eyes were focused and started shaking as sweat began trailing down her brow.

The giant redwood was definitely in front of them. And it was _looking _at them. Gray and Lucy both audibly gulped as they shared a frightened glance. "Lucy. Rukia. Now. I need help!" Gray was waving his hands frantically trying to snap Lucy from her fixed stare. The tree was now uprooting itself from the floor as its two large branches resembling limbs came smashing down towards the mages. "Lucy!" Gray was ready to tackle her out of the way when she finally recollected herself and grabbed her keys.

"Right! Uhhh, Open! Gate of the Death God!" Lucy was desperately waving her black key while holding onto Gray as they both fell to the ground, ready for impact - until she vaguely heard something being said. A violent burst of ice shot up from the light; they didn't see it but they could feel the instant chill within the atmosphere.

Lucy and Gray both opened a single eye to see one of the tree limb branches completely frozen over, and then it snapped off from the impact of the ice attack. The tree began screeching as it stumbled backwards.

"Wow Rukia.. That was-" Lucy bit her tongue as she laid her eyes on her spirit.

"..."

"Do I look like Kuchiki to you? I can't believe I got dragged into this.." Gray and Lucy's eyes bugged out of their heads and their mouths fell open.

"..."

"Lucy.. Your spirits keep getting smaller and smaller.." Gray held an incredulous look as he looked at her new spirit - who was giving him a deathly glare back.

* * *

**I know you can all guess who her new spirit is! Yaaaay! I'd gotten a lot of requests for this one so I wanted to put him in sooner rather than later for all of you! And this is pre-time skip - Rukia is not the Lieutenant of the 13th Division yet, in case any of you were wondering.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ice Cold

**I'm not going to lie, I got some amazingly sweet reviews and I wanted to take a minute to let you all know how much I appreciate it. I just wanted to say thank you everyone! It's good to know I'm not disappointing anyone too much.**

**I had some good questions: Will I be adding romance - well I didn't want to in the beginning; mainly because I love Lucy and Hiro Mashima is lucky I don't own Fairy Tail because I'd want to pair her up with everybody! Sad.. I know.. So as of right now no. But that may change, I'm fickle.. And I don't have this story planned out. I write the chapters as they come to me and if I'm feelin a little frisky one chapter then who knows!**

**Second question: Will there be a Quincy or Vizard key? No Vizard key, they are technically Shinigami and once it's revealed how the keys were made it'll make sense why there isn't one. Will there be a Quincy key? I'm not telliiiiiiiiing XD**

** I personally had a lot of fun with this character, he's just so cute.. And mature.. And as badly as I wanted him to lash out I had to keep him in character.. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"B-b-but you're just a child!" Lucy was pointing her finger at the white haired boy as he switched from looking at the Ice Mage to the girl with annoyance in his expression. His eyebrows were creased into a scowl as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the demon.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division. Next time don't hold onto my lieutenant for so long, do you have any idea how much paperwork I was stuck with?" His hands were now clenched at his sides as irritation dripped out of every word.

_So this is Rangiku's Captain..?_ Lucy was instantly impressed – Rangiku was so powerful on her own, and this young boy was stronger? How amazing..

"And I don't know what you lot gave her last night; but she's been out of commission all day!" Hitsugaya had slightly turned around to address the blonde when he noticed the look of affection in her eyes as she just stared at him.. Like an idiot.

"So cute.." She barely mumbled as Hitsugaya's look of annoyance turned to one of disgust. _I swear to God if she calls me child one more time.._

"You can't be older than 10.. Are you in Elementary school? You're so cute.." Lucy now had her hands clasped as she scooted even closer to the boy. A vein popped from his temple as his anger slowly started building

"Can I call you Little Toshiro?" That did it.

"You will address me as Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Pffft…Captain?! You can't be a Captain! That's a job for adults little tyke, you should run along now and go grab Rukia – we need an _adult_ who can wield ice." Gray was sitting cross-legged on the ground, shooing him away with a hand gesture.

Hitsugaya had fully turned around, gritting his teeth as he was about to address the idiot man on the ground; then he was suddenly gone.

Lucy's right leg was still in the air – just finishing one heck of a Lucy-kick.

"Don't talk to my spirits like that Gray! If he says he's a Captain then he's a Captain! You will show him respect since he's here to help us! And if the key summoned him over Rukia then he's clearly more than capable of handling this situation!" Lucy's fists were clenched in the same manner as Hitsugaya's as her face became red from anger. Nobody was going to disrespect her spirits, not with her around.

Hitsugaya's irritated look switched to one of surprise as he looked at the blonde girl again. People didn't usually stand up for him, he had to take their comments and insults with a grain of salt to not destroy half of Seireitei – heck she looked more pissed than he was.

"Thank you Lucy. Your kindness is much appreciated. Now I am to understand that I'm under contract to defeat this.. Tree..?" Hitsugaya was giving the tree an odd look – trees run around in this world?

"Oh, yes.." Lucy had now put her foot down as Gray was stuck handling the demons charging from the forest again; seems how Lucy managed to send him flying right in the middle of them.

"It's not a tree though, not really.. It's a demon. A very large demon; and those smaller demons you see charging are trying to protect it for some reason.." Lucy was pointing at the demons Gray was now finishing off as Hitsugaya spared a quick glance. Clearly if the demons were so frantic to keep the tree safe it was of great importance – he instantly deduced that destroying the tree would more than likely have a detrimental effect on the smaller demons.

Just then the tree shot one of its roots into the ground, causing another miniature earthquake; small shrieking noises could be heard. _What was it doing?_

A minute later more demons came running through the thicket, shrieking again. _Was it summoning – or – creating demons?_

Gray came trotting up to the pair, annoyed that the midget had yet to do anything to the tree; especially after watching it possibly create a few more demons. "Step aside small-stuff, I'll handle the big demon. Why don't you take care of the little ones – they're more your size." Gray was about to walk past Hitsugaya when the Shinigami grabbed his arm.

"Please stand back – I'd _really hate_ to get you caught up in this.." The sarcasm in the boy's sentence didn't escape Gray as he began gritting his teeth. Lucy was about to punch him in the head when a sudden drop in temperature stopped her in her tracks.

"**Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens: Hyorinmaru.**" A huge ice dragon came shooting out of the Captain's blade, circling around the tree once and then smashing into its face, knocking it to the ground. The ice continued its path down towards the embedded root; causing it to snap off once the demon was completely parallel with the ground.

Lucy's eye's held amazement while Gray only lost composure for a second, _so the boy could wield a little ice, huh? _There was no way in hell Gray was going to let some kid outdo him.

"Oh yeah? I can do that too!" Gray was now standing next to Hitsugaya as he removed his pants; the demon was slowly starting to stand back up.

"Ice Make: Lance!" A series of lances came shooting out of Gray's hands as they smashed into the demon's trunk, not quite piercing it but still throwing it back to the ground. Gray threw a cocky smirk at the Captain as he simply raised an eyebrow, barely masking his look of revulsion. _Why did he take his pants off..?_

Hitsugaya casually stepped in front of Gray again, closing his eyes to rid himself of the Ice Mage's pantless presence and pointing his sword towards the tree demon. Without even muttering a word he shot out 5 more dragons as they completely swarmed all 400 feet of the tree. He then pointed his blade to the ground allowing a wave of ice to span out and freeze every demon attempting to attack the three as well as halt anymore efforts the tree might make to summon more demons by creating a thick sheen of ice that completely covered the floor. The ice Gray had used in his attack was now being combined with Hitsugaya's as everything within sight was now frozen solid in place.

Gray sweat dropped. _Did he just use my ice..?_ He gave a wary glance to the Captain as he now had his back turned to the Ice Mage. _He's not even gonna gloat..?_ Gray began scratching the back of his head. _Who was this kid? Is he really even a kid?!_

"Alright, I'll give it to ya. That was _kinda_ impressive." Gray now had his arms crossed and was looking off to the side. A vein popped from Hitsugaya's temple as he rolled his eyes at the imbecile unbuttoning his shirt. _If I was stripping down I wouldn't garner so much attention to myself.._ _What a strange place.._

Lucy gave Gray an annoyed glare. "Gray, I swear to God if I have to remind you about your clothes one more time in front of my spirits.."

Hitsugaya was looking to the girl's exasperated posture as his expression softened a little. The woman was okay, especially since she recognized undressing in public was indecent and was quick to reprimand the ice idiot..

A popping and cracking sound could be heard as the three turned back around to where the demon tree was. Cracks could be seen in the ice surrounding its trunk as its branches broke off from the weight of the ice. The remnants shattered and the demon howled; a second later another chorus of screeching and howling could be heard from all over the forest as a small earthquake began. Apparently it had summoned, or created, more demons than the group originally thought..

"I think you just pissed it off.." Gray was taking a step back now as he began looking from side to side, still trying to put his pants back on. The tree was now standing back up and smashing the frozen remnants of the smaller demons around it. The ground began to shake yet again as the unfrozen trees behind the ice began uprooting themselves; even more demons similar to the ones they'd been dealing with also came running out.

"LUCYYY!" Happy came flying in carrying Natsu as Erza broke a couple frozen demons before joining the group.

"Lucy! Gray! Are you guys alright?! We saw the ice attacks." Erza was looking at the mages until her sights fell on the boy. "Oh, umm, hello, little boy. What would your name be?" Erza was now giving Hitsugaya a curious look as he began clenching his fists again.

"Lucy what's with the kid?" Natsu walked up to the Captain and began patting his head. "Hey kid, it's gonna get pretty dangerous around here. Sure you wanna stick around?" Hitsugaya gave him an exasperated glare through gritted teeth as he fought the notion to freeze the pink-haired boy's arm off.

"Natsu, Erza, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's the one who froze everything over, he's here to help!" Lucy was gesturing the entire area that was now covered in ice with a proud smile.

"Wow.. That's very impressive. Well, we can use all the help we can get." Erza gave Hitsugaya a small smile as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and began readying multiple swords. "Ready when you are Captain." Erza's expression was all seriousness and ready to get down to business.

Histugaya instantly liked the red-head. He was also slightly curious about her armor, _where did it come from?_

"But he's a kid?" Natsu's arms were crossed with an eye brow raised. "You sure he did all this?" He was now looking around the area – clearly not believing the boy managed that much damage.

"Don't question my spirit Natsu!" Lucy was now standing in front of Hitsugaya, defending him. "He did freeze everything!" Lucy had her hands on her hips in frustration.

Hitsugaya liked Lucy too. Why did the women of this world seem to be the only ones with a brain?

"Oi, who's the pipsqueak?" Laxus came crashing in the center with a loud booming sound as his magic slowly dissipated – leaving smoke and embers where he'd landed; the ground looked as though it had just been struck by lightning.

"My name is not kid. Nor is it boy or _pipsqueak_. I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I've worked hard for my title and I would much rather be addressed as Captain Hitsugaya." He was clenching his fists again and closing his eyes – trying to calm himself down.

Laxus, Gray, Happy, and Natsu all shared a look. Then began howling with laughter.

"C-C-Captain?! Oh man! That's a good one kid!" Laxus was slapping his knee; Natsu was clutching his sides with Happy collapsed on his head while Gray was wiping a tear, "I know! I said the exact same thing!"

All four continued to laugh for a few more minutes. The demons all stopped and glanced back at the redwood tree – clearly confused. Why were they laughing so hard? Weren't they aware of their situation?

The redwood just stared at the group of mages as they laughed for a couple more seconds, if it's branch-like limbs hadn't snapped off it probably would have shrugged. Then the atmosphere dropped a few degrees.

Lucy and Erza were about to step in when Hitsugaya put his arm up, halting both women mid-step.

"If they don't believe I'm a Captain that's fine. The only one that matters here is Lucy Heartfilia – which she believes in my abilities." He gave Lucy a quick glance as she gave him a smile. "And her red-headed friend is okay in my book too." He gave Erza a quick glance as she smiled back as well.

"You three however." He was barely giving the three mages a look. "Are on your own."

Then they noticed the sudden drop in temperature – and stopped laughing.

"**Ryojin Hyoheki.**" A solid ice barrier surrounded the girls to protect them from the onslaught about to come. "You two should be safe from the temperatures in there." Hitsugaya took a few steps ahead of the wall and walked past the rest of the mages – who were all casting him curious glances and giving each other one as well.

The tree was shrieking again – signaling to all the demons to attack. Hitsugaya didn't even flinch; he simply jumped into the air and began floating upward.

"**Bankai.**" Ice began flying from his sword to himself, starting at his right arm – forming a dragon's head. It then continued up his shoulders creating two large wings and a tail down his back. It continued down his left arm and feet into claw-like structure. Three ice flowers could be seen floating above the boy.

"Is he flying..?" Laxus was staring at the boy floating in the air with amazement. Gray, Happy, and Natsu were completely shocked – mouths hanging open. The three had seen Harribel flying but obviously doubted the boy's abilities; this was a whole new experience for Laxus.

"**Tenso Jurin.**" The weather was suddenly overcast and was easily below freezing. Natsu, Happy, and Laxus were shivering as Gray was taking his clothes off yet again.

"Not now Gray!" Laxus smashed his head into the ground – the guy really needed to get a clue..

All the demons were once again not moving as they all slowly froze over. In fact – the entire forest was freezing over as icicles began to form and snow began to lightly fall. Did the spirit just make it winter? All the mage's eyes were wide with amazement and Gray's jaw was hanging open from his place on the floor.

Lucy was now sitting on the ground. Summoning him took up a good deal of magic, but this new power he was using made it so she couldn't even stand. Hitsugaya looked back to the girl a little worried. He did like the Celestial Mage. Rangiku wouldn't stop raving about her and even Ukitake seemed rather fond of her. Kenpachi sang her praises for.. Err.. Other reasons.. But none the less she was perfectly polite and respectful. He would end this quickly to not harm her further, he preferred testing his opponents out and maybe come to a peaceful arrangement; but it was clear these demons were mindless brutes only seeking bloodshed.

"I will end this now. **Hyoten Hyakkaso**." The sky suddenly darkened a little more and the clouds began swirling in on themselves. A hole began to form and a larger amount of snow began to fall directly over the giant tree. Ice flowers began forming all over the trees body – creating a pillar of ice.

"Once the last petal falls the tree will no longer be living. Such is the nature of this technique – I prefer not to use it with my Bankai but I wanted to end this quickly. Everything within a 7 mile radius should be completely frozen over; but don't worry, any natural forestry will defrost within a few days. The demons however will succumb to the cold." Hitsugaya was calling his Bankai back to his sword as he began to resheath it over his back – lightly floating back to the ground and cancelling the shield around the girls. The Dragon Slayer's and Happy were huddled near the ground trying to maintain as much body heat as humanly possible, both beginning to sneeze as their noses began to run.

Gray had put his head down in defeat. Too humiliated to even get off the ground or make eye contact with the spirit - _he'd never live this one down._.

Though Hitsugaya didn't outwardly show it, he was feeling rather smug. He didn't even give the other three a glance as they all stared at him like gaping idiots – while freezing their asses off. _Serves them right._

Lucy was fighting for her consciousness. He'd used multiple attacks plus his Bankai; it took a lot out of her - especially considering she'd summoned another spirit previously who was also relatively high on the power scale. She was fighting the urge to black out when a small hand found her shoulder.

"Are you alright Lucy?" She looked up into big turquoise eyes that held a hint of concern. _Maybe he'd gone a little over-board.._

She smiled at his worry, "Yes Captain Hitsugaya. Thank you for all your help – you're amazing!" Her eyes were glazed over again; she couldn't help the fact that all she wanted to do was hug him to death.

"Ouch! Ouch! Okay! Okay!" Erza was standing directly behind the three mages and Happy; forcing them into a bowing position in a straight line. "Say it properly!" Erza was smacking all four again as she shoved her boot down Gray's back.

Yep. Hitsugaya _definitely_ liked the red-head. He couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" Gray and Natsu had tears in their eyes as Laxus was fighting the aneurysm threatening to burst. "Yeah yeah, whatever, sorry." Laxus practically spat the words – earning him a boot in the back.

"Ouch! What the-! Alright, I formally apologize _Captain Hitsugaya_." Laxus' apology was laced with sarcasm but the Knight knew that was as good as she'd get from the Lightning Mage and slowly let off on the boot. The Dragon Slayer's were still slightly frozen over; Laxus wasn't currently in the state to fend the violent Knight off – besides he swore to never hurt another guild mate.

"I'm so sorry your imminence! Please forgive our stupidity!" Happy was bowing up and down like crazy as tears flew from his eyes. He didn't know what was worse – being frozen over or having Erza behind him.

"You're definitely a better ice user than the Stripper! There's no question about that!" Natsu had now jumped to his feet – smile on his face. "Let's fight!" He was now charging the boy as Erza grabbed his scarf – stopping him mid-stride.

"Look at Lucy! Do you think she can handle another fight! Besides, you wouldn't last two minutes Natsu!" Erza was slapping his head as she threw him to the ground. But then he suddenly remembered Lucy – these spirits weren't easy for her to call.

"Luce!" Natsu and Happy were running over to the girl as she was now only holding herself up with her hands on the ground.

"I will take my leave now Lucy." Hitsugaya gave her a small smile as she radiated one back at him. "Thank you so much Captain! Tell Rangiku I'll try to call her out again! Oh! And tell Rukia thank you for everything!" She barely finished her sentence as Hitsugaya vanished, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Who's Rukia..?" Natsu was giving Lucy a curious glance as she waved him off. "The spirit I summoned before him." Erza, Natsu, and Laxus' eyes went wide with surprise. "You managed two summonings?" Erza was holding her shoulders looking into her face.

"Yep! Both were pretty awesome too. Even the kid I guess.." Gray was mumbling something under his breath; apparently he didn't like being outdone by a spirit that resembled a child.

"N-Natsu.. C-Can we go now.. I'm f-f-freezing!" Happy was curled around Natsu's neck as both girls began to shudder as well. His barrier kept them safe initially but now that it was gone they got the full impact of the cold. The group casted a quick glance to the tree, it was no longer moving or resembling a monster as the final petal fell. All the demons were crumbling in on themselves as well – guess the tree was maintaining their power; without it they were just plants again. _No wonder they were protecting it._

The team managed to find its way out of the forest; Lucy was on Natsu's back as he managed to make his skin a personal furnace for the Celestial Mage, she was already worn out, she didn't need to freeze on top of it. Once they got to the town they were surprised to see all the villagers outside. The children were running and laughing, playing with the falling snow that still lingered from Hitsugaya's attacks. Even the adults were looking much brighter than usual – then Lupe came running up to the group.

"Fairy Tail! How did you fare?!" The little old man's eyes were bright with hope as the towns people were now holding the same gaze, looking to the group as well.

"Done and done!" Natsu chirped as Erza and Gray gave a head nod and a smile. The towns people began to cheer as Lupe was once again crying, hugging Erza and kissing her hand. He even kissed Laxus' hand – much to his annoyance.

"Please, oh please, there must be something we can do for you?! You've done so much for us!" Lupe was on his knees, he felt awful sending in a less-than-truthful request but to not pay a penny for what should have been SS-class? There had to be something he could do..

"Don't worry about it old man! Just remember Fairy Tail mages are happy to help!" Natsu began walking past the old man with Lucy still on his back.

"Wait! Lucy! Is she alright?" Lupe was chasing after the Dragon Slayer now, a little worried for the blonde.

"Don't worry, she's just a little worn out. She used up a lot of magic." Erza had placed a hand on the old man's shoulder and was now pointing to the sky.

The old man's eyes went wide as he realized what the Knight was telling him. She was the one who caused the sudden weather change?! Incredible..

"Don't worry about the weather either, it's supposed to fade within the next day or so." Gray was now walking past the old man, finger in his ear and annoyance still laced in his expression – clearly pissed he wasn't the cause of the snow storm. Laxus snorted at the Ice Mage's mood as he walked past the old man as well – straight to the train station.

"Oh please, Sirs.. Madams.. Please stay the night in some of our rooms.. It's the least we can do for our rudeness earlier and you saving us all.." Another elderly couple was approaching the group, gesturing to a quaint little inn right next to the train station. There couldn't be more than five rooms in the place and was probably only managed by the pair.

"It's really not necessary.." Erza was now looking to the couple, not wanting to impose and since they didn't get any reward money they couldn't exactly afford a room..

"No, please, we insist. No cost! Free food and your tickets back home will be covered to!" Lupe was now standing next to the couple – he must've planned on at least paying some of the expenses. The group shared quick glances with each other – clearly unsure.

"Please.. Lucy looks like she could use a hot bath, a warm meal, and a soft bed." Lupe was now patting Lucy's arm as she gave him a smile. _All the above really did sound amazing.._

Erza, Gray, and Laxus all looked around at each other and shrugged. "Alright, but just so you know these three might eat you out of business." Erza was jerking a finger at Gray, Natsu, and Laxus as she walked towards the inn. The townspeople looked ecstatic – Lupe finally felt a little guilt slip away as the group took him up on his offer.

* * *

Erza and Lucy decided to share a room as the three men plus Happy took the largest. Erza insisted on Laxus being the mediator for Gray and Natsu – just because the town offered everything free of charge didn't mean destroying the only inn was okay..

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Erza was sitting on the side of Lucy's bed – they'd both already taken a bath and eaten, all that was left now was a good night's sleep.

"I'm okay.. Just tired.. I'm glad we decided to stay, I really needed to sleep." Lucy was turning in her covers to face Erza as she smiled.

"Lucy I can't believe you already managed two summonings in a single day. You've really improved – I wouldn't be surprised if you were in the S-class exams next year!" Erza's eyes began to sparkle as she imagined Lucy as the next S-class mage; they could go on as many S-class missions as they wanted. She'd definitely never have to worry about rent again. Lucy laughed at the idea, her? S-class? Maybe if she could call out Captain class spirits without fainting every time..

"We'll have to see about that one Erza.. Maybe when I'm a little stronger.." Erza gave her a small smile, she knew better than anybody how much the girl underestimated herself. But she had plenty of time to get stronger. A few crashes followed by Laxus' yelling could be heard next door, then a loud thunk that made the room vibrate. A pair of heavy footsteps then made their way across the floor and the sound of weight being dropped on a bed could be heard – finished off by an even heavier weight dropping on the other bed. _Sounds like Natsu and Gray were put to sleep.._ Lucy sweat dropped as Erza nodded her head in approval before jumping into the other bed and shutting off the light.

* * *

The group decided to head out early, they wanted to be back at the guild by noon; especially since it was still very cold outside and none of them had packed for a snow storm. Gray was still very irritable the next morning.. And the train ride home.. And after they got to the guild.. Apparently the little ice spirit left quite an impression..

"Ahh! Here you all are! How did it go?" Makarov was standing at the guild's bar, waving the group in as some of the commotion somewhat died down while 'hello's' were being shouted throughout the crowd.

"Hello Master. The mission was a success; the demon has been dealt with." Erza came walking in ahead of the group, pride in her declaration as more cheers ensued in the guild.

"Well then this definitely confirms it.." Makarov was looking at Lucy again, "They're definitely after Lucy. Looks like you've got your hands full child – there's still five more requests for you to fill!" The Master was giving Lucy a smile as she began nervously fidgeting, all eyes were on her again..

"By the way Gray, you seem rather upset, everything alright?" Gray was standing at the back of the group – still sulking. He didn't even bother picking any fights with Natsu on the way in.

"Oh don't mind him, Popsicle's feelings are hurt 'cuz some kid showed him up in ice magic." Natsu was giving him a sarcastic grin.

"Alright! That's it!" Gray lunged towards Natsu as fire and ice exploded everywhere. Laxus' scowl only deepened as he made his way towards the Raijinshuu. "Let me know when you're gonna pick the next mission." He gave Lucy a pat on the head and a smile – earning one back. "Wooo! Get'er Laxus!" Cana could be heard shouting through the guild as Bixlow started cat calling.

"Shut the fuck up!" A very irritated Dragon Slayer was covered in static – eyes turning yellow.. _Somebody didn't get much sleep the night before._

"Woah.. Don't get'er.. Don't get'er.." Cana had her hands up in an I-give-up gesture as Laxus brushed past her. She laughed nervously before approaching Lucy. "So how did the mission go? You guys were able to beat the demon?" The Card Mage was now sitting next to Lucy and Erza.

"Yeah, it was the redwood in the middle of the forest." Lucy was considering jumping the counter and making herself and Erza strawberry milkshakes; looked like the Strauss' weren't back from their mission yet.

"The redwood?" Cana's eyebrow shot up as Macao was approaching the girls as well.

"You guys sure?" He had the same confused look as Cana.

Erza and Lucy shared a quick glance, "Err.. Yeah.. It was the demon creating all the smaller ones.." Lucy was fidgeting in her seat as Erza was now leaning in. Did they miss something?

"Oh.. Hmmm.. That's odd.." Cana was scratching the back of her head as she shared a curious glance with Macao.

"Okay, what are we missing?" Erza was leaning towards the pair, apparently something was off.

"Well, it's just; when we investigated the tree was, well, a tree." Cana now had her arms crossed as Macao was leaning against the counter; facing the three girls. "It didn't have any magical presence – or any of that 'curse' power we've heard so much about.." Cana and Macao were gauging the girls' responses.

"So you're saying when you guys went into the forest – you didn't sense anything?" Erza had an eyebrow raised.

"Well we were attacked by a few of the little guys, but that's it. Didn't you guys notice that once you defeated all the smaller 'demons' that they just turned back into their harmless plant selves? No trace or essence of magic left?" Macao was scratching his head.

Erza and Lucy were looking at each other again as realization dawned on them. They were right, after Hitsugaya froze the redwood over; all the demons did crumble and return to their previous state. Even the redwood keeled over and acted as a tree that was simply destroyed in a violent blizzard.. But what about all the curse power it fought with? How it created all the other demons? Didn't that make it the S-class demon?

"Hmmmm, maybe the redwood was just a puppet. The real demon manipulated the forest into coming to life by inserting its energy and forcing it to animate." Makarov had been listening in the entire time. Taking in everything Cana and Macao were saying. "Maybe it wanted us to think the redwood was the S-class demon."

"But Master, why would it do that?" Erza was confused – it was true the forest turned back to normal after the snow storm, but why would the demon do that? Why wouldn't he come out and attack on his own?

"I don't know Erza, maybe it was testing you, us, or maybe.. Lucy."

All eyes were now looking to Lucy as she began to subconsciously play with her key ring. "I don't understand.. Why wouldn't it attack when I was all worn out then?" Lucy was fidgeting in her seat, the idea of a powerful demon lurking in the shadows, watching her and waiting to strike had her on edge.

"Maybe it was intimidated.. Either by your keys.. Your team.. Maybe it wasn't in the area." Makarov was rubbing his chin again – every possibility going through his head.

"Should we go back?" Erza was looking to Makarov now, she wasn't too sure what the best course of action was at this point.

"No, if it was in the town it would most likely have attacked or made itself known. If you want my opinion it probably wanted to see if Lucy was really capable of wielding those keys or not. As to why – I'm not sure.." Makarov was patting Lucy's hand, trying to reassure her. He was beginning to think all this tension was going to give the girl a heart attack.

"Hey what the hell?!" A booming voice shouted at the doors of the guild. A very angry looking Gajeel, Levy, and Lily came charging up to the small group at the bar.

"You went off without us Lu-chan!" Levy had her hands on her hips, a cute little scowl that almost looked menacing – if Levy could ever be considered menacing.

"Lucy, we don't care about the reward money, but at least let us know when you're going off on missions. We thought we were all in this together." Lily had jumped onto the bar and was looking Lucy right in the eyes, arms crossed.

"Yeah what's up Bunny girl?! I told ya I owe ya! Don't go off getting yourself killed before I pay ya back!" Gajeel had slammed his fist on the counter, staring Lucy down since Levy was doing a pretty pathetic job at being intimidating.

"I'm sorry you guys.. I guess we didn't really think about it.." Lucy had both hands in her lap, looking a little embarrassed at not being considerate of the three. She was so focused on getting the mission done and keeping the team to a reasonable size that she never considered leaving them would potentially hurt their feelings.. Or cause them to worry about her..

Levy smiled as she now placed both hands over Lucy's, "It's okay Lucy.. Just next time don't go running off without us.. We worry and we want to be with you through this. We've been around since the very beginning – we plan on seeing this through with you!" Levy's smile reached Lucy's as a light blush tinted her cheeks. There was no arguing how lucky she was; she really did have the best friends in Fiore.

"Good, I'm glad you have lots of dependable people Lucy, there seems to be a lot going on that we don't know about – it's better to have more friends than enemies at this point. I trust you all to keep an eye on her." Makarov was looking to the seven at the bar, glancing at Laxus with the Raijinshuu and then at Gray and Natsu, they'd all stopped what they were doing to listen in at the bar after Gajeel's dramatic entrance.

"So Lucy, feeling up for another mission?" Levy's eyebrows shot up and a playful smirk tugged at her lips.

"You bet, how about first thing tomorrow?!" Lucy was smiling at the script mage now as Gajeel and Lily both had confident smirks. Laxus and the Raijinshuu had now approached the group at the bar – he'd heard everything Erza, Lucy, Cana, and Macao had discussed. A little pissed at himself for letting something so obvious fool him. "Let's go pick the mission chick." He was thrusting his thumb towards Makarov's office as the Master had jumped down from the bar and was walking towards the stairs. "Alright!" Lucy jumped from her seat with everyone following her. Apparently they were going to pick this next mission as a group. Or caravan.. Their group just continued to get bigger and bigger..

* * *

"_Me Lord.. What did you think of the Celestial Mage?"_

"_She was.. Adequate. At least she can summon the keys."_

"_Shall we get her now me Lord?"_

"_No. We wait. Until she can maintain those gates or summon both keys simultaneously."_

"_Will you be creating anymore S-class demons for her and her team?"_

"_Maybe.. But for now it seems some of the other demons have other.. Plans.. We'll just wait and see how this plays out."_

"_Very good me Lord."_

* * *

**A demon that can make S-class demons?! And what does he want with Lucy? Dun dun duuuuuuun :D**

**I'm almost a quarter of the way into my story! Yaaaay! We need more summonings! And our favorite characters to make multiple appearances. And we need a strawberry to come in and save the day! Oh when will Ichigo ever come?!**

**Yes I'm holding out on certain summonings, you guys will understand why when they're finally summoned. Lucy can only hold these gates open for so long, do we want 5 minutes of Ichigo? I think not!**

**Did anyone else notice the mentioning of S-class exams? XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Emotional Turmoil

**Another question: Can Aizen, Gin, or Tosen be summoned. I've said this before, no one, and I mean NO ONE is safe from my crack summonings.**

**This chapter is VERY DIFFERENT from all my others. But I needed to breach on it at some point, nobody can go through what Lucy is without some feelings. Especially a character like Lucy who tends to undermine herself.**

**Also, I received A LOT of requests for this character. Not just in comments, but a few PM's were thrown my way - I have to say I've had more requests for this character than any other (even Ichigo). So I was actually very relieved because I had something special planned for this - especially since it is my all time favorite Bleach character.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Lucy was making her way back to her apartment – their team couldn't decide on a mission.. And she was way too tired to argue with anyone and decided to just pick one out tomorrow. She was eager to get as many done as possible, but she needed a break every now and then as well; so she decided to just take the next day off and pick the mission then. She was leaning towards the Mt. Hakobe request since Makarov hadn't heard from the Strauss' in the last day or so; but all the other teams had taken a day or two for some much-needed vacation time before heading back to the guild to report their findings – everyone assumed Mira's team was doing the same. The GMG's hadn't just resulted in Fairy Tail's business, but the other guilds as well – everyone deserved somewhat of a break.

Lucy considered calling Plue out but was relishing in the quiet – it had been a few weeks since she'd had any alone time, she almost missed the days where she just lounged at the bar with Mira and patiently waited for her friends to come back from their missions. Everything was much simpler then..

"Careful now Lucy! You're going to fall into the water one of these days!" Lucy was waving at the fisherman who greeted her regularly; it was nice to be back in Magnolia.

She slowly opened the door to her apartment, asking herself if she should eat first or take a bath; had she ever appreciated alone time this much before?

"Hey Luce! What took ya so long?" Lucy's eyes snapped to the refrigerator. Happy was sitting on her counter eating a raw fish while Natsu was digging in her fridge.

"Oh there you are, we were about to go looking for you." Gray came walking out of her bathroom – clad in only a towel and brushing his teeth. _Was that her toothbrush…?_

"Lucy! We've come to stay with you. We don't think you should be alone from this point out." Erza had just requipped into her pajama's and was walking out of Lucy's bedroom; saving her place in the erotic novel she wasn't even attempting to hide.

Lucy was about to say something when a knock sounded at her door. She slowly turned around and debated whether to even open it – unfortunately she didn't get the choice as it swung open on itself a second later.

"Lu-chan! We've all decided it was best to stay with you!" Levy was walking into her apartment now, arms full with ice cream, snacks, books, magazines, pillows, and a sleeping backpack slung over her shoulder. _Was she moving in..?_

"Oi Bunny girl – I call the couch." A grumpy Gajeel came strutting in with Lily close behind – looking as though Levy forced him to come with.

"I already called dibs on the couch!" Gray had swiftly removed his towel, ready to fight Gajeel for couch rights.

"Holy shi- Dammit Gray! Put your fuckin' towel back on!" Gajeel was now covering Levy's eyes as Erza side-kicked the Ice Mage back into the bathroom. Lucy had yet to move from her spot at the doorway entry – tears were trying to fight their way through.

"I call Lucy's bed! Come on Happy!" Natsu was running full force into Lucy's bedroom, Happy tossing the remnants of his fish onto the floor, "Aye!" following after the Dragon Slayer.

"Hey no fair! I'm sleeping with Lu-chan!" Levy was bum-rushing towards Lucy's room, ready to challenge Natsu for bed rights.

"I prefer to sleep with Lucy as well. I'll only feel comfortable having her safe within my bosom at night." Erza was following closely behind Levy as Gray came rushing out of the bathroom, "We had the option of sleeping in Lucy's bed?!" Then ran into her bedroom as well.

Lucy had still yet to move from her spot on the floor. The tears were free-falling now.

Gajeel and Lily were watching the Celestial Mage from the corner of their eyes as she was still attempting to take the situation into comprehension. Gajeel snickered a little as Lily shook his head – feeling a little sorry for the blonde.

"Hope you don't miss your privacy too much, gihi." Gajeel had dropped himself onto her couch, removing his boots and clearly making himself comfortable while Lily propped himself on one of the arm rests.

"Oi, got anything to eat?" Lucy slouched to the floor in defeat. Might as well accept it – they weren't leaving and it was only going to get worse once Wendy and Carla, heck even Juvia, were back.. _God forbid Gray be in her apartment without Juvia around.._

After a light meal, a quick bath, and refusing to change; Lucy found herself lying awake in her bed. How in the hell could anyone sleep with their face smashed into Erza's chest and Levy spooning them from behind? Natsu was curled up at the foot of her bed with Happy like some sort of dog and Gray was half on the bed – half on the floor. But of course the only portion of himself, his legs, that were on the bed had to be draped over Lucy. She could even hear Gajeel's snoring from her couch.. If that wasn't enough she couldn't stop the million different thoughts racing through her mind. Everything was so sudden, happening so fast.. She couldn't keep up with all the events with these keys and the demons after her. Their discussion earlier at the guild definitely didn't help her already stressed state, she couldn't help but wonder "_why me?" _She internally sighed and attempted to turn but Erza's vice grip made that impossible; anytime she felt her mind slow down and sleep ready to take over Gajeel would either snap her awake with a particularly loud snore or Gray would fidget.. _This was going to be a long night.._

* * *

"Pick a mission yet chick? Woah.. What happened to you?" Laxus had jumped back at the horribly unkempt sight of the Celestial Mage. She had bags under her eyes that rivaled the oldest of hags, they looked like they were getting darker and darker by the second..

"Don't ask." Lucy had placed her head in her arms on the counter – she was definitely taking today off.. Maybe sneak away from the group that was still hovering close by and get in a little siesta..

"Lucy, are you alright?" Makarov was approaching the girl, was she attacked the night before? She looked like hell.

"Yeah.. Never better Master.. Never better.." A yawn escaped as she lazily turned her head to peek at her Master. He shared a curious glance with Laxus as they both shrugged. The rest of her team looked well rested..

"Well my child, I think its best that you take the day off." Makarov was giving Lucy a pitying smile as she shook her head from her place on the counter, still wrapped in her arms. "I know your team hadn't decided on a mission yet but I'm going to go ahead and send you to Mt. Hakobe, I haven't heard from Mira yet and she hasn't answered her Lacrima.."

Lucy perked up and was looking at Makarov, both she and Laxus had somewhat worried looks. "Come on! It's Mira we're talkin' about, she's fine." Cana came walking up, draping an arm around Laxus and stumbling a little. "Besides, I'm likin' all this self-service!" Cana hiccuped as she reached over the bar, attempting to refill her mug before Laxus grabbed her and took her cup away. "You're cut off."

"Whaaaaa?!" She was desperately reaching for the cup well above her head as Makarov watched the display with little interest, still lost in thought about Mira and her team.

"Master.." It was Lucy's turn to provide some comfort to the old man. She was patting his hand as he briefly smiled at her. "Go take a day Lucy, you've earned it." Makarov patted her hand back as he jumped from the bar counter top, walking back to his office as Laxus followed – cup still in hand.

"Jerk.." Cana was watching him walk away with distaste as she pulled her back-up cup from her bag.

Lucy slowly stood and made her way to the door, "I'm gonna go take a walk Cana, I'll see ya around." She was smiling and waving to her tipsy friend as Cana watched in confusion, still filling her mug. Hadn't Lucy just gotten there?

"Luce! Where ya going?" Natsu was chasing after Lucy with Happy hovering over head as the rest of her team stood to follow.

"Just a little walk guys.. I just need to think a little bit.." She waved their concerns off as she slowly walked through the doors. Her team all shared an awkward glance as they watched their friend disappear.

* * *

She was making her way to the grass hill she and Capricorn had trained on over a week or so ago now. She was taking in her difference in ability, how much she'd changed in just over a few weeks. She sat down cross-legged as she remembered Capricorn's instructions – and instantly created a sphere of magic. Holding it for as long as she could.

She'd lost track of time, truthfully she'd lost track of everything at that moment - she hadn't felt this relaxed in what seemed like ages. She let the weight of bearing the keys and taking responsibility of the demons temporarily disappear as she concentrated on her magic. She hadn't even noticed the presence that had been keeping an eye on her for some time now. She slowly allowed her sphere to vanish as she finally took notice of her company.

"That was excellent Lucy. Do you have any idea how long you held your magic like that for?" Capricorn was now looking down at Lucy as a light blush dusted her cheeks; she was embarrassed she'd completely missed him passing through his gateway. She _must_ have been tired.. She shook her head no as he removed his sunglasses.

"Lucy you were in your trance for almost two hours. That's four times longer than what you managed not two weeks ago. The rate of which your magic is increasing is astounding – those keys have exponentially improved your endurance." Capricorn was putting his sunglasses back on as Lucy was standing, brushing any dirt and grass off her shorts.

"I felt like I could hold it longer.." She was taking in the sight of Magnolia now, it was quiet from her spot – she wasn't quite ready to head back to the guild and stared at the city lights for a few minutes in silence

"What's troubling you Lucy? You usually don't stray from your friends like this, especially knowing how worried they are about you." Capricorn was now standing next to Lucy, arms behind his back taking in the sight with her.

"It's just a lot going on Capricorn. And all so fast.. It's hard to keep up with everything. I mean, a month ago I was the little blonde mage in Team Natsu that barely lifted a finger, and now I'm the Celestial Mage every demon in Earthland wants to get a piece of.. It's just different." She was looking at Capricorn through the corner of her eye, waiting for him to respond.

"You know Lucy, you were never just a 'little blonde on Team Natsu', you've always been great, and always had the ability to become greater. You've long since surpassed your mother and any other Celestial Mage; the only thing holding you back is your own self-doubt. It's always been your greatest weakness and will continue to be as long as you allow it. Just remember Lucy, we're only ever given what we can handle and nothing more. You, my dear, were meant to have those keys and face this challenge, at times you may feel alone, but have courage. We are all behind you no matter how far ahead of us you may walk, and your friends at the guild are as well."

Lucy smiled as she took his words in, then suddenly turned to hug him. She was relishing that she didn't just have her family at the guild, but her Celestial Spirit family as well. She was never alone, never would be alone, she just needed to remember that and work on her own courage - kick herself into first gear. She did doubt herself, more than anybody else. She really needed to work on that.

"Thanks Capricorn.. You reminded me of my mother a little bit, I feel like that was something she would have said." She was rubbing her eyes and smiling as she thought back on memories of her mother as Capricorn began patting her head, successfully snapping her from her thoughts.

"It's time I headed back now Lucy, you should also head back to the guild; you wouldn't want your friends to worry too much now would you?"

Lucy smiled again as she nodded and started to lightly jog down the grass hill, turning to wave at her spirit but he'd already vanished. She was feeling surprisingly refreshed, a little meditation went a long way, and she wasn't feeling drained at all after holding her magic. She replayed Capricorn's words in her head as she thought back on last night's events with her friends – they really were worried about her, and truly did care.. She slowed her jog to a walk after entering the city. A few of the people waved and greeted her, she'd become pretty well known after the games, and then she spotted Gray running a few yards away.

"Gray!" She was waving her arms trying to catch his attention; he immediately stopped and ran the distance between them.

"Luce! Where have you been?!" He was bending over trying to catch his breath, was he running all over Magnolia?

"Sorry Gray.. I was up in the hills outside Magnolia again.." She was scratching the back of her head, feeling a little bad about his clearly distressed state, _was she really making him worry so much?_

"No time to explain, let's go." He was grabbing her hand and running full speed towards the guild, not allowing her to ask any questions even after their arrival as he slammed the doors open.

"Found her!" Gray was pushing through the gathered crowd at the bar, every guild member had arrived and even a few members from the other guilds were there – must have just gotten back from their missions, err, vacations..

Makarov was standing on top of the bar counter with his Communication Lacrima from his office. He was giving a deadly look to whoever's face was presently there.

"Lucy.. This call.. Is for you.." Makarov gave Lucy a pained look; he clearly didn't want to give her the Lacrima, but for some reason he had to. She slowly walked towards her Master with Natsu coming up right beside her, Erza and Gray flanking her other side with Happy flying overhead. Makarov turned so she could see the face in the Lacrima – it was a demon with its face completely covered. But how..?

"Is this the little Celestial Wizard runnin' around killin' all my friends?" He was most likely smiling under his bandanna, ignoring the glares from the four mages next to her and the exceed; all his focus was on Lucy - she flinched a little at the realization.

"Well – since you've killed, mmmm, lemme see.. Daemon.. Gladius.. Oh and Ignem. Well, this should just about even things up, eh?" The demon stepped to the side to show Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman tied crucifix style to three separate pillars in the background; all three a bloody mess and completely unconscious.

Lucy blanched at the sight.

"Wha?! H-How did you?! How could you?! Let them go! Let them go right now or I swear on my life you'll be sorry!" Tears were pricking at Lucy's eyes – she was becoming overwhelmed with a frenzy of emotions.

"Actually doll.. You've killed some lesser demons as well.. You're lucky I don't give two-shits 'bout 'em. I should just kill these three right now." And to emphasize his point he shot a needle-like structure from his arm, right into Mira's thigh as she flinched but remained unconscious. Lucy could feel the bile burning at the back of her throat as a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Gray and Erza were holding Natsu back as he attempted to grab the Lacrima. Everyone in the guild varied in emotions at the sudden image. Mira was S-class, Elfman and Lisanna weren't push overs either.. How could a single S-class demon manage this? Was this maybe the demon that created the giant redwood? But that doesn't make sense.. Why would he become so desperate now?

"What do you want." Lucy had her hands clenching down on the bar as she cast her eyes to the floor, she couldn't look into the Lacrima any longer – it was too much to bear. Makarov was fighting tears as his eyes became blood-shot and his face red.

"You." Everyone looked to Lucy. Some shocked, but the others who were in on the latest developments expected it.

"Alone. No one is to come with you. Bring the keys. Only then will I let these three go."

"How do I know you'll keep your word." Lucy was now looking back to the demon, glaring daggers. If only looks could kill..

"Lucy.. No.. You can't.." Levy had tears in her eyes as Cana was holding her shoulders. She wanted to be the voice of reason, let Lucy run off to a demon for some deal with no guarantee the demon would keep his side of the bargain? Bad idea. Cana was shaking her head no, pleading for Lucy to say the words.

"Think about this Lucy.. He could be lying." Erza now had a firm grip on her shoulder; she wasn't willing to let Lucy run off either. Gajeel and Lily had come up behind Erza, nodding their heads – agreeing with the Knight. There was no way he'd just let them all waltz away after getting the keys, they wanted Lucy _dead_, that much was clear.

"No way. I'm coming with her!" Natsu growled at the Lacrima. Gray was standing next to him with his arms crossed, silently saying he was going with her too. Happy had landed on Lucy's shoulder, hugging her head to let the demon know she wasn't going alone.

"No. She comes alone. I so much as catch a whiff of anyone with her; I'll kill 'em three on the spot; and come after her anyways. I'm really offerin' ya a grand deal." Lucy felt her stomach churn as Levy began crying, this was quite possibly the worst situation any of them had ever been in.

The Celestial Mage was torn; she knew the demon probably wouldn't keep his word, she wanted to listen to her friends and stay safe and secure here in Magnolia. She knew if she went he'd most likely kill her then the Strauss siblings before taking her keys – but what else could she do? Nothing? Just let them die? She tried weighing her options but realized she had nothing to bargain with, and really no other choice. She began gritting her teeth – she wasn't ready for any of this.

"Alright." Lucy barely spat the words out. Trying her best to maintain her composure – she didn't want the demon to know how scared she truly was, "Deal."

"Lucy no!" "You can't Lucy!" "Think this over Lucy.." "It's a trap!" "I'm going with you!"

"STOP IT!" Lucy was fighting back tears as the guild slowly went silent, not wanting to miss out on the rest of the conversation. "When and where."

"Tomorrow. Mt Hakobe. Directions will be left for you at the train station. Don't show 'n I kill 'em. Got that?" His eye was taking up the Lacrima – still staring straight at Lucy.

"Why not tonight? How do I know you'll even keep them alive!" Lucy hadn't expected him to wait til the next day, and the Strauss' needed help _now._

"Cuz I'm gonna make it so I know for a fact yer comin' alone. I aint stupid girl, don't think I don't know yer friends are gonna try 'n come with ya. Hear that Fairy Tail? I'll know if any of you are within a 50 mile radius of my location, and if that happens they die. Period. I'll also know if anyone tries to come tonight. Besides, if I killed them what would keep you from just usin' one of those keys on me once you get here? They'll be alive. Got that girly?"

"I understand.." She was looking down again, knuckles white from clutching the bar so hard. She had secretly hoped he wasn't as keen as he was leading on, that somehow her team or at least a few members could come with her, but he was a lot smarter than the previous demons they'd encountered. He left no loop holes, Lucy was going to have to go alone, and there was no way around it. It wasn't worth risking the Strauss' lives in an attempt to bring along some back up.

The Lacrima clicked out, and the guild went wild.

"What the fuck Lucy?!" Gray was standing in front of her now, shooting ice everywhere as Laxus grabbed her arm, making her face him, "What did you do Lucy?!" Static was clicking throughout the guild, Bixlow was shaking his head 'no' while Freed was attempting to comfort a very panic-stricken and distraught Evergreen. Laxus had covered her view of the Lacrima – seeing Elfman the way he was would have sent her on the first ride to Mt. Hakobe, only making the situation worse.

"Why did you agree Lucy?!" Erza had panic written all over her face, fighting her own tears back as Levy let hers fall freely. Cana was spitting to the side as she threw her cup at the bar, making quite a mess as a Bisca and Alzack tried to calm her down. Romeo was gripping his father's shirt and fighting his own tears as Macao only watched Cana take her anger out on the counter and barrels a little while longer.

"I don't care Lucy! I'm going with you!" Natsu was on fire – he was daring anyone to tell him otherwise. The whole guild was in a complete frenzy, everyone arguing on how to go about it, what to do, how to get Lucy out of going, how to get the siblings back, how to save everyone.. Mavis had suddenly appeared next to Makarov, she preferred to not meddle in the guild's affairs but this was not something she could easily ignore. Her guild needed all the support they could get at the moment.

"Lucy.. Are you sure you want to do this?" Makarov was lifting her chin with his hand, looking her in the eye as tears met with tears. "What else can I do Master? If I do nothing, they die." Her eyes were now hardened over as she fought back the chill trying to creep up her spine at the thought of what might happen to her. She had made up her mind, she was going.. Alone.. Nobody was going to change that.

The guild was getting louder and louder. Some contemplating tying her down to keep her from going, others trying to come up with a way around the deal so someone could go with her. Others were planning on going regardless. Then Mavis placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and the guild went somewhat silent.

"Lucy.. I may not know you as well as your guild mates, but from what I've seen this guild loves you, heck, the little bit I've come to know about you has made me already love you. You have a heart of gold and there's nothing nobler than sacrificing one's life for what they believe in. So you have to do what's right for you Lucy. No one else can make this decision for you, or change your mind. So go out there and get your friends, kick that sorry demon's butt, and then we'll all see you when you come back. Kay?"

Lucy's hardened look turned to mush. She found herself hugging Mavis as the previous Master hugged her back twice as hard. The other guild members were back to bickering among themselves, a few were pacing, some aggressively arguing, and others were crying in frustration. Lucy was taking in the mess of a sight before her; Laxus was arguing with Makarov to not let her go, that it was his duty as Guild Master to keep its members safe as Makarov shook his head no – it was Lucy's decision to make, not his.

Gray and Natsu were trying to figure out a way to sneak into Mt. Hakobe until Droy and Jet intervened - saying they'd only get the Strauss' killed to which Erza begrudgingly agreed. Wakaba and Max were arguing with the three on behalf of Natsu and Gray, they couldn't let Lucy go alone - that was suicide. The guild members were so preoccupied arguing with each other that no one noticed the Celestial Mage had even left until she was almost half way home.

* * *

After making her way back to her apartment she instantly started packing. She was debating on what she should or shouldn't bring, she didn't think she'd be coming back so was packing so much really necessary..? _So much for working on her self-esteem issues._

Her breath was becoming shaky and her resolve was hanging by a thread. Mavis's words had given her a little confidence; having somebody tell her she'd be coming back was what she needed to hear, though it wasn't quite enough. She didn't regret her decision, she knew what she was doing was right even if everyone disagreed with her - thought she wasn't thinking things through and being irrational. Even if they took the time to think of a way to sneak into Mt. Hakobe undetected and had a plan would the Strauss' survive in their current condition for that long? It just wasn't worth the risk, this demon was clever, she was sure he'd be two steps ahead of them. She almost forgot about Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Levy quietly watching her in her apartment, going back and forth with putting things in and taking things out of her bag. Frustration was heavy in the air as they all realized they could do nothing for their friend or the Strauss'.

After Lucy left Erza had put her foot down to any attempts of going with her or ahead of her to Mt. Hakobe; she sided with Makarov and agreed that Lucy had made her decision and they would all honor it. The group had nervously watched Lucy tinker with her packing for a few more seconds before Natsu decided enough was enough and finally stood to walk towards her spot on the floor. He quickly grabbed everything she had just taken out of her bag and put it all back in; she watched him with her eyebrows furrowed before giving him a confused look.

"You're gonna need all this for your turn-around trip. Plus the sisters will need some clothes – so this stuff is for them." Natsu had a serious expression as he continued to over pack her bag. Lucy watched as her confused look crumbled and her eyes began to burn. That was what did it, Lucy couldn't take it anymore, and she burst into tears after burrowing herself into Natsu's chest. She didn't realize it until then that she needed to hear it from someone else; she needed somebody other than Mavis to tell her she was going to come back. She needed their strength – she was running so low on her own.

"Thank.. You.. Natsu.." She managed to huff out between breaths. The rest of her team watched, some hugging her and patting her on the head and back - some even crying with her. Erza promised to save her the last piece of strawberry cake while Levy promised to wait until she got back to finish reading her book. Gray just told her to kick some ass and show that demon what a Fairy Tail mage was made of while Happy gave her a fish. She still continued to cry, but at least she could smile a little now.

After gaining some of her composure back a few stragglers came in and out of her apartment throughout the night. Gajeel tried to talk her either out of going or taking him with her, to which she kindly refused. The Raijinshuu stopped by; Freed had offered to write her a few protection runes while Bixlow remained silent, they didn't know what to say, this sort of thing never happened in Fairy Tail and there was no way around the deal. Evergreen only hugged Lucy, thanking her for going off to bring the Strauss', mainly Elfman, back. Laxus didn't say anything while Cana demanded to spend the night; fighting with Natsu over the bed before Lucy gently kicked both mages out. She'd planned on leaving extra early in the morning, just in case anyone tried to kidnap her and keep her from going.

Once Cana and Natsu finally left Lucy was lying in bed and thinking back on the last few weeks again and how drastically her life had changed. She was beginning to regret ever finding the keys, if she had just allowed that demon to keep his hands on them then none of this would be happening. If Zeref had these keys for so long and had done nothing with them, what could he possibly do that would be so horrible now? He clearly couldn't summon them 400 years ago.. Lucy allowed her internal ramblings to slowly dull out as sleep finally took her over; and dreams of demons and swords clashing occupied her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Lucy woke up extra early that morning to get to the train station like she'd originally planned; she wanted to take the first ride to Mt. Hakobe. She quietly approached the ticket booth when she suddenly jumped in surprise and dropped her luggage, absolutely speechless.

All of Fairy Tail had woken up before the crack of dawn, and everyone was standing in front of the station. Some were crying, others smiling, and the rest were either expressionless or very angry. But the anger wasn't directed at her – the anger was _for_ her, for her situation and for the Strauss'.

She managed her biggest smile as Happy flew into her arms, demanding to go with her once again. She slowly patted his head as she handed him back to Natsu. "Knock 'em dead Luce. Give 'em one for all of us."

Natsu's look gave Lucy the extra boost of confidence she needed yet again.. He _believed_ in her.

She looked at her Master, then to her closest friends along with her more recent ones, then to the rest of the guild. They all believed in her, trusted her to bring the three back and be with them. She wanted to cry – but she wouldn't. Not this time. Everyone was watching her and putting their faith in her, she'd be strong, at least for them. She said her final goodbyes and walked on the train by herself with her head held high.

As the train departed the station she looked back from her seat, and the sight was too over-whelming; she couldn't hold in her tears anymore. Every member from the guild was standing at the edge of the tracks, holding up the Fairy Tail insignia. As she slowly turned back around in her seat she looked around the train.

_Empty._

She began to silently weep.

She'd never been alone like this.

As if answering her call of not wanting to be alone, a flash of light shone and then directly across from her sat Loke. He had a gentle smile as he held eye contact with her. He didn't know what to say – these keys she found had continuously put her life in jeopardy and continued to do so. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, but picking just one word proved all the more difficult when he was staring into big hazy brown eyes, swollen from too many tears. So, he decided to not say anything; he just wanted to be there with her as her final pillar before she went off into the unknown. They continued to sit in silence, never taking their eyes off each other for the entire train ride until the PA announced it's next stop. Loke gave her another small smile knowing he couldn't be caught with her – a deal was a deal.

"Lucy, when you get back to Magnolia, I want you to call on whoever is in charge of the worlds those keys were made from so I can kick their sorry asses for getting you into this mess." Lucy laughed, Loke may be a pervert but he also knew what to say and when to say it. She didn't want to hear a 'goodbye', it sounded too final, a 'when you get back' rang a lot nicer to her. "Thanks Loke, I will." And with that Loke slowly faded back to the spirit world.

She looked to her pouch and unlatched it, pulling her key ring out and slowly touching each one. Each spirit wished her luck and told her they were there with her. Capricorn reminded her to put more faith in herself, that she had the power to take care of the situation on her own. She smiled at his praises as she thought back on the demon and the way he'd hurt the Strauss', she couldn't help the anger slowly building up in her. She wanted to believe in Capricorn's words, that she could, and would definitely make him pay. She'd never seen such cruelty before, and the fact that they were her friends made the deed all the worse. She began thinking about what Rangiku had said about the Gotei 13 waiting to be called out, and then wondered what spirits from her white key were waiting, _if they were waiting,_ to be called out. She slowly allowed her anger to continue to build as she quietly looked at her last 2 keys. She had mixed emotions about them, they were powerful and had saved her and her friends multiple times but they were also the reason she was in this mess, and each one before. She slowly touched her black key, waiting to see if she got any sort of response but was rewarded with silence. She then ghosted over her white key and jolted. Her white key, it was doing something.. None of her other keys had ever done this before..

She couldn't hear a voice, it wasn't actually speaking, at least she didn't think it was. Nothing coherent was being said.. It was almost like.. She could _feel_ it. This was odd.. She'd never had this before.. She slowly put her keys back in her pouch, then paused; thinking of a better idea.

_Virgo.._

* * *

It was afternoon when Lucy arrived at the train station in Mt. Hakobe, and sure enough a note was pinned to one of the boards. Magic, or curse power, concealing it from everybody else except her. She could feel the fear welling up inside her again, but there was no turning back now, she was going to push forward – if not for herself then at least for her guild and her friends who were at the demon's mercy.

CELESTIAL MAGE:

MEET US IN THE OLD MINING WAREHOUSE OUTSIDE TOWN. YOU CANT MISS IT

And as soon as she read it, it self-incinerated. This demon was really thorough..

She gathered whatever courage she had left and made her way to the specified location; subconsciously checking her key ring every few minutes – just for self-reassurance. It was only about a 20 minute walk, not too far, but far enough.

The building looked to have been abandoned a good 50 years ago. Rust stains were on every square inch of the building and the wind lightly blew a few tattered metal pieces, causing them to creak and groan. There were parts that looked as though the rain and wind had thinned the material and caused holes to appear and spread through-out. One thing was for sure – it was definitely abandoned. And very quiet, too quiet.

Until she heard a soft yelp – it sounded like Mira.

Before a rational thought could come up, she was pushing the sliding doors open, causing a loud screeching sound like nails on a chalk board. If anyone wasn't sure whether she was there, they knew now.

As soon as the door was opened the smell of blood hit her - hard. She instantly threw her hands to her nose, fighting back her tears at the sight of her friends hanging almost lifelessly. Seeing it in person was much worse.

"So ya came." The demon slithered out from the shadows, directly behind the sisters. He was tall and muscular, and humanoid like Daemon except he had spikes protruding from his forearms – she remembered him shooting one at Mira. His face was still covered with a bandanna and a wrap around his head, only revealing red eyes. He wore mostly black and was covered almost completely minus his sleeveless shirt. He was disgusting.

And then without warning, Lucy felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck – having just been struck; there was a second demon. _Of course it would have taken two demons to take the Strauss siblings down._

Lucy was lying face down in the dirt, until someone grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. She never saw her assailant; he remained behind her. She was now face-to-face with the demon from the Lacrima, she didn't even know his name.

"What the.. What are ya playin' at girl? Where are ya black n' white keys?!" He had her pouch in his hands, _when did he even take it?_ And threw her keys to the floor. Lucy managed a scowl and looked him in the eye.

"Let my friends go and I'll tell you." That earned a swift knee to the ribs.

She was doubling over and clutching her sides, gasping for air and coughing. Every second she remained in his presence and the siblings remained as hostages she became more desperate. The attacks on her weren't as unbearable as the state of her friends still hanging on their pillars.

"I'm not playin' games sweet heart. Where are the fuckin' keys?!" He had just landed a swift kick to her face, shooting her a good few feet across the dirt floor. This was going about how she expected it to. She was already prepared to take a beating, but she wasn't handing the keys over until the Strauss' were on the next train ride back to Magnolia, even if she wouldn't be going with them.

"I don't care what you do to me, but kill me now and you'll never find them." She was glaring at the demon now and finally getting a look at her assailant.

_Twins..?_

She was attempting to stand, not taking her eyes off the demon duo, "If you want the keys you have to let them go - and don't touch them anymore either." Her look held a lot more promise than her current state.

The one who seemed to be the ring leader of the two gave her a deadly look, contemplating his options and then deciding to simply giver her what she wanted, he could kill the three mages any time he felt like it. "Fuckin' bitch.. Cut 'em loose!" He was yelling at his companion now, who did as he was told without uttering a word. The siblings fell to the floor - still not moving.

Lucy quickly gave up on attempting to stand, her side was screaming at her to take it easy and her healing incision wound wasn't faring any better. Regardless of her body's protests, she was attempting to crawl towards Mira who was the closest of the three, until she was suddenly stopped. The demon had her by the throat and was lifting her in the air. "Where. Are. The. Keys."

"Not until they're safe." She was visibly struggling now as she continued to clutch her sides and strained in his grip.

He threw her against the wall in an attempt to _not_ kill her; he still needed the keys' location. "L..Luc…Lucy?" Mira was struggling onto all fours, barely registering Lucy's presence.

"Mira.. Can you walk?" Lucy suddenly felt all the pain in her side dull as relief overwhelmed her, "_thank god they're alive."_

"Lucy, why are you here?" Mira was attempting to stand as Elfman was coming-to, but Lisanna was still out cold. The three looked even worse in person than on the Lacrima.

"No time for questions Mira. I need you to grab your brother and sister and leave. Now." Lucy was shuffling towards Mira, just in case the Takeover Mage needed help standing, though Lucy wasn't really in any position to assist anyone.

"No Lucy, I can-"

"Don't argue with me Mira." Lucy's words were stern as she gave Mira a look telling her she had everything under control; which was clearly a lie.

"You three need to take the first train to Magnolia, I know what I'm doing. You being here will only cause trouble.. So Mira.. Please, just this once; listen to me and don't ask questions. I'll answer them as soon as we're all back at the guild. Lisanna looks like she needs a doctor." Lucy gave her a big smile, telling her everything was going to be okay.

Mira wanting to believe in Lucy gave her a firm head nod; she needed to get her younger brother and sister to safety and knew she was right, the three of them would only be baggage in a fight right now. Elfman was now fully conscious and on his knees giving Lucy a confused look, _"What's she doing here?"_

"Elfman.. Can you carry Lisanna?" Mira snapped Elfman out of his thoughts, as he gave Mira a hesitant nod looking between her and the Celestial Mage, clearly distraught about leaving Lucy but not wanting to question his older sister's actions. They must've known what they were doing, _right?_ Elfman was very worried about his still unconscious younger sister as he gently cradled her in his arms as he slowly stood. He looked to Lucy one last time who gave him another head nod. He wasn't in a position to ask questions or even attempt to fight; he'd only get in her way, that was the only thing he was certain about at this point.

Mira silently assessed the situation - Lucy already looked pretty beat up and the demons hadn't even been touched.

She knew Lucy was bluffing; the situation clearly wasn't under control - at least not on the Celestial Mage's end. Regardless, Lucy had begged them to leave, silently pleaded for her to understand and just go, so that's exactly what she was going to do. If she chose to stay she'd only get everyone killed, either she or her siblings would make an easy hostage and as long as the demons were letting them go she needed to take them up on the offer. Tears began to flow as Elfman was limping out the sliding door - clearly as torn as she was about leaving Lucy there. This was still their mess, they should be the ones to clean it up; and why wasn't Lucy's team here? Were they waiting outside to ambush the demons? Mira's mind began racing but knew better than to start asking questions. Lucy was intently watching her, waiting for her to stand and follow her brother who was already partly down the road. This was the second hardest thing Mira ever had to do, it felt like losing Lisanna all over again.

She made her way towards her friend and gave her a desperate hug, "Thank you Lucy.. Thank you.. I'll see you back at the guild. You promise, right?" She held her at arms length and looked her in the eyes.

Lucy gave her a smile, "Of course Mira, I promise."

Mira gave her one more hug and a kiss to the forehead, finally standing and making her way to the door. She gave both demons a quick icy glare and then she was outside. She wanted to warn Lucy about their abilities, how they were able to overcome them in a matter of minutes, but she knew if she would have started rambling they both would have been killed. She needed to believe in Lucy right now, and trust that she could handle it from here. Her new keys were quite powerful and Lucy was probably the most resourceful mage at their guild, she could definitely win. Mira wobbled her way towards her brother's slowly disappearing silhouette down the road, continuing to tell herself that Lucy would be fine, that she could win. That she _had_ to win.

The farther down the road she made it the more she had to fight the urge to look back; otherwise she might turn around and run into the warehouse and get them both killed. No matter how wrong it felt leaving her friend behind she knew staying would only result in getting them both in serious trouble; if anything she had a fighting chance now. She felt her resolve dwindle the farther down the road she got - if Lucy didn't return, she'd never forgive herself.

* * *

All the weight Lucy had carried on her shoulder's disappeared with the Strauss'. She feared the demons would threaten to kill one of them if she didn't hand the keys over, but they must have been pretty desperate to let her pull the strings, even if just for a moment.

"It doesn't matter, they're all gonna die soon anyways." The demon was chuckling as his handy work disappeared from sight.

"You won't touch them. Ever again." Lucy hissed the words. She'd never felt so much hate for anybody in her entire life. She wanted him gone, and she didn't care what she had to do to destroy his existence – no – both their existences. If they were allowed to live they'd only finish what they started with the Strauss', and probably hundreds more. Disgust enwrapped her as she tasted the bile threatening to come up; the thought of them doing this to anyone else in her family literally made her sick to her stomach. She attempted to move when a sharp pain coursed through her side, and she slammed against the wall. _Again._ The demon that had yet to say a word had dealt her the kick; apparently they were running out of patience.

"Keys. Now." The demon was holding his hand out to her as the other one came up from behind, pulling her up and frisking her and finding nothing. "My patience is at its limits, if you don' tell me where they are right now I'll get creative with ways to make ya sing love. Then I'll catch the three before they make it to the train and do the same to 'em." He was pulling something from behind his back until he suddenly disappeared; in fact both demons did. Lucy looked down and noticed they had undoubtedly fallen into pits.

Then Virgo popped up next to Lucy, "Master, you didn't give me the signal yet, but the way they were touching you was angering me. I'll accept whatever punishment later, but here are your keys." Virgo was now handing Lucy her keys and disappearing back to the spirit world. "Good luck Princess!"

"You bitch!" Both demons were clawing their way through their holes, Virgo was sure to make them extra deep.

She grabbed the rest of her keys as she ran back towards the wall, spacing herself from the two demons and then her key started lightly glowing. She pulled her one key from the bunch and was intently staring at it, waiting for a voice or anything to explain what was going on with it. Then she realized she was better off just summoning it - she knew the Death Gods were more than eager to fight, but something was telling her, _intuition?_ _Curiosity? _To summon this one.

As the demons made their way to the top of their holes, Lucy looked both in the eye. "You're gonna wish you were never born, Open! Gate of the Arrancar! Teach these ass holes a lesson!"

The same bright light flashed and then thinned to a form. But not a thin form, no, a tall form; a muscular form.

"Tch, the fuck is this?! You actually had the balls to summon _me?!_"

Lucy felt the hit to her magic, but she didn't care. She didn't even care about the hostility he had towards her, he was clearly only here to fight regardless of the opponent - she could practically feel his desire, he _lived _for battle. She knew she could hold this gate open long enough, she had to, she didn't have a choice. She got the same feelings from this Arrancar as she did from Kenpachi, but she didn't care about that either. She wanted the carnage this time.

"Shit, Harribel wasn't lyin', I can't touch ya." His hand was visibly struggling as he attempted to strangle the girl. She didn't even flinch as she looked him right in the eyes, and he felt her hate, her loathing, and her need for absolute destruction - _right up his alley._ He suddenly felt the urge to take this fight on. "Guess I'll just have to take my frustration out on your two friends here."

A low growl escaped as he approached the two with a predatory walk. Light blue hair was a stark contrast to the dark inside the abandoned warehouse. His bone fragment sat on his right cheek almost taking away from green markings under light blue eyes. He had a white jacket open in the front showing off every piece of muscle along with his hole, she also noticed his matching pants. As he turned she then noticed a "6" tattoo on his lower back with his sword casually tied to his left side by a sort of black sash.

"Who in the hell are you?" One of the demons had asked as he took a step back, they had hoped to take the keys before she attempted a summoning. If she would have pulled them out earlier they would have used the siblings as hostages, not allowing her to summon any spirits. She was clever to hide her keys the way she did, it gave her the leverage she needed. This wasn't one-sided any longer; the demons could see the fury in this spirit's eyes.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Sexta Espada. You're both fucked!" A huge toothy psychotic grin etched his face as his eyebrows burrowed into what would have been a scowl if he wasn't laughing so much. Lucy was preparing for the same massacre from her original mission to get the keys – but this time she intentionally called it out.

* * *

****I'm sorry it took me so long to update, to be honest I really STRUGGLED with this chapter, I didn't like the way it was reading and I'm still not completely satisfied with it - I almost deleted it and rewrote it.. I'm sure I'll edit it 100 more times even after posting.. BLAH!****

**The key was reacting to Lucy's feelings of hate, fear, and pain - that's how Hollows were born after all. She's connected to the keys in the same way she is to all her others. Was it asking to be summoned? Not necessarily, it was just in tune with Lucy. Why did she decide to summon it? She's not even sure, she just **_**felt**_** the need to. After all, she wanted destruction - who better to deliver than the Espada of Destruction? I'd say he's most appropriate for the task at hand - if he doesn't accidentally kill Lucy in the process XD**

*************Poll in my profile is up! Go vote for who you want to see the most! Don't forget to vote for your favorite characters!****************

**Thank you my loves!**


	14. Chapter 14: Espada of Destruction

**Everyone.. Your reviews.. My goodness.. So so sweet! Positive reviews is what makes me wanna keep writing! Thank you all!**

**And don't forget! Poll is up people! Go vote for your favorites to make sure they get some ass-kicking action! So many people have already voted, and to say I'm shocked at some of the top 5 would simply be an understatement (mainly one of the characters o_0). But man oh man do I feel my creativity wheels turnin' at the possibilities! I'm excited all over again! Thanks for your votes! I'm hoping for more!**

**I had a lot more fun with this chapter than I probably should have.. I just love Grimmjow so much.. I hope my battle scene doesn't disappoint! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The demons were shifting to battle stances; they could s_mell_ the hunger for battle coming off the blue haired man. He was as tall as they were albeit a little larger. Between his confident strides, the psychotic grin, and the _power_ he oozed, the demons knew they had a fight on their hands. But they weren't worried, they had a secret weapon.

"Alright, _Grimmjow_, let's get this over with so we can kill that woman n' be done." The demon from the Lacrima spoke. He seemed almost unfazed by the Arrancar's power.

Grimmjow laughed – Lucy failed to find the humor in the situation. Especially since he was just standing in place and not actually doing anything, all the while using up her magic just to sustain his reiatsu alone. He wasn't as heavy as Kenpachi or Harribel, but he was a lot more than Rukia, Wonderweiss and Rangiku.

"If anyone's offin' the woman, it's gonna be me." He had yet to stop smiling – this one definitely had a few screws loose; and he was excited, much too excited. So why wasn't he doing anything?!

And then he disappeared. The demons flinched, "_where did he-"_

A loud cracking sound resonated within the building; he suddenly reappeared in between the twins, fully facing Lucy and making brief eye contact before round-house kicking the demon on his right and using the momentum to grab the others face and slam him straight into the floor. The first flew right past Lucy and through 4 pillars, the wall, then proceeded to crash through a few of the trees outside the building until he landed into the mountain the place was originally mining – _hard._

The second's head was smashed so far into the ground he was completely perpendicular to the floor. Grimmjow released his head to land another swift round-house kick into his stomach – sending him just as far in the opposite direction. Then it was silent.

"Tch. Pathetic." He was sneering in disgust, hands in his pockets and posture completely slacked. How could two beings that caused her and her three friends so much damage simply _bore_ him?!

"Get the fuck up. I didn't get called here for a one-sided fight. Let me see the both of you at full power." Grimmjow was still standing in his signature posture, as pissed off looking as a second ago.

In the flash of an eye, both demons reappeared on either side of Grimmjow; unfortunately for them he saw every movement – he was a Sonido master after all. Both pulled small blades from behind them, most likely hidden behind their shirts and tucked into their pants, and simultaneously attacked with perfect synchronization. Much to their surprise, however, they were only able to land hits on the Arrancar's forearms as he finally took his hands from his pockets to block. They both snickered; he'd for sure lose his arms with the momentum they both achieved from the distance they flew to land the attack.

"…That's it?" Grimmjow had an eyebrow raised, sneer still in place.

Both demons eyes went wide with shock. "How're your arms unscathed?" One of them asked – Lucy couldn't differentiate between the two any longer, maybe it was the silent brother asking? Grimmjow's arms could have been armor; he blocked both blades without even so much as a scratch on his skin.

"What the fuck makes you think I'm gonna tell you anythin'?" Grimmjow pushed off the blades with his forearms and then grabbed both with each hand. The brothers pulled their blades straight down in hopes of slicing his palms; but still nothing but the sound of blade rubbing against stone.

_"What was his skin made of?"_ The demons jumped back and took a moment to take their opponent in; they weren't expecting this.

Grimmjow brushed his hand through his unruly hair until it rested on the back of his neck. He rolled his head back and forth - cracking his neck with his eyes closed, still scowling. _A Gillian would have put up a better fight than these pansies._

"Oi, woman, send me back, these two are-" Before he could even finish his sentence Grimmjow had received a swift kick to his abdomen. The demon on his right had round-house kicked him with only a little less force than the kick he'd previously dealt while the other struck the back of his head with the same kick. They were trying to make the Arrancar parallel with the floor to strike him from the back and into the ground, but before they could both land their final hit he disappeared.

"Well, looks like you two have a little fight in ya after all." Grimmjow's smile was back, as were his hands in his pockets. He was now standing in mid-air above everyone, hair almost touching the ceiling. "Dunno if I wasn't payin' close enough attention cuz I thought you were both pathetic, or if you got faster, but this just got interesting." He disappeared again, reappearing in the same place in between the twins, but this time they dodged his attacks.

"..What?" Grimmjow was so surprised he forgot to shift back into a defensive stance, leaving an opening for both to throw a right punch straight to his face, sending him back a few feet.

"What the?" He went from surprised to utterly shocked. They dodged him _and_ landed a punch?! What the fuck was going on? He was missing something.. "How are you two getting faster?" His eyes were laced with his annoyance, he was keen when it came to battle, rarely ever missing his opponents abilities – he was the Sexta Espada for a reason, so what the hell was going on?

"Why the fuck should we tell you anythin'?" The demon was mocking him.

Bad idea.

He snickered as his eyes lit up, then he disappeared yet again. Both demons were prepared for him to attack and instantly turned to the center, but he didn't appear between the two. Instead, he was directly above the one who had insulted him, a red light shining from his palm and a manic smile in place. As soon as the demon looked up, he released his attack.

Red energy and heat radiated throughout the building as it caused a massive hole within the ground, the demon nowhere to be found as the floor began to split and the building began to shake. The remaining pillars that were barely able to hold the structure were beginning to cave in and collapse. Lucy looked up as she saw the roof about to crumble on top of her – _and she thought getting caught up in Aquarius' attacks were bad.._

She closed her eyes, she'd either be squashed to death or sustain injuries so bad she wouldn't be able to hold the gate open and the demons would kill her anyways. She threw her arms over her head on pure instinct and braced herself, until she felt a harsh yank and then the uncomfortable feeling of someone holding her by the back of her shirt collar. She opened her eyes to see the warehouse caving in on itself as dust and dirt was blown around the destruction. She then noticed the trees.. And the mountain.. And the town.. She then realized the giant warehouse looked to be the size of a regular house from where she was. She slowly looked directly below her;_ "we have to be at least 1000 feet in the air._." She 'eeped' and jumped onto whoever was holding her by her collar – that definitely wasn't sturdy enough for her liking.

"What the fuck do you think yer doin'?" She slowly looked up to realize she was pressing herself up against her Arrancar spirit – she figured he was the one to save her but for a moment she forgot he wanted to kill her as much as the demons below.

"I'm sorry, I've just never been this high.." She was blushing furiously as she realized she was smashing her chest into his bare one, both arms wrapped around his neck as her face was pressing against the crook of it. It was a _very_ intimate position, but the thought of falling was a much more prevalent fear than their embrace – well, she was embracing him; he'd completely let go of her shirt now. She 'eeped' again at the loss of support – even if it was minimal – and wrapped one of her legs around his, pushing herself even tighter against him; if that was even possible.

She could feel the rumble in his chest - he was chuckling.

She was definitely going to Lucy-kick him before closing his gate. _What a sadistic asshole.._

"If ya' wanna straddle me so bad chick, it's gonna have to wait 'til I kill those two." He was smiling again, jerking his head in the direction of the two demons standing on the ground, barely visible. "_Straddle him..? Oh he's gonna pay for that one" _the Celestial Mage was shaking in anger as Grimmjow slowly stopped laughing. He could sense her anger, and this time it was directed towards him. He could feel the pull, he wasn't supposed to upset her _this_ much, but he had a knack for breaking the rules and suffering the repercussions for it later – though this seemed a little different. In the flash of an eye she was back on the ground, and rather dizzy from the movement and the distance.

Lucy stumbled as she quickly let him go, but caught herself before falling onto the ground. She'd embarrassed herself enough in front of him for one day. As she glanced at him she noticed he wasn't even looking at her, his attention was back on the demons – grin still in place. The demon he landed the red heat attack on wasn't looking so hot, but was definitely still standing, he must've evaded the full brunt of it at the last second; _these guys were tough_..

_"So he survived my **c****ero** eh? This is definitely getting interesting.." _Grimmjow's eyes slightly darkened and the hairs on the back of his neck started tingling, he hadn't been this excited for battle since Kurosaki.

"Why don't you go sit over there _princess_ while I finish all the work." Grimmjow was giving Lucy a sarcastic half grin, barely even looking at her.

_He was really pissing her off_.

She gave him a dirty look before replying, "No thanks, I prefer to fight _with_ my spirits. You're looking a little tired though _Grimmjow_, do you need to take a little breather?" She now had an eyebrow raised and a smirk in place; grabbing her whip to gesture she was going to take over fighting the demons in his place.

He was glowering at her now, slightly turning and facing her, a deeper scowl back in place. She was still smirking while she unraveled her whip with a crack; taking a step forward until he grabbed the collar of her shirt again.

"The fuck you say to me?" He now had her lifted above the ground and facing him; their noses almost touching as his pissed off gaze met her sarcastic one. _Oh he's so easy to rile._

In the moment he put all attention on the girl, the relatively unharmed demon appeared directly behind Grimmjow, sword ready to pierce his back – but Grimmjow was faster. He used his Sonido to get around the demon and threw a **bala** right into the back of his head, and none too gently dropping Lucy onto her feet slightly behind him. But right as he released her, the other brother reappeared in between them, ready to throw his blade in the exact same fashion his brother was only seconds before. Lucy saw him disappear from his original spot and had noticed a trend in their fighting style; they did the exact same moves – to a 'T'. She had already cocked her whip back and was already lashing at the empty space behind Grimmjow; and sure enough latched onto his blade as he appeared and managed to pull it away from her Arrancar spirit; just as he was turning to defend it.

Once realizing he missed his target he disappeared again and reappeared beside his brother, who had just taken a hit from one of the Arrancar's red attacks – however this one was less powerful than the first.

Grimmjow turned and looked at Lucy, practically growling. "What the fuck are ya doin'?!" His hands were in the air and once again, all attention was back on the woman.

"What do you mean 'what am I doin'?! What are _you_ doing?! Stop dropping your guard! Maybe I should have used my Shinigami key, they're a lot more efficient." She had just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YA JUST SAY?! What Shinigami key?! You have Shinigami fightin' for your sorry ass too?!" he was thrusting his head down to her level so she'd get the full impact of his glare.

"Damn straight I have a Shinigami key! And the first time I called on it the big guy killed a demon two classes more powerful than these two in 2 minutes! What do you have to say to that?!" Lucy was now glaring back at him, their gazes were so intense you could see the electrical current as Grimmjow was grinding his teeth - Lucy had crossed her arms under her chest even further, pushing her cleavage up.

This went on for another five minutes.

"..."

Both demons just stood there. In silence.

"..."

Did they just forget they were in the middle of a life-or-death fight..? They sweat dropped; _G__od they act like an old married couple.._

One of the demons rubbed his temple as the other shook his head, crossing his arms as the two continued to throw insults at each other for a few more minutes. They both sighed and then switched back into battle stances.

Enough was enough; they didn't even have to look at each other to know what to do. They disappeared at the same time; one reappearing next to Grimmjow as the other reappeared next to Lucy, both swinging their swords. Grimmjow easily blocked his assailant with his forearm as he turned to grab his bimbo of a charge out of the way when a small pain caught his attention. He turned back around to examine his forearm only to see that the blade had actually cut him; though it was just a little, it still cut through his Hierro. In that split second he had forgotten about Lucy, but as he felt that nagging sensation at the back of his head and turned to grab the girl once again, his stomach churned at the sight. the demon managed a deep gash into her right forearm, she just barely moved back enough to not lose the limb completely. He still continued to grab her and with a quick Sonido had her a few yards away from the demons.

"Now look what you've done! You should'a just sat back and watched me chick, now you're bleedin' all over the fuckin' place." Grimmjow had once again dropped Lucy none too gently to the ground, a scowl deeper than any other she'd seen was aimed directly at her. She didn't rebuttal. She didn't even look directly at him; she just clutched her forearm to stop some of the bleeding – without success. Grimmjow's scowl slightly softened and he rolled his eyes. "Tch.."

He threw his black obi at her and turned around to walk away. She looked up in surprise, "Don't expect me to tie it for ya! Take care of your own fuckin' mess!" He didn't even turn around to address her, and then within a second he was gone. He reappeared in front of the demon brothers – cursing wildly at himself about goin' soft and bein' a pansy.

"Alright, I'm sick of this. Let's finish it." Grimmjow's scowl was back in place as he finally let all his retained reiatsu loose. Lucy gasped.

Grimmjow figured he didn't have long and he couldn't let the chick die if his reaction to her being cut was any indicator – fuck if he knew why – so it was time to get serious. He held Pantera in his left hand as he slowly unsheathed the sword with his right; choosing to hold on to the scabbard. As he was about to attack, they disappeared, and metal crashed with metal and the sheath he chose to keep for defensive purposes, since one of them managed to nick his skin and knew they would continue to. He wouldn't ever admit it to the girl but realized that she may have done him somewhat of a favor blocking that blades path from his back – granted if she wasn't distracting him it wouldn't have been a fuckin' issue, but none the less she did him a favor. _Fuck._

"Yer distracted, stop thinkin' bout the blonde and start fightin' for real. Or don't, she runs outta magic you go back n' she dies anyway." One of the twins glanced at the girl, looking more worn out after her spirit let loose a frenzy of energy. He was purposefully taunting him, wanting him to make a mistake; he didn't have to worry about him lashing out since he was reckless and unpredictable to begin with. He just wanted to get inside his head and hopefully manipulate him into making a mistake. That was until Grimmjow laughed his signature maniacal laugh.

"Yeah I'm real fuckin' distracted. But I've seen through your guys' façade. You've got a telepathic connection; that's how your attacks are so well synchronized without so much as sayin' a word or even a gesture to each other. And your ability allows you to grow stronger and faster with every blow I deal you or anytime you come into contact with me – so you can eventually overpower your opponent with time. There's no way in fuckin' hell you'd be able to keep up with my Sonido if it weren't some shitty copycat bull shit like what you're usin'. Plus it ain't sustained increased anything, you go back to the rag dolls I was throwin' around in the beginning once this fights over. You can't acquire power just by replicating it. Real shitty technique if ya ask me – take a beatin' and don't actually get any stronger? Tch – pathetic."

The demons were speechless. Eyes wide in horror – how did he know? How did he figure all that out within the 15 minutes he was out and having spent more time arguing and toying with the woman then actually fighting them? So he wasn't just an aggressive brute..

"What? No snide comment back? Not gonna rile me up anymore?" And with one last devious smirk he released the rest of his pent up reiatsu he had in his non-released form and reappeared directly in front of both demons, palms aimed between their eyes with two charged ceros, only allowing the demons to brace for impact as he fired in point-blank range.

Both flew back into the mountain unmoving and not even visible. _Tch – that should do it._

He resheathed his sword and started to walk back to the Celestial Mage. She was still sitting on the ground and looking pretty pathetic, he couldn't help but snicker. "Who needs to take the breather now?" He was laughing in his throat as she gave him a look he couldn't help but laugh out loud at. She was a total pain in the ass, but she was fun to tease – and feisty. He looked to her forearm and noticed his obi tied securely around it; she followed his gaze and blushed.

"Thank you.. For giving me this.." She was embarrassed with actually having to thank the man she was going back and forth with not moments ago. But she knew when thanks were in order, and he saved her, it was the _least_ she could do.

"You should be submissive like this more often, it's a lot less annoyin'." He was playfully smirking at her now; this was probably the first time he'd ever been so worked up and unable to do anything about it, so he wanted to piss her off as much as possible if nothing else, s_crew the nagging sensation._

"Yeah you wish." She was giving him the same smirk in return. He was rude and an ass hole, but he wasn't _too_ bad. Heck, he probably had a nice side once you got to know him.

"My name's Lucy by the way, Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you for saving me and my friends Grimmjow, even if you are totally annoying." She was still giving him the same playful smirk - she wanted to piss him off too since he couldn't do anything about it, two could play at that game.

He just rolled his eyes and spat to the side as a few colorful words were said under his breath. He knew what she was doing, and figured it was better not to buy into it; he'd only get pissier and not be able to do anything, except lay out a few Arrancar when he got back home. How did he get back home? Harribel failed to mention that..

Lucy broke the silence, "By the way, what was that red thing you shot out of your palms earlier?"

"My **cero**?" He was looking at her like she was a complete fuckin' idiot. Was she clueless?

"Oh! That Gran Rey thing Harribel used before!?" Lucy instantly perked up, completely disregarding his look of disgust and annoyance at her question.

"You a fuckin' idiot? If it were my **Gran Rey Cero** half that mountain over there would be gone - besides did you see me use a blood pact?" He was rolling his eyes and scratching his head.

"Wow.. Yeah you're right, Harribel did destroy half a town.. And the train station.. And a few trains.. heh.. heh.." Lucy was scratching the back of her head recalling the incident that left her team with no reward money. "Well, I didn't notice Harribel use one either.. Then again her being out was a complete blur.." Lucy was now looking at him in a very analytical way.

"What the fuck you starin' at?" As if the girl couldn't get on his nerves any more.

"How come Harribel was able to transform and you weren't?" Lucy's question was one of pure curiosity.

"Girl.. What DO you know about us?" He had one eye brow lifted and his arms crossed over his chest. She really had no idea what she was summoning to her world.. What a complete retard.

"Umm, well, that you're all really strong, I mean, really really strong. You just took out two demons that three of some of the best mages at our guild couldn't beat. I've gotta say that's pretty impressive!" She was giving him a smile and a slightly raised eye brow. She figured feeding into his ego - which he clearly had one - would maybe make him hate her less and enable her to ask more questions. She really didn't know anything about either key or these spirits, but especially the Arrancars.

Grimmjow raised both eyebrows at that one, _did she just compliment him?_ Hell he knew he was powerful, but it was nice having someone who was giving him so much shit earlier finally admit to it. His inner panther was grinning. He noticed her eyes becoming heavy and her shoulders slumping - she was running out of her own power. She gave him another small smile.

"Well, looks like I'm at my limit.. And there's still so much we need to talk about." Her smile turned into a sad one.

"Tch, what-" Grimmjow's eyes went wide as he felt something flicker; he turned back around to look at the mountain where he'd blasted both demons at earlier. They weren't dead yet. _Shit._

He was too careless; they were purposefully hiding in the rubble and concealing their power so he would assume them to be dead, he may be able to detect reiatsu, but curse power wasn't the same. Grimmjow now looked to the girl sitting on the ground, all tattered and worn out. She was almost out of power, there was no way she could hold him out any longer. It wasn't until then that she noticed it too and looked straight into Grimmjow's eyes, she knew just as well as he did that she couldn't keep his gate open any longer. He felt like shit, he didn't ever leave fights unfinished and the chick gettin' killed didn't sit right with him.

"Chick, you-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he disappeared. Lucy fell forward, barely able to look up and keep her eyes open as the two demons slowly approached her. To say they were absolutely battle worn would have been an understatement, one more attack from her spirit and they most likely would have died; and Grimmjow didn't even break a sweat.. He was too confident and left the job undone. She laid her head to the ground and started thinking about all the promises she made her guild mates and spirits about what they'd all do once she returned to Magnolia. She didn't even bother to cry, she'd already done enough of that. She just closed her eyes and made peace with her situation. There was a possibility it would turn out like this, she knew that and accepted the terms anyways.

"Gotta admit, that key was trouble. Good thing he was too fuckin' cocky to see his work through." The demon was grabbing Lucy by the collar of her shirt – the same way Grimmjow did. It wasn't until then that she realized he'd actually done it a little more gently. _Hah.. Go figure.. He wasn't that bad after all.. _She snickered to herself and mentally rolled her eyes, replaying their little arguments back in her head. _Yeah.. He was alright.._

_"_One thing's for sure, that skin hardening he was able to use definitely came in handy at the end there." The demon holding her snickered a little; their skin was hard to begin with, but having that technique to amplify it prevented them from otherwise being incinerated.

"Are you sure we should kill her brother?" The twin who normally kept quiet was speaking now. Or at least she thought he was.

"Hmm, you might be right, but just for all the trouble she's caused us I'd rather kill'er." She couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling.

"Then we can finish off her lil' friends we let go." He was chuckling now. They didn't just kill for orders; they genuinely enjoyed seeing peoples suffering.

"Exactly. I don't like leavin' jobs unfinished after all." Both were laughing now. Despicable.

"But first, let's see how much we can get this girl to scream first. I love it when they beg."

Lucy Laughed.

"Are you actually laughin' at the fact yer gonna die? And in the most excruciatingly painful way possible?" The demon now had his hand under her chin, making her look him in the eyes. She just stared back – showing no fear and smiled again.

"Do your worst." And a little snort followed, showing her defiance. If she was gonna go out, she was gonna go out proud.

"Shit woman, you've got some serious guts."

.

.

"…Huh?!"

Lucy's eyes shot open and her head somehow found the energy to snap to her right and left. _Was that...?_ The demons were looking every which way too, _okay so the voice wasn't just in her head._

"**Grind Pantera.**"

A serious gust of wind could be felt, and the next thing Lucy knew she was suddenly released. She winced, readying for the impact of hitting the ground, but it never came. Instead, she was unceremoniously being held by the collar of her shirt again – but it was done a _little_ more gently than the demon earlier. She smiled.

"Thanks Grimmjow."

She barely managed to look up at him – following the path of his hips up; his clothing was replaced with a type of form fitting white armor that stopped at his sternum and V'd up around his neck. It looked like the black inside of his collar was still attached. It stretched down his arms and to his hands until it turned black – ending off in claws. His hair was now swishing behind his knees and a long whip-like tail flicked from behind. His teeth were sharpened and his ears looked more like cat ears, with his facial bone fragment missing and now above his forehead with a very different shape. He looked like a completely different person, until you looked at his eyes – same feral wildness. Yep; definitely Grimmjow. _It's kinda weird how well she knows him already._

The best part of the situation was that he was in his super power form like Harribel; and it didn't affect her at all – _just like with Rangiku._

Lucy looked to her forearm and was staring at his black obi. Exactly like Rangiku's scarf..

"I don't leave fights unfinished. And you aint dyin' on my freakin' watch." He was still looking at her. "Besides, now we're even for you blockin' that blade from my back, so I don't wanna hear about it." She barely managed to look back up at him and smile. Not a condescending smile, but a genuine one. He'd never seen a smile without malice or specific intent behind it. She was actually smiling just to smile at him; like she was actually _happy_ he was there. Wow. That's a first. For that, he actually set her down instead of just dropping her. He was working on the whole "being nice" thing.

"How are you here?" One of the demons was finally speaking up, but before Grimmjow could answer his brother lifted his arms and shot his pin-like structures at the two. Grimmjow just sneered and swiped them away with his tail. "Oh that was fuckin' cute."

He lifted his left arm across his chest, aiming his elbow at the demon that had just shot the pins.

His smile widened as he fired five crystal-like projectiles from his elbow. Three of the five hitting their target as he attempted to dodge, but one would have been enough. The demon flew back into the mountain from the first, barely visible, then completely disappeared with the second. The third caused the mountain to completely cave in over the hole created by the demon's impact. There was no mistaking the disappearance of his energy this time, and his brother shrieked.

"But mine's better." His smile was so wide his eyes almost closed.

"YOU! I'll kill you!" The demon was running full speed at Grimmjow - mimicking his Sonido; but in the Espada's released form everything was heightened – he might as well be running in slow motion. Before the demon could even swing his blade Grimmjow had met him halfway much faster than he'd previously moved; and thrust his left hand through the demon's abdomen, shooting it out through his back. The demon sputtered as he gripped his assailant's forearm in an attempt to dislodge himself. He struggled for a few more seconds before falling limp. Grimmjow simply dropped his arm and let the demon slide off to the ground with a loud thunk that would have made anyone else uneasy. He then used the demons clothing to wipe off most of the blood on his hand, slowly turning back over to Lucy to gauge her reaction.

Much to her surprise she was actually in a sitting position and not unconscious. She watched the last few moments of Grimmjow brutally finishing off the last demon, and shocked herself even further when she realized she only flinched a little at first, and then felt completely unfazed. They'd probably done much, _much_ worse to many others and were planning to do so to her and her friends, she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for them.

"What were those things from your elbow?" Lucy was looking over his form again, now noticing his armor stretching to his legs as they formed into black claws on his feet as well – and a huge scar on his chest.

"**Garra de la Pantera.** Just one of the techniques I can use in this form." He was now changing back into his original state as he approached the girl. He didn't wanna mess her up anymore with his overbearing power, plus being in her world was eating up his reiatsu. He looked to the girl and she smiled again. _Shit, she's gotta stop doing that._

"Are you a cat?" She now had her head tilted, smile even bigger.

"Am I a-? What the fuck! No I'm not a fuckin' cat! My release form is a fuckin' panther!" He was already angry again.. _So easy to anger.._

"Oh, well I like it. What's a release form?" She was finally having a conversation with one of her Arrancar spirits, though Harribel probably would have been a better choice..

"All Arrancar have release forms. It's our ultimate battle form." Grimmjow's scowl lessened, _this girl really has no idea what kind of beings she's summoning.. She _does_ have guts._

"Oh, wow, so your release form is a Panther.. And Harribel's is a shark.. What was Wonderweiss?" Lucy had her finger under her chin in a contemplative stance.

"I've never seen his release form – nobody has; except you." He had an eyebrow raised now and crossed his arms over his chest. Debating whether or not to ask the girl what his release form resembled, but then thinking back on the boy's odd behavior and nature figured it probably wasn't anything normal..

"Oh, wow.." Lucy was snapped from her thoughts as she made eye contact with the Arrancar again.

"Alright, my turn to ask some questions. How the fuck are you callin' us here? And why the fuck can't I kill you?" Grimmjow had now lifted the girl from the ground – from her collar again – and had her at eye level. She just stared at him in surprise, _he's confused the same way Rangiku was.._

She slowly pulled out her keys and showed him the white bone fragmented one. He eyed it quizzically then was looking back at her.

"What in the hell is that?" he had his nose scrunched up in distaste – did this guy ever not look pissed?

"It's my Arrancar key; I found it and that's how I can summon you here." She pulled out her black key as well. "This is my Shinigami key." A low growl escaped his chest; she instantly put her keys away.

"Not-uh! Give me that fuckin' key!" He was reaching for her pouch, he figured if she didn't have the key anymore she couldn't call on him – though getting called to fuck shit up did have its pluses.. He didn't like the idea of having to be her lil' bitch in the process. But Lucy couldn't let him take any of the keys back, Rangiku had made it very clear those keys were not to return to their world - even if she didn't understand why.

"No Grimmjow! Stop! Please!"

And he stopped.

And had no idea why.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY AM I LISTENING TO YOU?!" He was screaming in her face; she had to plug her ears to save her eardrums from exploding.

"WHY DO YOU YELL SO MUCH?!" She was screaming back just as loud; causing him to jump at her outburst. He'd never been yelled at before in such a manner, and he sure as hell never had anyone go back and forth with him the way this chick did, anyone else would have been pulverized or incinerated by now. _God damn key.._

"So why is it that I can't shoot a **cero** at you _right now_ no matter how badly I want to." His look still held scorn, but he was serious. He wanted an answer; maybe he could figure a way out of it.

"We think it's because you guys are passing through a gate I've created, that you have to follow the same laws the Celestial Spirits here have to follow – and the number one law is that no spirit is allowed to cause any harm and absolutely cannot kill their master." Her scowl was gone, she knew he probably wouldn't like the explanation very much – _she probably shouldn't have used the term Master.._

"MASTER?!"

Yep.. Poor choice of words..

"What the fuck makes you think you're my _Master?!"_ he spat out the last word like venom.

She got a slightly smug look on her face. "Because I am." She now had a half smile as her eyes lit up a little bit. It took everything she had to not laugh at his disgusted expression. But the way his mouth flew open then snapped shut in an attempt to articulate a response sent her over the edge. She was practically howling in laughter, wiping a tear from her eye. So he dropped her – hard.

"Ouch! Hey!" She looked up at him and saw a very disgruntled look on his face. He definitely wanted to kill her.

"Alright.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have laughed at you. You're just so fun." She smiled at him again, laughing a little more at his multitude of facial expressions – he was scary and mean, but definitely amusing.

He scowled. "I am not _fun."_ He was gritting his teeth now. Man this woman really irked him.

"Yes you are. I like having you here, you're not like any other spirit – you're one of a kind Grimmjow!" She was smiling again.

His scowl turned into confusion. She was the weirdest fuckin' woman he'd ever met.. _Wasn't she scared of him?_

"Thanks for coming back, you saved my life." Her smile widened into a genuine one as her eyes became warm, she thought she'd teased him enough for one day, surely his ego and pride could only handle so much. "You wouldn't happen to know how you came back would you?" She had her head tilted again.

"I could feel my reiatsu and followed it." He was looking at the obi tied around her forearm, "It's leaking off my obi."

_Well I guess that makes sense.._ She was looking at the obi too, the lingering energy must've prevented the door from closing all the way. Well that could be handy in the future.. "Well, regardless you didn't have to come back. You chose to, and I thank you for that. I hope we can be friends Grimmjow." She was smiling warmly at him again.

"I don't do friends."

"Why not?"

"Don't need 'em."

"Everybody needs a friend.."

"I don't."

"Well have you ever had one before?"

"What the – no I've never had a fuckin' friend before."

"Then how could you know if you've never had one?"

He stared at her pointedly now. _Why is she so fuckin' weird?_

"Cuz anyone in Hueco Mundo that tries gettin' close to you either wants somethin' from ya or wants to dethrone ya. That's just the way it is." He had his arms re-crossed over his chest.

"Oh.." Lucy was looking down.. A hurt expression on her face. "That's.. That's so sad.. Why?" She was looking back at him again, he regarded her curiously, w_hy was she so sad over that?_

"Hueco Mundo isn't a world with fuckin' rainbows and butterflies; every day is a day of survival. It's kill or be killed and everybody is fighting tooth and nail to get to the top. It's just the way it is." Grimmjow had no expression now. He seemed completely unfazed with it as he shrugged.

Lucy flinched as her heart started to ache. She was thinking about Harribel and innocent little Wonderweiss - _minus the boob thing -_ and the thought of hundreds of Arrancar trying to kill them, even Grimmjow, just to "get to the top" was too cruel.

"I don't understand.. Why?" She turned a hurt and confused gaze to her spirit. He flinched at her reaction. He was so used to being around power hungry, merciless beings all the time. He definitely wasn't adapting well to her emotions.

"Already told ya, it's just the way it is. Hueco Mundo operates on a type of hierarchy. The stronger you are the more free reign and power you have over the masses." He was rubbing the back of his neck, waiting to see what crazy expression she'd throw at him this time.

"So how strong are you?" She had an eye brow raised.

He snickered. "I'm the Sexta" He turned around and pointed his thumb at his back. "When you're an Espada you're ranked based on your reiatsu." He turned back around to face her. She looked to be contemplating something.

"And Harribel is the Third?" She looked back at him. "Meaning she's got the third highest reiatsu in your world?"

"'Bout sums it up." He shrugged. "Doesn't mean they're stronger though." He had a cocky smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

"But if their reiatsu is higher..?" She was confused again.

"Tch. Subjective. Doesn't mean they're better in battle." His smirk turned into a full blown cocky grin saying he could take any one of them out – w_ell at least in his own mind. _And it explained why Harribel was a lot harder on her magic than Grimmjow; especially since she was in her Release form.

"I see.. Well, you certainly are battle savvy. You saw right through their techniques down to the root of it and all I noticed was their synchronization – but I had no idea how or why." She had her finger back under her chin.

"Heh, damn right." He had a smug look now; as long as she was complimenting him she could go on all damn day, shoot she-

"But you're too confident in your abilities – cocky actually. You totally missed the fact that you didn't deal a lethal blow. You underestimated them a few times too." She was now pointing a finger at him as if reprimanding him. _Wow. This chick.. Just.. Wow._

There were no words. His mouth was slightly hanging open at her gall to criticize him.

"But! You came back and finished the job, and on your own too. You didn't wanna leave it unfinished even though you hate me. That says a lot about your character, deep under that rough exterior you're actually a good guy. I'd dare to say you even have a strict honor code, don't ya?" She was playfully smiling at him. One eyebrow raised and a finger poking at his thigh. Why the fuck was she touching him?

He grabbed her hand and lifted her so she was making eye contact with him again. He had a devious glint in his eye that would have told her to run if she knew he couldn't actually physically harm her.

"Good guy huh? Let me ask ya this sweet heart, how do you think I got to be the Sexta Espada?" He had a ferocious toothy grin showing off his canines. Obviously in an attempt to intimidate her, and it was working. She flinched a little at his words and their implication, but quickly regained her composure and stared him right back in the eye.

"I can only imagine. But like you said earlier, it's just how your world works. You can't help that; and you can try to scare or intimidate me as much as you want. I've already made up my mind; you're a good guy, despite how badly you want everyone to see you as a ruthless killing machine. I don't doubt you'd destroy your enemies, I watched it with my own eyes; but if you had friends, people you cared for I think you'd fight just as hard to keep them safe."

She wasn't mocking him, jabbing at him, or even making fun of him, she was dead fuckin' serious. Was she crazy? Nobody thought of the Espada of Destruction as a "good guy." What the fuck?

His smile disappeared and confusion clearly etched his features as he dropped her. Today was full of firsts for him, but this was definitely the most unexpected.

He was scratching the back of his head; he didn't know what to say back to her. She knew he couldn't hurt her, any attempts to scare or intimidate her were working less and less. If he had to admit, he was actually starting to like the chick a 'lil. She was dumb as hell and had zero survival skills - hell she'd almost been killed multiple times already - but she was still fun to mess with. Besides, he seemed like a freakin' God to her, the people of this world probably weren't all too powerful if his two opponents were anything to go off of - but then again she did mention something earlier about a demon two ranks higher than the wonder twins earlier.. Maybe this world actually had some powerful opponents. His fingers started to twitch and a small smile played at his lips; the thought of unlimited battle with stronger opponents practically had him jittering with excitement. He'd definitely need to visit this place more, at least it relieved him of his fuckin' boredom. He then looked to her forearm and smirked.

"The demons are dead, you don't need me here anymore. You should be able to walk now - I'm headin' back." He was turning around and walking away.

"Hey wait! Your obi! Let me give it back!" She was preparing to untie the knot.

"Don't want it. You ruined it anyways." He was looking back at her over his shoulder, he made sure she could only see his eyes and not the devious grin on his face.

"Oh.. No.. That's okay.. I insist you take it back.. Please.." Lucy was sweating bullets and smiling nervously. _Was he intentionally leaving it?!_

_"_Oh, but _I_ insist you keep it. Can't have you bleeding out now can we." He was fully facing her now - she could see his grin and shuddered.

"Ohhhhhhh no.. No, no, no, no, no. I know what you're doing! Don't even think about it Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! You take this obi with you!" She was flailing her arms as she attempted to stand and untie the sash at the same time.

Grimmjow laughed as he slowly began to disappear, "What's the matter _Lucy?_ I thought you wanted to be friends. Don't friends visit each other?" He gave her a wink followed by an evil glare and smirk.

"Grimmjooooooow!" She was fully standing now and running towards him. He completely turned back around and put his hands back in his pocket as he completely faded out. _Oh this was gonna be_ **fun.**

Lucy stood in the place Grimmjow had been standing only a second earlier, still attempting to untie the obi even though he wasn't there anymore. Her mouth was hanging completely open as a cold sweat ran down her back, causing a chill to creep up her spine. She was about to have a full blown anxiety attack - she wanted to scream and cry. The idea of Grimmjow popping up anytime he wanted to and most likely destroying half of Magnolia made her nauseous..

.

.

.

.

Destruction had just left itself an open door to her world_.._

.

.

.

_._

_Fiore was screwed.._

* * *

**Muahahahahaha Grimmjow you bad, bad Espada you. Wanting to wreak havoc on poor little Lucy.. And all of Fiore.. Oh when will he ever pop up again?! Muahaha! **

**Don't forget to vote! Poll's in my bio! And it may be a few weeks before I update again :'( I have midterms.. Priorities priorities.. But worry not, the next chapter's halfway written out. **


	15. Chapter 15: Home

***PLEASE READ***

**Sigh.. I'm sorry everyone for the long update.. And I can't have Grimmjow kicking ass or messing with Lucy in every chapter. But hopefully the length makes up for it a little bit.**

**My computer died on me, and I lost all of my work, including my carefully done outline. And I had some life-changing events happen over the past week, Murphy's Law I guess.. To say I'm discouraged would be an understatement, especially losing work that essentially takes weeks to write.**

**On another note..**

**I won't be addressing summonings anymore. The poll is in and I highly doubt my top 20 is going to change, but my top 5 changes almost every other day; go vote if you haven't yet! I was surprised by your guys' choices, I am currently rewriting my line-up and your votes will hopefully appear soon. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_A lone figure was casually lying at the top of the 6__th__ tower, eyes closed and completely relaxed until a low rumble began in his chest, annoyed with the unexpected visitor slowly approaching him. _

"_Grimmjow."_

_The blue haired Espada barely 'hmm'd' at the address, only to let her know he was listening._

"_Were you summoned today?" Harribel was standing about 10 feet from her compatriot, fully aware of his unpredictable behavior and tendency to seek out unnecessary battle and choosing to keep a safe distance._

_He remained silent._

"_Was it Lucy?"_

_At the mention of the name he opened an eye and leveled a glare on the Tres, silently answering her question. Of all the Espada Grimmjow disliked Harribel the least, though Starrk was alright in his book too – even if both refused to fight him; probably scared of a good fight to the death._

"_Did you by any chance see a key Grimmjow?"_

_He now opened both eyes and scowled at his comrade; her innocent questions were beginning to sound a lot more like an interrogation to him. His rumble turned into a full blown growl as he sat up, throwing a hefty glare at the woman._

"_Why you askin'?" He ended off with a sneer, warning her to tread lightly unless she wanted to be unwillingly pulled into a fight._

"_It was something Baraggan said that has me.. Curious.. That's all." She stood for a moment longer, waiting for Grimmjow to respond._

"_Tch.." He closed his eyes again and lay back in his previous position, seemingly relaxed. He didn't want to lie to her, but he also wasn't sure if he should tell her everything either. Was he actually protecting the dumb blonde? A few four-letter words slipped under his breath as he regarded his behavior. __Harribel realized she wasn't getting a straight answer from him, and slowly turned to walk away._

"_What does it mean if she's got some key or whatever the fuck yer talkin' about?" _

"_I don't know, Baraggan didn't say. But I suggest we keep this hidden from Lord Aizen." Harribel continued to walk away, she could sense Grimmjow's hesitancy to tell her too much, or anything at all; he must have felt protective over the girl too even if he didn't realize it yet. She began thinking back on her extremely brief encounter with the little blonde, and started questioning her similar lingering feelings of protectiveness - and still wondered why. She also feared Aizen wouldn't appreciate his best soldiers being summoned under another's command. Luckily for her they'd all been so busy with missions between their world and the human world that she was sure Aizen wouldn't notice their reiatsu disappearances; especially Grimmjow's. Truth be told, Harribel preferred Lucy over the ex-Shinigami, though that was a thought she would keep to herself._

_Though she still had unanswered questions she was almost positive the Sexta had seen or had some knowledge of a key if his reaction was anything to go by. She'd have to find the previous king and ask some questions, it was clear more of them would be called and she wanted to understand the specifics of the situation – especially with a war just around the corner._

_Grimmjow opened an eye after hearing Harribel's footsteps completely disappear. He couldn't care less about Aizen or his fucking war, as long as he got to fight Kurosaki at some point the specifics and politics behind it all meant little to nothing to him. Since he couldn't actually seek the Substitute Soul Reaper out, he'd settle for whatever Lucy had to offer him for the time being. He smirked to himself as he searched out his reiatsu, feeling the pull from a very faraway place that also seemed so close now._

_ Aizen could go fuck himself; he was going to do what he wanted._

* * *

It was approaching early evening in Fairy Tail as all its members waited impatiently within the guild. Makarov made sure nobody took any missions today and no one wanted to stay at home either, which made for overly crowded conditions. It had been several hours since Lucy left for Mt. Hakobe and so far no one had heard back from her or the Strauss' yet.

_Were they all okay? Why hadn't anyone contacted them on the Communication Lacrima yet? Did Lucy even make it to Hakobe? Was it a trap? A set up?_

Everyone shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted at the edge of their seats; apprehension getting heavier and tension so thick you could easily cut it with a knife. It was more than a certain Fire Dragon Slayer could tolerate any longer.

"Screw this! I'm going!" Natsu had slammed his hands on the table his team had been sitting at; startling everyone from their daze as he began making his way out the guild doors. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir! I wanna see Lucy!" His partner in crime flying closely behind – the fish he had been absentmindedly chewing on forgotten. Both were so focused on their goal that neither one noticed the Knight cutting off their path until the Fire Mage almost walked face first into her armored chest.

"Stop right there Natsu, don't disrespect Lucy's wishes." Erza had a firm grip on his shoulder, successfully stopping him in mid-stride as he attempted to walk around her.

"Let me go Erza, she's my friend! I need to be there for her!" And after his declaration she sent a solid right hook straight to his left temple.

"W-what the hell Erza?!" He stumbled back a little while clutching the left side of his face, finally getting a good look at her now and only just noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare even _think_ we're not all just as concerned about Lucy as you; or that we are any less her friends. Mavis was right; this was Lucy's decision and completely her choice. Only she could make it and none of us could change her mind. We have to have faith in Lucy and her abilities now Natsu. Have faith she'll return to us with the Strauss siblings." Her tears were falling now. Her emotions were betraying her conviction; she was scared to death for Lucy's sake.

Gray slowly stood from the table and walked towards the two, hugging Erza from behind while Cana approached from the other side, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder; silently telling him to let it go. Everyone else just watched the small display with hardened and distraught looks, some wanting to urge Natsu to go find the missing mages, others agreeing with Erza, and the rest too overwhelmed to really take notice. The rest of the teams had made it back to the guild soon after Lucy's departure and were filled in on everything that had happened that morning and the day prior. Breaking the news to Wendy was by far the hardest, she had yet to stop crying as she clutched Carla for comfort while Chelia and Juvia tried to soothe her; the tears were relentless.

All the other members from the other guilds just stayed silent – they understood the gravity of the situation and didn't want to speak out of place. A few had stayed behind instead of heading back to their own respective guilds to silently support Fairy Tail in their moment of need. Sting and Rogue sat adjacent to the scene with their exceeds; the White Dragon Slayer was only moments from standing and following after Natsu until the Knight crossed his path. He casted a wary glance to the Guild Master, curious to see if he was going to say or do anything, were they really all just going to sit here and _hope_ their mages would make it back by chance? That didn't seem like the Fairy Tail he'd come to know..

Makarov was quietly sitting next to Laxus, not paying the scene hardly any mind as he was completely lost in thought. He hadn't spoken much since that morning and wondered if letting one of his children run off alone to fight a foe three mages including one S-class couldn't handle was really the only option. He knew just as well that the decision was solely Lucy's to make – but he was supposed to take care of his family; he should have been the one to go – he _wished_ he was the one to go. He could feel the weight of the Sabertooth Guild Master's stare, and knew what the boy was thinking. He partly agreed with him, but also knew there were no other options. Fairy Tail stuck together no matter what, but just because they weren't with Lucy didn't mean they weren't there for her; he believed in her just as much at that moment as he did at the train station that morning, and the night before when she made her choice. She was a brave girl, resourceful, smart - if anyone could pull this off it would be Lucy. _She was more like Natsu than even he'd like to admit.._

As if to relieve the ever-building tension in the room, a town's person came bursting into the guild, bending over in exhaustion and trying to catch his breath.

"F-Fairy Tail.. Come.. Quick.. Your mages – they're at the town's hospital. They collapsed at the train station.."

* * *

Once the hospital was in sight, Makarov instantly thought to turn around and address the rowdy crowd of mages marching their way towards the entrance. There was no way more than 200 hundred people would be able to enter the small building; and the thought of their reactions to seeing some very seriously wounded friends was enough to cause Makarov to grow in size and stop everyone in their tracks. "Children, friends, we all need to calm down and think about this rationally. Not everyone can enter, and we need to brace ourselves for whatever awaits us beyond these doors. I need everyone to stay here, we'll all have our turn to visit and- HEY! Natsu!"

Makarov had reached for the Dragon Slayer as he swiftly moved past Makarov's enormous hand and dove for the hospital doors – barely making it inside. Laxus growled as he followed suit, he knew his Grandfather was mainly addressing Natsu, God knows what he'd do if he saw Lucy, or any of them for that matter, mangled; more than likely destroy the entire hospital.

"Dammit Natsu! Calm down! Wait!" Laxus had finally caught up to the boy as he slid through an open door and into a room – following the all too familiar scents of the mages occupying it. He stood for a moment as Laxus looked to the boy's twisted facial features and then finally at the room, stomach dropping as he flinched at the sight.

"Laxus! Natsu!" Makarov and Erza came bursting through the door, Erza roughly gripping Natsu's shoulder so hard anyone else would have flinched – but Natsu just stood; unmoving and staring inside the room. Erza's gaze drifted to his line of sight and jumped a little at what was lying in front of her.

Inside the room were only three occupied hospital beds, and the unmistakable silver hair of all three siblings. Makarov slowly entered, anger at the pink haired boy's unruly behavior forgotten and all focus on his injured children, and noting only three beds. He hopped up on the chair closest to Mira as he assessed her injuries – bruises, cuts, gashes.. And all three were unconscious. His chest started to tighten as he instinctively began petting Mira's unkempt hair, causing her eyes to stir and just slightly open.

At first all she could see was a haze, and then it focused onto Makarov's smile; then to the twisted expressions of the three still standing at the door until she settled on Natsu. _Lucy.._

Her chest began to ache and her lip quivered as tears welled in her eyes. "Master.. Lucy.." She spoke between deep breaths as tears started streaming down her face. Makarov was fighting back his own as he continued to pet her head in an attempt to calm her down as the machines she was connected to began beeping uncontrollably – alerting the hospital staff.

"Mira, what happened to Lucy?" Makarov was trying to calm the girl down all the while attempting to gather as much information as possible; but judging by the Take-Over mages incoherent sentences, Makarov wasn't going to get a straight answer. "Shhhh, calm down child. You've been through a lot, you need your rest now." He smiled warmly as he continued to pet her hair, trying to lull her back to sleep as a few nurses barged through the door – ushering the mages out as they went to Mira's bed to assess her.

It wasn't until then that Makarov noticed only three of them were being pushed out, not four. He shot his eyes to the front of the hospital to catch a glimpse of pink hair disappearing through the front doors. A swift gust of wind brushed past him as the Knight and Lightning Dragon Slayer ran towards the disappearing figure and out the doors as well.

He knew they weren't running to stop the boy, they were running to _help_ him in whatever it was he was going to do. Makarov stood in the hall for a little longer, considering chasing after the three and putting a stop to the madness, but realized that would have been pointless. They were going to do whatever it was they needed to do, and no force in Magnolia was going to stop them.

* * *

"Natsu! Wait up! Where are you going?" Happy was flying after the Dragon Slayer as he brushed past everyone, a look of determination mixed with anger on his face.

"Natsu! What happened?!" Gray was now chasing after him; grabbing his arm and making him turn around. Natsu made eye contact with Gray and looked back to the rest of the mages watching his display in suspense. Erza and Laxus had just caught up to the three as the Raijinshuu and Levy came running up as well.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay?!" Levy was clutching her chest in anticipation, readying herself for any form of news – if Natsu's outburst told her anything it was that something was clearly very wrong.

Laxus quickly brushed past Natsu as the Raijinshuu followed closely behind, "Lucy wasn't in there, only the Strauss' were. I'm gonna go find her; you guys can do whatever you want." He then turned and looked to his team, then directly to Evergreen, "Elfman's in there, he could use some company."

She flinched for a moment and then nodded her head, agreeing to stay. Freed stood still as he looked between the two, weighing his options of going with Laxus or staying with Evergreen and visiting with Mira.

"Hey what's going on? Where are you all running off to?" Sting had just approached the group, the usual forcefulness in his voice gone and trying to acquire information as delicately as possible, he didn't want to aggravate the already brooding mages. Lector, Rogue, and Fro slowly approached from behind as Gajeel pushed past the small group of Saber's and aggressively grabbed Natsu's vest.

"Gajeel! What are you doing? Calm down!" Levy was reaching for Gajeel's arm as he gave the boy a solid shake and then hit him straight in the face. Everyone jolted at the unexpected behavior and looked to the Iron Mage, waiting for an explanation.

"The fuck you think yer doin' Salamander?! Huh?! Thought you'd brush past everyone out here like we had nothin' to do with any of this and run off without as much as an explanation?!" Gajeel had finally released Natsu's vest as the Fire Mage recovered from his blow, standing tall and a new look on his face as he considered the Iron Dragon Slayer's words.

Laxus had also turned to fully face the group as he finally regarded everyone outside the building. They all needed an explanation, and deserved one, he would have been pissed too if the roles were reversed. He then looked to the Fire Dragon Slayer as he began to speak.

"Lucy wasn't in there. The Strauss' are okay, just some wounds. Mira said Lucy's name.. And then the monitors started going crazy before she fell back unconscious. We don't know what happened, and I'm not waiting until they wake up to find out – I'm going to Mt. Hakobe." Natsu spoke as calmly as he could, briefly looking to everyone then settling a little longer between Gajeel, Erza, and Gray.

"And I'm going with you; both of you." Erza looked between Laxus and Natsu, hands on her hips as Milliana and Kagura came to stand behind her, arms crossed and ready to get down to business.

"Then what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" Sting walked between Natsu and Gajeel, who were still leveling each other with heavy gazes. Rogue now next to him with Fro on his shoulder.

"If anyone can find a mage its Sabertooth! Sting will find her!" Lector was now in the middle of all four Dragon Slayers, pointing a stubby finger at Natsu and giving him his signature confident smile.

"Fro thinks so too!" The little exceed sang as it bounced on Rogue's shoulder.

"Tell us what you need us to do." Rogue was now looking between Gajeel and Natsu.

"Well we're not getting anything done just standing here! Let's go!" Gray was walking past Natsu and then Laxus, not even bothering to look back at the rest to see if they were following.

"Well it's pretty safe to say Gray's gonna need all the help he can get, he is Gray after all." Lyon had a sarcastic smirk as he followed after his rival and past everyone gathered only a short distance away from the hospital. He only shouted over his shoulder to his guild mate, "Chelia, you stay here with Wendy." Chelia nodded as she grabbed onto Wendy's arm as she attempted to chase after the group, successfully keeping her from following.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" She was protesting as she attempted again to follow the mages.

"Wendy, we should stay here, just in case they need us inside the hospital." Carla was placing her paw on Wendy's hand to try and reason with her as Cana approached her other side and grabbed her shoulder, fighting back her own tears. Wendy looked to the Card Mage and noted the redness of her eyes. _Oh Cana.._ She briefly looked to her exceed, back to the disappearing group, and then finally back at Cana before she hesitantly nodded. _They needed support here still.._

"Juvia will help Gray-sama find love rival!" Juvia was chasing after both Ice Mages before Freed grabbed her arm, "Juvia we should stay here. The Strauss' need all the support they can get and I'm sure Lisanna would love to see you." Freed had given her a small smile as her look of determination turned to a sad one. "But.. Lucy.." Juvia was looking to the group of mages who were beginning to walk away.

"Trust in them Juvia, they'll find her. We're needed here." Freed was patting her shoulder as she and Wendy shared the same hesitant glance. Both wanting to go, but realizing they should stay.

"Droy, Jet, you stay here too, I'm going to go find Lu-chan!" Levy had fire burning in her eyes as she chased after Gajeel and Lily down the road. Both nodded as they looked to Cana, Macao, and Romeo. "You're not going Cana?" Droy was surprised at her reluctance to join the search party.

"I.. I want to.. But.. I'm scared." She'd been fighting her tears back the entire time as she could do nothing but stand in silence. She couldn't go with them; she was too scared to find Lucy in any state other than the one she left in. If Mira's monitors went out of whack after only mentioning the Celestial Spirit Mage's name, she could only imagine what might've happened. Bisca was placing her arm around the girl while Alzack was busy holding a crying Asuka. "Don't worry Cana, we need you here just as much. Come on, let's go visit with our friends inside." Bisca was guiding her back towards the hospital as she nodded her head and followed cooperatively. She thought about using her Card Magic to find out whether or not Lucy had made it, but couldn't bring herself to do that anymore than she could follow the crowd to the train station. Droy and Jet shared an understanding look as they followed after the Card Mage.

"Don't worry Cana, you have nothing to be ashamed about. You're not the only one who's fearing the worst.." Droy had placed an assuring hand on her other shoulder as the small group of mages looked to their Master pacing outside the hospital. _Things weren't looking too good.._

Juvia, Chelia, Carla, and Wendy were following close behind as all four looked at Makarov, then took one last glance at the group almost completely out of sight now. If a group like that couldn't find Lucy then no one could.

* * *

The streets cleared and onlookers couldn't help but stare at the clearly pissed off mages making their way to the station. Gray and Lyon were still leading the way with Laxus and Bixlow close behind. The other four Dragon Slayers were only slightly ahead of Erza, Milliana, and Kagura. Three of the exceeds flew overhead, passing up the group as Lector was determined to beat Happy to the train station. Levy was jogging now and almost completely caught up with Erza. "Should we call Blue Pegasus? They're closer to Mt. Hakobe, maybe they can start searching too!" Levy had finally caught up but wasn't speaking to anyone in particular.

"That's a good idea Levy." Lily was still on Gajeel's shoulder as he then looked to Erza, "Do you still have the Communication Lacrima Erza?"

"Yes it's in my bag, hold on." Erza was reaching into her one small bag she chose to bring with her just in case; pulling the orb from it as the group approached the train station. As if right on time, the overhead PA announced one of the next train's destination stops: Hakobe. _Perfect!_

"Blue Pegasus. This is Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, we need your help." Erza was looking to Bob as his smile faded into a serious expression. "Tell us what you need child, we'll do everything we can."

"Is that Erza?! What happened? Is everything alright?" Ichiya was now standing behind Bob as the Trimens with a few miscellaneous members started listening in.

"One of our mages is missing. We need help finding her, she's near your location; we're heading to Hakobe right now but we were hoping you could start before us." Erza had finished as Sting walked up next to her, ready to address the Blue Pegasus Guild Master.

"Sabertooth is here." He then looked behind Erza at Kagura and Milliana, "Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale are helping too. But we're a few hours out, think you can get there sooner?"

Bob nodded his head as he looked to the group behind him, Hibiki came up to the screen as he took the orb from his Master, "Who's missing?" Hibiki was looking between Erza and Sting.

"Lucy.."

Hibiki's eyes went wide for a moment then he regained himself. "Alright, where should we begin?"

Before Erza could answer she was violently pushed forward, the crowd at the station was moving to and fro as people were boarding and exiting their trains; the locomotive that announced it's departure towards Hakobe was now boarding. The few members began hurriedly moving towards the ticket window when Natsu suddenly stopped, causing a few people to crash into his still form as he then whipped his head from side to side before turning fully around – catching everyone else's attention. They were all watching Natsu curiously until Gajeel and Laxus' heads snapped too, then Sting and Rogue finally caught on. Natsu had turned around and was pushing past the crowd towards the train that was still exiting passengers with Laxus and Gajeel close behind.

All four exceeds shared curious looks before chasing after the Dragon Slayers, the rest of the search party close behind; and then everyone stopped dead in their tracks and finally realized what the five slayers were sniffing out.

"Hey guys.. Where's everybody running off to?"

…

Everyone was now laying eyes on a very beaten up, and bleeding, Lucy Heartfilia. She dropped the bag that Natsu over-packed for her and was clutching the arm with the black obi still wrapped around it. Her clothes were tattered and torn, she had bruising beginning to show everywhere and dried up blood she only managed to somewhat clean off in the train's bathroom compartment. The people exiting the train were giving her questioning and concerned looks – she looked like she'd been through hell and back.

"So, umm, I guess that's one more down right?" She was now scratching the back of her head and nervously laughing, the situation was getting pretty awkward with everybody just standing in place, mouths slightly hanging open and not saying a word.

She then started shifting her weight from one foot to the other as the intensity of all the stares from the mages and civilians started to get to her.

_Why were they all just staring? _She made one more attempt to break the silence: "Did the Strauss' make it back okay?"

And before anyone could answer her question she was tackled to the floor by a pink-haired blur and a blue-furred fury. Both were crying as Natsu held her around her torso and Happy smothered her face. Her hands had flailed in the air in an attempt to catch herself before falling – but that was to no avail.

As if snapped out of a trance, Erza marched up to the mages on the ground, grabbed Natsu by the back of his vest and threw him clear across the station along with the Lacrima, embracing Lucy as Gray almost tripped over himself running to her side, but he'd wait for his turn to welcome Lucy back; he didn't want to challenge the Knight..

Lyon, Sting, and Rogue stood back, their exceeds perched on their shoulders as the Fairy Tail mages swarmed their once missing comrade, each one acknowledging her in their own unique way. Milliana and Kagura shared a glance before smiling and joining the now overly excited group of mages causing an even bigger scene at the station. Natsu had rejoined the group, tossing the Lacrima to the Sabers before swiftly grabbing Lucy off her feet; prepared to take her to the hospital.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?!" She shrieked as her face began to burn up.

"You think I'm gonna let ya walk with those injuries?" Natsu gave her a raised eyebrow then a huge smile, "It's good to have ya back Luce. Don't ever go off on your own like that again." His eyebrows were furrowed but he was still smiling.

"Tell us everything Lu-chan! What happened?" Levy was clutching onto Natsu's arm as she bounced in excitement. Lily had flown onto her shoulder as Happy collapsed himself on Natsu's head. "Lucyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He started crying into his partner's pink hair; Lucy couldn't help but smile as she reached up to pat his head.

"Don't worry Happy, I'm home now!" She brought the blue exceed into her arms as he cried into her chest. Erza was now walking by Natsu's side, pride in her stance and tears in her eyes; Gray was pushing Lyon as the other Ice Mage was playfully poking at his tears. Laxus and Bixlow watched the entire display with a smile. The other mages now took their turns to greet Lucy as they simultaneously made their way back up the road and to the hospital – where a very large crowd was hopelessly waiting for their return.

* * *

After making a few short visits with almost every mage at the hospital, a few stitches, an X-ray showing no broken bones –_ luckily_ – and a few prescription pain pills later, Lucy was back in her apartment, and ready for a _long_ hot bath.

"Alright Luce! Let's get you cleaned up!" Natsu came walking out of her bathroom, clad in only a towel as Happy jumped out too, flying around Natsu's head in excitement. Lucy sweat dropped while Levy face palmed; but Erza didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, let's all bathe together." Erza was roughly patting Natsu's back as he turned to jump into the bath water.

"W-wait.. Erza.. Natsu.. I umm, don't think Lucy's bath tub will fit all of us." Levy had her hands in the air, trying to coax Natsu out of the bathroom and convince Erza not e_veryone_ should bathe..

"Hmm, she's got a point.." Gray was standing next to Levy, a towel slung over his shoulder and standing completely naked. "Maybe we can take turns?" Gray was looking between Levy and Lucy, completely oblivious to their blushes and bulging eyes.

"Gray!" Gajeel came slamming through Lucy's front door, grabbing the Ice Mage's towel from his shoulder and tossing it at his face before throwing him out Lucy's bedroom window. He then turned and noticed Natsu standing in the bathroom doorway in only a towel. He looked back to Lucy and Levy and saw they were clearly undressed and covered for a bath. His face darkened as he began gritting his teeth before grabbing Natsu and tossing him out the same window he'd just violently discarded the Ice Mage through.

"Get the fuck out while they're takin' a bath ya fuckin' perverts!" Gajeel had slammed and locked Lucy's bedroom window as he turned to address the girls. "You three," he was pointing a finger at all three girls, "bath. Now. I'm staying in the living room to make sure Popsicle and Salamander stay out." He'd walked to the couch he'd become rather familiar with and plopped all his weight onto it. Lily jumping up on the arm rest, still smiling at the show Gajeel had just put on for everyone, _like Gajeel would let another guy in the bath with Levy.. Pfft._

Once the girls made it to the bath, Levy and Erza began washing off all the dirt and muck Lucy had accumulated, paying extra special attention to all her wounds.

"Lu-chan.. What happened exactly?" Levy was delicately cleansing around the stitches on the girls right forearm, _that's a really deep cut.._

"She already told us at the hospital Levy, she's lucky she only got away with these after facing two S-class demons." Erza was trying to avoid Lucy's shoulder area, she looked like she had some gnarly rope burn. S_tupid Grimmjow.._

"Mmm.." Lucy could only offer the small sound as an answer, once she stepped into the warm bath and let her friends fret over cleaning her up; she instantly shut down. She was pretty sure she'd be sleeping pretty good tonight.

Right as Lucy felt herself begin to drift off to some much needed sleep a heavy _thunk_ followed by roaring laughter vibrated her apartment. Voices started to echo as Cana's boisterous chuckling followed by Carla's scolding resonated with her for a second. She casted a glance to her bath companions as they both gave her a wry smile. Then an even louder crash followed by Wendy's scream and Gajeel's thunderous laughter caused the small room to completely shake. All three began to giggle as they all climbed out of the bath tub and began to quickly dress. Once Lucy opened her bathroom door she face palmed while Levy sweat dropped.

_Well so much for a good nights sleep.._

Carla was still reprimanding Cana for bringing too much alcohol into Lucy's apartment while Wendy was curiously looking at all the different varieties displayed on the counter and table. Gajeel had already helped himself to a rather large bottle as a few more people walked through her door.

Milliana and Kagura had picked up a few things for dinner while Lyon and Chelia had decided on a couple of sweets; well, Chelia had – Lyon just didn't argue.

Sting and Rogue came bursting through the door with Natsu and Gray close behind – both ready to knock Gajeel right upside the head until Erza gave them a look that changed their minds.

"To Lucy!" Natsu had lifted one of the bottles Cana had brought with her and the rest cheered, Lucy blushed as she fidgeted on her couch. Gajeel was roughly patting her back as Levy clinked her cup to Lucy's and took a drink. Natsu then flew over the back rest and landed in between Gajeel and Lucy, almost causing Gajeel to choke on his beverage while in mid-swig.

"It's good to have you home Luce." He was ruffling her hair as Gray leaned on the couch's arm rest and smiled at her.

"Yes Lucy, you had me worried my love, don't ever do that again." Sting was clasping her hands in an obnoxiously over-the-top manner. Lucy rolled her eyes as she then looked to Natsu - who wasn't sitting next to her anymore. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when her sights fell on Gajeel instead who was clearly amused with something in the center of the living room. She followed his line of sight and felt a few veins pop.

Natsu had cracked Sting's face into the floor and was ready to smash Lucy's small coffee table over his head.

She moved faster than she could think, before anymore damage could be done she sent a hard Lucy-kick right to Natsu's chin, shooting him into the kitchen where he narrowly missed Milliana and Kagura before landing on her floor in a heap.

"What'd you do that for Luce?!" Natsu was instantly back to his feet, rubbing under his chin and giving Lucy one of the most heart-felt, confused, puppy-dog eyes she'd ever seen.

"Natsu.. Please don't destroy my furniture.. And stop buying into his teasing.." She'd just slapped her hand to her head, suddenly feeling exhausted all over again.

"Wow.. You sure you didn't just handle those demons by yourself?" Lyon and Gray were judging the distance of her kick while Sting stood next to Lucy, an idiotic grin on his face as he held back a laugh.

"See that Salamander, she likes me better!" Sting's smug look was instantly turned inward as Lucy landed another kick to the second offending Dragon Slayer.

"That goes for you too!" Lucy was huffing and puffing. _Stupid idiotic Dragon Slayers.. They're gonna be the death of me!_

"Lucyyyyyyy, let me buy you a driiiiiink!" Cana was jumping on the Celestial Mage and bringing her back down onto the couch. Levy was desperately trying to unbind the drunk Card Mage before she reopened one of Lucy's wounds.

"Cana, you didn't even buy any of it, you took it all from the guild!" Carla was now at the top of the couch, paws on her hips and giving Cana another disapproving look. Wendy and Chelia were now on either side of the tangled girls.

"So Lu-chan, you still haven't told us everything! Which key did you use?!" Levy was finally successful with prying Cana off while the other girls were instantly intrigued by the topic of discussion and moved towards the small group on the couch. Gajeel had abandoned his seat to grab another bottle and everyone else was too preoccupied to take notice, and preoccupied meaning getting hammered.

"Well, the weirdest thing happened.. My Arrancar key actually started acting odd so I just decided to call it.. For no real reason." She was looking at her key ring again, still slightly curious about its weird behavior the other day. Maybe it just understood her feelings?

"Really?! Was it Harribel?!" Both Levy and Erza's eyes lit up at the mention of the name. Wendy and Carla shared a curious glance and both shrugged, _who was Harribel? _Juvia was finally siting at the edge of one of the cushions as Milliana and Kagura stood behind the couch, noting the look on Erza's face.

Lucy laughed, "No actually, it was a new spirit. His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Well that's an odd name.. What was he like?!" Levy was practically bouncing with excitement. Cana had put her beer down and the Mermaid Heel mages were intently listening – they were curious about Lucy's keys too; they'd heard she had some powerful – _and some good looking_ – new friends.

"Well.. He was rude, violent, sarcastic, a little perverted, more destructive than Natsu could ever be, and maybe a little psychotic.." She was in her contemplative stance, all the other girls sweat dropped. _This is the hero we were _just_ romanticizing about..?_

"But, he also saved my life.. He even came back on his own to do it. He had an honor code that you don't really see now 'n days, kind of like an old warrior. There was something about him that was so.. Different. I dunno.. He was actually kinda fun.." She was smiling now thinking about their arguments and his array of facial expressions.

Levy and Cana shared a devious look and smiled. Juvia was practically bouncing in her seat thinking she'd lost her love rival. "So what did he look like Lucy?" Cana practically purred.

"Hmmm, well, he was tall, about as tall as Laxus.. And well built. He wears an open jacket with pants. Oh! He has wild blue hair and eyes, with a type of green war paint underlining them. He has a sharp mask that sits on the right side of his cheek.." She was trying to imagine all the details.

"Would you say he's good looking?" Cana now had an eye brow raised.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, definitely. He had a wild untamed thing about him." Lucy was now watching Cana run to her dresser drawer to grab something, almost tripping on her way back in her excitement.

"Okay, wear this the next time you summon him."

"…Cana… This is lingerie…"

"Yes. Exactly. I'm tired of you being single and a virgin."

…

"You've been talking to Aquarius.. Haven't you..?" _Aquarius started snickering from the other side._

"Cana these aren't even mine.." Lucy was now eyeing the scantily clothed undergarments. _Was that a hole in the panties..?_

"Yeah I know, but yours scream 17 year old virgin so I'm lending you mine." She was smiling with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Don't worryyyy, I haven't worn them!"

All the other women were eyeing the undergarments now, _where does Cana even get this stuff?_

"No thank you Cana.. I don't really plan on trying to seduce my spirit.. Besides, he hates me." She sweat dropped and thought back on his killer aura – directed solely at her.

"Lucy, nobody hates you, don't be so cryptic." Cana was waving her finger, playfully scolding the girl.

_Wait til you meet him.._ Lucy was looking at the black obi she and Levy tried to wash without much success. She thought about burning it.. Maybe that would prevent him from coming back..

"Lucy is that yours?" Wendy had noticed the Celestial Mage's attention had fallen onto the sash, but it was a bit too large to belong to the petite blonde girl.

"No, it's his. He leant it to me when I was hurt." She was smiling again, still looking at the obi. Then got a look of depression. _I'm going to live the rest of my life in fear until he pops up again.._

"Oh, she's got it bad.." Cana was now elbowing Levy as the Script Mage began to giggle. Even Erza smiled and Juvia clapped. _Man do they have the wrong idea.._

_"_Lucyyyyyyy, let's drink!" Sting had just tackled Rogue onto the floor next to Juvia and in front of the girls. Rogue blushed as he attempted to push his friend off, irritation evident on his otherwise collected facial expression.

"I think you're drinking enough for all of us." Kagura was eyeing the Saber Guild Master, arms crossed and irritated that such a buffoon could have taken such a prestigious title at such a young age. Milliana snickered as she couldn't help but join in on the drinking fun.

"Awww, come one Kagura! It's not everyday we get to all drink together like this! Besides, we leave early tomorrow, it's our last chance!" The cat-like mage was grabbing a few bottles from the table, handing one to each girl on the couch.

"In honor of new!" Milliana had just gestured to the Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale Mage, "and to old" she then tapped her bottle to Erza's, "and to life-time friends." She finished off with a clink to Kagura's as every girl smiled and joined in on the cheers.

"To friends!" The girls snapped their head over to the forgotten mages who were rough housing only moments ago, all the Dragon Slayers and Ice Mages were holding their cups up as Natsu stood at the front, apparently they'd listened to Milliana's cheer and Natsu had decided they all needed to join in.

"To friends!" Wendy jumped up on the couch, her and Chelia cheering their apple-cider as the rest finished off the rest of the alcohol.

After a few more drinks, Cana started pulling out more lingerie, this time holding it up to Levy and asking Gajeel for his opinion. Both turned bright red and the relentless teasing began..

Sting managed to pull Milliana and Erza into a drinking contest that Cana refused to be left out of. When Lucy thought the group couldn't get any worse Erza started stomping around Lucy's apartment, challenging everyone to a fight.. To which Sting accepted.. And regretted within three seconds.. Much to Rogues amusement and Lector's horror.

_We should really know better by now to not let Erza get too drunk.._ Lucy face palmed as she shifted her attention to a passed out Juvia sprawled out on her living room floor, drooling on herself with an empty bottle of sake in her hands. Chelia, Wendy, Happy, and Carla took the opportunity to draw on her face while Cana was still attempting to fend off a worked up Script Mage and Iron Dragon Slayer. Kagura and Milliana were assisting Erza in any other fight she started while Gray and Natsu were attempting their own contest.

Before Lucy knew it, her apartment had cleared out and she was making her way to her bed. She paused in her doorway when she realized her apartment wasn't anywhere near empty.

Natsu and Erza were on either side of her bed with Happy draped on top of the Dragon Slayer's head. Gray was on the floor leaning against the frame with Juvia's head on his lap. Wendy had found the foot of the bed with Carla in her arms and Levy seemed to be in a comfortable position on the living room couch with company.

Lucy walked into her room and laughed at the sight – it was almost the exact same scene from a few nights ago but with a few extras. She snaked her way in between Natsu and Erza, sighing in contentment when she realized just how lucky she was, and how amazing her friends were. She looked to her night stand and eyed her key pouch one last time before her eyes slowly settled on the black obi as she drifted to sleep; _it really was good to be home._

* * *

"_Baraggan.. May I speak with you?" Harribel had just approached the Second, arms crossed and ignoring the looks from his Fracción. _

"_How dare you address Lord Baraggan so formally!" One of his Fracción had taken a step forward. Harribel believed his name was Ggio.._

"_And just who do you think you are to address Lady Harribel in that tone?" Mila Rose had just taken a step forward as well, pointing a finger at the Saber Arrancar as Apachi leveled a glare on him._

"_That is enough. You may leave us." Baraggan gave a single wave of his hand; his Fracción bowed and then disappeared. Harribel looked to the three and nodded her head. Apachi and Mila Rose shared a glance before all three of her Fracción disappeared as well._

"_What is it Harribel, I'm quite busy." Baraggan had put his hands behind his back, giving Harribel a look telling her to finish her business with him quickly._

"_It's about our conversation the other day. Grimmjow was summoned today but refused to say much; I want to know what's going on." Harribel's gaze didn't move from Baraggan's._

"_You're saying you want to know about the key, yes?" Baraggan had taken a step forward._

"_Yes. I want to know everything."_

"_Unfortunately my dear, I don't know everything. Those are specifics only the Shinigami are entitled with." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't have any details for you Harribel; all I know is that a key opened a portal into another world, one that somehow bridged this one."_

"_Does anyone else know about this?" Harribel's eyebrows began to furrow, if anything this conversation was just confusing her more._

"_Soul Society does, but I'm sure only a very select few do."_

"_Why is this such a secret?"_

"_Because of the manner in which the keys were made."_

"_Keys?" Harribel's arms had uncrossed. There was more than one?_

".._."_

* * *

The next morning, well, afternoon really, Lucy decided she would visit the hospital. The staff wouldn't let her visit with the Strauss' outside of the designated hours; even though she was already there, she wasn't even sure if they knew she was still alive. Much to her surprise she only woke up in one of Erza's embraces with Levy sprawled out on top of her. Everyone else had left, that was odd.._ Where did they all go?_

Lucy slowly got out of bed and did a quick morning regimen, laughing at Erza's disgruntled face and Levy's horribly knotted hair. Right as the three finished changing an out of breath Wendy came running through the front door. "Lucy! Come quick! Master said it's an emergency!" Lucy shared a quick glance with Erza and Levy and then all four mages were out her front door and running towards the guild.

Lucy was the first to arrive ahead of the group, her stomach had dropped when she remembered the last time she ran to the guild for an emergency – she blanched a little at the memory as she reached for the double doors, glancing back to make sure the three were still with her. She took a deep, calming breath and prepared herself for what ever news Makarov had. She opened her eyes, straightened herself up, and pushed through the double doors.

"SURPRISE!"

Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head as streamers and confetti flew every which way. Beer was spilling everywhere as members cheered; Cana took the liberty of grabbing a few champagne bottles that Happy, Lily, and Carla were popping. She quickly turned to look at Wendy, Levy and Erza, who were all smiling while Levy held up a peace sign.

"You guys knew?!" Lucy was in shock, who knew Levy and Erza could be such surprise party specialists.

"Yeah, well, we knew the other guild members had to head back early today, and they wanted to celebrate a little bit too, so just think of last night as the pre-party." Levy was swaying her hips back and forth, hands behind her back and feigning innocence.

When Lucy turned back around she saw every member of the guild, cheering, drinking, and of course getting rowdy. A few started to separate from the center to make way for a few people, and Lucy couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman all making their way to the front of the crowd, holding an excessively large bouquet of flowers.

"Surprise!" Mira and Lisanna practically sang in unison as they both held back tears. Lucy had no reservations about pulling the two into an embrace while Elfman scratched the back of his head rather awkwardly as he watched the display.

"When were you guys released?!" Lucy was now holding both girls at arm's length.

"Last night, that's the real reason why you couldn't visit with us. We didn't have any serious injuries; we were just physically and mentally exhausted." Lisanna was attempting to fix some of the flowers they'd smashed in their hug while Mira just smiled.

"I'm so glad.. So glad you're here Lucy.." Mira had let go of the flowers and was practically smothering Lucy in another hug. Lisanna wiping a tear as Elfman had yet to move from his spot.

"Now! Enough with the tears! Drinks are on me tonight! In honor of Lucy!" Mira had finally released the Celestial Mage as she threw her hands into the air; then disappeared behind the bar countertop and started pouring drinks. _Didn't she just get out of the hospital? Why is she working..?_

Natsu and Gray had finally made their way to Lucy as Cana practically pounced on her – _free drinks in honor of Lucy? Cana could have married her right then and there._

"I can't believe _you_ kept a secret." Lucy was giving Natsu a disbelieving grin as she shook her head no. The Fire Dragon Slayer just smiled a big toothy grin as Happy landed on top of his head.

"What do ya think Luce? Do ya like it?!" Happy was gesturing to all the party decorations and the handmade sign saying 'Welcome home Lucy!' There were party streamers and table covers; they must've been setting it up all morning.

"We painted the sign!" Wendy and Romeo came running up, blushing and awaiting praise.

"It's beautiful guys.. All of it.. You didn't have to.." Tears pricked at her eyes as she smiled and pat both Romeo and Wendy's heads.

"We wanted to. Besides, you deserve it after all the shit you've been going through as of late." Laxus came walking up with a smile, Freed and Bixlow skipping behind him as Evergreen pushed past Laxus to smother Lucy in yet another hug. She was crying the same way she was when Lucy left to bring the Strauss back; she sure could be emotional if she wanted to be.

"Thanks guys.. Everyone.. Thank you! All of you!" Lucy was addressing the entire guild now as cheers were being made and drinks passed around.

"Well we can't take all the credit, Laxus, Makarov, and a few others set the whole place up, our only job was to keep you distracted." Gray had slung an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"I really can't believe it.. All of you were in on this. I'm very impressed!" Lucy was laughing now as everyone donned a smug look.

"Lucy my child, I'm so proud of you.. This day is for you! Enjoy it!" Makarov was now walking towards the Celestial Mage, expanding his arms and wearing one of his goofy faces.

"Thanks Master.. But after yesterday I really think I should get as many of these missions done as possible.." Lucy's smile faded slightly as she saw a sad look cross a few of her friends' faces.

"I understand child.." Makarov was trying to smile for her, but he was feeling a little reluctant to let her run off again so soon – was her magic already fully restored?

"The sooner I get these done the sooner I can be back at the guild for good. I really don't want anything like last time to happen again.." Lucy was walking up the stairs with Makarov and Laxus close behind, the rest of her team – plus some new team members she supposed – were also walking to the main office. _Hopefully we can agree on a mission this time.._

As soon as they walked in Lucy noticed Mavis sitting on one of the shelves, giving Lucy a smile.

"Hello Lucy, I see you're doing rather well." Mavis was tilting her head and kicking her feet, glad to see the Celestial Mage already back and in good health.

"Yes Master Mavis, thank you for worrying about me." She nodded in acknowledgment as she found herself at Makarov's desk while he pulled out the different requests, throwing one away and placing another on top of the 10 year mission. It was the mission in the small town her team or Bacchus' hadn't gotten to the bottom of yet; so she figured the one he tossed had to be the Mt. Hakobe request.

"Well Lucy, looks like this one's only half finished, but since we don't know any details or don't have any leads to go off of yet, we'll put this one off for later." He was patting the unsolved request which still sat atop the 10 year.

"We have one S-class and two SS-classes. I recommend the S-class still.." Lucy nodded in agreement as she grabbed the request, looking to her team members for any objections, but everyone remained silent. _For once_. It was the one from a place she'd never even heard of, _Mortem_?

"It's a small area near the Tower of Heaven remnants, also near Galuna Island." Makarov was watching Lucy recall the location as she continued to stare at the paper.

"Galuna Island huh.." Gray was looking at the request over Lucy's shoulders.

"It's a place well known to be infested with demons. Not all are remnants of the book of Zeref as you've already encountered many of those already." Lucy assumed he was talking about a few of the demons she and her team had already defeated. She also remembered the first S-class mission she, Natsu, Erza, and Gray did together – the mission she got Sagittarius from – Galuna Island. They were definitely demons, but they weren't as malicious as the demons she'd encountered as of late.. Maybe there were still some good demons out there.

"So basically there's not a lot to go off of again.." Lucy sweat dropped as she saw the 'details' section of the request practically blank. And based on her last few missions, who knows if this is even S-class.. For all they knew Zeref himself could pop up during one of these missions..

"Since we don't know what to expect any more we're going to play on the safe side – everyone in this room and of your choosing will accompany you on every mission. No one else will be taking anymore missions for a while to prevent another incident similar to the Strauss' from happening.." Makarov had a pained look as he recalled the all too fresh memories of his children lying in hospital beds and a Celestial Mage facing a very serious threat alone.

Makarov snapped himself out of his depressing thoughts to continue, "The other guilds are also on stand-by, Blue Pegasus is still grateful for our help and has kept their best mages from taking requests just in case we're ever in need of aid. Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth are also on stand-by. You will _never_ be alone again Lucy, we won't make the same mistake twice."

Lucy snapped her eyes from the paper to look at her Master; she gave him a warm smile as she realized how much of a toll the whole ordeal had to of been on him. She was so preoccupied with everything and everyone else she forgot about the person this whole situation probably affected the most – Makarov. So she did something she'd never done before; she reached out and pulled Makarov into a huge embrace.

At first Makarov was stunned, he didn't expect Lucy to actually comfort _him,_ she was the one who ran off to the black abyss to save members from his guild, the one who suffered so much emotional and physical pain, and had her magic drained again. _He_ was trying to reassure _her_, but as he hugged her back he realized he needed to be comforted just as much – if not more so.

"Don't worry Master, we're Fairy Tail after all, we'll handle whatever gets thrown our way." Lucy held Makarov at arm's length as he nodded and wiped an unshed tear from his eye. A little relief settled over him, but the guilt of asking her to bear the keys still lingered; it wasn't fair to her. But the way she smiled at him and the way she told him not to worry pushed a few dark thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd believed in her this much so far, he wasn't going to start second guessing her now.

The guild below started getting louder and louder by the second as the drinks continued to be passed around. Lucy looked to the door and then to her friends.

"Why don't you go back downstairs Lucy, you can always leave tomorrow, there are a lot of people down there that still haven't gotten to visit with you yet." Makarov was smiling now as Lucy nodded and made her way to the door, everyone else close behind. As she began descending the stairs she started looking over the request again, something about the name of the city sent a chill down her spine.

In a swift movement Gajeel had reached across her and slipped the paper from her hands, eyeing it skeptically and then giving a little snort; tossing the sheet to Natsu as he and Erza began looking it over.

"What's the matter Gajeel? That was the one you refused to go on last time, why?" Levy was giving him an inquisitive look as he regarded her for a second then looked to everyone else, noting their stares.

"I've been there before. Lost a couple mages there when I was still with Phantom Lord." Levy and Lucy shared a quick glance before settling back onto the Iron Mage.

"It doesn't just _have_ demons. It's _infested_ with them. Some stronger than others, but the problem was the sheer number of 'em."

"So why is there a request for a place like that? And why is it only S-class?" Erza had placed her hands on her hips.

"There's a small village of priests and demon exterminator specialists. They can usually handle the rowdier ones but if we're gettin' called then there's definitely somethin' serious goin' on." Gajeel shared a quick sideways glance with Laxus and Natsu as the group finally came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, we leave in the morning, but for now let's enjoy Lu-chan's party!" Levy threw her hands in the air, pretending to be unfazed by the rather heavy information Gajeel had just laid out for them. Whatever it was they'd handle it; if nothing else they had every guild in Fiore waiting to come to their aid and especially Lucy's spirits – they seemed to be on a whole other level.

* * *

It was early the following morning – _as they'd all been lately – _when the rather large, and intimidating, group of mages met at the train station. Lucy had arrived with Team Natsu plus Levy, Gajeel, and Lily, seems how they were still convinced they needed to stay with her at her house; and only a few minutes before Laxus arrived with Bixlow. Freed and Evergreen were somewhat left out of the loop the day before, they were so preoccupied with the Strauss' that Laxus decided allowing them some social time with the injured mages was probably for the best. Wendy was so exhausted from the stress of the whole ordeal that Carla decided to let the poor girl sleep in and opted them both out of the mission. Besides, Lucy hadn't requested anyone else, if she was fine with the rag-tag group they'd become then who was anyone else to complain at this point.

"Alright guys, are we ready?" Lucy was addressing her team now, noting how her original team of five had now turned into ten. It wasn't until she stood in front of everyone else, all eyes on her that she realized s_he_ was addressing _them_. She blinked a few times before she realized her bold action and her audacity to take the lead of the mission. She blushed a little as Erza simply smiled at her, noticing her embarrassment after taking the initiative as head of the team.

"Yes Lucy, we're ready only if you are." Erza's smile had yet to fade as she gave Lucy a look of confidence. Nodding her head and acknowledging the Celestial Mage, and at the same time urging her to continue; Lucy was team leader on these missions – she wasn't going to argue and from the lack of resistance on Laxus' part it was safe to assume neither S-class mage had much of a problem with it.

"..Kay.." She began to nervously laugh as she turned on a dime and practically jumped onto the train. _I can't believe I just did that.. Laxus and Bixlow must be rolling their eyes at me._ Lucy was mentally scolding herself. Who was she to order them around?

"So Luce! What's the game plan?!" Natsu, as ignorant as always, came hopping towards the Celestial Mage, smile in place and innocence written all over his face. _Must be nice to be so blissfully unaware all the time.._

"Calm down Lu-chan, nobody's objecting to you taking the lead, in fact it's your responsibility as bearer of those keys." Levy came snaking around Natsu, slightly pushing his face away after catching onto Lucy's sudden urgency to get on the train as quickly as possible – being as clever as she was putting two-and-two together wasn't all that difficult. Especially since Lucy tended to undermine herself.. Constantly..

"Thanks Levy.. But it just didn't feel right I guess. I spoke without thinking, I hope I didn't offend anyone.." Lucy was still blushing, scratching the back of her head as she attempted a small smile.

"Gihi, chill bunny girl, it's all good with me. Fuck anyone else." Gajeel gave the blonde a rough pat on the back in his traditional rough-and-tumble manner – _he really needed to stop doing that_..

"Stop doing that Gajeel, she's not one of the guys you can smack around!" Levy had just swung her book bag into the back of Gajeel's head, almost making him fall forward from the impact. Levy may be small, but she was a force to be reckoned with when she had that book bag..

"Dammit shrimp! That fuckin' hurts!" Gajeel was rubbing the back of his head; Lily had comfortably landed onto Levy's shoulder as he snickered at his companion's predicament.

"Haha! Do it again Levy! That was funny!"

"Funny! Funny! Funny!"

"Dammit Bixlow! Mind yer own damn business! And tell your freaky lil' dolls to shut up!"

"Someone's not a morning person."

"Grumpy! Grumpy! Grumpy!"

"Would you all just sit down and shut up?! I'd rather be sitting when the train starts moving!"

"Ho ho ho, I thought motion sickness didn't bother you Laxus."

"Don't start with me Erza.."

"Why is everyone all upset?"

"Just sit down before you hurt yourself dimwit."

"Wanna go frost bite?!"

_And so our mission begins.._

* * *

It was afternoon by the time the group made it to the city just outside their designated one, which meant some hiking would need to be done until they arrived at the village. If that wasn't enough, the five hour train ride they just finished seemed a lot more like fifteen hours.. Lucy and Levy shuddered as they recalled the grizzly details of non-stop fighting, bickering, emesis, and Erza scoldings.

"Hey Luce.. I'm hungry.." Natsu was dragging his feet as he practically collapsed onto the already exhausted Celestial Mage. She held back a shudder as she recalled all his barely evaded vomiting episodes.

"Lucy can we go find a fish?" Happy had landed on top of her head in the same manner.

"I don't get why you guys are asking me, go grab something from one of these small shops before we head into Mortem." Lucy was giving Natsu a skeptical look as he returned it with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"You need money again.. Don't you..?" Lucy was mentally face-palming herself as Natsu's face lit up.

_Why does this all feel familiar to me.._

Lucy was reaching for her wallet when she paused, then passed a wary glance at Gray, Gajeel, and Bixlow. Yes, she remembered this.

"But only for you two." She was pointing a finger at the Fire Dragon Slayer and the blue exceed.

"You guys are on your own this time." She'd just placed her hands on her hips and gave the other three mages a sly look. Gray and Gajeel 'tch'd' in unison as Bixlow's tongue just fell from his mouth, smile in place at Lucy's sharpness. _Apparently she didn't fall for the same trick twice._

"Maybe we should all grab a bite to eat, according to this map Mortem's a few miles down this road and through that mountain, who knows when we'll be able to eat again." Levy was eyeing the map in her hands as she was standing next to Lucy, Erza and Laxus now behind her and looking over the directions.

"I agree. We should probably load up on some gear while we're here too." Erza was rubbing her chin as she continued to analyze the map in Levy's hands. Laxus gave her a what-are-you-talking-about look as he shifted his gaze to the mountain of luggage she was carrying behind her. He sweat dropped as he shook his head 'no' and began making his way towards the town.

"You guys can do whatever you want. I'm eating. Let's go chick, I'll buy yer lunch since these leeches are waitin' for you to pull yer wallet out again." Laxus was giving Gray and Gajeel a cold look as Gray began scratching the back of his head. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and kicked a rock. Levy considered hitting him one more time with her book bag.

"Thanks Laxus! Alright, let's get whatever we need then head out. The sooner the better, we don't want to be walking that road in the dark." Lucy was grabbing her bag as she caught up to Laxus; she noticed his one raised eyebrow and the small smile playing at his lips. She turned around to see Erza's smile followed by Levy's little laugh and a thumbs up. Seemed like being team leader was coming more natural to her than she previously thought. She began to blush again until Natsu decided to intervene.

"Alright then. Let's go eat, we'll meet ya at the road Erza. Lead the way Luce!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy's blush turned into a smile as Laxus poked her rib and then continued towards the shops with the rest of the group. At least everyone seemed to get along if Lucy made the suggestions, she could live with that.

* * *

"How much farther shrimp?" Gajeel was walking beside Levy as she continued to analyze the map, looking for shortcuts and safe passageways to get them to their destination sooner. It had been an hour since they left the town near the train station and definitely didn't feel like they'd gotten very far.

"It's hard to say.. There aren't exactly 'you're currently here' guides along the road, and this just shows a track through the mountain with no real landmarks." Levy was now turning the map every which direction, squinting her eyes, then closing one, then sticking her tongue out in concentration as if she were rewriting one of Freed's Runes. Gajeel couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"Maybe we should make camp once we get to a clearing." Erza was looking at her surroundings, the density of the woods would make an ideal hiding spot for an ambush.

"Hmm, if my calculations are correct.. We should be right around.. Here!" Levy was pointing to a spot on the map that seemed very close to an opening, just before the mountain. "It should be coming up any moment!" Levy bounced in excitement, sure she'd deciphered their location until Natsu walked fast first into.. A barrier?

"Huh?" Natsu was rubbing his nose as he stretched his hand out in an attempt to feel for resistance. His hand landed on a surface, but there didn't appear to be anything there.

"What the..?" Gray was patting the invisible wall, sliding his hands up and down as if looking for some sort of opening.

"What's going on?" Erza had come to stand between Gray and Natsu, placing her hand on the same force field.

"Move back." All eyes turned towards the voice as it started gathering magic and charging up, ready to throw an immense level of lightning at their road block.

"Wait Laxus! That's too much!" Erza was sprinting towards Lucy and Levy, grabbing the blonde as Gajeel grabbed Levy, Gray and Natsu only just managing to leap out of the Lightning Dragon Slayers attack as it collided with the wall.

As soon as lightning hit the wall, an iridescent light shone and symbols could be seen; but all-in-all the wall still stood.

"W-what?!" Laxus stumbled back as he realized his magic did nothing to the obstacle in their way.

"How can that be?" Bixlow took a hesitant step forward, Laxus' attacks were powerful enough to break through even Freed's Runes, what kind of magic was this?

"Stand aside." Erza had equipped into her black spiked Purgatory Armor, angling her large black mace back and readying for a strike. Laxus and Bixlow took a step back as the Knight slammed her weapon to the wall, with as much success as Laxus. Again, the iridescent light shone and symbols could once again be seen.

Gray and Natsu were taking their turns attacking the wall, every time only managing to remind everyone that there was still a force field holding them back.

"Well this is great!" Gajeel had just tossed his hands in the air in frustration after his and Lily's attempts to synchronize with everyone else and break down the wall had zero success.

Lucy had shifted her glance to Levy, who at some point had put her glasses on and was intently staring at the barrier.

"Gajeel.. Could you hit it one more time for me?" Levy had now approached the wall as Gajeel landed another strike, again lighting the symbols up.

"What the hell!" Natsu was unabashedly stomping and kicking the wall as flames flew from his mouth in irritation. "Stop hiding behind your barrier and come fight me!" He was enveloping the wall in his flames as Gray stared at him pointedly.

"Calm down Natsu, let Levy work." Erza had placed a reassuring hand on Natsu's shoulder as the Fire Dragon Slayer shifted his attention to the Script Mage. She was placing both hands on the wall and pushing her magic into it, analyzing the symbols that would come into view.

"Obviously a barrier.. But not like one of Freed's Runes.. This is older magic, darker magic.." Levy was now writing a few symbols onto paper, trying to make sense of the riddle.

"Gajeel, you said you've been here before, how'd you get in?" Laxus was approaching the Iron Mage, more than peeved about their situation and his inability to bring down some stupid wall with his magic.

"Not to the village in the mountains, we kept south." He was pointing towards the ocean, "and handled the mess near the sea. Couple fisherman called us in and told us about the exorcist village, I 'aint ever seen it though." Gajeel had placed his hands on his hips as his gaze shifted back over to Levy. She had filled an entire page with symbols now and was going back and forth between the wall and her paper, books sprawled everywhere.

"What does it look like Levy?" Lucy finally sat down next to the Script Mage to watch her work. She was rearranging symbols, adding words and letters, and mumbling to herself. She was so deep in concentration she didn't even register the Celestial Mage's presence until she looked as though realization dawned on her.

"Okay, I think I get it.. Somewhat.. It's confusing and inconsistent.. It would help if Freed was here.." She casted a shy glance towards Laxus as he rubbed the back of his neck, he had just been thinking the exact same thing.

"At this rate.. It could take me anywhere from hours to even days to open this, and that's if I can crack it at all." Levy had just placed her hand on the wall again, a slight look of admiration in her eyes as though she'd just met her greatest foe.

"Maybe we should call Freed?" Gray was scratching his temple as he looked at Levy's progress, which was now four sheets of scribbled paper. Natsu tried to make sense of the symbols and almost went cross-eyed.

"By the time he got here I'd probably have it figured out, or near done anyways." Levy was scratching her temple with her pencil eraser. A look of deep concentration back on her face.

"Well, maybe I could help?" Lucy was standing back up, wiping the dirt from her skirt as she pulled a key from her pouch.

"Well, it's worth a shot.." Levy had placed her pencil in her hair and stood to walk back from the barrier. The power it would take to break the magic in the wall would be enough to level a good square mile.

"Alright everyone, stand back! Open, Gate of the Death God!"

A light channeled in front of the girl as it slowly simmered out and left way to a man, standing and staring at the crowd.

"Ho, what's this?" His eyes scrutinized the blonde as he slowly regarded the small group behind her.

"Hello, we need your help please.." The Celestial Mage smiled as she took in this spirit's odd appearance.

"My help you say? How very interesting.." The spirit regarded her for a moment longer before eyeing his surroundings, taking in every detail and giving nothing away.

Lucy's team eyed the man skeptically, this one seemed different from the other spirits, especially the way he was dressed_.._

"How very interesting indeed.."

* * *

**Who came to help Lucy and her team break down that impenetrable barrier?! And how does he feel about being summoned?! **

**Until the next chapter XD**

**Note: Mortem means "death" in Latin **

****No I have not given up on this story, but my weekly updates wont be happening, I lost EVERYTHING and have to rewrite every chapter.. I have a break coming up and hopefully I'll be able to catch up on lost work. Encouragement and beautiful reviews will help :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Bums & Runes

**Thank you everyone for your well wishes and kind words. It truly meant a lot to me, and some of your reviews actually choked me up a bit; I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my fic and it warms my heart to know you're also supporting me! :*)**

**I have a surprise for you, TWO Bleach characters will appear in this chapter. It's not as long as my last one but that was special because of how long it took me to update.**

**Drum roll please!**

**Her spirit iiiiiiiis..**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Lucy watched her spirit for a few more seconds as he began inspecting the dirt, the grass, a tree.. Yep, her spirits were getting weirder and weirder..

"Umm, e-excuse me, sir?" Lucy took an awkward step forward.

"Hmm?" The spirit was on all fours, watching a bug crawl under a rock as he finally turned his attention back over to the Celestial Mage.

"Oh, yes, well, you must excuse me; you see I have no idea what's going on and quite frankly, I'm curious!" He was finally standing now, holding a cane in one hand and covering the lower half of his face with a fan in the other. The upper part of his face was shadowed by an odd striped hat that matched the loose green shirt and cloak over his baggy pants and wooden clogs – _why wasn't he wearing some form of black and white?_ His light blonde hair was a mess, even under his hat, and his fan was only barely hiding the stubble on his chin. One word popped into Lucy's mind – _bum._

"Are you from Soul Society?" Levy took a step forward this time, she'd made the same observations as Lucy and was curious as well.

"Hmmm, well, I guess you could say I am, but you could also say that I'm not!" He was smiling now, acting casual and aloof. _Was he an idiot_?

"Umm, err, okay.." Lucy was giving him a skeptical look.

"Let me clarify for you lovely young ladies, I originate from Soul Society, in essence I am a Soul Reaper, however these days I prefer to run a candy shop. Just a humble, handsome business man." He was looking up, then to both sides. Turned and made a 180, then walked towards the barrier – but before he walked face first into the way Natsu did he stopped. Lucy and Levy shared a what-is-he-talking-about look before approaching either side of him in front of the wall. He had a slight smile on his lips as he then turned to Lucy.

"I see. So you're the reason I'm here, yes?" The spirit had dropped his fan and slightly lifted his hat so Lucy could get a good look at his gray eyes.

"Yes sir." Lucy could see he had no idea what was going on. If he wasn't a part of Soul Society any longer then he couldn't know about her keys, right? So how was he so quick to understand who it was that called him here, she hadn't asked him to do anything yet, nor was she in any form of danger and in need of saving; he couldn't have already felt the pull could he?

"Oh, please, sir makes me feel like an old man! Call me Kisuke, Urahara Kisuke! Now may I have the pleasure of knowing your name young lady?" Urahara had just taken a rather exaggerated bow before flipping his fan back open in an attempt to hide his smile.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is Levy, back there are Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, Bixlow, Happy, and Lily. Wow that was kind of a mouth full." Lucy was smiling now too, something about this spirit calmed her, he seemed rather silly and oblivious, but at the same time, he wasn't.. Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt like his hat and fan were hiding a lot more than just his unkempt appearance.

"And how nice it is to meet all of you!" Urahara had just opened his arms in an exaggerated manner as he turned to acknowledge the mages behind him.

"Well, now that introductions have been made, I feel that I'm at somewhat of a disadvantage my dear Lucy Heartfilia. For you seem to know what I am and why I'm here but I'm at somewhat of a loss." He had turned back towards Lucy once again, watching her expectantly under the shade of his hat. And there it was - there was that look again, the one Lucy noticed when he first put tow-and-two together that she was the reason he was there - he was thinking. She could see the reels behind his eyes going to work, he was taking in every detail, every piece of information the situation warranted. He may seem laid-back and rather eccentric, but this man was definitely no fool.

Lucy took the key that was grasped in her hand and showed it to her spirit. His eyes drifted from hers to her hand, and Lucy could have sworn she saw something flash through those ever discerning orbs as he focused on the key.

"This is why you're here. I can summon Death Gods for, well, help." Lucy had become just as focused on Urahara as he had on the key. She felt if she took her eyes away for a moment, she'd miss something important.

"And how was it you came to have this key Lucy?" Urahara was still staring at the key in her hand.

"We found it in a cave the next country over, but we don't know where it came from." Lucy was still watching for his reaction.

"May I see that for a moment my dear?" He had placed his fan in his sleeve and still had all attention focused on the steel black object with the Soul Society emblem embellishing the top.

Lucy's hand subconsciously gripped around the key in hesitation; Rangiku told her the key couldn't go back to their world for whatever reason, so what if he tried to run off with it?

"I assure you my dear, the key belongs to you and since I have virtually no understanding of it I won't be running off with anything, if that's what you're worried about." He'd finally taken his eyes off the key to look to the Celestial Mage, giving her a smile that reassured her he was an honest man. She nodded her head and loosened her grip, slowly handing him the key.

Urahara took in every detail: the weight, color, texture, material.. Something dark crossed his eyes as he stopped balancing it in his hand.

"You say you have no idea where this key comes from, yes?" Lucy shook her head 'no' as Urahara began looking around the vicinity again. The moment he arrived he knew he wasn't in his dimension any longer. He'd long since hypothesized that there were other worlds, universes, or dimensions running in sync with theirs, parallel to be exact. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be standing in one. The one thing he did know for sure, however, was that the young girl standing before him now was the reason he was there - and even that he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Lucy, how is it you called me here." He was handing her the key back, and noticing how her tension loosened once it was safely back in her grasp.

"Oh com'on! Enough with the questions! Let's just finish what he was summoned to do then we'll have a fuckin' tea party!" Gajeel was now approaching the two as his red eyes lit up in frustration. Lucy gave him a disbelieving look and was ready to respond before his face was suddenly covered by a large brown bag.

"Gajeel! Don't be so rude to Lucy's spirit! If you were dragged to another world without an explanation you'd have questions too!" Lucy had just finished following through with quite possibly her most lethal hit-Gajeel-in-the-face-with-a-bag-full-of-books attack yet. Lucy's eyes bugged out as she watched the Iron Mage actually fly backwards while Levy huffed and puffed after her rather impressive display of strength.

"My my my, you pack quite the punch there Levy!" Urahara was now standing behind her, smiling and admiring the stunned look on the grizzly looking man's face on the ground.

"Thank you for standing up for me dear, but I see his point. I'll assume I'm here for a task, my questions can wait until then." He was turning back around to face the blonde girl.

"Oh.. O-okay.." Lucy was still a little taken aback by Levy's outburst, but then replaced her shock with a smile as the mages still standing in the background started snickering and laughing. She was also a little surprised he was so willing to help while knowing so little, especially since she hadn't technically requested anything of him yet.

"There's a barrier of some sort, I'm sure you already noticed it shortly after arriving. It's keeping us from where we need to go and we need it gone. Levy here has a grasp of how to disarm it but it's going to take too long, and we need to get out of this thicket before the sun sets." Erza had just casually stepped over the Dragon Slayer on the ground, completely unconcerned about his well being and more focused on the spirit and taking down their road block.

Urahara regarded her for a moment before smiling, _so she saw that I was aware of the force field huh? Perceptive.._

"Well I'd certainly hate to disappoint any of you!" Urahara was turning towards the wall again, placing a hand out and touching the invisible surface. He then tapped it a few times with his finger and cocked his head to one side. He placed the palm of his hand flat and then the entire wall lit up. It shone with a mass of symbols moving every which way that appeared to stretch around the entire mountain and curved up to a dome. Whoever placed this barrier didn't want anyone getting into the mountain.

"How did you do that?!" Natsu and Happy came running up to the man, staring at the wall in disbelief. How did he get the whole thing to light up like that?! Everyone else, even Gajeel, now stood in front of the wall, going back and forth between the symbols and the odd man in the striped hat who was eyeing each one, all playfulness gone and a mask of concentration adorning his face.

"Levy, you were able to decipher some of this, yes?" Urahara was looking back to the blue-haired girl, who at some point had put her glasses back on, pulled her books and papers back out, and was writing something down like a mad man while simultaneously marking pages in her books.

Urahara sweat dropped, _and Yoruichi says I go over the top.._

"Levy.." Laxus was now standing over her, giving her an exhausted look.

"Hmm?" She popped her head up and looked from Laxus' pointed look to Urahara's small smile.

"Oh! Did you say something?" Levy was looking to Urahara as everyone else sweat dropped.

"I asked if you were able to decipher any of this." He was smiling at her again, _she reminds me of myself a hundred years ago.._

"Oh, yeah, here look!" Levy was holding up a piece of paper to Urahara and Laxus.

"The last time I had anything this complicated was with Freed at the Harvest Festival, and that was child's play compared to this. The grammars are running in multiple directions, not just one or two - but four to be exact; which means I had to decode them at multiple rates until they flowed together. The only problem is a lot of these characters I don't recognize, but once I traded them out to Craft grammar, switched the language and its meaning, combined similar symbols which then translated into Coptic.. But I'm having trouble with the last set of symbols, they don't flow in any steady direction. I don't know how to straighten it out or break it down."

Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Gajeel had gone completely cross-eyed. Erza was looking at Levy's paperwork trying to make sense of anything she'd just said while Bixlow and Laxus nodded their heads with a confused look but not completely thrown off - must have something to do with being around Freed all the time - but they clearly still had no idea what the girl had just said. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.. _That's Levy for ya.._

"I see, so basically there's four different incantations here, three were flowing opposite of one another which made it easy to rearrange them and discern them, or as you put it, in the appropriate 'grammar.' The fourth is running haywire, which more than likely, is only meant to distract you. If something isn't flowing in correspondence with the rest of the spell then it can't technically bind with it; did you try translating it?"

…

_He understood all that_? Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head while everybody else's jaws hit the floor. What language were they speaking? What was Coptic? Grammar? What?!

"I tried, but with it flowing so inconsistently I can't get a read on it, I don't know how to slow it down or stop it.." Levy was tapping her pencil to her chin, a look of intrigued frustration on her face. Urahara couldn't help but laugh a little, the girl hadn't even realized how complicated of a task she'd just single-handedly tackled by herself. Heck, even the 12th Division would have taken days or weeks to get to the point she was at right now.

"Well I think I can do something about that!" The Shinigami was pointing his finger in the air as he then pulled some sort of small device from his robes, it was black with three slender legs, somewhat like a tripod. He placed it on the ground next to Levy before a holographic monitor and keyboard projected from it.

"May I see what you've found thus far?" He was sitting cross-legged and holding his hand out to the Script Mage, she didn't even hesitate to hand him her paperwork as she found herself on all fours and intently looking to the monitor as Urahara began typing. It was analyzing everything, the language, symbols, translations, referencing it to other sources.. Levy felt her head begin to swim, she definitely needed to get one of these projectile things for herself..

"There!" Urahara had just tapped his finger on a key and the mess of lines and symbols were now flowing in perfect sequence with each other. Levy's eyes lit up and a smile popped up on her face.

"Wow Urahara! That was incredible! What in the world is this thing?" Levy was now looking behind the screen to see if it connected to anything, or how it even worked.

"Oh this old thing? It's just a computer I prefer to take everywhere with me. You never know when something might need to be analyzed!" He reopened his fan to hide his silly facial expression.

"Well now Levy, you're up! Let's get those incantations straightened out!" He now stood as he pointed to the barrier with his fan, ushering Levy towards it.

The Script Mage went straight to work, Light Pen moving faster than anyone else's eye, except Urahara's, could keep up with.

"Wow.. I'm impressed, nobody can understand Levy when she goes into Script mode. Are you perhaps a Script Shinigami?" Lucy was now standing next to the two, eyeing the Spirit as he stood behind Levy, offering her guidance where she needed it, until he turned to regard the Celestial Mage.

"Oh no no no, but I guess you could say I'm an inventor of sorts.. I'm so accustomed to reiatsu and Kido that rewriting a barrier is well, how did Levy put it? Child's play." Urahara had taken his fan back out and covered the lower half of his face, but Lucy could see the smile reaching his eyes.

"I.. I can't do it.. It's not working." Levy had just taken a step back, her Light Pen shaking in her hands. "My magic.. It isn't powerful enough.." Tears began pricking at her eyes as they darted around the mess of symbols that just would not comply. She had been so sure of herself, confident that she and Urahara had managed the hardest part - breaking the code - but now she lacked the power to rearrange it all. Since Lucy had found the keys she'd felt completely useless, she was by no means a warrior like everyone else, heck even the Celestial Mage could give any other mage here a run for their money.. But her? Little Levy? The book worm? This was her forte, she was finally able to do something the rest of the group couldn't. And even at that she still needed Lucy's help.. it all seemed too cruel.. She refused to look at anyone in the group, she was so ashamed and just down right frustrated.. _It isn't fair.._ She felt her lip begin to quiver until a sensation on top of her head caught her attention.

"Oh my, none of that dear." Urahara was gently knocking the top of her head with his fan, snapping her out of her funk. she blinked back her tears and finally looked to the spirit, feeling reassurance in his gentle smile.

"Come now, all it needs, is a little push." He was placing his hand flat on the barrier again, then the whole wall lit up yet again. Lucy and Levy jumped back a little at the suddenness of the iridescent light.

"Why don't you try it again?" Urahara was looking down at her, a warm smile in place for encouragement. Levy instantly lit up and once again began rewriting the Runes, and this time they were shifting.

"It's working!" Levy chirped, giving Urahara her brightest smile.

"See, just a little push." He winked to her and removed his hand, and in that moment the barrier was gone.

"You did it Levy! Urahara!" Lucy jumped and clapped her hands together.

"Way to go guys!" Gray had just wagged his hand in the place where the barrier once stood, noting no resistance this time.

"Alright! Levy's the best! Feel that ass holes?! I'm comin' for ya now!" Natsu was shooting fire from his mouth as he jumped in front of the group and onto ground they were once prohibited from.

Urahara watched him for a moment,_ he was almost like Renji mixed with Ichigo and Ikkaku all rolled into one_..

"Thank you Urahara-san! Thank you!" Levy had just jumped onto the Shinigami spirit in the middle of her thanks, pulling him into a hug. He stiffened for a second before he snaked one hand out and patted her head.

A certain Dragon Slayer's eyes turned a slightly darker shade of red as he began gritting his teeth.

"What did you do?" Laxus was approaching the two as he crossed his arms over his chest and leveled a half-hearted glare on the Soul Reaper.

"What ever do you mean? It was all Levy's doing, I just gave her a little push is all!" Urahara was gesturing to Levy in an exaggerated manner and using his fan in a dramatic motion. Lucy couldn't help but giggle, he was so humble, it was absolutely endearing to watch.

But Laxus wasn't buying it, and he wasn't won over by his jovial mannerisms either. "How were you able to give her a 'little push'? I thought you guys didn't use magic, so how could you help Levy with hers?"

The rest of the group all turned around, Laxus had a point that none of them even thought about. Plus he was able to bring the barrier into full view.. How _did_ he do that?

"Well, umm, Laxus was it? Though you have an excellent point there, I must also point out that what we call reiatsu isn't very different from your powers. What do you call it here again?"

"Magic." Laxus' scowl got a little deeper.

"Yes, well reiatsu comes from ones Reiryoku - spiritual power - or to put it in laymen terms, the willpower of the user. Of course the amount of one's spiritual power differs from individual to individual, hence some beings having more power than others, but every living being has at least some small amount of reiatsu as I'm sure they have some small piece of 'magic' within them here. But just because you _have_ it doesn't mean you can _use_ it, meaning it doesn't manifest itself in everyone. Tell me, does everyone in your world use magic?" Urahara was tapping his chin with his fan, holding back a smile at the rather large man's assertiveness.

"No. Maybe 10% or less." Laxus was raising an eyebrow now. He was starting to understand a little bit.

"Exactly! Not everyone from my world can use or manifest reiatsu, just the same as your world. I also think it's safe to assume not all of you are gifted Script Wizards like this young lady right here, yes?" Urahara was pointing to Levy as she blushed a little at the compliment. Everyone else shared a glance before shaking their heads 'no' in unison.

"Well there you have it, each person's individual Reiryoku allows them to use their own unique abilities."

"But just because we're not Script Mages doesn't mean there aren't other Script Mages out there. The Shinigami all have different powers and abilities, just like we've seen, but a Shinigami's abilities seem a lot more.. Unique than ours. I'm not the only Celestial Mage in Fiore, or the world for that matter." Lucy understood where Urahara was going, but the Soul Reapers seemed a lot more versatile in their arts, was magic really anything like their reiatsu?

"This is true, I did not say they were identical, they are only similar. However, anyone can make anything unique to themselves while sharing similarities to another, for instance two people using the same element. Those two people can harbor the same component, but mold it into different attacks and techniques. I doubt any other Script Mage works the exact same way Levy does, or that a Celestial Mage would bare 100% similarity to you. But there is definitely a link between reiatsu and magic, in fact it's that similarity that makes me being here even possible. So exactly how is it I get called here?" Urahara was addressing Lucy now, back to his original question before tackling the barrier. Laxus was still giving the Shinigami a skeptical look - _l__ooks like Kenpachi ruined any hope for trust with Soul Reapers.._

"Well, as I said I'm a Celestial Mage, I can summon spirits from the Spirit World in my dimension if I have their key and know the name of that key. The spirit is then under contract with me and is kinda obligated to help me out I guess.. Obviously if a spirit wanted nothing to do with me I would be more than happy to release their key.." Lucy was raising an eyebrow at Urahara, curious to what he'd say next.

"Oh no my dear, I would ask nothing of the sort! But you say you have the ability to open portals into other worlds?" Urahara was now standing very close to Lucy, inspecting her the same way he inspected everything else when he first got there.

"Err, yes." Lucy was fidgeting a little under his scrutinizing.

"Hmmm.. May I ask a favor, may I please see that key one more time?" Urahara smiled his same reassuring smile as Lucy handed him the key.

"I'm not the first Shinigami you've summoned?" He was just holding the key in the palm of his hand.

"No. I've summoned quite a few now.. Rangiku, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Ukitaki, Kenpachi.." She was tapping her chin with her finger as Urahara stumbled forward. Placing both hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"You summoned Kenpachi?!" His face was shadowed in horror as he then began checking the girl for injuries.

"He was the first, he was a little.. Rough around the edges.. But he helped us out when we really needed it."

_That's putting it gently.._ Urahara sighed in relief. "He _willingly _helped you?" He was a bit surprised, Kenpachi barely did anything for the Captain Commander himself..

"Well he was summoned, all spirits who are called here have to well.. Obey my orders I guess? As long as it doesn't breach our contract. When Ukitake was summoned and I attempted to make one he said it wasn't necessary, that whoever I needed would be called."

"I see, so you summon spirits, or Shinigami, and whether it's to fight a foe, decode a barrier, or make a contract, whoever is required is summoned. That's very interesting, you must have a strong bond with that key my dear."

"I do with all my keys." Lucy's eyes lit up and she smiled as she patted her pouch holding her keys. The Soul Reaper could see the affection in her eyes, _she truly loved her spirits._

"Well I wish I could ask you a few questions, but I can see you don't know any more about this situation than anyone else. Looks like the key's a mystery!" Lucy let off with a sad smile. Disheartened that literally nobody knew anything about these keys. Did they pop out of thin air?

"Mystery, yes, but all mysteries are meant to be solved! You haven't found any answers yet because the key was not made here." Urahara was examining the key once again.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy started a little_, the keys weren't made in Fiore_?

"This key is filled with reiatsu. It's what ties our worlds together, otherwise you wouldn't be able to open a link. I would love to study it in greater detail.."

"NO! You can't! You can't take it!" Lucy was grabbing his arm as she pleaded with him.

"My dear I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I can see you're very attached to this key.." The Shinigami blinked a few times at her outburst, putting his hands up to calm her own. The rest of her team was now standing behind her, ready to intervene if necessary; but this was one of Lucy's spirits, surely she could handle the situation on her own.

"No, it's not that, Rangiku told me that whoever is in charge of her world made it very clear that those keys could not, under any circumstances, go back to your world. They have to stay here. I don't know why, but I promised Rangiku, and I don't break my promises, especially to my spirits." Lucy had fire in her eyes, she was ready to protect that key at any cost. Urahara couldn't help but admire that a little bit. _A woman of her word.. Now that's a good trait._

"And I would hate to be the one responsible for you breaking that promise. Worry not Lucy, I have absolutely no intentions of taking your key. What I can promise you though, is I plan to get to the bottom of this whole ordeal. And you just gave me my first lead." The Reapers eyes lit up as he grabbed onto Lucy's hand reassuringly.

She looked at him for a moment before smiling, "Thank you for understanding Urahara.."

He gave her a polite bow before turning on his heel and approaching Levy.

"You, my little Script Mage, have so much potential – I've never seen anyone unscramble a code the way you did today, the next time we meet I'm eager to see your progress, as I'm sure you'll only continue to improve." He grabbed her hand to place a chaste kiss before backing away. Levy's blinked a few times as her blush slowly crept up on her face and then spread to the rest her body as her temple began pulsating from the rush.

"What the?!" Laxus and Bixlow were barely holding back a seething Gajeel as he began dragging the two men behind him in an attempt to separate the Script Mage from the flirty Soul Reaper. Everyone except Lucy and Levy were making a vain attempt to stop the Dragon Slayer whose death glare was set on the blonde Shinigami.

"Well! I believe it's time I leave! Until next time Lucy!" Urahara gave another bow and then a curt nod to the rest of the group who were still working as road blocks. He quickly realized he may have taken his antics a tad too far if the reaction from the Iron Mage was anything to go by. He was determined to avoid conflict, after all he fancied himself a lover, not a fighter; and with that he gave one last pose before disappearing.

The pile of mages finally relaxed as the Iron Dragon Slayer pushed through the group and walked ahead everyone else, leaving a Script Mage to chase after him along with a black exceed. The rest of the group couldn't help but be impressed with Gajeel's strength and resolve when it came down to it. Erza decided to break the awkward silence following the spirit's departure.

"Well that was interesting.. He knew nothing about the keys when he got here but seemed to know more than anyone else about them at the end..? What a strange fellow." The Knight had placed her hands on her hips as she lost herself in thought.

Lucy considered her words, she had a point; he had zero knowledge of their existence but knew just by looking at them where they were from and how they could tie their worlds together, at least in its simplest form. _Wonder why he's not in Soul Society anymore.._

Lucy pondered that question a little longer to herself as the group made its way to the clearing. Surely he was a trustworthy guy, he offered to help them without being formally requested to by her. Plus he gave her the key back when she asked.. She shrugged it off as the men continued to set up camp. Lucy's attention was now on Levy; who was still completely red. But the red hue in her complexion didn't look to be one of embarrassment..

"Levy, what's wrong?" Lucy was whispering to the Script Mage, trying her best to avoid the heightened senses of the three Dragon Slayers only feet away.

She grabbed Lucy's hand and darted towards the nearest set of trees. Clearly a tad bit more concerned with their hearing abilities.

"It's Gajeel, he won't even look at me. I'm so mad right now I could hit him with my bag!" Levy hissed out in a vain attempt to whisper. Lucy leaned back to catch a glimpse at the mages still setting up camp and noted Gajeel's heavy stare on their location. _Could he hear them from all the way over there?!_

"Levy he's just being jealous.. My spirit did kiss your hand after all.." Lucy was rubbing Levy's shoulder reassuringly.

"That's no reason to be jealous! It was purely innocent! Besides, I can't control another person's actions!" Levy had let go of any attempt to whisper. She was venting now and couldn't care less who heard.

Well, if she wasn't going to whisper then neither was Lucy.

"Has Gajeel ever kissed you?" Lucy had placed her hands on her hips and gauged Levy's reaction. The Script Mage turned a few more shades darker before waving her hands frantically.

"No, no, no! Never! Nothing like that!" She was attempting to calm her breathing down as Lucy chanced another glimpse at the topic of discussion. He had frozen mid-stance as he was setting one of their tents up, Erza and Gray were giving him curious looks. _Oh yeah, he can hear everything._

"Well, why not?" Lucy had an eyebrow raised as she looked to the bluenette. Levy shot a surprised look to her friend and saw there was no joking or teasing in her question. That made her blush even deeper.

"Well, ummm, I, uhhh.." Levy was scratching the back of her head as Lucy patiently waited for an answer. But after a couple more incoherent babbles, she realized the Script Mage was far too flustered to continue the topic, especially with the _topic_ only a few yards away and still frozen. Bixlow was tapping his shoulder trying to catch his attention to no avail. Lucy felt a little guilty about both of her friends' states at the moment and decided to calm things down a bit.

"Don't answer that now, surely Gajeel knows how you feel and instead of getting jealous needlessly he'll finally man-up and ask you out properly. If not I can always summon Urahara back, I'm sure he'd love to take you out.." Lucy didn't even have to check around the tree to see if Gajeel had caught all that, the sound of a couple poles loudly dropping followed by a few hissed curse words told her she'd set the game, and successfully put the ball in the Dragon Slayer's court. She was mentally patting herself on the back.

"Looky looky what I found. Two little kittens lost in the woods.."

Levy and Lucy's attentions were snapped to the voice coming from the woods, but before they could even react an iron lance followed by fire shot into the darkness, coupled by two Dragon Slayers standing protectively in front of the girls.

"Looks like the kittens have guard dogs.."

"Show yourselves!" Natsu had taken half a step forward as Gajeel remained protectively in front of both girls who were huddled together now.

"If that's what you want.."

As soon as the words were finished off, a demon stepped out from the darkness. He looked to be part animal, reptile, and almost no part human. He gave a feral grin as a hoard of demons stepped out from behind him. All different shapes, sizes, forms, and strengths. The rest of the mages were now back to back with the group at the edge of the woods, ready for a fight.

"Bout time something interesting happened.." Laxus ended off with a sneer as he began lighting up. Bixlow's tongue slid out of his mouth as his dolls vanished, then exploded in three of the demons faces, shooting them completely out of sight.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you not ready yet?" Bixlow was shrugging his shoulders with his hands up in the air, feigning innocence sarcastically as he began laughing hysterically. Laxus smirked as electricity began sparking throughout the air before levelling out a few more demons.

_Well at least Laxus and Bixlow are having a good time.._

Right then a large destructive fire ball followed by Natsu's voice managed to clear away another handful, only to be coupled by a frozen hammer and a few of Erza's blades.

"We'll handle this since you two took down the barrier." Erza gave the girls her signature Erza smile as she created a few more swords in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Lucyyy! Levyyy!" Happy was flying protectively in front of the girls as Lily transformed into beast mode, ready for a good fight.

"Handle what? Don't get too cocky humans!" the demon from before was taking a step forward as a few demons recovered and some extra's emerged from the thicket.

Lucy barely managed to get a good look around Gajeel and Lily to see they were more than heavily outnumbered; and these weren't some wimpy mages from some dark guild.. These were demons. Lucy had been saved more times than she'd like to count, and if having these keys meant anything, then at least she could protect herself and her friends. She was going to fight, and she wasn't going to wait until the last second when everybody was injured to do it either, they hadn't even gotten up the mountain yet - they needed to all be in good health for what lay ahead of them.

"Erza, I appreciate you protecting us, but we can handle ourselves." Lucy gave Erza a confident smile she never really had before as she then looked to Levy, rubbing some off onto her.

"Lu-chan's right! We're Fairy Tail Mages too!" Both girls took their stances, and prepared for battle.

"Solid Script: Hole!" Levy threw her word directly under five demons, as they all instantly plummeted to the bottom of a pit.

"Solid Script: Jail!" The hole was now being covered by thick metal bars, completely trapping the demons below as they shouted and fought for their freedom.

"Nice Levy!" Lucy threw her fist in the air, encouraging her friend as she readied herself for another spell.

Gajeel and Natsu casted a glance to the girls before looking at each other. Natsu smiled before he shrugged and turned back to the demons. "Well, can't argue with you guys there! Let's show 'em what we got!"

Lucy and Levy shared a determined smile before the Celestial Mage pulled her keys out again, fingering her black and white keys – but after feeling the black obi in her bag realized she'd had enough Arrancar's for a little while.. She smiled again as she stepped out next to Natsu, for the first time feeling confident about fighting with him side-by-side in battle.

"Open! Gate of the Death God!"

"Shit.. She's the Celestial Mage with the keys." The demons took battle stances as they quickly realized their mistake. Idle chatter and threatening definitely wasn't the best idea – _especially with three rowdy Dragon Slayers, the Titania, a determined Script Mage, a competitive Ice Mage, and a sarcastic Seith Mage.._

The same light shone as it continued to slim to a form. Lucy's look of confidence waned as she looked at her newest spirit, and something in the back of her mind told her to close the portal. Never had Lucy felt such a cold rush crawl its way up and down her spine after summoning a spirit the way it was now; not even Kenpachi or Grimmjow warranted this kind of reaction from her.

"Hmmm? Wha's this? I see a lil mouse that's called on the wrong _cat _to come play~" He ended off his statement with a smile that reached both eyes, which he chose to keep closed. His short gray hair covered the top of his lids as he angled his head down, giving Lucy an image of sheer terror.

She took a step back as sweat trailed down her brow. Gajeel and Natsu had yet to take their eyes off the spirit that refused to turn from Lucy to acknowledge anyone or anything else. He was staring at her, sizing her up, and smiling even wider.

Bixlow's smile was gone and Laxus had yet to wipe the scowl off his face as it turned into a confused and slightly taken aback appearance. He felt the same chill that Kenpachi caused, but this time, somehow, it was different. Kenpachi may have been ruthless, overcame his opponents with sheer power and finished his enemies off with brutality; but this spirit didn't seem to understand the concept of friend or foe, either that or he didn't _care._ His stance and demeanor spelled out unparalleled cunning and intellect, which made everyone unspeakably nervous.

Erza took a slow step towards Lucy as Gray had his hands stopped mid-cast. Lily had come to stand next to Levy while Happy landed on her shoulder. All eyes were on the pair – Mage and Spirit – but everyone, even the demons, refused to move.

"Tongue-tied? Speechless? What were ya expectin'? A knight'n shinin' armor? Oh wait, she's standin' right over there." His smile had somehow grown even wider as he indirectly addressed Erza without even looking to her. _What's with this guy?_

Just like with Urahara, one word came to Lucy's mind – _Snake._

* * *

_"__The barrier's down me Lord."_

_"How observant of you Sikorsky.."_

_"Shall we move me Lord?"_

_"Do I need to ask?"_

_"It shall be done."_

* * *

**Uh oh.. This spirits a tad bit more mocking and sarcastic than usual, I think he's angry XD**

**And the demons who first appeared in Ch. 12 are back!**

**Until next time lovelies, get ready for a Lucy-Shinigami show down!**


	17. Chapter 17: Snake

**If you're not patient enough for Ichigo's epic arrival, then I don't blame you for not following anymore; but he is a character listed above and he WILL have a very important role in this story, I'm not throwing all my A+ characters out there in the beginning.. Geesh..**

**Another surprise my loves, THREE Bleach characters will be crashing into Fiore today XD **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Lucy was confused, all the Shinigami were supposedly somewhat _eager _to be called to battle, so why did this spirit seem more prone to attack her before the demons, rules to the keys be damned?

"Well sweet heart, are ya gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna speak?" He'd cocked his head to the side as he probed Lucy for a response. Despite the playfulness in his voice, Lucy couldn't help but notice a hint of annoyance and what could possibly be taken as _confusion._

"Well then I'll start, wouldn' wanna be rude now, my name's Gin." He continued to stare at her through slit lids. Lucy audibly gulped, she wasn't scared of this spirit, she was downright _terrified._

"Enough! Pleasantries and names don't matter anymore, soon enough, you're all gonna be dead! We're here to-" The large demon that initiated the confrontation found himself rendered speechless.

A white light shone out and an excessively long blade found itself straight through the demon's mouth and back out the other end in one clean shot.

Everyone's attention snapped to the demon whose head was almost completely in two before they followed the length of the blade back to its origin. Gin stood motionless, his blade in one hand as he effortlessly made a fatal blow from almost directly behind him. He'd yet to even turn around to see where anyone stood or how many foes they were up against. His aim and finesse were bone chatteringly accurate and lethal.

Lucy finally looked back to his face to see his smile had dimmed slightly as his sword receded back to its hilt.

"My how rude.. Didn' anyone tell ya it ain't polite to interrupt people while they're talkin'?" Gin was still casually holding his sword in his hand, addressing the fallen demon but still refusing to take his eyes off the girl.

"Speakin' of bein' rude, usually ya tell someone yer name after they give ya theirs. I sure do hope bad manners don' run 'round this place." His smile was almost completely gone now as he noted the girls shiver. He opened his eyes to reveal sky-blue orbs as he now scowled.

"Who the fuck are ya girl?" He was roughly gripping his sword handle as he took a menacing step forward. She shivered before finally finding the means to recollect herself, she gulped again and took in a breath, ready to answer, "I-"

"Hey.. He killed Rhino!"

"Did you see that!?"

"I didn't even see him draw his sword."

"What do we do now?"

"We kill him!"

"Right! Kill him! You go first!"

"Fuck that, we attack together!"

"That's right power in numbers!"

Gin's eyebrow began to twitch at the background noise that had interrupted the girl before she could speak. He slowly turned around to see nearly 200 creatures that didn't look hollow - or like anything he'd ever seen - glaring at him with killer intent. The idle chatter between the hoard only continued and increased in volume. Now how was he supposed to have a conversation with the girl if they were going to continue to be interrupted? That just wouldn't do.. So he smiled again.

"**Bankai.**"

Another light shone, and then it was gone. The Dragon Slayers caught a glimpse, and quickly realized how lucky they were to be standing _next_ to Lucy, subsequently placing them slightly in front of the spirit while his aim was straight back towards the demons.

Lucy flinched when Gin turned his focus back on her, and his smile was even wider than before. She barely noticed the slight billowing of his white robe's sleeve right before the sound of crashing could be heard as the first layer of trees and foliage began to split apart horizontally. Lucy's eyes widened slightly as she noticed the trees continue to split farther back, but she blanched when she watched the demons begin to split in the same manner. Blood spilling, appendages falling, and heads being severed. She outright stopped breathing when she watched the trees continue to split, and split, and split.. The distance was so far she couldn't see an end point. What she did notice was another hoard of demons that was hiding behind the next lining of brush, waiting to ambush the group. From just a glimpse Lucy estimated maybe 300-400 demons, all cut completely in half and collapsing to the floor with the vegetation.

"13 km."

Lucy flinched, then remembered to start breathing, "w-what?"

"My **Bankai** stretches 13 km. Case you were wonderin'." He continued to smile, clearly enjoying the girl's reaction. _Predictable._

"Did you know.." Lucy was finally finding her tongue after minutes of silence. She felt her legs shake a little from the exertion of her spirit's Bankai. He was definitely Captain class to drain her this much.

"Hmm? Oh, ya mean the ugly ones hidin' in the back? Course. Don' want 'nymore distractions. Now tell me who ya are before I show ya how _fast_ my blade is on yer lil friends."

His smile was gone again. Lucy instantly figured out his disappearing grin meant he was ready to get down to business with his sword. She regained her composure and readied herself to address her spirit. _Come on Lucy, he's _your _spirit. He can't harm you, Grimmjow and Kenpachi were proof enough of that. Get it together girl!_

Lucy stopped shaking, instead she stood tall and furrowed her brows. She wasn't going to let this spirit continue to boss her around. 400 slain demons be damned!

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and judging by your brutish behavior and mocking politeness I'll assume you either don't know about the keys or are lacking the proper etiquette that someone of your status should possess. I'm going to go ahead and suggest the first option, since I would hate to think a Captain would treat or speak to someone in that way. Though your actions since arriving contradict that anyways." Lucy huffed as she leveled a glare on the spirit.

Gin's smile was completely gone. He slightly opened his eyes, not quite levelling a glare on her but regarding her in a whole new light. This reaction he was _not_ expecting from her. The fact she knew he was a Captain had him a little intrigued too, _just how much did she know? _Since he arrived he had been attempting to point his blade at the girl, preferring a more direct approach to threatening her; but his arm wouldn't allow it. Hell, he wasn't even avoiding her friends when he swung his Bankai, but his arm still fell short before reaching the length of the kid with his shirt off.

He smiled again, _what an interesting game._

"My my Lucy, that's quite the mouth ya got on ya there. Better be careful, it migh' get ya in trouble one day." He took another step forward in another attempt to scare the girl, but she didn't buy into it this time. He could still see the sweat running down her brow, could feel something pulling at him, almost crushing him. She wasn't scared of him, she was petrified. So what was propelling that mouth of hers?

The rest of her team stilled. What the hell was she doing?! This was not a spirit she should be provoking! They don't know everything about the keys, what if his desire to decapitate her and toss her with the rest of the demons over powered the "laws" supposedly preventing it?! Levy gripped onto Lily and Bixlow's arms as Erza and Laxus shared a quick fearful glance, silently readying themselves to attack the Reaper if necessary. Natsu was practically growling at the Shinigami's disposition towards his friend, Gajeel had to block the Fire Mage's path with his arm to prevent him from potentially getting himself and their entire team killed. Gray had his hands positioned and ready for an Ice Shield, though after seeing the damage the Soul Reaper's sword managed he was pretty sure that would prove futile.

"Maybe. But not today. I'll answer your questions Gin since a lot of you seem to be confused over what's happening with the keys lately; but only if you put your sword away and stop threatening my friends. It's an empty threat anyways." Lucy had placed her hands on her hip to stop her hands from visibly shaking at her sides.

"Empty threat ya say. Sure 'bout that?" Gin was still smiling and slowly lifting his sword, pointing the tip towards Levy as Gajeel and Lily stood protectively in front of her.

"Not gonna do ya much good." Gin chuckled slightly at their unnecessary act of heroism.

"Nor you. Like I said. You are NOT allowed to touch my friends." She crossed her arms over her chest this time, fully glaring at him now.

He continued to smile at her as he had yet to move the point of his sword away from the three bodies dangerously close to being impaled. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, though only seconds had gone by. Gin's smile faltered a little as he scowled. Dropping his hand and resheathing his sword. It was a game of chicken, and he lost. _Damn._

Lucy dropped her arms as they continued to level heavy gazes at one another. Before Gin finally smiled again.

"Well then, now that that's settled, let's play a lil game I like ta'call 21 questions." He was cocking his head again. The girl may have out bluffed him, but he wasn't going to let her have the upper hand just yet.

"Do ya play that here?"

"Yes, what are the rules?" Lucy wasn't backing down.

"Theres'a total of 21 questions ta be asked, ya have'ta answer every question, and we take turns~"

"Fine. You can go first."

Gin's face darkened, she'd regret being the target first – he'd be sure she didn't get to use her fair share of questions, he may have loved games but nothing got him going like giving someone a false sense of security then pulling a rug up from underneath them.

"First question: Wha' is this place?"

"We're in Mortem right now, which is in Fiore. Earthland."

"Secon': Wha' the hell is Earthland?"

"My world. You're not in your realm anymore."

"Third: Why?"

"I summoned you here, to help us, which you were.. More than helpful with; even if it was indirectly.."

"How?"

Lucy showed him the key. How many more times was she going to go through this?

"What is that..?" Gin's eyes were open again, smile gone as he took the key in and felt the pit of his stomach drop a little bit.

"My Death God key, it's how I summon you guys here."

"Can ya summon anyone with it?"

"No, only Shinigami. And I can summon Arrancar with my other key." She was showing him the white key now.

His smile was back.

"Is tha' so.. And you've used these keys befor'?"

"Yes. Multiple times."

If Lucy could have seen his eyes she was sure she would have seen something devious shine behind them.

"How did ya come to have these.. keys?"

"Found them. Though Urahara suggests they're not from this world, but yours."

His smile faltered for a second, as he took that last piece of information in. _Then how did they get here? In Earthland or wherever the hell they were?_

"So ya talked to the outcast Shinigami eh?" His smile was back – he couldn't pass up an opportunity to mess with someone's head a lil bit.

"Outcast.." Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Urahara be an outcast?

"Heh.. doncha know.. He suppose'ly experimented on lottsa Shinigami.. Lieutenants.. Captains.. Betrayed Soul Society 'n got himself kicked out 'n excommunicated. A wanted criminal."

"You.. You're lying.. He wouldn't.." Lucy's fists were clenched to her sides. She trusted Urahara, he seemed too sweet and genuine to do anything of the sort, this man had to be lying.

"Mmm, though' himself a mad scientist of sorts, tried breakin' barriers n' whatnot between the two species.. Soul Society didn' appreciate it too much." Gin's smile continued to get wider and wider as the girl continued to get sucked in.

"I don't believe you!" Tears were pricking at her eyes now as she began to shake a little by her growing rage and feelings of second guessing her last spirit who she'd grown rather fond of in such a short amount of time. Levy and Erza wanted to place their hands on her shoulders, but with how heavy the tension between the two had gotten they figured it was best to let them sort it out.

"Don' matter much to me~ After'all, I ain't the one summonin' criminals." He was giving her a slightly toothy smile. He seemed really pleased with himself.

She stopped her fists from shaking and leveled a glare on the man. Lucy hated this spirit, he was rotten to the core. He was manipulative, twisted, she despised him the more she was around him. But maybe.. Just maybe he was manipulating her. Twisting the story around.. She thought back on her and Urahara's brief encounter and from what she saw, he wasn't capable of any of that. Well maybe it was her turn to ask some questions.

"9." Lucy was mentally calming herself down, she needed her wits about her with this man.

"What?" Gin was giving her a somewhat confused look. _9 what?_

"You've asked 9 questions, I believe when you set the rules there's a total of 21 questions to be asked, and both sides get a turn. I think it's fair to say it's mine." She was standing tall again.

"Hmm, alright, ya got a point there. Ask away Princess." He continued to smile, _this game was getting more fun by the second _

"First: you weren't aware of the keys and didn't know who I was even though Soul Society is fully aware of my presence. Why is that?" Lucy had crossed her arms under her generous chest, watching the Reaper expectantly.

Gin smiled, _clever little fox.. Ain't she._

"My, how observant of'ya.. It's because I ain't in Soul Society at the moment." He still continued to smile.

_Heh.. Vague.. Alright then_. Lucy knew he was hiding something.

"And why is that?" She refused to blink, wanting to catch every reaction.

"Already told ya.. You're summonin' criminals and don' even know it." Though his smile didn't change, it felt creepier somehow..

"So were you an accomplice of Urahara's then? Since you seem to know so much about it."

"Nooo~ I'm someone else's accomplice." He chuckled a little.

"Did Urahara _really_ do everything you said he did?" She wasn't even sure why she needed to know the truth, was it because she felt the need to defend her spirit? Or was it because deep down inside, she knew he was innocent?

Gin started rubbing his chin, "I wonder.."

"You have to answer, it's a rule. Or are you breaking the rules to your own game?"

"Heh.. Feelin' protective there are we? Fine, rules are rules." Gin couldn't help but laugh a little more, she really was wasting her questions to find out about Urahara. _What a dolt._

"Of course I am. You still haven't answered."

"Mmmm, thas tough to answer.. Since it wouldn'a been possible without 'em."

"Stop beating around the bush and answer the question."

He stared at her for a moment, wanting to get under her skin a little more before replying. Not since Rangiku had a woman so blatantly stood up to him; granted she's only able to because of the damn key, he was able to surmise the fact that he couldn't touch her because of it. But still, the chick had grit, he had to give her that. He only slightly shook his head 'no'.

"You're the one that did it, or since you're an 'accomplice', you just had a hand in it and betrayed Soul Society didn't you?"

His smile fell. What the.. How did she sum that up? His look became a little dark before he regained himself. _Girl's smarter than I gave her credit for._

"Heh, how observant of ya.." Lucy fought the chill running down her spine, but she couldn't stop the goose bumps from forming on her skin. However she couldn't help but relish in her small victory, this spirit was undoubtedly witty, if she didn't stay on her toes she wouldn't be able to keep up with him. Only God knows what's going on in that head of his.

"Why?"

Gin's eyebrows furrowed a little bit at this question. _Why? _What does it matter? What a stupid question.

"To help someon' reach someplace high'r. That enough reason for ya Princess?"

"No. It's not."

"Sorry ta disappoint." He was cocking his head to the side; acting coy.

"7."

Lucy blinked a few times. "No, I only asked 6."

"Actually Princess, ya asked 7 – since ya asked me if I was breakin' the rules to my own game." His smile grew slightly wider; there were only 5 more questions left and he'd capitalize on them.

_What a snake.. Alright then, two can play at that. _Lucy smiled a devious smile.

"Let me ask one more." She was giving him a glare that rivaled Erza's.

"Alright." His smile turned more into a sneer as he allowed her just one last question.

"Do you know anything about the keys?"

He stalled, answering before he could catch himself, "Why would ya ask me that?" _Shit I wasted a question.. No matter._

"Because I saw your reaction to the key when you saw it. You forgot to answer the question."

He placed his finger under his chin and pretended to be contemplating something. Saying the girl was observant would have been an understatement. She was _good._

"Heh.. Maybe I do."

"That's not an answer."

"But it _is_ an answer, and it's the truth." His smile was positively wicked. _Cunning bastard._

"Well now Princess, I gotta 'nother question for ya."

"Nope."

"What do ya mean 'nope'? That's not very sportsman like of ya."

"I asked 8 questions, you asked 13."

"…I asked 10." His features darkened.

"You also asked me to elaborate when I said 9, then you asked me if I was feeling protective over Urahara which I also answered. Then you asked if your reasons for betraying Soul Society were good enough, to which I said no. That's 13 Gin, game's over, you're out of questions and our time here together is up."

Gray and Laxus shared a sharp glance then quickly diverted their eyes back to the pair. What should have been an innocent game turned into 'who could find out more and get in the last word'. It was a complete battle of the wits, and Lucy had the last word. _Way to go Luce._

"Heh.. Ha!" Gin let out a bark of a laugh as he opened his eyes and found a new appreciation for the girl. Now _this_ was an interestin' kid. He couldn't even be mad at the situation, especially since she managed to use his own dirty trick against him. Hah! _Clever little fox_..

Gin took a step back, then bowed. "Well! Looks like I los' on both accounts today. What a worthy opponen' Princess." He turned to walk away, knowing the girl wasn't going to answer anymore of his questions. Perhaps he shoulda been a tad bit nicer in the beginning – but then again he had a pretty firm grasp on the situation, it was time to go back to Hueco Mundo. _On second thought.._

"Befor' I go Princess, let me give ya a word of advice, for winnin' the game." He peered at her over his shoulder. She quirked an eyebrow and stared at him intently, waiting for his next few words.

"I'd be careful bout usin' that Shinigami key too much, wouldn' wanna summon someone reaaaally scary now~" He ended his sentence off with a toothy grin that Lucy hadn't seen, and that sent something cold to the pit of her stomach.

She opened her mouth to ask a question, but he instantly put his finger to his lips in a silencing motion. He wouldn't answer her questions anymore either. Then he disappeared.

Lucy stood there. Motionless and stunned.. It was Gin that had the last word and gave that final, fatal blow – in the end he had won the game. _Damn.._

* * *

"Why so down Luce?" Natsu had dropped back behind the group to see what was eating so heavily at his best friend. Since her spirit left the night before she'd been quiet.. Too quiet.

She sighed, "I can't believe I let him have the last word! That! That! Ughh!" She was kicking dirt and rocks, flailing her arms in the air, causing Natsu to duck.

"So..?" Natsu really didn't get it, who cares? At least he told her something somewhat useful, right?

"You don't get it Natsu!" She had placed her hand over her forehead, exasperated over the previous day's events and too tired to explain strategy to a dimwitted Dragon Slayer.

"I do get it, he may have had the last word, but at least you proved both Urahara's innocence and your power over him when he wasn't able to attack Levy. That's a win in my book." Natsu had placed his hands behind his head, staring off into the sky as the group continued to tread up the mountain.

She removed her hands from her forehead and looked to her friend. He was right, at least she proved that much, and there really was no point in beating herself up over something that had already passed. She smiled.

"Thanks Natsu." She gave him one of those smiles that reaches your eyes, cheeks slightly pink and eyes slightly hazed, _weird how he knew exactly what to say to her sometimes.._

Natsu finally looked over, and smiled back – a light blush also tinting his cheeks. He liked it when Lucy smiled like that.

"Oi love birds, we're about halfway there, go fill up our canteens before we pick back up again." Gray was throwing four canteens at the two while Happy flew towards them with another in his paws, stifling a laugh.

"You liiiiike each other."

"Shut up Happy!" Lucy managed a solid canteen hit right to the exceed's head.

"Ouch! Lucy's a meanieeeee!" Fake tears started as he flew into Natsu's open arms.

"Excellent shot Princess!"

…

"Virgo?! Where did you pop out from?" Lucy and Natsu jumped in astonishment, _wow it's been a few days.._

"I don't believe my Princess should have to do things such as filling canteens. So I'm here to do it for you. Do I need punishment?" She was precariously bending over now, giving Natsu and Gray a wonderful view of her panties.

"No! No! That's okay Virgo! Please stand back up!" She was waving her hands frantically as she gave both her blushing friends death glares.

"Yes Princess, punishment can wait for later." She was grabbing the canteens as she began making her way towards the sound of water. Natsu and Lucy close on her heels.

"How have you been Princess? It's been a while, we all miss you; even Aquarius." Virgo was giving Lucy a small smile, despite the 'keh..' they could hear coming from the other side. _Just admit it Aquarius.._

"I'm sorry Virgo.. I promise I'm not intentionally leaving you guys out of the loop or anything.." She was scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Virgo had a point, when was the last time she called her spirits out? _I hope nobodies feelings are hurt.._

"Not at all Princess.. In fact we're happy that you have such dependable keys that keep you safe and out of danger." _Well, most of us are anyways_.. Virgo thought back to Loke's overbearing feelings of resentment and jealousy when Lucy summoned Grimmjow. _The poor fool.._

"Thanks Virgo.. It actually means a lot to hear you say that." Lucy had grabbed the spirit's wrist to let her know she truly meant it, that she was happy the maid spirit wasn't bearing any resentment, and she needed to make sure Virgo wasn't just saying that for her sake either. Virgo smiled back at her, she looked to Lucy's hand grasped firmly around her wrist and could feel her Master's feelings. She truly didn't want them to be hurt, or to feel unnecessary. Her feelings only reinforced her resolve to not push herself through Lucy's gate, the Celestial Mage needed her magic, all of it, to manage even one of those new keys. She knew she wasn't a match for the opponents her Master had been faced with as of late, that fact was the only thing truly bothering her and the other Celestial Spirits.

"Master, the main reason I'm here.. It's about that last spirit you summoned.."

_Gin?_

"What is it Virgo?" Lucy shared a glance with Natsu and Happy before adverting their eyes to the maid spirit.

"We were watching, everything, we knew he couldn't harm you, or your friends since it was a direct order and you do have quite a bond with those two keys now.. But because we know he's connected to that key and you now, that there must be some truth behind his last statement before leaving.."

"You mean.. About there being a scary Shinigami?" Lucy blinked a few times, _what did that mean?_

"Well, we don't really know Princess.. It's just that we felt you should heed that warning. Perhaps stick to your Arrancar key for a while?"

Lucy subconsciously felt for the black obi in her bag, a feeling of doom looming over her.

"Well.. If you say so Virgo.. I trust you more than that creepy guy.. And if you really think so.." Lucy shared a hesitant glance with Natsu as they continued to fill their canteens.

"Well we were skeptical with him at first, Leo and Taurus were ready to jump through your gate, even if it meant draining your power if they needed to, but as soon as he attempted to turn his blade on you and couldn't we realized it was safe.. Well somewhat. But we still don't understand that key Princess, and though his warning was mocking it was still a warning.." Virgo had placed her hand over Lucy's, telling her she was very serious.

"I understand Virgo. I trust you." Lucy gave her a confident smile as the group made its way back to the mages resting only a short distance ahead.

"Is there anything you require of me while I'm here Princess?" The spirit had politely placed her hands in front of her.

"No Virgo, thank you for everything though." Lucy turned to give her spirit another warm smile, but blanched instead.

Virgo was holding a whip and excess chains, bending over again in the same wanton position she had practically arrived in, giving everyone a more than ample view of her derrière.

"Punishment Princess?" Her innocent look betrayed her actions.

"I'll punish you Virgo!"

"Don't touch my spirit Bixlow!"

"I'm ready for you Master."

"Lucy what the fuck do you do to your spirits?"

"Stay out of it Laxus!"

"I woulda never pegged ya for a Masochist bunny girl."

"VIRGO GO HOME!"

* * *

"_My dear Espada, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here today." A charismatic man stood at the head of a table, ten sets of eyes focused on him and his right and left hand men._

"_It's come to my attention that some of you." A heavy gaze landed on Harribel, and then Grimmjow, "have been busy as of late. Care to explain?" Aizen casually took a seat as he reached for his cup of tea. Harribel and Baraggan shared a furtive glance before Grimmjow's shocking blue eyes landed onto Harribel's. _Shit_._

"_We have been running missions sir, nothing more." Harribel's cool and calm demeanor brought a smile to Aizen's lips._

"_I see. Is that all then, Grimmjow?" His glance shifted to the Sexta, who had only been half listening, that was until Aizen directly mentioned him to being 'busy'._

"_Like she said, runnin' missions." He gave Aizen a look of boredom, trying to appear annoyed at the trivial question with such an obvious answer._

"_That's funny.. I don't recall sending either of you two out.. Especially you Grimmjow, at least not since your little incident in Karakura Town."_

_The rest of the Espada shot short glances at each other; what would Aizen do if he found out? If he knew they kept this from him? It was Harribel's idea to keep it hidden, so she should take the fall._

Double shit.

"_Ohhhh~ you'll have'ta forgive me Aizen, ya see, I sent Grimmjow n' Harribel here out on a lil mission of my own. I get curious n' can't help myself sometimes." Gin had taken a step forward, hands in the air with mock innocence. _

"_Is that so.. Gin." Aizen only looked at him from the corner of his eye._

"_Sorry 'bout it~ In fact, I went on one of my own lil missions earlier today myself." Gin only slightly opened his eyes, giving Harribel and Grimmjow's looks of shock another grin._

_Even Baraggan started for a moment as the other Espada were careful not to cast too many glances, not wanting to seem suspicious._

"_I'll be sure to let ya know next time tho~" Gin had closed his eyes once again, hands back down and lingering on the two Espada for a moment longer._

"_Be sure that you do. Well, that is all. You are all dismissed." Aizen gave a wave of his hand as he stood to leave, his two Commanders following closely behind._

…

"_What the fuck was that all about?" Grimmjow had approached Harribel in the hall closest to her tower._

"_I.. Don't know.." Harribel was just as confused as Grimmjow. What did Gin mean he went on his own 'lil mission' earlier today?_

"_Secrets don' make friends~" _Speak of the devil..

_Harribel and Grimmjow simultaneously leveled a glare on the ex-Shinigami._

"_Well thas' not very nice~ after'all, I did save ya both back ther'." Typical Gin, all smiles._

"_The fuck you up to?" Grimmjow breached the distance between the two to roughly grab the Soul Reaper's cloak. Sneer in place and his other hand drifting only millimeters above his blade hilt. Fuckin' Shinigami's.. He didn't trust any of em, especially ones with their own agendas._

"_Oh my.. My my my.. As straigh' forward as always Grimmjow~"_

_Fuck, did that smile unnerve him at times; he'd never admit it but he never knew what the creep was thinkin'. Shit, even Aizen didn't know what he was thinkin'. That alone made Gin more unpredictable than anyone else, and that was what made him so damn _dangerous._ A snake in the grass, that's what he refers to himself as – couldn't of put it better myself._

"_What do you know Gin?" Harribel had yet to move from her spot, she knew Grimmjow wasn't stupid enough to attempt to kill the Soul Reaper, and if Gin wanted them dead he would have ratted them out during the meeting. He was up to something, and he had them – for lack of a better term – by the balls. _Damn.

"_Oh.. Not n'more than you two.. Maybe we should ask Wonderweiss hmm? Maybe he knows somethin' we don'." _

_Harribel's scowl deepened. Did Gin meet Lucy? Was she safe? _

"_What happened to Lucy?" Harribel's reiatsu spiked a little, causing both parties in front of her to draw their attentions from one another and to the now brooding Shark Empress._

_Gin put his hands back up, not as sarcastic as usual._

"_Nothin'. Case ya didn' notice seems we can' touch her."_

_Grimmjow had released his cloak, fully aware of the girl's powers over the lot, shit if he couldn't cero her ass after calling him a cat he doubted Gin would have fared much better._

"_She's an interestin' kid, tha' girl. Don' let Aizen know bout the keys. Let'em do what he intends ta do, I'll handle the rest." And with that, Gin turned to walk away._

_Grimmjow and Harribel shared a confused look before watching the ex-Shinigami's receding figure._

"_What do you mean 'you'll take care of the rest'?" Harribel was ready to follow the man for an answer, until he peered at her from over his shoulder; giving her the same silencing motion he had given Lucy before leaving her world._

"_What happened to 'secrets don't make friends'?" Grimmjow was practically snarling as he spit out the last word in disgust. _

_Gin lightly laughed._

"_Oh~ but friend's make secrets." Practically left as a whisper as he disappeared down the hall. Leaving a confused Harribel and a pissed off Grimmjow._

"_One of these days.. One of these fuckin' days.." Grimmjow was practically grinding the hilt of his sword with his hand, almost causing his Hierro to break. Harribel briefly looked at the motion then turned to walk away._

"_That's it?!" Grimmjow turned towards her, aggravated at her easy acceptance of the awkward and confusing conversation that had just transpired._

"_Trying to understand Gin is like trying to understand one of Szayels' Quantum Mechanic theories."_

…

"_Quantum what?"_

"_Exactly Grimmjow.."_

* * *

"Levy, how much farther is the damn village supposed to be?!" Gray was barely dragging his feet up the mountain, the group had been walking since they rose that morning – minus the small water break - and it was easily later afternoon now.

"We should almost be there.." Levy was tracing their steps on the map and trying to estimate the distance they still needed to go. _Not much further ahead.._

"We shoulda rented a car.." Bixlow was matching Gray's pace.

"Why are you two complaining? Levy said it's not much further." Every member of the group gave Erza a weary look, here they were sweating their asses off and barely keeping pace with the Knight in full armor carrying a solid couple hundred pounds behind her. _Well she's the Titania for a reason.._

"I hope they're all okay.. That barrier definitely did a good job keeping us out, I wonder if anyone else tried to get through." Lucy was petting the blue exceed cradled in her arms, fast asleep.

"They're an exorcist village; I'm sure they're fine." Laxus didn't even turn to address her, he was pretty intently focused on their surroundings. This was supposed to be an area "infested with demons", so how come the only demons they've seen were the ones from the barrier's border? He looked to the other two Dragon Slayer's and saw them watching their surroundings just as intently. Something was off.. It was almost like their mission to retrieve the keys, were they being lured deep into the mountain?

"What's troublin' ya?" Bixlow was now matching Laxus' stride, noticing his weary glances at almost every turn.

"There just isn't any resistance, it's bothering me."

"Yeah, you're not the only one that's noticed." Bixlow was looking to the rest of the team, each member was on full alert, not dropping their guard for even a second. This was definitely odd, they should have at least had a few more battles by now..

"I see it! The pillars, at the top there!" Levy was pointing a finger at two large pillars with two flags flying from them. The team audibly sighed in relief as they managed to pick the pace up a little.

"It's about time!" Gray may have sounded somewhat annoyed, but his smile said otherwise.

"Yes, yes it is." A man stood in front of the group now; blocking their path towards the exorcist village.

"Who are you?!" Natsu took the lead, fists aflame. _Where did he come from?_

It wasn't until then that they noticed thin trails of smoke leading up towards the sky, and the smell of burning wood drifted into the air. _Was the village under attack?_

"Well you lot weren't supposed to be up here so soon.. We thought 400 demons would have at least held you back for an hour or so.." He was examining his nails, seemingly relaxed and completely unperturbed with the battle-ready group of mages only yards in front of him.

"What do you mean? Are you the one who set the barrier?" Erza was now standing next to Natsu.

"Heh.. No. But thank you for that."

_Thank you for what_…?

"Enough, we're passin' through, with or without you in the way." Laxus was now in line with Erza and Natsu, Gray's hands were in Ice-Make stance and Bixlow's new doll creations were floating into the air. Levy and Lucy refused to be left out and readied themselves, the clinging of Lucy's key's caught his attention.

"Ahh.. There she is.." A devious glint was shining in his eyes as a small smile adorned his face, all attention on Lucy.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Lucy had her black key in her hand, ready for a summoning. Gin may have drained her, but not too badly. Good thing his Bankai only stayed out for a few seconds.

"Open, Gate of the-" she paused. Looking to the key in her hands and realizing she was about to use her Shinigami key once again..

"Gotcha." The demon appeared before her in the blink of an eye in her moment of hesitance. The team turned to see Lucy very much in trouble. Gray and Bixlow launched themselves towards the two, but then they were gone.

"Where did they go?!" Natsu was right behind the two mages. All the Dragon Slayer's trying to pick up the girl's scent.

"There!"

* * *

"H-how?!" Lucy was standing above a cliff, looking both ways before realizing she was a good distance higher than the rest of her team, and the village for that matter. Her eyes widened at the destruction ladened on the unsuspecting buildings and people. Her eyes shone with unshed tears at the unrepairable damage, the utter _despair_ of the image..

"Like what you see?"

Her head snapped around to the demon, he was a tall man with tanned skin. He had spiky copper hair and bright yellow eyes. His black shirt clung to him, showing off a very lean form before opening at the shoulders to show toned arms. His pants only barely allowed leeway for movement as a belt held it all together on his hips. Lucy would almost dare to say he was good looking if she wasn't so disgusted with him.

"Why? Why did you do this?!" Lucy's eyes were filled with tears.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you Stellar Mage. You're already one step closer to aiding Zeref." His smile was wicked.

"What are you talking about?" She took a step forward, holding eye contact to make sure he didn't notice her switching keys in her hands. She could feel her other key calling again, _was it because of her emotions?_

"You and your friends brought the barrier down. We could not do it, so thank you for that."

Her heart tightened as her stomach dropped, right before nausea hit her hard. _The demons didn't set the barrier..? Then who.._

"I've brought you up here girl to offer you a deal."

_What? _Lucy blinked back her tears as the nausea began to settle at the pit of her stomach.

"Join us. Join us now and I won't kill your friends over there."

"Never." She was throwing her coldest glare as of yet at the demon, _Erza taught her well._

"If you won't join us then I'll kill you, take those keys, and find someone more willing."

Lucy took a step back, pretending to be intimidated by his threat, but was getting in position to summon her key. She dropped her chin to her chest, appearing to be contemplating his offer as she mumbled words he couldn't understand.

"What was that?" He took a step closer to her, _what was she doing? Praying? She was whispering something. Humans are odd.._

Then he heard the last three words as she dared to speak a little louder.

"..of the Arrancar!"

He jumped towards her until a light shone and blocked his path, he stood directly in front of it as it began to slim down. He cursed to himself before jumping back – well, he tried to at least. A hand shot out from the light before a form could even be seen as it gripped the demon roughly around the neck.

"Well, well, well! Looks like I'm up – and judging by the naggin' urge in the back of my head to smash your face into the ground, seems like you're the one I'm here to kill!"

The demon flinched as he twisted and resisted the spirit's grip, but soon realized he wasn't going anywhere. He removed two small scythe shaped copper blades from his back and he crossed both over the arm – a motion that should have severed the limb completely.

He flinched yet again, seeing only the material of the spirit's sleeve cut, the pasty skin underneath remaining completely unscathed.

"Hah! Nice try!" A long leg finally formed as it reached out, landing a painful kick on the demons stomach as he flew back into one of the boulders. Then the spirit stepped out, and Lucy had to look at him twice to take in his full appearance.

The man was ridiculously thin and tall, easily taller than Kenpachi. He wore all white and black like all the other Espada with a large spoon shaped hood completely covering his head and face from view. He slowly turned around to see his temporary master.

He had shoulder length black hair with an eye patch covering his left eye. The one not covered was so slited, he could be considered more snake-like than the Shinigami she just met. His mouth was set in a grim line as he took his large blade that appeared to be two black crescent moons placed back to back on a spear. His uniform clung to him just as snuggly as the demon's but his jacket left an almost heart shaped opening over his chest before flaring out to his odd hood. To say Lucy was taken aback would have been putting it lightly. He placed his weapon over his shoulder as he took in Lucy's appearance just as precariously as she had – well, at least that's what she thought until a smile rivaling Gin's etched his face.

"Master-sama!"

…

"If I woulda known you looked like that I woulda found a way to get summoned here sooner!"

…_Eh?!_

"Ha! Holy shit! I was expectin' some old hag or somethin' to be able to pull beings into other universes. But shit! No wonder Wonderweiss has been runnin' around the vicinity feelin' all the chicks up! He was lookin' for a rack bigger than yours!"

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Uhh.. Heh.." She was scratching the back of her head in an awkward and uncomfortable way. _What the hell?_

"Lucy!" Said girl's head snapped in the direction of the voice, catching Laxus arriving in mid-lightning. _Wish I could travel that way.._

"Hey you alright- whoa who the fuck is that?!" Laxus' face contorted slightly as he took in her spirit's appearance. _What an ugly dude._

"Uh, well, I actually didn't catch his name.." She was looking back to her spirit, who at some point had Sonido'd directly in front of her, hand under his chin as he continued to analyze her rack. He then walked a full circle around her, shaking his head 'yes' at her attire – short skirt, thigh-high socks, top barely containing that wonderful ample chest of hers with flowy sleeves attached for no real reason; then his face lit up.

"Master-sama.. You can call me whatever you want.. As long as you use that whip on me." He had placed his hands on her shoulders as the girls entire body turned into a deep shade of crimson.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from her freak!" Laxus was growling as he took a few steps forward, noticing Lucy's extremely uncomfortable position. Even Loke never succeeded in causing this much damage to the girl.

She chanced a glance to her spirit as he scowled at the approaching man, then stuck his tongue out in the same way Bixlow usually did, showing off his "5" tattoo.

"L-Laxus.. Calm down.. He's here to help.." She had her hands in the air in an attempt to settle her very pissed off Dragon Slayer friend.

She glanced at him again through her lashes to see his attention had drifted to her cleavage. He placed his hand back underneath his chin as if deep in thought; then did something that had both mages – _even the demon –_ ladened with shock.

"Wow Master-sama, you'd give Harribel a run for her money, and that's sayin' something!" He was balancing both of her breasts under his hands. Lucy blanched, and before she knew it she screamed the words:

"FORCED GATE CLOSURE!"

She was placing both of her arms protectively over her chest as she refused to make eye contact with Laxus. _I can't believe that just happened.._

"I'll just take this as refusal to join Zeref. In that case, there's no need to keep you alive." The demon had reappeared directly behind Lucy, grabbing her by the midsection and lifting them both into the air; directly above the cliff and in-between the part of the mountain that had the Village and the rest of the mages. Lucy sneaked a quick look below her to see nothing but fog and a long, long way down.

"Are you going to drop me?!" Lucy was struggling in his grasp as he tightened his grip.

"No."

She relaxed a little at the answer.

"I'm going to slit your throat _then_ drop you." He was smiling at the look of terror on her face. Until a lightning bolt hit him straight in the face.

"Gray! Catch her!" Laxus was shouting across the way to the group of mages that had run up their side of the mountain and were watching helplessly from the other side, until Lucy noticed a long ice-like bridge begin to form across the distance of the two mountain peaks.

Lucy 'oofed' as she smacked down onto the ice bridge, but then slowly began to slide off. She scratched her hands and kicked her feet in an attempt to regain her posture, but couldn't get a solid grip on the ice structure. She slowly slipped down and closer to the edge of the bridge.

"Lucy!" Natsu was running across the ice bridge, slipping every couple of seconds with Gray on his heels, reinforcing the bridge and attempting to make it wider. It wasn't until then that she realized how far the distance was – Gray's ice had barely made it to her as it almost completely thinned out and didn't even make it to the other side. Her two friends appeared to be a good 200 yards away as they bickered about who should have gone first. Happy flew past the two and soared as quickly as his little wings could take him.

"I'm coming Lucyyyyyy! Hold on!"

And then the bridge snapped. Lucy looked at the spot almost directly in front of her as she realized one of the demon's blades had completely shattered it in two. She barely caught a glance to the other side to see Laxus in Dragon Force mode, fighting the demon and more than likely managed to divert the blades path from hitting Lucy, but inadvertently ricocheting it onto the bridge. His eyes grew wide as he attempted to run for her, until the demon jumped in front of him, obstructing Lucy's view of her friend as she began to fall. She then looked to the other side as Gray and Natsu clinged to the bridge, both with looks of horror as they watched Happy shoot towards the Celestial Mage.

"Lucy! Grab my hand!" The exceed's face was twisted in concentration as he flew for the girl, but her weight carried her much faster than his wings could catch up to.

"Lucy!" The exceed still followed her, even though the distance between them grew greater the farther down they went.

"Happy!" Tears flew from her eyes from the intensity of the wind at her face, Happy only appearing to be a wet blur in front of her as his form became smaller and smaller.

"Lucyyyyyyy!" She could hear her teammates screaming her name.

_Am I really going to die?!_ She reached for her keys, only to realize they were no longer in her grasp. The demon must've taken them when he had her in the air, right before dropping her. It only made since, he'd obviously want them back after discarding her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she flew beneath the fog. _Natsu! Please! Help me! _She reopened her eyes and realized Natsu wouldn't be coming in to save her at the last second like he always did, he had to be hundreds of yards away by now.

_Please.. Somebody.. Anybody.. I still have a lot of work to do! I can't die yet! _She closed her eyes again as she refused to give in.

"Somebody, please!" She cried out in vain as she suddenly stopped in motion. She opened her eyes and found that she was looking down, and seeing the fall continue downward - all the way to a bottom she couldn't even see yet, but she was no longer plummeting. She then noticed a strong, firm grip under her midsection and a warm body to her side. She looked slightly towards the direction of the warmth to see white, billowing pants and black boots.

"Tch.. Leave ya here for three days and you're already about to get yourself killed. Stupid girl."

She shot her head towards the voice to see a pissed off scowl she had grown somewhat familiar with.

She absolutely beamed. One of those smiles that reached her eyes as they shone with unshed tears.

"Grimmjow!"

He regarded her for a moment. _Why the fuck does she keep smiling like that?_ Then a large toothy grin crossed his face.

"Knew you'd be screamin' my name sooner or later." His chest rumbled with a chuckle.

_Damn perverted Arrancars.._

* * *

"Hey.."

"Yeah..?"

"It's been a day since they left.."

"So..?"

"Think it's safe to break out yet?"

Five forgotten demons stared longingly up at the late afternoon sky barely visible through the metal bars inscribed through the word 'Jail'.

"Think the fox-faced spirit went back yet?"

...

"Let's give it another day.."

* * *

**Oh Lucy.. And here you thought about burning that obi.. **

**Until next time :)**

**If you're not old like me, then you've never played 21 questions, you create your own rules so I just had gin put a little twist on it - seemed very Gin-like to me ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Cats & Lightning

**Every so often I will sum up the story, I am receiving too many PM's and reviews on questions of things that have already passed or have been answered. I would much rather write out chapters and leave you guys less confused :) **

* * *

**Story thus far:** Lucy and co. get their hands on two mysterious keys, Shinigami and Arrancar alike are summoned and shenanigans ensue. Yammamoto speaks to Ukitake after he is summoned and the Captain Commander's fears are realized when it's confirmed there is someone from the other side able to open the doors to their world. Soul Society is briefed on the newest development and understands the potential of being called to battle, it's been decided that humoring the girl with her summonings for the time being outweighs the potential for chaos if the keys are ever brought back to the Bleach universe; thus the Commander makes it an absolute order that no one is to bring even one of the keys back with them. Rangiku fills Lucy in on this fact as soon as the Celestial Mage also figures out that keeping something belonging to the spirit with their reiatsu in it allows that spirit to trace their reiatsu back and open their own portal doors.

The Bleach characters forcefully realize that being called through a Celestial Mage's gate binds them to a Celestial Spirit's laws, and both Shinigami and Arrancar find themselves with an unnatural impulse to keep the girl out of harms way but also unable to cause said girl any harm - Grimmjow finds this rule especially daunting.

A series of varied ranked demons come forth and one-by-one attempt to get their hands on the keys, clearly each one wanting to be in Zeref's favor and refusing to work together. Their objectives for the keys, or Lucy, have yet to be revealed.

Harribel, Grimmjow, and Wonderweiss are summoned - but decide on silence with the situation and choose to leave Aizen in the dark about the newest developments. However, the rest of the Espada are given sparse details on the matter, just so there aren't any surprises.

Urahara and Gin are summoned. Urahara had no knowledge of the keys, but Gin seemed to understand something about them - however nothing is revealed. Urahara goes to work and is determined to find the secret behind the keys.

Aizen grows suspicious of the going-ons in Hueco Mundo but Gin vouches for the Espada once confronted. Gin continues to work in the shadows, leaving both the ex-Shinigami and Espada unsure of his motives.

* * *

****This chapter is rated M for lots of not-so-nice language****

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_*beep* *beep*_

Hmmm? Who could that be_? Urahara was pushing aside the papers and books he'd been nose deep in; it was hard to research anything related to Soul Society without the archives at his disposal. The last thing he was expecting was a call._

_As the image clicked into view, the ex-Shinigami did his best to contain his composure, but there was literally nothing he could do to prevent his eyes from almost completely bugging out of his sockets. An aged and frail looking man sat on the other side of the screen – but Urahara knew the other man was far from frail._

"_Kisuke.."_

…

"_Captain-Commander, what a wonderful surprise!"_

"_Kisuke I have a task for you. An order."_

"_An order huh?"_

"_It's in regards to the upcoming war."_

"_Yes, I assumed as much."_

"_Then you will comply."_

"_Under one condition, Commander."_

"_Are you trying to compromise with me Kisuke? Despite your current position as a wanted criminal?"_

"_Yes." Urahara's eyes darkened slightly._

"…_What is it you want?" _

"_I recently took a trip.."_

_Sigh.._

Did the Captain-Commander just sigh?!

"_What do you want to know Kisuke."_

"_Everything. That is my condition."_

* * *

"LUCYYYY!" Gray was holding onto Natsu as he attempted to jump off the bridge after his falling friend. They both watched the Celestial Mage plummet, down past the fog and out of sight and ear shot.

"L-Lu..Lucy.." Levy was staring down the length of the fall, not quite comprehending what had just happened. It was all so fast, one moment, Lucy was on an ice bridge, then before she knew it half the bridge was crashing down the mountain - Lucy along with it.

How.. Laxus was there.. Happy flew after her.. Natsu and Gray were on their way. How did she fall?!

"Lu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She was screaming down the cliff, waiting for an answer.

"Lucyyyyyyyy! Can you heaaaar meeee?!"

"Lucy.." Erza was still stunned.

"Shit.." Gajeel was spitting to the side.

"Where did she go?" Bixlow and Levy were both intently searching down the cliff for any sign of movement.

"There!" Levy jumped and pointed, causing everyone's attention to snap to a small figure with small white wings slowly flying back to the top.

"Wait.." Erza was squinting her eyes, Happy didn't seem to be carrying anyone..

The exceed slowly flew up towards the group before flying into Natsu's arms who had just backtracked onto solid ground and stood with the rest of his teammates.

"H-Happy?! What happened?" Natsu held the exceed at arm's length, "where's Lucy?!"

The exceed's tears increased tenfold, "I.. I.. I couldn't catch her.. She.. She.. Fell.. Too fast.. I tried.. I-I." His sobs were making his speech incoherent.

Then a small, gentle hand found its way to his little blue head, "It's okay Happy, Lu-chan's gonna be okay, you'll see." Levy gave Happy a look that made him believe what she was saying – with determined eyes like that who could doubt it?

"O-okay.." His sobs were subsiding as Levy then turned to the face of the cliff, then back to where a loud booming sound echoed across the way.

"Right now, we should worry more about Laxus."

Another boom sounded followed by debris reaching across the distance between the two peaks. Flames could be scented as a few trees succumbed to the relentless lightning assaults and caught fire.

"Ummm, I'm pretty sure Laxus is just fine.."

* * *

A shirtless Dragon Slayer had just finished evading an attack by way of lightning. He stood only yards in front of his enemy, seething and downright pissed the hell off.

"You son of a bitch." Electricity radiated from his body and the atmosphere was static, "you're gonna pay." He had his arms outstretched in front of him, a few centimeters away from the other with his palms open, a sphere of lightning formed in his hand then shot out to the demon, only to be followed by a barrage of lightning bullets.

The demon pulled out a few blades, placing them in front of him and drawing the lightning as a conductor. Laxus looked closer to the blades to notice the coloring, _copper._

"Tch, I doubt that human." The man drew a few more blades of varying sizes, most were scythe shaped and copper colored. "Let's see what you've got!"

Laxus placed both hands a few inches in front of him with the palms still open, creating a sphere of electricity between their distance, which continued to grow larger and larger.

"Let's see how you like my Lightning Storm asshole." Lightning began shooting from the sphere in every direction, making it impossible to predict and impossible to avoid, the demon took a few hits, the copper blades still attached to him only drawing the current towards him. _Shit._

He took to the sky, high above the Dragon Slayer to avoid his onslaught of lightning attacks. There was only so much he could handle. _This mage is trouble.._

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" _Double _s_hit._

The demon barely moved away from the attack, only to have it follow his movements. _Fuckin' copper blades!_

The lightning hit it's mark, and the demon came smashing down to the ground in a steaming mess.

"You're dead." The Dragon Slayer continued to move towards the demon, Dragon Force in full and lightning crackling in the air. He gathered a large amount of lightning into his fists right before smashing them into the ground, causing the surrounding floor to lift up and disintegrate while completely engulfing the demon. Copper blades sizzled and the demon lay motionless on the ground, Laxus ended the battle as swiftly as he could, turning towards the cliff edge and ready to hop down after Lucy - praying the girl somehow made it out of the fall; that Natsu caught her last second or Gray managed an ice net.. Anything..

"How pathetic Aeris, getting so severely beaten by a human.. tsk tsk.." Laxus turned on a dime and his eyes shot to a group of demons sitting only a few yards away. One man sat atop a rock surface, head cradled in his palm and appearing bored with the scene. Another man was lying on the ground, hands behind his head and eyes closed, not even paying attention. The third was casually leaning up against the rock's surface, staring at the Dragon Slayer like he was his next meal, "that's what you get for running off to battle before you're summoned - the Master isn't pleased and you _obviously _weren't equipped to handle the human."

"Who in the hell are you three?" Laxus' lightning had yet to dissipate as it almost reached the three at the rock, until he pushed his magic a little further to let the three newcomers know he was serious; _he needed to find Lucy he didn't have time for this_. The demon that had been lying down finally opened his eyes, then narrowly dodged a bolt as it sizzled in the exact spot his head had just been in.

"Oh! Ouch! He means business!" He stood and began brushing the dirt off his backside before taking a few steps forward, "well I guess that means I get to fight him!" A large maniacal grin stretched his face, showing off a row of razor sharp teeth. He had long, pointy ears that stuck far past his long yellow pony tail that continued all the way down his back. His shirt and pants were both extremely baggy as his frail arms stretched outward as he began cracking his knuckles.

"Screw off! I saw him first!" The larger demon stepped forward now too, his charcoal grey hair in a buzz cut, showing off the crystal like protrusions on his body, he wasn't as modest as the other, donning a jacket that was completely open and pants that were so low-rise they should have been illegal. The third still sat atop the rock, not even bothering to evade the lightning attacks, especially since they weren't hitting him anyways. _What the hell?_

"Siemen, Boron, finish him before I do." The demon still sat, practically boring holes into the Lightning Mage with bright, pink eyes. He was a smaller man, almost kid-like in appearance. He was completely bald and shirtless with a small pot-belly with absolutely no hair and only a thin, white pair of gi pants covering his bottom half. He seemed weak and rather pathetic, but Laxus knew better than to underestimate a demon.

"Heh, guess we have no choice then!" The demon with the pointy ears and yellow hair continued to approach, releasing small yellow particles towards Laxus. He scowled at the attack, _was it poison?_ He took a step back and released a small amount of lightning to test whatever the demon sent his way, only to have it explode and travel its way back to the origin, searing the Dragon Slayer in a small pocket of flames.

"W-what?!" He jumped back as the particles continued to float throughout the air and attempt to surround him. He took a deep whiff of the heavy scent that lingered, _sulfur?_

"Didn't like that much, huh?" He was giving him the same twisted smile, hands open and releasing more particles.

"Don't hog all the fun Siemen!" The large stony demon approached now, placing his hands on the floor and summoning a mass of crystal like stones from the ground, all a shiny silver color of varying shapes and sizes. He easily surrounded the Dragon Slayer as confusion etched his features, _what now?!_

Laxus took a step back, hitting a stone only to have it explode at the contact, engulfing him in a bright blue flame and propelling him forward.

"Shit!" He covered his wounds as he attempted to transform into lightning, only to have any static generated explode once again from the yellow particles.

_What the hell?!_

"You know.. There's a reason we were sent here to fight you Lightning Mage.." The small demon on top of the rocks was speaking now, still appearing bored and completely relaxed.

"Let's just saaaaay, we're your worst possible opponents!" Siemen had taken a few lazy steps towards him, almost dancing and lifting his arms in the air, as though he were instructing an orchestra, sending his yellow particles towards the receding Dragon Slayer.

"Sorry, but once we saw your abilities, it was too easy to render them useless." Boron had crossed his arms over his broad, open chest, calling forth a few more crystal-like shards from the ground.

Laxus was analyzing the shiny crystal protrusion, careful not to get too close but close enough to realize what it was. _Magnesium._

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now, yes?" The demon sitting on the rock finally smiled after seeing the realization dawn on the mages face.

"Sulfur and magnesium, highly flammable, especially if ignited by a spark – such as lightning. Automatically drawing the flames back to the source and causing quite a bit of destruction. Like Boron said, once we saw your abilities and the boss sent us three, it was game over for you."

"Well doesn't this look like fun."

…

The three demons and Lightning Mage shot their eyes towards the sky, Laxus feeling relief overflow him while the three demons cursed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Boron was pointing a finger into the air, addressing the drifting man with the shocking blue hair and toothy grin, casually hauling a petite blonde girl at his side like a sack of potatoes. _How undignified.._

The man widened his smile even further at the question, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He greedily peered down at the men on the ground, sizing each opponent up and trying to decide which one he should attack first.

Lucy was beginning to fret over the gust of wind flipping her skirt up as her spirit seemed to be more preoccupied with the prospects of a good battle than her well-being. The hungry look in his eyes didn't escape her, especially when it drifted over the injured Dragon Slayer just below. She finally let go of her skirt to lift her head and manage a glare at the Arrancar. "Grimmjow, you're not allowed to attack Laxus."

He didn't even bother to answer her much less look at her, the four candidates of a potentially good fight too tempting to take his eyes off of.

"Grimmjow!" Lucy shouted as he finally snapped his attention back to her.

"What?!" He barked out, none too pleased at having his train of thought crashed. She was already getting on his nerves.

"You're not allowed to touch Laxus! Please!" She was giving him a concerned scowl he only rolled his eyes at. _Fuckin' women.. Sentimental and shit.._

"Oi, Sparky, catch!" Grimmjow barely looked to the injured Lightning Mage as he threw the girl into his arms, only just catching her as they both fell to the ground. He was so surprised by the spirit's sudden disregard for the girl's safety that it took him a few seconds to register that he'd literally just tossed her a solid 100 feet from the air. Was he crazy?! A fall like that would have killed her!

"What the hell are ya doin?! You coulda hurt her asshole!" Laxus was instantly back on his feet, heavy glare on the Arrancar after setting Lucy upright. He'd just gotten the girl back relatively unharmed, he didn't need some jack ass spirit indirectly killing her off. _He really wasn't liking these spirits.._

"The fuck you call me?" Grimmjow had landed on the ground faster than any one of the four men could see, causing them all to start a little, but only Laxus regained himself to rebuttal.

"ASSHOLE! Don't fuckin' throw her like a God damn rag doll!" Laxus ended off with a hiss while Grimmjow's scowl deepened. Both men were nearly equal in height and girth as they stood toe to toe, static in the air and reiatsu spiking. The Espada's pride took enough of a hit by allowing the woman to speak to him in such an unchecked manner – which would have been a quick, and _painful_, death for anyone else. She really was lucky to have that fuckin' key keepin' her ass out of harm's way as far as his attacks were concerned. But the other mage? _Tough fuckin' luck. _

A total death aura began emanating between the two, and Lucy quickly found herself caught in the middle of an all-out testosterone war as her eyes darted back and forth between the two men. She could have sworn she saw the sky darken– _great.._

"Hey! Don't ignore us! We'll kill both of you!"

"SHUT UP!" Both men shouted in unison as the sky darkened a little further; the ground began to shake as the two refused to take their heated glares off each other. Neither one had yet to make a move, only sizing the other up and gauging the other man's abilities.

The reiatsu from the Espada was starting to make Lucy feel faint – not because he was using her magic, he came through on his own gate, but the sheer _amount _of it. Lucy realized right then and there without him even being in his released form that she could never sustain a being like Grimmjow on her own magic at full force, if Urahara was right, and reiatsu was anything similar to magic, then this Arrancar was definitely one of the most, _if not _the_ most,_ powerful magical beings in Fiore. _Maybe Earthland period.._

Grimmjow could feel his reiatsu automatically checking itself as it vainly attempted to pummel the man before him to the ground in a show of submission, and probably irreparable damage. The restraints weren't from any effort on his part, _fuck that, _it had to be the girl's doing. _That's right.. She asked me to not kill the bastard.. What the hell.. These keys are going to take all the fun outta comin' over here._

"If the chick hadn't made it impossible for me to smack that look off your face you'd be fuckin' dead light bulb." Grimmjow spat the last word and lifted his chin so the mage could get the full impact of his glare, and the meaning behind his words.

Lucy looked to her Dragon Slayer friend to see the electricity sparking throughout the air and crackling between the two. Lucy had to give Laxus credit too, as far as mastery of one's magic goes and complete, raw power behind an attack, Laxus was not lacking. The Lightning Mage managed to put a Wizard Saint nearly six feet under _and_ continue on undefeated..

_I CANNOT let these two fight._

"Laxus, you're not allowed to fight my spirit either." Lucy turned towards the mage as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. He finally broke eye contact with the Arrancar to look to the girl.

"Huh?! He just threw you without a second thought! You coulda been hurt!" Laxus' arms were in the air, emphasizing his point.

"But I wasn't, _you_ caught me." She gave him a smile. "I knew you'd catch me."

Laxus blushed a little at her words, he wasn't used to being counted on, _minus the Raijinshuu,_ it was only recently, _well minus the 7 year time skip too, _that he attacked his own guild mates. It was definitely refreshing to hear someone put so much faith in him.

Grimmjow had yet to take his eyes off the Dragon Slayer, and noticed his blush after the girl's words. He finally looked to the Celestial Mage from the corner of his eye and saw her looking at the mage with a small smile. His scowl deepened.

"Like Grimmjow said, I already begged him not to fight you, so please don't fight him either Laxus.."

Laxus' blush turned back into a scowl at the mention of the other man's name out of her mouth, he leveled another deadly look on the Arrancar.

Static flew between the two again as Lucy flinched at the hostility before internally face palming at the situation. She couldn't think of two other people that could possibly clash more than the two men in front of her.. Their stand off made Natsu and Gray's back and forth banters look like a tussle between school children.. _Oh man.. _She began chewing on her finger nails and dreading the inevitable conflict.

That was until the smell of sulfur engulfed the three still caught up in their three-way stand-off.

Grimmjow and Laxus simultaneously shifted their gazes very slowly to the three demons who insisted on butting in, causing a chill to run down their spines at the hate in their eyes.

_That's one hell of a tense atmosphere.._ The one demon eased up on the sulfur as he took a slow step back. He instantly realized unleashing his particles in the middle of their pissing contest probably wasn't the best idea.

"Lucy!" And to save both the demon and Lucy from the awkward and tense moment, Natsu came landing onto the ground as Happy hurriedly dropped him, both running and flying full speed towards the girl, and somehow managing to tackle her out from in between the two large alpha males still emitting killer auras.

Both snapped their attention from the demons to see Lucy haphazardly on the ground, being completely smothered by a pink haired boy and a blue cat. Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow at the display.

"Lucyyyyyy! I'm sorryyyyyyy! I couldn't catch youuuuuu!" The fur ball was bawling as he clung to Lucy's chest.

"It's okay Happy, I had another blue cat save me." She shot a coy smile to the Sexta in an attempt to lighten the mood, but she only earned herself a look of disgust and malcontent from the Arrancar.

"You're a cat?" The Lightning Mage didn't let the jab pass him by, and Lucy instantly realized her mistake.

Grimmjow cracked a slightly sadistic smile, "Wanna find out?" As he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, smile etched so wide his face mask slightly came apart. Natsu only just noticed the arrival of the new spirit, and for once put two and two together and realized he had to be the one that saved Lucy.

"Try me pussy cat." Laxus was sneering and Lucy was inwardly smacking herself for referring to her Arrancar as a cat.. _Great.. Way to go Luce.. You really did it this time.._

Laxus had drawn his arm back to throw a punch as the Arrancar did the same until the Lightning Mage was suddenly gone.

And a shorter, pink haired boy stood where he had been only moments before. Lucy let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding in - _thank God for Natsu.._

Grimmjow managed to stop mid swing and gave the newcomer a look of annoyed confusion, _the fuck? _He looked to his right to see the Lightning Dragon Slayer punched face-first into one of the magnesium stones still protruding from the ground, then looked back at the boy still confused, _what the hell?_

"You saved Lucy, right?" the boy had an earnest look on his face.

Grimmjow only scowled again, refusing to answer.

"My name's Natsu, thanks." He smiled now as he ran around the spirit and past him. The Sexta followed the boy's movements to see him standing in front of the three demons that were seemingly forgotten off to the side.

"The fuck you think yer doin?" Grimmjow had rounded and walked towards the three demons as well, following the boy's movements and now standing next to him. _What's with this kid? Seems kinda dumb._

Natsu looked to the spirit now at his side, a confused look on his face as his fists lit on fire, "I'm gonna fight'em." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't Natsu." The Lightning Mage finally approached the two, bristling some magnesium dust out of his hair as he scowled at the boy, but also surprised he'd managed a solid hit on him. _Must be because the feline's distracting me._

"Natsu they use sulfur and magnesium." Lucy was approaching the two mages and Arrancar.

"What's that?" Natsu turned to give Lucy a confused look as she and Laxus sweat dropped. The demons shared a pointed glance and Grimmjow had an 'are-you-a-fuckin-idiot' look on his face. _Yeah.. Definitely stupid.._

"Natsu.. You're a Fire Mage.. You should know what's flammable and what isn't.." Lucy was massaging her temple – _she was going to have a migraine after this whole ordeal.._

"Well what about him, rubber doesn't do well with fire." Natsu was pointing to the short shirtless kid in the front, a dark smile etching the Fire Mage's features.

"How did you know what he was..?" Lucy gave him a confused look as Laxus' eye brows shot up. Grimmjow seemed less than impressed.

"I can smell it." He smiled as he shot a confident smirk to the demons.

And as if to commemorate the boy for being correct, an arm snaked its way to the group before reaching for the girl – the other hand sliding towards the already fallen demon and grabbing the ring of keys hidden in his back pocket.

"Like hell!" Natsu's fists lit up and engulfed the demon's stretched arm before it could ensnare itself around the girl's ankles. The heat of the attack completely melted the stretched limb as the other half slithered its way back to its owner.

The demon chuckled as he rattled the key ring in one hand and gave the group a dubious look.

"My keys! He was after my keys!" The Celestial Mage leapt forward only to be stopped by Natsu's unmoving form.

"Don't worry Luce, we'll get your keys back." The Fire Mage barely looked over his shoulder to give her a confident smirk that only managed to somewhat alleviate her fears.

The demon's chuckle became a bout of laughter as his arm regenerated itself right in front of the mages – and Arrancar. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, did the guy think regeneration was anything special? Besides that, s_tanding around wasn't his style._

"Alright, Natsu, you take the rubber band kid, I'll handle the big guy-"

"All three of 'em are my prey. Stay the fuck out of it." The Espada took a few steps forward as the demons took on defensive stances. Laxus and Natsu shared a confused look as Siemen let out a new wave of sulfur and Boron slapped his hands together, cutting off the spirit's path with a series of huge magnesium stones.

"Magnesium is one of the most abundant minerals in the world! I can create it and control already formed stones!" He let out a laugh right before the stones separating the demons and the Arrancar were suddenly cut completely in half. All three demon's let out surprised looks as Grimmjow suddenly appeared directly in front of them, red balls of energy in both palms and holding them in the faces of the sulfur and magnesium demons while maintaining direct eye contact with the smaller, quitter one who Grimmjow assumed was the leader of the trio; after all, he treated the other two as though they were his fraccíon. The Sexta let a dark smile etch his features as he released both balas, shooting both demons through a series of stones until boulders formed into the mountain finally stopped their velocity.

He gave the third demon a wider grin after releasing his attacks, but not before grabbing his face to prevent any attempt at an escape. "Elastic is good for electricity," he smiled even wider at the look of horror on the demon's face, "but just as the kid said, bad for heat." And with his last statement he released a cero that had been slowly charging in his palm, completely removing the demon's head from his body along with most of the background; setting off a series of explosions as his attack split through magnesium stones. Once the dust settled the mages could still see the demon standing in place, completely headless, before falling to the floor in a heap in front of the unperturbed man. Lucy only squinted her eyes for a second, she remembered how Grimmjow fought – with no mercy, but this was a first experience for the two Dragon Slayers; she noticed how they both visibly flinched at the sight.

Laxus and Natsu both felt a cold sweat trail down their brow. This man was as unrestrained as Lucy's first spirit, _Kenpachi?_ But not quite the same.. _He was fast.. Really fast, definitely the fastest of her spirits thus far.. And strong.. Utterly ruthless.. What's with these spirits?_

The Espada couldn't stop the smile practically splitting his mask again, "regenerate that bitch."

The two demons that were blown away were finding their footing again, only to see their third comrade decapitated and a mess on the floor at the blue-haired man's feet.

"Who's next? Or better yet, how about both of you come at me at once, might make shit more interestin'." The Espada stepped forward, managing to unintentionally step over the carcass with his hands in the air accompanied by a snide smile. The demons could have sworn they saw a twinkle in his eye.

Lucy watched his lazy stride forward, it was the same one from the first time she summoned him.. She would dare say he was swaggering into battle.. But these demons didn't seem to be in the same class as the two he defeated before, so his callous behavior and complete arrogance probably wouldn't reap the same effect it did last time.. Or at least Lucy hoped.. And even if it did she still had Natsu and Laxus with her. _Yeah.. On second thought.. Have at it Panther.._

"Who are you.. You're not a mage.. Or human for that matter.. Are you really one of the spirits from that key?" The larger of the two finally addressed the ever approaching man, the jaw-like skeletal protrusion on his face.. The hole in his abdomen.. _What was he? How could any being possess such power?_

"Already told ya, Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada, though that don't mean much here.." He began cracking his neck as he continued to push forward. Causing both demons to take a few steps back before sharing a glance and making another feeble attempt with their attacks.

"Ain't gonna work. Sorry." The spirit's smile faltered a little bit as he realized how pathetic these two actually were. Yeah, maybe for the outlet back there they were a problem, but for him? It was almost a sick joke. He casually glanced at both demons, noticing the fear behind their eyes and the uncontrolled trembling in their forms. It was beyond pathetic. He sneered and dropped his hands into his pockets in typical Grimmjow fashion.

"Tch.. That's it? One of the Siamese twins were a better fight than the three of you combined." He spat in disgust, quickly losing interest in his prey as they continued to cower with nowhere to go. Where was the anger? The hunger for battle? The drive to smash your opponent's face so far in no one would be able to recognize them? Shit, where was the drive to just fuckin' _survive_ at this point? The chick back there had more backbone as a heaping mess with her throat in the claws of a demon ready to rip it out than these two so-called _warriors_.

Boron's eyes went wide as the spirits words finally sunk in, "You killed the Jemina Twins?!"

Siemen tensed at the realization. If this dude managed to annihilate the self-proclaimed indestructible twins, what the hell were they supposed to do?! Their abilities were only created at best to serve as a disadvantage to elemental mages like the Lightning Slayer, hell even the Fire Slayer. But this? They weren't equipped for this.

"We should report back to the Master, Boron.. Let him decide how to handle this.." The smaller demon only briefly took his eyes off the spirit to see if his partner was even listening, but in that instant the Arrancar had disappeared, and then reappeared directly in front of him.

"Thinkin' about runnin' away?" The Espada was only a hair's breadth away from the demon, causing his eyes to widen at the view of a broad, open chest ladened with a heavy scar until he was being lifted from the ground by his throat, only now getting a good look at the spirit's shocking blue eyes, and only just noticing the green war paint defined underneath them.

As he continued to look at the spirit's features and the emotion burning behind his orbs he realized there was no walking away from this one. This spirit was pure destruction formed into a body, the way he moved, his attacks, the way he spoke, and that look.. A complete animal. He instantly understood why his Master, the other upper class demons, and especially Zeref wanted the keys. With power like this at their beck and call, no one could stop them from their objectives.

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. The spirit squeezed a little harder at the lack of retaliation.

"I've seen some pathetic excuses for soldiers in my time.. But you are in a level all your own. You make me fuckin' sick." Grimmjow sneered as he gathered reiatsu into his palm, ready to end it.

The demon continued to keep his eyes close, until he was suddenly, and rather forcefully, back on the ground. The impact of the fall snapped him out of his state of shock as he looked up to see a tall, broad blonde haired man standing in front of him, separating him from the spirit and completely obstructing his view. _What the hell..?_

"I don't know who you are or where you come from, but don't think you can pop in _my _world and start callin' the shots. These opponents are _ours_, the girl standing back there is my friend, and it's _my fault_ she almost died – so I need to right that. You got your fill, the pink kid was yours; but these two are _ours._" Laxus was holding eye contact with the demon as he spoke, refusing to turn and address the Arrancar.

Grimmjow stood in silence. He noticed the tension in the mage's back, the adrenaline almost visibly pulsating through his veins and the hint of an electrical current that sparked from his being, despite the repercussions of letting his power come into contact with this demon's elemental attacks. Grimmjow understood, he may not like the big blonde guy, but he knew the different types of fights there were to be had. It had been a long time since he'd seen someone put their life on the line and jump into a battle they weren't sure they could win for pride alone. Hueco Mundo only left room for fights of survival, maybe to go up a few ranks by killing the next guy above ya, but even then you didn't engage in battle unless you were _sure _you could win. Hell he'd dare say he was the only Arrancar that threw caution to the wind and fought stronger opponents in any attempt to get stronger.

He lifted an eyebrow when he saw the smaller, pink-haired boy land directly in front of the larger opponent, fists back in flames and ready for a show down.

"He's right, we know you wanna protect Lucy as much as we do, but don't think we're incapable of it; we're here to fight and protect our friends, our _nakama_. No demon will ever stop or change that. Thanks for your help, and everyone before you and your friends that will come after you, but we've got this handled." Natsu turned a large toothy grin with a determined expression to the Espada. The Arrancar arched his other eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. The boy's posture spoke volumes, but the look in his eyes said it all.

"Tch.. Whatever. Don't cry for help if you start getting beaten." The spirit rolled his eyes as if annoyed by the two men's declarations. His reiatsu dropped to a tolerable level as he casually stepped away and the two mages prepared for battle.

Little did they know Grimmjow could give two shits about protecting the girl, sure her being alive was a plus since he could travel between their world's, but in the grand scheme of things? He'd rather place Kurosaki's head on a platter, Aizen's disemboweled corpse on a stake, and rule over Hueco Mundo with all the other Espada at his feet. And _friends? Nakama?_ The fuck was the kid talking about? What is this world? Rainbows, butterflies and puppies n' shit? The girl went on and on about friends and shit too. Was this what she was talking about? The notion almost made him nauseous.

The demons on the other hand began praising their luck, what a turn of events. Siemen was beginning to lament in his victory before even beginning. He couldn't care less that the man had just saved him from a rather gruesome end, instead he would capitalize on the opportunity presented, beat the mage quickly, grab the keys, and leave Boron as a distraction for the mages while he made his escape. A dark grin only barely touched his lips as he began gathering sulfur into the palm of his hands without the Lightning Mage's knowledge. _Sorry Boron, but I plan on getting out of this._

The demon quickly stood and spun to completely encase the mage in sulfur particles, with the Dragon Slayer's static clicking uncontrollably at the moment, it would only take a matter of seconds to be completely engulfed in flames and incinerate.

But as the demon made his 180 degree turn for his final, fatal attack – the Dragon Slayer was gone. He caught himself mid throw as he attempted to hold onto his particles, _what the, where did he go?!_

The demon spared a quick glance to see Boron giving him an apathetic look and the Fire Mage smirking. Then he felt the presence behind him – but before he could look he felt an odd, tingling sensation find its way up his spine before it turned into sharp, searing pain. He felt himself being propelled forward as he landed forward-first into one of the magnesium stones. He could barely register what had just happened.

"The spirit over there landed a pretty solid hit on you and your friend not too long ago, I noticed though his attack may not have been elemental, it still had heat – it should have set your sulfur off; but it didn't." Laxus was taking a few dangerous steps towards the demon as Siemen pulled himself out of the magnesium stone and leveled a glare on the mage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The demon's irritation was evident on his face – his plan for a quick escape had been thwarted.

"So long as I don't let my lightning come into contact with your sulfur, it ain't gonna ignite in my face." Laxus was cracking his knuckles as he gave the demon a solid, heavy glare.

Natsu kept one eye on the battle next to him, and the other on his opponent who'd yet to move. He knew waiting for the demon to attack first wouldn't be the greatest strategy, so he decided it was his turn to step up.

"Do not think that ideology will work on me, _boy."_ The demon took his eyes from the battle, to the Arrancar still standing dangerously close, then to his opponent. They may both be elemental demons, only created for a small purpose, but they were not the _same_.

Natsu's grin disappeared as his eyes took on a serious look, "who said I was banking on that?" He expanded the flames on his fist as he readied himself for an attack.

"Go Natsu! Beat that demon up!" Happy was fist pumping from Lucy's shoulder as they both watched the scene before them with apprehension. Lucy kept darting her eyes from the Dragon Slayers to the Arrancar who was watching the scene with little interest. She was surprised the proud Espada actually stepped back and let her friends take on their own battles. The spirit would never understand how much that meant to the two Fairy Tail mages who prided themselves on keeping their guild mates, their friends, _family, _safe. She smiled softly as she made a mental note to thank him once this was all over.

She then took a forgotten glance across the mountain peak to her group of friends still on the other side. _They must be worried.. But if Natsu flew over here the way he did then they must all know she's alive and well.. Since they're not all running over here they must know the situation's been handled._

She took a deep breath and a quick exhale, turning back to the battles before her and bracing herself for whatever may come over her two friends who seemed to be at somewhat of a disadvantage. _Be safe Natsu.. Laxus.._

* * *

Natsu slid his right foot to the side as he slightly bent his knees and prepared for an attack – the demon watched the boy but knew what any fire attack would warrant. He had to keep himself from laughing at the mage.

The Fire Dragon Slayer leapt forward, hands still ablaze as he rounded on the demon, the flames from his fists shifting to his elbows and propelling him forward at an incredibly increased rate; then he simultaneously lit his feet and practically quadrupled his speed before landing his attack on the demon with a lit fist. The demon flew back and exploded in flames, but Natsu didn't escape the nature the of the demon's element as it engulfed him as well.

Lucy was stunned, she'd seen Natsu fight enough to have most, _if not all_, his attacks stored into her memory bank. He'd managed a Fire Dragon's Wing Attack and Flame Elbow to increase his speed and finished it off with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.. Had he ever used three attacks at once like that before? She'd seen him light his whole body in flames.. But this just seemed different somehow. He was molding, becoming _stronger._ Lucy couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled up in her chest.

The demon laughed.

"Feel that boy?! In case you didn't notice, I have magnesium embedded into my body." The demon was pointing at the protrusions at the top of his head and shoulders before continuing, "just cuz the spirit didn't hit one with his fuckin' attack you got too confident, hit me as much as you want boy, the result will always be the same, you're gonna get burned!"

"So?" Natsu removed his vest and rewrapped his scarf around his neck as he cracked his knuckles and smiled.

"Are you an idiot? Your attacks are just gonna back fire!" The demon's eyes practically popped out of his head as a vein distended, he was trying his hardest to hold back laughter at the boy's unfortunate situation.

"I don't care." Natsu relit his fists – ready for round two.

"What do you mean you don't care?! How stupid are ya kid?" Boron's look of mirth twisted into an annoyed scowl.

"So what if my attacks come back at me? So long as nobody else gets caught up in the explosion besides us it's fine. I'm a Fire Mage, fire doesn't work on me." Natsu jumped in the air.

_Oh..._

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" He swiped his hands down in a swift motion, wrapping the demon in flame as it doubled and consumed the both of them yet again, he then reached through his element and grabbed onto the demon, "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" blasting the demon and smashing him into a few of his own stones, setting off a series of explosions at the contact and causing the very ground to shake.

"Guess we're gonna have to see who can take the heat." Natsu took his stance and waited for the demon to pull himself from the mass of flames _– if_ he could.

* * *

Laxus didn't have to look over his shoulder to know what was going on behind him. The kid could fight, and whatever the situation warranted deep down inside Laxus knew the Fire Mage would somehow always come out on top – especially when it mattered most. He could still see Lucy out of the corner of his eye and knew this was one of those times, Natsu wouldn't lose, and neither would he.

Siemen watched the Lightning Mage, waiting for the man to take his eyes off of him for just a second so he could somehow wrap him in sulfur. He could see Boron's fight from the angle he stood at. He knew his demon comrade was fighting a losing battle; they only anticipated taking on the Lightning Mage, they forgot to consider fire attacks on a Fire Mage would have little to no effect. Oh well, he was Boron's problem now.

The sulfur-using demon began releasing some of his particles into the air, trying a sneak attack on the mage. Laxus just smiled and disappeared.

"Not this time!" Siemen had turned completely around, ready to counter the Lightning Mage as he attempted to attack him from behind again – it was his only choice. But lost his smile when he realized no one was behind him. "What the?" The demon turned back around. _Where did he go?!_

"Stupid.." The demon rounded and made brief eye contact with the practically forgotten spirit who was now casually leaning up against a magnesium stone as he watched the show and chose to comment. The Arrancar snickered as his eyes traveled upwards, the demon followed his gaze to see the Dragon Slayer merely inches above his head, raising both clenched fists into the air, "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" He slipped back out of the way as a heavy bolt of lightning cracked the sky and crashed onto the demon without mercy. The sulfur he'd accumulated in his palms and had yet to release only amplified the destruction as the lighting then shifted into a bright blue flame. The demon howled, Laxus landed and flinched at the sound – but the Arrancar continued to smirk.

Laxus quickly caught a glance at Natsu, seeing his fists almost completely black from the magnesium backfiring and watching as the large demon slowly pulled himself from the charred stones he'd crashed into a few minutes ago. He then looked to the still blue flames lighting the ground and with a Lightning Blast, propelled the flames towards the boy, "Natsu! Finish it!"

The Fire Mage turned to see a hefty amount of blue flames soaring his way, and with a bright smile and wide mouth, graciously accepted the flames with open arms, _or mouth,_ As he quickly ingested the flames.

Boron's eyes practically bounced out of his head as he watched the boy turn his attention back to him. He grabbed the magnesium stones still attached to his person and began cursing his creator for not piecing him together with more thought than this. He turned and was ready to make a run for it until he heard the boys muffled voice.

"Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Roar!" He let out almost the same blue flame he'd unleashed on Ignem those few days ago. Completely incinerating his prey once again as he became swallowed in a combination of flames and explosions.

Natsu turned to give the Lightning Mage a thumbs up with a toothy grin, Laxus just smirked as he folded his arms over his chest and nodded his head.

"Way to go guys!" Lucy practically jumped in her spot as Happy jetted towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, slamming into his face and smothering him in typical Happy fashion.

Grimmjow continued to watch the display with an eyebrow raised. Maybe these mages weren't the weaklings he had them pegged to be. If nothing else the people from this world sure were resourceful, he'd dare say the two in front of him would prove to be pretty decent fights. Too bad Ulquiorra's charge wasn't here to heal everyone up, he'd never challenge two injured men to a fight while he was completely unharmed.

"Thank you Grimmjow."

He snapped his attention down to the barely noticeable presence that was now standing directly to his side. Lucy was smiling up at him, _he hadn't decided yet if he hated that smile._

"The fuck you thankin' me for?" He sneered at her; like hell he was gonna start getting all soft and giddy – join the fruity bunch in hugs and praises, shooting each other thumbs ups and calling them all _nakama. _If she thought he was gonna turn into a little pansy like them she had another thing comin'.

"For your honor."

He went silent.

That.. He was not expecting to come out of her mouth.. His sneer disappeared as his eyes took on a confused look.

"Because you have honor you recognized when another person's was at stake. You know Laxus and Natsu needed to finish these fights – an unspoken code. You stood back, and let them do what they needed to do because you _understand; _because you live by the same system." She blushed a little as his confused look had yet to change.

"I respect that Grimmjow, in fact, I think that's what I like most about you." She playfully poked at his arm, noting that he practically felt like a brick wall.

The contact snapped him from his stupor as he thought about grabbing the girl's hand that she insisted on touching him with and lifting her off the ground, throw a few threats at her, sneer a little bit, then just head back to his own world. But the chick knew his threats were empty, the keys kept her safe and allowed her to be so informal with him.

_Fuck._

"Luce! We need to head back! We still haven't finished our mission!" Natsu was approaching the two with Happy firmly attached to his shoulder, ready to take off across the way to their friends patiently waiting on the other side.

Grimmjow broke eye contact with the girl to see one hell of a glare emanating from the Lightning guy – _Lexus? Locust?_

"Laxus can you carry Lucy across? I can only carry Natsu.." Happy had a slightly sheepish look at the confession.

_Laxus.. What a stupid name. _

"Of course. Wouldn't want someone tossin' her across the way cuz they're too fuckin' lazy and inconsiderate." Laxus sneered as he glared at the Arrancar who glared back with twice the angst.

Then he smirked.

"Don't stress it scar face – ya look like shit after your fight with that pathetic excuse for an opponent. Wouldn't want ya keelin' over anytime soon, I still need to kick your ass once you're all healed up." In a swift motion the Espada grabbed the girl and tossed her over his right shoulder, she let out a low yelp in protest but decided to not kick or move too much once the edges of the Espada's mask poked at her skin menacingly.

"Put her down! Don't fuckin' touch her!" Laxus lit up in static as he began bridging the gap.

Grimmjow only laughed as he took to the air, the lightning mage hot on his trail.

_Too fuckin' easy.. And everyone says _I'm _easy to rile._ Grimmjow was mentally patting himself on the back.

"LUCY!" Happy and Natsu weren't far behind, breaching the distance of the two mountain peaks in record time and landing on the ground in a hurry.

"Natsu! What happened?! Where's Lucy? Is she ok?!" Erza was running towards the Fire Mage with a look of complete concern. Why was Natsu by himself? Why is Laxus emitting so much magical power? Was he still fighting? Were the demons still alive?!

"Well.." Happy began scratching the back of his head as the rest of the group eagerly waited for an explanation.

"No.. The demons are gone.. And Lucy's safe.. I think.."

"God dammit! Give her back you fuckin' ass hole!"

"Make me bastard!"

"Stop fighting you two! And put me down Grimmjow!"

"Not a chance in hell chick!"

…

"Happy.. Natsu.. What's the meaning of this." A few veins popped from Erza's temple as Levy struggled to stifle a laugh. Gajeel and Lily shared a curious glance as Bixlow began scratching the back of his neck. Gray proceeded in removing clothing.

"It's ok Erza! They're just playin' around! That's just Lucy's spirit, he saved her and defeated one of the demons, he's really strong. He's a friend." Natsu placed his hands on his hips as he attempted to follow the movements darting across the sky, clearly the spirit was faster, but when Laxus was in lightning mode he could be pretty hard to keep up with. He smiled at what he considered a show of friendship. Everyone else sweat dropped as they knew better..

"All this movement is making me sick! Put me down Grimmjow! RIGHT NOW!"

A boom sounded as a man with shocking blue hair landed in front of the group in a predatory crouch – making the mages jump a little bit. When he finally stood up right he was easily as tall as Laxus, but wore a very different scowl.

"Umm.. Can you please put me down now.. I think I'm gonna be sick.." Everyone's attention fell onto the rather petite form on the man's right shoulder. He snickered as he slightly leaned over to the right side and let the girl slide off his shoulder and onto her feet, Levy had to come around and catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Now I know how Dragon Slayer's feel.." Lucy was cupping her mouth as Levy began patting her back in a soothing manner – the Celestial Mage looked slightly green in complexion..

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you _Grimmjow._" Laxus finally landed behind the group, standing up right and practically snarling at the spirit. Bixlow slowly approached the Lightning Mage and handed him his jacket and soundpod back.

"Promises, promises." Grimmjow's snicker turned into a rather nasty smile as he stood upright once again and put his hands in the air in a 'what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it' gesture.

"That's enough. It's clear Lucy doesn't want either of you to fight so this ends here." Erza stood defiantly between the two men with her hands on her hips, and her armored chest sticking out ever so slightly in a show of dominance.

"Tch, you can bet kilowatt over there would be dead if the chick hadn't put a fuckin' limit on me." Grimmjow mumbled a few more profanities under his breath as he shot an annoyed glare at the Celestial Mage. "Kinda defeats the purpose of comin' over here chick."

"Didn't you come to save her?" Levy gave the spirit a disbelieving look. She remembered Lucy talking about this spirit, and she was right, there was something about him that was.. _Intriguing.._ Well aside from the fact that he was definitely easy on the eyes. He seemed rough around the edges, but there was something about him that seemed inherently good too. She figured his show of not caring was just that - a show. Or maybe he just didn't realize it yet.. Lucy had a weird way of making enemies into friends.. Or maybe it was just the whole 'wanting to turn a bad boy into a good guy' appeal that had her curious and even humoring the possibility.. Then she spared a shy glance to the Iron Mage still standing with the group. _Well she was definitely guilty of that fantasy.._

"Grimmjow.. Are you using me to come over here just so you can pick fights with anyone and everyone?" Lucy finally regained herself as the nausea slipped away, she managed a pretty annoyed expression back at her spirit.

And he graced her with a 'no-fucking-shit' look that answered her question for her.

"Ugh, you're such a jerk!" Lucy pushed past the Espada in a vain attempt to push him out of the way, but regardless she got her point across as she stomped onward.

"Let's go guys. We have a mission to finish and we don't have any more time to waste." Lucy had her hands clenched at her sides as she took the lead of the group and began making her way to the village they were originally assigned to assist. Laxus and Bixlow were almost immediately behind her, but not before Laxus shot the Espada a triumphant look.

The Espada could feel his temper rising.

"Don't stress it, she gets that way sometimes. She's really grateful you saved her, she just doesn't like you right now because you were trying to fight our friend." Happy was flying next to the Arrancar, paw in the air as if gesturing his understanding and support to the blue-haired man.

"She'll get over it, just let her cool off." Natsu gave the man a toothy grin before falling into stride behind Erza and Gray who both gave the spirit a hesitant look – _should they really just leave him there?_

Gajeel and Lily tailed the back as they both stopped and turned around.

"Are ya comin' or what?"

Grimmjow snapped his head down to his right side, the little girl with blue hair was still standing next to him, a small smile playing on her lips as she waited for a reply to her question.

"Why the fuck would I go anywhere with any of you?" Grimmjow placed his hands on his hips and gave the Script Mage a rather nasty look.

"Because this isn't over, and you wanna make sure Lucy's ok, especially since almost every being on this mountain wants her dead because she can summon beings like _you_ to this world." Levy gave the Espada a lifted eyebrow, hands still on her hips.

The Espada cursed under his breath, and started wondering if coming to this world was what he originally cracked it up to be. His eyes followed the two mages that put up a decent fight before noticing the rest of the chick's group – he was learning pretty quickly to gauge opponents with "magic" instead of reiatsu and get an idea of their abilities. The other three men were definitely three more potentially good battles, but the red-head _really_ had the makings of a good fight. Then his eyes fell onto the blonde leading the group still marching up the hill, and then he remembered her last words to him. There was no way he could let that slide.

Levy blinked a few times after registering that the man she was just having a conversation with had completely disappeared. Before hearing a shriek near the top of the hill, and then noticing that Lucy was gone as well; and if Laxus' reaction said anything she was obviously with her spirit. Levy smiled a little wider as she ran past the Iron Mage and exceed to catch up to the group – this trip was turning out to be more fun than she'd expected.

"Dammit that's it! I'm gonna kill him!" Laxus shrugged his jacket back off as he prepared to travel by way of lightning again to the two figures nearing the top of the mountain, that was until he felt someone grabbing his arm.

"Stop it Laxus, let them talk it out, he's not going to hurt her and you know it." Levy was giving the Lightning Mage a stern look.

"She's right, he may be unruly but he wouldn't hurt Lucy. He's the only reason she's even alive." Erza was standing next to Levy as she placed her hand on the Script Mages shoulder.

"I have no idea what's going on." Gray was scratching the back of his head as he looked to Bixlow for some sort of clarification, the Sieth Mage shrugged in just as much confusion.

"I think they're playing a game, Grimmjow seems to like flying around with Lucy a lot." Natsu looked to the top of the mountain to see blue and blonde hair now standing at the top.

"I think he wants to play a different kind of game with her." Gajeel placed his hand on the Fire Mage's shoulder as he snickered. Levy swatted at his arm for the inappropriate comment before realization finally dawned on Gray and Bixlow.

"What kind of game?" Natsu gave the Iron Mage a lost look as Gajeel could only laugh, expecting the phrase to slip right past the Fire Mage.

* * *

"Grimmjow! Put me down! If this is another attempt to piss Laxus off find someone else! I think you've used me enough for one day." Lucy began kicking and swinging her arms while she was being hauled by her torso at the Espada's side.

Once they reached the top of the mountain the Arrancar released her, Lucy stumbled before finding her footing and rounding on the man with a defiant look in place.

Grimmjow's unmoving figure stood, arms crossed, and a deadpan look on his face. His scowl was still there, but he seemed.. Annoyed?

"You know," he sneered as he finally began to speak, "for someone who shoulda been splattered at the fukin' bottom of the mountain you sure do bitch a lot."

Lucy's resolve began to crack as she let his words sit with her for a little bit, and then she sighed. He was right, she never did thank him for saving her..

"I'm pretty sure the only thing I've heard out of your mouth is demands." He uncrossed his arms as he took a step towards the girl, causing her to take a step back.

"And then you actually try and shove me out of the way before callin' me a jerk." He was advancing another step with each word, and Lucy found herself backing up to the edge of the cliff- quickly finding nowhere else to go.

Lucy placed her hands in the air and sighed again in defeat.

"You're right." She closed her eyes as if she'd been shamed.

Grimmjow's scowl lost its finesse for a moment as he let the girl's words sink in.

"What was that?" He lifted an eyebrow and fought back the smirk threatening to break through.

"I said I'm sorry." Lucy opened an eye.

"No, the other thing you said." He was really fighting his smile now.

Lucy sighed again and opened both eyes, giving the man another defeated look, "I said you're right.."

Grimmjow took a step back as he finally let his smile come out, he only wished he had a way to record this – her.. Telling him he's right.. Yeah, this is being stored in the memory bank.

"One more time."

Lucy gave him a coy smile, "Nope, two's my limit Grimmjow, it's hard for a girl to admit things like that ya know." She finally straightened her shoulders as the tension in the atmosphere started to dwindle.

"But I should have thanked you earlier, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you, so thank you." Her unsure smile turned into a fond one. "And besides, I've said some nice things while you've been here too." She poked at him again – she really needed to stop touching him before he took it as a green light.

"What's the deal with the lightning rod? He your dude or what?" Grimmjow's smile faded as thoughts of the Lightning Mage trailed through his mind.

"Laxus? No, we're just friends. He's just.. Protective of all of us.. He's the Guild Master's grandson which means he'll more than likely be Guild Master himself one day. He's had.. A troubled past.. Made mistakes along the way he's still working through.. Give him a little break, besides a few of my other spirits left questionable impressions on him." Lucy sweat dropped as she began thinking about Kenpachi and Gin.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, if they wanted to sit down and compare fucked up past experiences he was pretty sure he'd have all of them beaten.

That aside, he was feeling somewhat satisfied with the girls responses – at least he had less of an urge to destroy the entire fucking mountain – and was ready to drop her back off with the Brady Bunch and take off until something coursed through his veins and he snapped his attention to the girl's face.

She was looking down the mountain, and tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cupped her mouth with both hands. He came to stand directly behind her to see exactly what she was so emotional about.

The village they'd come to aid was completely in flames, Lucy tried to look for bodies but none could be found from where they were at. What happened to everyone? Were there any survivors?

"Grimmjow.." She'd instinctively reached back and with a shaky hand gripped firmly onto the man's sleeve. Whether it was for reassurance or to ask him to take her down to the village he wasn't sure, maybe it was a little bit of both. He swiftly grabbed the girl and in a flash they were in the center of the town. There was something about her emotional state that made giving her shit for being so sensitive difficult, so he just chose to remain silent, _he was pretty sure the key had something to do with that too_. She still had a firm grip on his sleeve, and he figured she _was_ only seeking reassurance, and for some strange reason he didn't mind giving it, so long as he didn't have to say or actually do anything.

"H-hello?" Lucy's voice slightly cracked as she hollered, "Can anyone hear me? Hello!" She shouted again. "Is anyone alive? Please! I'm a Fairy Tail Mage, I'm here to help.." Tears continued to fall at the silence.

"Lucy!" Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Levy were running as fast as they could towards the pair standing stock still in the center of the town. Gray mumbled something and then small sheets of ice and wind began putting the flames out.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the man's powers – but seemed more confused at the fact that the man was working in only his boxers.

"I called out.. But no one answered.. We should start searching.." Lucy finally released Grimmjow's sleeve as she approached her friends.

"I can't smell anyone.. But the smell of burnt wood has pretty much dulled my senses.." Gajeel now approached as he threw a pair of pants and shirt at the man still putting out flames.

"Let's start searching, someone's gotta be alive." Laxus and Bixlow began spanning the area and lifting debris, looking for signs of life. Everyone else followed suit, Lucy finally began to distance herself from her spirit to help.

"They're alive."

Lucy whipped back around to her spirit who refused to look at her.

"I know what burning flesh smells like. And the smell of blood isn't heavy enough for any sort of massacre. They're here. Just hiding." Grimmjow fully turned around to give Lucy his back.

"Grimmjow.." Lucy's tears quickly stopped as she gave the Espada a smile he couldn't see.

"I'm heading back, there's no demons here and I'm running low on reiatsu." He threw something loud and clinky over his shoulder to the girl, she barely managed to catch whatever it was, but when she looked into her hands she realized he'd actually given her her keys back.. She had no idea he'd even grabbed them off the demon.. In fact, she almost forgot she didn't have them all together with everything that was going on.

She lifted her head to thank him but he was already gone. She clutched her keys to her chest as she smiled a little deeper, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Over here!" Lucy snapped her attention over to Levy and Gajeel, who were lifting a rooftop from the ground that was concealing a hidden door.

"I can smell them! They're under here!" Gajeel and Lily were tossing the barricade off to the side as Levy grabbed the handle and lifted the door.

She smiled as she looked down and turned to the rest of the mages, waving them all over to help.

An elderly man poked his head out of the underground hideout, as if to scan the scene for safety before pulling himself out with the help of the mages; men, women, and children followed suit.

"Thank God.. We were so scared.." Levy had placed a hand to her chest in relief as the rest of the villagers made their way out of the shelter.

"Who are you people?" The village elder was giving the girl a confused look.

"We're Fairy Tail sir, we're here at your request." Levy gave the man a reassuring smie.

"…We didn't put out a summons for Fairy Tail." The man was giving the group a suspicious look.

"But.. We got a mission request from the Demon Slayer's Village.." Levy and Gajeel shared a curious glance as the rest of the mages finished pulling the villagers from their hideout.

"Girl. We never sent a request to any guild for anything." The man finally looked to the blonde girl who finally approached and spotted the ring of keys in her hand. He looked a little closer and noticed her white and black keys.

"You.." He looked to Lucy as she stopped in her tracks. "I have been waiting for you for a long, long time." The old man gave Lucy a serious look as all eyes fell on her. She could feel sweat trailing down her back as she suddenly began missing a sleeve to grab onto for reassurance.

* * *

**To my friends and fellow readers, I am officially 3 months shy of graduating college as an undergraduate! I'm taking some of the hardest and most time consuming classes and updating every week or every other week just isn't possible right now - I do apologize for that.**

**Note:** Boron is elementally similar to magnesium, in fact when bound together they are considered a "super conductor".

Siemen is the name of a company that deals with a lot of sulfur production and distribution.

The Latin word for copper is aes - Aeris ... And for twin it's Geminus - Jemina. See what I did there? He he he.. Yeah I know.. Not very clever.. I just need some ice cream..

Anyways.. Thus the names of my demons! Ta dah~ XD


	19. Chapter 19: Darkness

**Thank you everyone for your patience, loyalty, and overall awesomeness. Your #3 pick from the poll will be kicking ass this time around.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"M-me?!" Lucy was pointing a finger at herself before looking behind her in both directions. She could feel the pit of her stomach drop when she realized all eyes were on her, and they were still eerily silent.

"Yes. You. The Celestial Wizard with those keys." The village elder was pointing at said keys in the girl's hands – and Lucy knew he had to be referring to her black and white keys.

"Are you able to use them?" The old man took a few steps forward, causing Lucy to start a little at the approach, but as she looked closer she could see there was no reason to be worried. It only took a glance to see the age in the old man.. heck, his wrinkles had wrinkles. He had long white hair that came down and molded into a white beard that traveled far past his chest. He wore grey and red robes with a decorative sash no one else had - he must have been the chief or something. She noticed his simple wooden cane and how heavily he leaned on it to walk at a rather slow and steady pace. She suddenly felt somewhat ashamed for being even slightly skeptical of the frail old man.

"Yes. I can." She gripped onto her keys a little tighter. She could feel a sense of apprehension building in her chest – this man knew something about her keys.. Was she going to get some more answers?

"Do you by any chance know where they come from?" The elder was gripping her hands now and looking into her eyes pleadingly.

_Well so much for getting some answers.. _She sweat dropped as she managed to smile through her disappointment.

"Sir, the only thing I really know about those keys is that they're not from our world. And for whatever reason they need to stay _in_ our world.." The Celestial Mage sighed in defeat, a mystery until the end she supposed.

"Well, I may not know much about them, but I understand the importance of them. It must be fate that you were sent to us my girl." The old man began patting her hand in reassurance.

"Have you seen these keys before sir?" Lucy was holding her two keys up, she was under the impression only demons had known what they looked like.

"Just descriptions my dear. Long ago, the keys were separated and sent off to different countries for protection – but that's a story for another time." The old man smiled at her knowingly. Lucy wanted to know what the elder meant by "protection," but there were obviously bigger matters at hand at the moment.

"Hold on old man, what do you mean by what you said earlier? You didn't send out a request for Fairy Tail?" Laxus came through the crowd to stand between the old man and the Stellar Mage, "I have it right here." He then pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it, then handed it to the old man.

The elder took the sheet slowly and began reading its contents before shaking his head 'no' and handing the Lightning Mage the form back.

"I did not send that, and no one else here did either.." The old man shared a glance with a few of the other village elders standing behind the group as they all shook their heads 'no' and a few shrugged in confusion. Then it dawned on him.

"Did your group by chance come across a barrier at the foot of the mountain?" The old man's expression turned to one of seriousness as he turned back to the Celestial Mage, Lucy could see something must've clicked in the old man's mind.

"Yes.. We did.." Levy stood apart from the group, deciding she should be the one to answer any questions regarding the barrier.

"Was it in tact when you lot came by it?" The old man shifted his gaze to the Script Mage who was beginning to tense up.

"Yes.." She began biting her lip.

"Did you destroy it?" The old man was giving the girl a heavy look.

"…Yes…" Levy flinched at the gasps and murmurs coming from the villagers behind her.

"Levy, didn't you say the magic in the barrier was curse power?" Gray was giving Levy a raised eyebrow, they were positive it was a demon's wall – right?

"No.. I said it was _dark magic.. _I'm so sorry.. I.. I'm still learning to tell the difference.." Tears began to sting the Script Mage's eyes as Lily leapt to her shoulder to pat her head in a comforting motion.

Erza and Gajeel were at both her sides, offering what little comfort they could as the stares began to get heavier and the whispering became louder. It was more than Levy could bear, and it was more than the Celestial Mage could tolerate to watch any longer.

"It was me. I took down the barrier. With my keys. That was your barrier, wasn't it sir?" Lucy took a protective step in front of the Script Mage, after all, Urahara technically decrypted it and unarmed it; she should be the one to take the blame. Besides, she's had a lot to put up with these last few weeks with her keys, other mages, and countless demons after her head – one village didn't frighten her much at this point.

"Yes. It was. That barrier had been in place for hundreds of years, some speculate nearly a thousand." The village grew quiet, and Lucy audibly gulped. _Okay so maybe it was kind of a big deal.._

"The barrier has protected this village since its foundation, only village elders such as myself can control who comes in and out of it – as the girl said its dark magic; forbidden in most cities and an art long lost and forgotten. It uses both light and darkness in perfect balance to keep evil at bay, it's impossible for a demon to disarm but not for a particularly clever or powerful mage. I believe a demon sent you that request, in hopes you'd mistake the magic in the barrier for curse power. Perhaps we shouldn't have stayed so elusive these past centuries, stayed so secretive – you couldn't have known." Since the creation of the village the Sacerdos have made it a point to avoid all contact with the outside world. The petty squabbles and disagreements of minute matters only irritated them, and pushed them farther and farther, then higher and higher into the mountains. The founders of the village put all their efforts together to create a wall, a physical separation of the Sacerdos and the rest of man kind - leaving the people to carry on their lives in a way they seemed fit - with no interference from others; but also no contact. It was this segregation that made their village the ideal place for protection. The wall wasn't just built to protect it's people, but of course no one knew that, the only ones outside the mountain who had knowledge of what they guarded died a thousand years ago.

The old man began rubbing the back of his neck as he reevaluated the situation, and then looked to the petite blue-haired girl. Her tears had stopped – that was good.

"So.. You say.. You brought the wall down with your keys girl?" The man's attention was back to the ring in the girl's hand.

"Yes, I summoned a spirit."

"And how long did it take for you to take that wall down?"

"Less than five minutes."

The villagers began mumbling and whispering again and the old man suddenly had a smile tugging at his lips.

"..You're not mad?" Lucy couldn't help but notice the man's small smile as he stroked his beard – he looked to be contemplating something again.

"No." He briskly turned around and began walking back towards the villagers.

"Master Senis! Will you not punish these vagrants for trespassing on our lands? Taking down our ancestral wall of protection and burning the village?! They put everyone's lives in danger Master!" A hefty, tall looking man pushed his way through the crowd as he approached the elder. He had dark, tanned skin with red war paint decorating his face. He wore his long black hair in a low braided pony tail with a bow strapped to his back, a sword attached to his hip, and a knife in his boot. Lucy couldn't help but notice the way his hand hovered over his sword hilt.

"No, Bellator, I will not." The old man continued to walk towards a rather large fallen hut.

"Master! Explain this!" The man's face began visibly heating up.

"Because, my son, these people did nothing wrong." The old man continued on his way.

"Nothing wrong?! Our village is destroyed! People are injured! Our treasure has been stolen! Everything is wrong, and everything is because of these.. These.." He was gesturing wildly to Lucy – who instantly began taking offense, "Vagabonds!"

"Calm yourself Bellator. These people are not our enemy, they are a Godsend in disguise." The old man entered a large hut that had chunks missing out of the roof and hints of blood on the walls. Whatever happened in the village, it looked as though most of the fighting occurred around that particular house.

"Godsend?! You must be joking! This!" Again, the man gestured to Lucy as she felt her temper continue to rise, "This is here to help us? It's her fault the demons attacked! She must be punished for the indecent roughian that she is!"

"Excuse me Tarzan! But I DO have a home thank you very much! Just because we're mages doesn't mean we freely wander from place to place for no rhyme or reason! And I am not a roughian nor am I indecent! If the old man isn't upset then maybe there's a reason for it!" Lucy began heaving her chest in an attempt to regulate her breathing – _what a rude.. Arrogant.._

The man stood with a twisted expression. How dare she speak to him in such a manner! He took a menacing step forward and gripped the hilt of his sword, he began to draw the blade before he was intervened.

"Take one more step and it'll be your last." Natsu stood directly in front of Lucy, obstructing the man's view of the girl and instead giving him one hell of a glare telling him it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"I suggest we all calm down," Erza placed a hand on the man's shoulder, giving a little squeeze that had the man practically bending over, "We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, now would we?" The man looked to the Knight and received almost the exact same glare as the pink haired boy's.

"After all, we're Fairy Tail mages, we'd really hate to _accidently _cause harm to any potential employers." Gray had already discarded his shirt as he placed an arm around the Celestial Mage, "But then again.. We _are _Fairy Tail Mages and well.. Guild mates are family to us and nothing's more important than family, right?" Gray and Natsu were giving the man a serious look as Lucy began to blush.

"And as mission leader I can't exactly stand by as my teammates are threatened, especially when any harm that falls on them is on me." Laxus stood behind the man as he quickly turned his head to be faced with the Lighting Mage's chin, he slowly let his eyes travel upwards until they met dark blue ones that seemed much less forgiving than the Knight's or other two mages.

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled! Wouldn't want any unnecessary fighting.. Or maybe we do.."

"We do!" "We do!' "We do!" Bixlow's dolls started flying around the man's face as Bixlow began patting his head none too gently.

"I think you owe Bunny Girl an apology.. You've insulted her twice now when all she was trying to do was help." Levy and Gajeel stood next to Natsu, the Script Mage with her hands on her hips and the Iron Mage with a lethal looking smile. Lily and Happy stood on their Dragon Slayer's shoulders with their arms folded across their chests as if waiting for something.

"Yes.. Perhaps.. I was a bit rude.." The man was still standing only inches from the Lightning Mage as he turned back around to see the other two Dragon Slayers starring daggers at him. Bixlow started playing with the man's braid as Erza's grip tightened, causing him to wince and sweat a little.

"That's enough, girl, come, I have something to show you." The village elder finally exited the damaged hut and gestured for the girl to follow him, "It's too noisy here, let's move away from the smell of burnt wood and rude village boys." He gave Bellator a disapproving look before walking away from the village. Lucy was quick to follow.

Laxus held his glare for a second longer as Erza finally released his shoulder and gave him a rough pat on the back, practically pushing him into Laxus' unmoving form. Bixlow finished tying his hair in a few knots before following Erza towards the Celestial Mage's direction. Natsu, Happy, and Levy chose to ignore him as Gajeel decided to ruffle the top of his head a little more – deciding Bixlow left a few strands of hair unattended. Lily gave him a look daring him to protest.

Gray gave the man one, final lengthy glare as he and Laxus finally followed the group and left a sweaty, shaky, bruised, and confused warrior left to wonder how he got himself in such a predicament.

* * *

"What is your name girl?" The old man looked over his shoulder to be sure the girl was following him, he really shouldn't have been surprised to see her team not far behind.

"Lucy Heartfilia sir." Lucy gave the man a smile.

"I am known as Senis, Master of this village, Elder to the Sacredos, and head Demon Exorcist. We've lived at the top of this mountain long before Zeref and his mischief, but once he created his book everything changed.." The old man found a sort of clearing in the brush, there were stones organized in a circle around a table – it almost made Lucy think of 'Knights of the Roundtable' with an outdoor touch.

"Now, I think this is far enough." The old man slowly approached one of the stones and plopped all his weight onto it, leaning his staff to one side and lifting the length of his robs to situate himself better, Lucy caught a glimpse of the man's right leg.

"Yes.. When you've been exterminating demons as long as I have you're bound to have a few battle scars." The man tapped his wooden leg with his staff, "this was from a demon hell bent on getting past that barrier, he claimed to be the first demon of Zeref's book," He then pulled his sleeve back to his left arm, "this is also from the same demon – I only hope he doesn't come this way looking for the box now with that barrier down." The man gave a slightly frightened glance beyond the trees and past the mountain, as if looking or waiting for something.

"You don't need to worry about him.." Lucy began rubbing her arm and feigning interest in the rock at her feet.

"Oh? What makes you so certain of that?" the man's eyes were back on the girl.

"Well.. He was the demon I got the keys from.."

"He gave them to you?!"

"Err.. No.. Not exactly.."

The man glanced between the girl and her keys for a few seconds, then glanced at her rather rough looking group of friends – he smiled a little as he put two and two together. He slowly began stroking his beard again as he dropped his head as if looking at the ground. Lucy shared a quick glance with Natsu as he came to stand next to her. Her eyes darted back to the old man as his shoulders began to lightly bounce. Lucy shared a panicked look with Levy and Erza as she hesitantly reached her hand out towards the old man, ready to place it on his shoulder for comfort; she was sure the man was crying. That was until an odd, squeaking sound escaped him.

He threw his head back as heavy bouts of laughter echoed through the trees and off the stone furniture, practically amplifying his glee. The group jumped a little at the sudden and unexpected display, and Lucy was more confused than she'd been in a long time. Was he nuts? What was so funny?

"Lucy Heartfilia! Fairy Tail Celestial Mage! Keeper of keys! You are the person I've been waiting for!" He wiped a tear from his eye as he began to catch his breath. Lucy gave Natsu one more curious glance as the boy gave her a lop-sided smile – instantly putting her at ease.

"Now listen to me carefully my dear, I can't pay you for what I'm about to request from you and your friends; but what I must ask you to do will benefit you." The man began to pull a piece of paper out from his robes and the entire group shifted glances at one another, what in the world was he talking about?

He laid the parcel out on the table in front of the group, and on it was a drawing. Of a box. Not an intricate, beautifully crafted box with jewels, designs, and fine metals lining it. Oh no, it was an old, brown box with one little key hole. No words, directions, explanation.. Just the damn box.

Why is there a drawing of a box on a piece of paper? And how was that going to benefit them?

Yep. The old man was definitely crazy.

"Do you see this box Lucy Heartfilia?" The old man was tracing the image with feather light touches from his fingertips. Lucy sweat dropped.

Oh yeah, doesn't get much crazier than that.

"Yes.. I do.." She raised an eyebrow as she waited for Senis to elaborate, which he didn't. Instead he continued to admire the drawing for another minute or two. She began to shift uncomfortably in her chair as the silence became rather awkward. Should they let the old man and the drawing have some privacy? This was getting too weird, even for Bixlow.

Erza cleared her throat, "I see you're fond of the drawing sir, but we still don't understand what you want us to do." She began rubbing her chin as she watched the man continue to admire the drawing as he ignored her question, then she dropped her fist into her palm as though an idea occurred to her. Everyone's attention – minus the old man's – was on her, leave it to Erza to figure it out!

She walked up behind the man and slowly ghosted her fingers over the drawing as well, and began to ogle it the exact same way the old man was. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Err.. Erza.. What are you doing?" Lucy watched the Knight take on the same mystified expression as the old man.

"Admiring the drawing. Perhaps this is what he wanted us to do." She didn't take her eyes off the drawing as she answered the Celestial Mage. Lucy face palmed as Laxus and Bixlow decided to take seats – looked as though this was going to be a long day..

Then the old man shifted his attention back to the Celestial Mage, "This box, Lucy, I need it back." The old man was lifting the page towards Lucy and pointing at the image, "under any means necessary, I have to have it back." The old man gave Lucy a look she couldn't say 'no' to.

"Still don't see how that benefits us." Laxus was giving the old man an annoyed expression as he slouched into his stone chair in a feeble attempt to get comfortable.

"It will. Some day. Have you summoned both keys simultaneously Lucy?" The old man handed her the paper which Erza took, still focused on admiring the drawing. _Oh Erza.._

"No, I can barely hold one gate open long enough to get anything done. I doubt I'll ever hold both gates open at the same time." Lucy looked to her keys with a slightly saddened expression.

"You don't have much faith in yourself, do you my girl?" The old man raised both eyebrows as Lucy's gaze shot up to meet the old man's eyes.

"There's no room for self-doubt in the burden that's been placed on you. These keys are not your typical keys my dear, they open dangerous gates, gates that only _you_ can open. There's potential for great evil in summoning these spirits Lucy Heartfilia, you must understand that. If the ability to use these keys ever falls in the wrong hands death and destruction would surely ensue. You must be careful, believe in yourself and believe in your friends, I have no doubt you can handle them, but you must believe that as well." Senis began stroking his beard again as Natsu and Gray gave him smiles.

"How do you know so much about these keys Senis?" Lucy gave him a skeptical look.

He lightly chuckled, "I'm an old, old man my dear. I've seen much in my life time."

"What's with the box?" She kept the same skeptical look as the man's smile widened.

"That, my dear, is for another time." He chuckled again as the group once again shared confused looks. Half the stuff the old man said made no sense, and now he wanted them to retrieve a box that they knew nothing about but was somehow supposed to benefit them..?

"Hold up old man, why should we go fetch your box for you? You already said you're not going to pay us, but that the box is supposed to benefit us yet you won't tell us how or what's in it. Give me one good reason why we should chase after a hoard of S-class and above demons for something we know nothing about?" Laxus was leaning forward as he addressed the man.

"Because you destroyed the barrier that was originally keeping the box safe." The old man gave Laxus a raised eyebrow daring him to protest. The Dragon Slayer's expression fell slightly in defeat – damn old man had a point..

"Don't worry gramps! We'll get that box for ya, you can count on us!" Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder as he gave the old man a toothy smile.

"That's if Dragon Breath doesn't destroy half the mountain in the process." Gray was pointing his thumb towards Natsu as he gave the old man the same grin.

"We promise to get that box back for you sir! We're really sorry for the barrier!" Levy was bowing in apology.

"Well, we ain't gettin' anything done standin' around here. Let's go." Gajeel began walking down the mountain as Lily followed.

Natsu and Laxus' heads snapped up as Gajeel stopped in his tracks.

"Smell that?" Laxus was looking at Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer looked to the Iron Mage. Gajeel smiled.

"Looks like we don't need to go too far." Gajeel chuckled as he slowly looked towards the sky, Laxus and Natsu darted their eyes up as the rest of the group simply followed their lead.

A tiny speck barely stood out amongst the clouds and blue sky.

Levy attempted to shade her eye with her hand as she squinted her eyes at the dot in the clouds.

"What is it?" She looked to Lucy and Gray as they both shrugged in confusion, it looked like a small bird to them.

"A demon." Laxus stood from his seat as Lily transformed into warrior mode.

"Ready Happy?" Natsu tightened his scarf around his neck.

"Aye sir!" Happy grabbed onto his vest and was ready for takeoff.

"Hold on Natsu, we don't know what class this demon is or any of his abilities, the last thing any of us needs to do is rush off to battle." Erza grabbed both Happy and Natsu, halting any movement they had planned.

"Besides, you and the storm master over here got the last ones." Gajeel began cracking his knuckles as he gestured towards Laxus.

"It's our turn." Gray stepped in front of Natsu and Erza as he removed his pants.

"Is it just me or is it closer now?" Lucy was standing from her seat as she stood in front of the old man. The object in the sky was no longer just a speck anymore, it was becoming larger and more defined as it closed in. The mages who didn't have heightened vision could finally see the creatures arms and legs and a pair of black feathered wings.

He hovered above the group, silently flapping his wings as he regarded each mage individually. He wore all black with a beak-like mask. The only skin showing was the upper half of his face which showed porcelain skin that only seemed to be intensified by his black eyes and black hair. He remained silent as he continued to float.

"What do you want? Are you the one that took the box?" Levy decided it was about time somebody spoke.

The demon ignored her.

"Can't speak or what? She asked ya a question." Gajeel began to form iron lances from his fists.

The demon stayed silent.

"Silent type eh? Fine by me!" Gajeel threw his lances forward as they smashed into an invisible wall a few feet in front of the demon. He cursed under his breath as he drew his arms back.

"Looks like some type of barrier Levy!" Erza equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she released Natsu and Happy.

Levy put her glasses on, "Hit it Erza!" Levy jumped onto the table to get a better view of the barrier. Erza shot three swords towards the demon as it collided with it's unmoving target, but it didn't stop, the space directly in front of the demon began to crack, and then it completely shattered like shards of a mirror – pulling the demon, sky, and all the light down into a million broken pieces until the group stood in darkness.

"What the hell is this?!" Laxus darted his head from side to side.

"I can't see anything!" Gray was grabbing onto Lucy's arm, making sure she was still next to him.

"What's going on Levy?!" Lucy was reaching for the girl that was originally standing almost directly in front of her and managing to grip onto her sleeve.

"I.. I don't know.. Why is it so dark?"

"He is a Tengu. A harbinger of war and master of deception. Tread carefully young ones, this one is a very old demon." The old man's voice drifted from behind the group – Lucy could picture him stroking his beard at that moment.

"How do you know how old he is?" Lucy had taken a side step to make sure Natsu was still standing on her other side.

"Because of his wings. Tengu are rare, I haven't seen one in decades; and I've never seen one with a wing span like that."

The group face palmed, this was going to be one hell of a fight.

"What the hell! Stop using tricks! Come out and fight me like a man!" Lucy could feel Natsu running in circles as he bumped into stone after stone and cursed wildly.

"Wait.. Natsu.. Are you on fire?" Lucy was trying to feel for the Fire Mage as she felt Levy begin to sit on the stone table.

"Of course I am!" His voice sounded to be somewhat far off, where in the hell was he running off to?

"Natsu get back here you idiot! You're going to get yourself killed!" You could practically feel the exasperation in Laxus' voice.

"Once a fire brain.. Always a fire brain.." Lucy could feel Gray shaking his head 'no'.

"Hold on guys, if we we're really in darkness, then we should be able to see Natsu's flame." Lucy was darting her eyes in every direction.

"Hey.. She's right.. We should be able to see Natsu running around." Bixlow sounded as though he'd yet to move from his sitting position on one of the stone chairs.

"What are you saying Lu-chan?" Levy was practically whispering.

"I'm saying this all seems kind of weird. First, it looked like there was a barrier, then glass shattered out of nowhere and now it's pitch black; yet Natsu's fire doesn't light anything up."

"I'm still lost.." Gray was poking at her arm now, literally trying to push an answer out of her.

"What I'm saying is it's an illusion. Senis said they were masters of deception, right? So maybe he's messing with our vision somehow."

"So how do we fix it?" Natsu practically shouted from his place some distance away – was he moving farther away?

"Dammit Natsu! Get back here!" Lucy could practically imagine Laxus' hands in the air as he shouted.

"I don't know.. I haven't figured that part out yet.." Lucy released Levy and Gray to cross her arms under her chest in a contemplative stance.

"Think Lu-chan, think!" Levy had assumed the role of Lucy's personal cheerleader.

Then everything went silent. Black. Cold.

Lucy reached for Levy again, but her sensation of touch was gone. She couldn't smell the forest or fire anymore, nor taste the embers wafting through the air from Natsu's uncontrolled flames. She could feel her chest pounding uncontrollably as everything remained blank, dark.. It was literally nothing. She felt like a shell in her own body, trapped in a world of blackness with silence and emptiness as her only companions.

She began to sweat and shake, her anxiety began to get the better of her as she fell. Or at least she thought she fell, she wasn't sure anymore. At this point she wasn't even sure if she was on the ground, in the sky, at the bottom of a pit somewhere, or even upside down for that matter. Everything was off, backwards, upside down. The feeling of her heart pounding in her chest disappeared and she wasn't even sure she was breathing anymore. She didn't even feel as though she were in her body as every sense and feeling she'd ever known was gone.

The only thing she knew was intact was her mind, and she could feel it slowly start to slip. She panicked again, or was she panicking? She was sure she was nauseous, though she couldn't taste the bile she could feel the spinning sensation, then that stopped too. If she were in her body she was sure she'd be hyperventilating and vomiting, or did she even have control of it anymore? Her mind started to become cloudy and hazy as she slowly went into shock – she could feel her sanity slowly start to give way, she was at a breaking point. Seconds began to feel like hours as she slowly started to drift into a realm of insanity; this took isolation to a whole new level. What she wouldn't do for a sound, a smell, hell just to feel something. Pain, she'd take pain, that was fine with her at this point - just as long as she could familiarize herself with sensation again, it didn't matter to her what form it came in.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Then, out of nowhere, the Tengu was standing directly in front of her; "pathetic." He glared down at her from above his mask, "I only took away your senses for 23 seconds, and you've already succumbed to this state. Humans are a disgrace."

She stared at him. She didn't even care what he was saying, he was speaking, and she could hear him, see him, hell she could even smell the scent of pine coming from his being. She took in a deep breath and realized she had been crying, and was certainly in a heap on the floor. She looked down at the ground and realized how shaky she was – she _must've _looked pathetic.

"To think a creature such as yourself could open dimensions into other worlds is beyond my comprehension. You can barely stand on your own two feet." He didn't move from his spot, he only stared at her.

"What did you do to me?" She finally managed a glare back.

"I merely toyed with your senses. Humans rely so much on what they can see and hear, they don't ever channel anything deeper within themselves. All I did to you was what we Tengu go through as children when we begin training."

Lucy flinched, they actually do this to children?! What monsters!

"What's wrong with you?! You can't do this to a child!"

"Don't compare a demon to a human, the only time a Tengu would deteriorate to your state is if he were in isolation for centuries. Not 23 seconds." His features darkened.

"Where are my friends?" She continued to glare back.

"Standing right next to you. Behind you. In front of you. Except for the fire boy, he's still running in circles."

_Oh Natsu.._

"Can they see us?"

"No."

"Hear us?"

"No."

"Did you put them in the same state you had me in?"

"No."

"Please don't put them in isolation, or at least that's what I think you called it."

"They're not my concern nor my focus."

"You want the keys."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to hand them over, you know that right?"

"I have no use for them unless I have you too."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a Celestial Mage, it is within your scope of magical ability to open keys, not mine or any other demon. This was one of the only magical traits bestowed onto humans; if we want to use those keys we need your cooperation."

"Then why have you all tried to kill me up until now?"

"Lesser demons don't quite grasp the concept of Celestial Mages; they think a human is a human and easily replaced."

"You do understand that I'd never help you." She finally stood.

"I figured you'd say something like that." And then he disappeared again. Lucy blinked a few times as her vision became blurry, once everything came back into focus she realized she was still standing in the same spot, her friends almost exactly where they were before everything went black.

"Levy?" She reached for the first person in front of her, who was starring off into space, unmoving. Lucy waved her hand in front of her eyes to see if she'd get any sort of reaction. Then she began to shake her shoulders, "Levy! Are you there?!" She released the girl when she realized she wasn't getting a response.

She quickly turned to see Gray now sitting on the ground, eyes closed and eyebrows twitching almost uncontrollably. He smashed his fist into the ground as he began shouting, tears streaming down his face. Lucy instantly grabbed him from behind and tried to hold him, comfort him, but in his fit of rage he threw her off as he continued to strike the ground, causing ice to cover it. "Gray! Stop! You have to wake up!" Lucy tried to reach for him again when another scream caught her attention. She turned to see Erza, curled up on the ground and reaching for her back as though she'd just been struck. She turned to grab for Erza when Laxus' screams reached her. She turned towards him and Bixlow to see the Lightning Mage grabbing his right eye and cupping his scar as he writhed in pain. The Seith Mage was on his knees as he dug his fingers into the ground and convulsed uncontrollably.

Gajeel was on one knee as he pounded furiously into the dirt, causing small craters that continued to go deeper and deeper as his knuckles became bloody. Lucy's heart began to feel heavy.

"Stop it.."

She looked to Natsu to see he was completely consumed by his flames, anger and frustration in his yells for Igneel.

"Stop.."

Happy and Lily were curled into balls as Happy began to shake uncontrollably and Lily fought an imaginary opponent.

"Stop this.."

Levy began to cry and shout in despair.

"Please stop.."

Erza's screams began to drown out Laxus'.

"STOP IT!" Lucy stood and began to search for the Tengu.

"It can stop. As long as you come with me." The Tengu was suddenly in front of Lucy again.

"I can't.." Lucy began to shake her head 'no' as she walked backwards and away from the demon. The Tengu shifted a bored look to the Ice Mage on the ground as the man suddenly shot out another wave of ice, fighting some foe that wasn't there in complete anguish.

"Please stop!" She'd quickly retraced her steps as she attempted to push the Tengu, only to run right through him. She stood stunned and then realized she'd run straight through a mirage. This foe was more than any of them could handle.

"Still relying on your vision. Has my previous lesson taught you nothing?" He was now behind her, she snapped her head around to see dark, cold eyes peering down at her, "perhaps you need another."

And everything went back to nothing. All her senses had once again been taken away. She fell to her knees as desperation began to take root in her again and her anxiety came back. She reached for her keys to feel nothing in her hands, she felt nothing at all. Her breathing began to quicken until she lost the feeling of her chest rising and falling. She felt powerless, helpless, hopeless.. This must be what _despair _felt like. She shut her eyes – or at least she thought she did – as she let out a yell in frustration. She could hear nothing. Five words sat at the tip of her tongue, though she wasn't even sure she could speak.

Then she realized it wasn't real. None of this was real. Deception. Illusions. It was all an illusion. She was breathing, crying; she had yelled, had reached for her keys, she could speak. Her senses may be gone, but her mind was very much so still there, and her ability to function was still there too. She let the words that had been sitting on the tip of her tongue since she reached for her key ring escape her as she felt her magic drain – it had worked.

In a matter of seconds she went from her black abyss to the world she'd been taken from – light, sound, smell, taste. It all came back, and flooded her. She looked to her friends who were all staring at her concerned, though they shifted their gazes from her to the sky with anticipation.

"Lucy! What happened? Are you alright?!" Erza was lightly shaking her shoulders.

"Lu-chan, you started screaming our names and you collapsed to the floor.. We didn't know what to do.. We couldn't see you but we could hear you.. It was awful.. Are you okay!?" Levy was wiping tears from her eyes as she buried her face in Lucy's chest.

"Wait.. Are you guys okay?!" Lucy placed her hand over Levy's head as she shot her eyes to all of her team mates who had formed a circle around her.

"We're fine Bunny Girl, you hit the ground screaming. Had us scared shitless." Gajeel had his eyes set in the air above the group. Lucy looked to Laxus to see his attention was caught in the exact same spot.

"You sure you're alright Luce?" Natsu was helping the Celestial Mage to a sitting position as he shifted his glance to the sky and back to Lucy.

As she looked to each mage she realized the scene he'd shown her was an illusion, the Tengu had created and taken away images, sounds, smells.. But it had all seemed so real. She was positive her friends were placed in their own personal hells, were being tortured internally.. She couldn't believe how relieved she felt to know her friends hadn't gone through what she had. But that still didn't explain why everyone was suddenly up and about.

"I don't understand, what happened?" She was rubbing her head as she looked to Erza for answers.

"You summoned a spirit, and then everything went back to normal." Erza's gaze shifted to the same place everyone else's had. Lucy followed the Knight's gaze to see two figures in the sky, the Tengu and a spirit.

The spirit stood with his hands in his pockets, a white jacket with coat tails that trailed down the back of his legs and almost covered the back of his white pants. His skin was almost as pale as his white clothing which was only defined even further by his jet black hair. His mask sat over the left side of his head and formed a broken horned helmet. He slowly turned his head to the girl as she then noticed large, beautiful green eyes that seemed somewhat out of place on such a blank expression. He slowly descended from the sky and Lucy felt the urge to stand.

He slowly approached the girl, hands still in his pockets as she began to notice his finer details, a high collar on his jacket, green lines that trailed down his eyes as if mimicking tear trails. His upper lip was black and she barely noticed the small hole in his neck.

"You summoned me, yes?" His voice was low, controlled, and even. Lucy noticed how his expression didn't change.

"Yes, I'm Lucy." She smiled as she took a step forward.

"I know who you are girl." His voice didn't change its tone, and his expression remained even.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." His level stare was beginning to make her self-conscious, it was as if he was sizing her up and trying to find her worthy.

"You summon the Espada here because you are unable to defeat your own enemies." He looked like a statue as his eyes managed to take on a cold glare. Lucy flinched at his question, unable to find an answer. How was she supposed to respond to a question like that? Especially when he laid her magical abilities out in such a manner, it made her feel rather inadequate. She began to play with the hem of her skirt as sweat trailed down her brow; she shifted her gaze to the ground, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. His gaze was too heavy, and she knew he was observing her – much in the same way Gin and Urahara did, but his was cold and calculated. She could feel his eyes practically penetrating her, it was as if he was looking at her soul and all her worth.

The spirit stood there for a few more seconds. He'd seen all he needed to see.

"Trash."

* * *

**I know, this chapter kind of leaves a lot of unanswered questions on top of unanswered questions. There will be many summonings in the next few chapters and a lot of questions answered - cross your fingers it's someone from your poll picks :)**

**Sacerdos - priests**

**Bellator - warrior**

**Senis - elder**


	20. Chapter 20: True Despair

**I know a few of you follow my Instagram, but for the rest of you, not only did I just graduate from college, but I also passed my state licensing exam! I'm officially saving lives and what not! Yay! So no more school or studying.. Which leaves time for writing**

**Oh, and in my defense.. My demon took away senses before Hiro Mashima released chapter 403.. This is a continuation of that and I still stick to my guns that my character is my own and everything to do with the Tengu is of my own creation.**

**Your #3 pick on the poll is the Bleach star of this chapter.. Enjoy~**

* * *

"…Did he just call me trash?" Lucy had an annoyed look as she continued to stare daggers into the Arrancar's back.

Levy and Erza gave each other a quick look before following the Celestial Mage's movements towards her spirit as he continued to walk away. If Lucy's body language told them anything they knew a three-way battle might quickly be under foot. Levy spared a glance back to the remaining Mages as they also followed the blonde's movements, the rest of the group seemed to be at a cross between amused and conflicted about interfering, well almost everyone - the glare Laxus shot at the spirit didn't escape her. She was simply thankful they all seemed to settle on letting Lucy handle her spirit.

"Hey! You! Who do you think you are?" Lucy was pulling her whip from her side – she was either going to Lucy-kick him or give him some serious whip burn for making a comment like that and just walking away as though it mattered little to nothing to him.

He ignored her completely.

"Of all the rude, arrogant, selfish spirits I've met you are by far the worst!"

He wouldn't even turn to look at her.

"Ugh, why couldn't Grimmjow come?! He's clearly a better choice for this task!"

That did it. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head in the girl's direction, only looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do not compare me to trash like the Sexta ever again." He began to turn his head back around and continue on his way. Where in the hell was he going?

"Why? Is he more powerful than you or something? I know how much of an ego blow that is to Arrancar in your world." She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for a response – if hitting under the belt was the only way she was going to get a response from him then that was what she was going to do.

He only graced her with another half-look from the corner of his eye, "our strength is of no consequence. He is a completely different breed of warrior than I. How do I get back, I don't have time for this." He turned his attention back to the direction he was currently walking, methodically taking in his surroundings.

"Fine by me, you can go back, I need someone who can handle this demon anyways." She was shewing him away with a gesture of her hand – still attempting to get under his skin and hopefully get a little reverse psychology to work in her favor.

"I will."

This damn Arrancar.. She didn't even know his name! And he wasn't falling for her, admittedly, stupid and childish tricks. Maybe she'd have to go about this one the same way she did with Gin.

"Do you even know how to get back?" She dropped her hands and decided to put her ridiculous tactics behind her, this definitely wasn't a simpleton she was dealing with.

"I do not. Why am I not able to sense my world." He turned towards her again, he would need to watch her physical responses to decide whether or not she was lying or attempting to deceive him in any way.

"Probably because you haven't completed the task I asked of you yet."

"You haven't asked anything of me yet."

"Oh, you're right.." She began rubbing the back of her arm, it had been a long while since she felt so awkward with one of her spirits. She knew she was going to have to try a little harder with this one.

"Could you please defeat the Tengu in the sky?" She briefly looked to the demon's spot, noticing the piercing glare he shot her; almost as if he were offended she'd even insinuate her spirit could come close to defeating him, much less go toe-to-toe with him.

"..Why?" The Arrancar's response pulled her attention from the silent threat the Tengu promised and reminded her she still needed to reason with her other predicament at the moment – the spirit who was apparently summoned to complete a task he was clearly perfect for yet refused to even consider it. She never thought about one of these spirits outright refusing to help. Aquarius had no problem going back to her world after throwing a water attack around which usually did more harm than good.. Especially to herself.. _Lucy sweat dropped._

Could he just simply go back? He couldn't.. Right? After all, even Aquarius had to do at least a little something before heading back to one of her dates with the boyfriend she never let Lucy forget that she had. Then point out Lucy's bad luck with relationships..

_She sweat dropped again. _

Okay, this definitely wasn't the appropriate time for her to mold her love life around in her head – _or lack thereof in this case._. _Ugh! Stop it Lucy! Not the time, not the time! _She began mentally berating herself. _Why am I choosing now to think about this?! Being single never bothered me before! _

Lucy's facial features ranged from irritation to frustration, then to defeat followed closely by contemplation and then concern back to contemplation again. The Arrancar watched with mild interest.

_For all I know dating wont even be a possibility for me with how smoothly everything is going over with this spirit! Okay, first things first, reason with the Arrancar! _

She then finished her little facial show off with annoyance then another look of defeat before stomping a foot and smashing her fist into an open hand – seeming somewhat determined about something.

The Arrancar was absolutely perplexed by how many emotions the female could display in such a short period of time. He quickly found himself curious as to which random array of emotions she'd flood with next; or at least he would have been if he weren't becoming somewhat annoyed with her lack of response to his previous question. Then she did some odd hand gesture as if coming to some grand conclusion.

* * *

It was decided, the best way to tackle this spirit would be with absolute honesty and sincerity, though she prided herself on always being rather honest, she wasn't afraid to use a little manipulation here and there to turn the tables in her favor, especially in a predicament like this. She wasn't sure exactly when a spirit could or couldn't return, her Zodiac keys – minus Aquarius – were simply and genuinely concerned about her well being, they wanted to keep her safe. There weren't strings attached, heck she wanted to keep them as safe and as far from harm as possible too, so she could kind of understand that. But she also understood not everyone functioned that way, and she couldn't really expect someone she was meeting for the first time who seemed to have zero attachment issues to actually care about her safety so long as he wasn't the one causing it. So she was going to be honest, she wasn't going to try and force him to do anything but from what she knew, she would tell him, and simply hope for the best.

"So I'm pretty sure you can simply go back to your world. You shouldn't have to defeat him if you don't want to.. I can't force you to do anything, I can only ask.. But if you could please at least give us some sort of upper hand in the situation I'm sure it would make it easier for you to sense your world and go back.. I have another spirit that's not too prone on helping me much either and as far as I know she's always able to go back as long as she at least attempts to do what she was summoned for.." She gave him a small smile he quickly began to analyze.

"I already disrupted whatever power he had over you and your comrades. My task is complete."

Lucy felt herself deflate a little at the response – at one side he did have a point, he technically already saved her; but the threat was still there, and very real. She would have to try and reason with him some more.

"And I thank you for that.. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you hadn't interfered.. But I can't do this without you.."

The small sound of a plea in her voice had him curious enough to finally turn the rest of his body ever so slightly in her direction. He gauged her posture and the genuine look in her eyes, the smile she'd given him after the explanation of how she hypothesized he could return was genuine yet saddened. He knew she could have lied, could have tried twisting his predicament in her favor, try to force his hand in the situation and manipulate him. Though he would have easily known given his exceptional abilities of observation, she didn't know how keen his senses were, how honed they'd become after centuries of perfecting them.

She could have tried exploiting him and his abilities, _but she didn't_. Nor was her plea that of a victim begging him for mercy, no, it was someone seeking him out.

No one sought _him_ out. For anything.

This woman was an enigma. She was insulting him one second, goading him the next, emotional, and then sincere all within a single minute..

_Women…_

"You truly expect me to fight your battle for you?" Though his facial expression and voice remained the same – there seemed to be an underlying hint of irritation.

"Please.. This is my power, I contract with spirits and they aide me in battle." She continued to rub her arm as she began to feel more and more awkward in his presence. She'd never met anyone, mage, spirit, or demon, like this man. He was reserved and quiet – to the point and blunt with his responses. He remarked on things as they were and sugar coated nothing – though she supposed he didn't need to, sparing her feelings was probably the last thing on his mind.

"He is not worth my time, surely someone else here can handle it." The Arrancar didn't have to gesture towards the group of mages for Lucy to know who he was referring to. She was feeling mystified; this was the first spirit she'd ever summoned that had practically no desire to fight. She was under the impression the Arrancar, and Shinigmai for that matter too, were all battle hungry creatures who lived for a good sword joust, but this one seemed to go completely against the norm.

"Not worth your time you say?" The Tengu landed to the ground in a display of power, smashing the earth into rubble and causing a gust of wind to bounce off his wings, practically throwing everyone off their feet. Well, everyone except the Arrancar.

The spirit glanced at the demon from the corner of his eye opposite the girl. He'd already measured this opponent the moment he'd arrived. He may not be familiar with their power source but he could at least discern that he was little to no threat to his person. He was a complete waste of time, the girl was actually right, the Sexta would wipe the floor with him in seconds if he didn't insist on toying with his prey and dragging all his fights out. _Must be a cat thing._

"I have no interest in you or your petty attempts to showcase what little power you have." The Arrancar shut his eyes as he continued to walk forward as though to end the conversation. Lucy watched him continue to walk, _where was he walking to?_

"You insult me greatly spirit." The Tengu's eyes matched the spirit's – they were just as cold and calculated but with an underlying hint of malice. "I shall prove you wrong." Without moving the Tengu continued to focus on the spirit as the Arrancar suddenly stopped walking.

Lucy flinched, she knew what the demon was doing – her spirit was in the same state she had just been in. She couldn't stop the gut-wrenching feeling of him going through the torment she had, especially since she was the one who brought him here and was practically forcing him to endure it in her stead.

"I've taken away all your senses except one. But the only thing you can hear is my voice, it will be the last thing you hear creature whose name I do not know." The Tengu slowly approached the Arrancar as Lucy intercepted, taking a protective stance in front of her spirit.

"That's dirty! Fight him like a man!" she pointed an accusatory finger at the demon as he ignored her completely, still solely focused on the man who insisted on insulting his abilities.

"What was it you said earlier?" The demon gave the girl a passing glance only to let her know he was referring to her. "'This is my power'?" He shot her a malicious grin that managed to shoot a shiver all the way, and then back down her spine. "Besides; I'm no human man _child_, I am a demon."

Lucy's eyes and chest began to tighten with frustration; this opponent truly scared her, but her will to protect a now helpless spirit she had summoned over-ruled her desire to get as far away from the Tengu as possible. She was determined to protect this Arrancar. She stood her ground and readied for a Forced Gate Closure, she would take on the demon's assault, her spirit didn't deserve any of what he was experiencing.

"Interesting."

Lucy's train of thought crashed as she spun around to look at her Arrancar – who stood completely calm and collected and even managed to find the means to speak in such an even tone. _How..?_

Lucy's jaw slightly fell open, she was in that state for 23 seconds and was a mess – an easy target. He had been standing there for at least 30 seconds and looked as though he could be taking an afternoon nap. _Yep.. She was definitely justified in her feeling intimidated by this spirit.. _

"So you're able to speak, quite impressive." The demon feigned intrigue as he allowed the talons of his hands to grow longer while he continued his approach.

"Stop!" Lucy had pulled her whip out only to have the Tengu shew her away with a single flap of his wing. She came hurdling down to the ground and rolled for a few more feet until smashing into a rock face. She yelped in pain as the air in her lungs was roughly pushed out.

"Lucy!" The group of mages who had remained silent began making their way towards the fallen girl.

The Arrancar's fingers twitched in his pockets as soon as the girl made contact with the boulder. He couldn't see nor hear her, but he could still sense her. In fact, he was so in tuned to the girl that it was startling. Harribel had warned him about possibly being summoned, she warned all the Espada of the possibility.

She took extra measures with him though, she had searched him out in the Fourth Tower to explain to him that being here would force impulses on his person. There would be.._ Feelings_.. He wasn't familiar with. His most basic nature would take hold and push him to action, an overbearing urge and desire to _protect _would come forth and fighting it would be pointless. And all of it would be because of that girl; she was the catalyst to these odd urges.

If he felt inclined to show his exasperation he would have sighed at that moment – but the desire to express his complete annoyance was out weighed at the moment as he simply continued with his calm, nonchalant countenance.

What was with these females being forced into his day to day regimen and twisting his logic on a continual basis? As if his charge in his own world wasn't enough of a puzzle to deal with now he had trash like her practically demanding his compliance. And he couldn't say 'no', the drive was too great, even for him. Dammit.

"You coward!" Levy was standing between the Tengu and Lucy as she readied herself for a spell.

"Stand back Levy! If he takes your senses away again you'll be a sitting duck like the spirit over there." Bixlow was grabbing the girl's elbow as he began pulling her back to the safety of the group.

The Tengu continued his approach towards the pale man, intending to finish the spirit off first, then the girl's friends. Once the obstacles were out of the way he'd finally have the prize – and Zeref's favor once retrieving the girl. A small smile played on the corner of his lips at the thought of his impending success.

"Good bye, spirit." The Tengu bent his knees and threw his wings forward, "a shame no one here was ever able to at least learn your name," and then threw his wings back, accelerating his speed with the sheer force of his wings as he thrust his talons forward, creating a typhoon with a spear point front that was headed straight for the spirit's head.

Or at least that's where he was aiming.

His eyes took on a surprised look as the spirit casually held the demon's talons a few inches away from touching his person. Causing the air to shake from the sudden stop of the impact.

"You didn't honestly think you could defeat me so easily, did you Tengu?" He still stood in his exact spot, one hand in his pocket as the one he caught the demons attack with simply threw the Tengu's offending hand away to the side. With his eyes still closed the spirit could have almost been mistaken for a statue; the only hint of movement from his part was the gentle billowing of his coat tails and the hand that slowly receded back downward.

"Do not get so cocky from one blocked attack spirit." The Tengu spat in frustration as he quickly took to the sky. He reached a point he deemed worthy for another accelerated attack before stopping. The initial shock of the spirit stopping his attack was flustering at first, but he quickly calmed himself and took the situation in rationally. He had to remember this creature was not human, if anything it resembled a demon; and perhaps his abilities to pick up on what humans like to call a "sixth sense" were well developed. It had to be. There's no other way he could have blocked that attack. No matter, his sixth sense was well developed as well – the only thing that meant to him was a potentially interesting fight. He once again pushed his wings forward and then back again, but this time with both taloned hands at the ready – he would simply overwhelm the spirit with a volley of attacks.

Lucy felt the impact and opened her eyes to the direction of the fighting creatures. She pushed the pain to the side and managed to lift herself with the help of Erza and Natsu just enough to watch the fight. She watched the Tengu ascend and then quickly descend again - at the rate and intensity the demon was attacking at, he'd surely manage some damage on a spirit who didn't have any of his senses intact! She attempted to stand until the sound of the demon colliding with the spirit echoed off the cliffs. Dust and rubble shot to the air and the scene was completely shadowed over.

The energy of movement could be felt as wind was cut. Debris would flow in the opposite direction the group assumed an attack had been dealt, but other than rock hitting dirt and the occasional shifting of clothing – it was eerily silent. After a few more seconds, it became eerily still.

After the dust settled, the group could make out two figures, one cloaked in white and the other in black; and both in the exact same positions they'd been in before the altercation started. Lucy had to squint her eyes to try and find any detail that hinted that either creature had even moved. The only difference she noted was that her spirit's hand was casually placed back into his pocket, and that the Tengu regarded him in a new light if the slight raising of his eyebrow said anything.

"Impressive.." The Tengu's eyes darkened with the anticipation of a life or death battle as he accepted the new, and admittedly dangerous, challenge this spirit offered him.

"Though.. I couldn't help but notice.. You were also unable to land an attack on me as well.." The Tengu began examining his claws as if bored, the display was lost on Lucy, it's not like her spirit could see his actions and be intimidated by the display.

"Attacking in a state of vulnerability only makes one more vulnerable." The spirit, as calm as ever, gave his rebuttal as if he were simply commenting on the weather.

"You are skilled in your craft spirit, I will acknowledge that, but as you said you are vulnerable. I think it's time to take this fight seriously." The demon took to the air again as it became stagnant and the wind more harsh. Curse power began to swarm the demon as his wings became larger and his talons longer. His beak-like mask became more pronounced and his eyes molted into a shade of red. His legs grew in length and bulk and the talons on his hands and feet became a larger fixture, both intimidating and promising a swift end. He bellowed a sound the group of mages was certain a bird should never make as his chest expanded with his voice. The curse power that had swarmed him gathered and submerged into his body. He looked more.. Bird-like. His feathers were larger and in places where skin had sat before; his eyes were beady, not as human as before – though any part of him suggesting humanity was up for debate.

Bixlow and Gray stood with Laxus and Gajeel as Erza and Natsu finally left the Celestial Mage's side to join the rest; all mages readying for a fight. The way things were looking, the spirit their friend had called was only seconds away from a timely demise, they needed to hatch up a plan and quickly if they wanted any hope of evading his technique and getting the upper hand. Being Dragon Slayers put them at a slight disadvantage, their heightened senses weren't just an aide in battle, they were a part of them. They'd relied on those senses time and time again, to have to enter battle with such a strong opponent without them would be more than a challenge.

"Natsu.." Laxus addressed the boy as he took in the details of his surroundings and their opponent.

"I know." Natsu was doing much the same as his eyes shot from area to area; taking in his surroundings and the placement of the scenery. He began judging the distance from each boulder, tree, the cliff face. If they were going to fight, they needed to get as much of a field advantage as possible.

Three dolls took to the air for an aerial view, Bixlow may not have the senses a Dragon Slayer did, but he knew damn well the extent of their disadvantage- and the way Gray and Erza were focusing on the cliff he was sure the Ice-Make Mage and Knight were just as in-tune with the rest of them about getting a good estimate on their location. Go figure it had to be on a mountain..

"This ain't gonna be easy.." Gajeel's features darkened as he opted to take in his opponent more than his surroundings. The demon had upped his power tremendously, it was almost like fighting a new enemy. He quickly shifted his attention to Levy, "Shrimp.. When shit hits the fan and we start charging, you grab Lucy and get the hell out of here."

"Happy, stay with Lucy, You need to carry her down the cliff as soon as the spirit hits the ground." Natsu gave Happy a look that left no room for argument, only allowing him to nod in agreement.

"Lily-"

"I already know what you're going to say. As badly as I would prefer to stay and do battle with you Gajeel I'll place Levy and Lucy's safety first." Lily nodded towards his Dragon Slayer compatriot as they both shared a silent moment of understanding before Gajeel's turned to one of gratitude.

"Wait.. No.. We can fight!" Lucy was quickly to her feet with Levy by her side.

"There's no room for argument here Lucy. You've been weakened from your recent summonings and this spirit is weighing on you even now. Levy needs to stay with you to help keep you safe, we don't know what else is down that mountain but they cannot get a hold of those keys. It is up to you Lucy, Levy. You cannot fight this opponent _and_ whatever else awaits. Do not let those keys fall into the wrong hands. We'll stay and distract him, but the rest will be up to you two." Erza gave the two girls a look of determination and trust. She wasn't dismissing them because she questioned their ability in battle, no, it was because she trusted in their abilities that she left just the two of them alone to face what else might come at them towards the bottom of the cliff.

The moment within the group was shattered when a single flap of the demon's wings caused the wind to swarm and rise up as curse power radiated from his body. He slowly began to fold his wings and prepare for another attack.

"Get ready.." Laxus shouted over the noise of the debris shattering in the wind as the rest of the mages took on battle stances – Natsu and Gray engulfing their fists in their elements and Gajeel morphing his arms into lances. Bixlow's dolls stood at the ready and static clicked throughout the air as Laxus began charging up and Erza began shifting into her Heaven's Wheel Armor – the more blades at her disposal the better; so long as none of her friends took a hasty jump forward. Lily and Happy were on their respective mages, wings out and ready to split.

In the blink of an eye the Tengu was out of sight and the Arrancar was swallowed in a cloud of curse power and rubble; the rocks shattered and shot out in all directions as a loud booming sound echoed in the mountain pass. The rubble shot straight up as it followed the path of curse power and almost disappeared from sight. There was no way the spirit could have blocked such a powerful attack in the state he was in; Lucy felt her heart sink a little when two large feathered wings emerged from the whirlwind of curse power and flew a few feet back. But when she looked closer at the demon, he didn't look as though he'd just dealt a deadly blow to his opponent.. He almost looked.. Stunned?

It was right at that moment that Lucy felt the sudden impact on her magic.

"**Isolate Murciélago.**"

The whirlwind of earth and curse power slowly disintegrated from an eerie green rain that lightly fell over the area, slowly exposing the Arrancar from the left over dust as it settled under the downpour of rain.

Could this be called rain? It was.. dense.. and.. _green._

Before the mages could fully see the Arrancar exposed – he was suddenly gone. It took only a moment to realize he'd taken to the sky – being able to follow a power that immense was not a difficult thing to do, especially sense it didn't seem like the spirit was attempting to hide it at all. All eyes shot to a single spot in the sky to see a second creature with large wings airborne. The spirit's wings were roughly the same size as the Tengu's, but more bat-like in appearance. His helmet now covered the entire top part of his head as the front curved out to two large horns. His uniform seemed longer and more form fitting and his hair seemed longer, wilder than before.

"So you've regained your senses back have you? And also changed your appearance.." The Tengu still seemed unimpressed though cautious; despite the waves of power that emanated from the spirit, he knew he still had somewhat of an upper hand in the situation.

"I could have any time I wanted to creature." The spirit had finally opened his eyes as he pinned the demon with his stare.

"Avis. You may call me Avis." The Tengu gave a flick of his wings as he awaited the spirit's next move. This opponent was not like any other he'd seen, this battle would prove much more difficult than he'd previously anticipated – surely a battle to the death.

"Your name is of little consequence." The Arrancar pointed a finger at the demon, the Tengu's eyes narrowed at the action; he wasn't sure of the reasoning behind the spirit's seemingly harmless movement.

"And why is that spirit." He floated a few more inches back – if this was an attack, which was more than likely a safe assumption, he'd need to be ready to evade it; even with his hold on the spirit there was no saying how devastating the attack could still be; or how wide it's range.

"Because soon you will be dead." A small green light began to flick at the spirit's fingertip and the Tengu readied.

"**Cero Oscuras.**" A black beam outlined by green shot out from the Arrancar's fingertip. The Tengu however, managed to dodge it rather easily from the Arrancar's perspective. The demon followed the attack's path to see it completely annihilate the neighboring mountain peak. He slowly turned back around – expression still unchanged.

The Arrancar also stood expressionless, but his eyes missed nothing. The demon still had somewhat of a hold on his senses; his timing was off because his vision and hearing were still slightly obscureded – though he didn't necessarily need them for this opponent not having them would certainly cause him to take longer in battle. The human woman in his realm was currently left unattended; he couldn't waste time in this world – he needed to finish this quickly.

He slowly lowered his hand as he took the other out of its pocket.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. Cuatro Espada of Hueco Mundo." The demon had managed to dull his senses and evade an attack by still hindering those senses without him knowing – he would acknowledge the creature by giving him his name; the name of the man who would be ending him.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. I see you're done underestimating me then." The Tengu began to radiate energy as his form slightly changed and his wings became even larger.

"I never underestimated you. You're still incapable of defeating me, and I plan to end this quickly."

"You said that before that last attack spirit." The Tengu's irritation was beginning to openly show.

"Watch closely, demon. Do not blink." The sky began to darken and the Tengu's attention snapped to the girl who had suddenly collapsed to the floor as she gasped for air.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted as he caught the girl before her head could hit the ground, Levy was at her side in a second and cupping the Celestial Mage's cheeks as she waited for the girl to take a forgotten breath. "Lucy! Breathe!" Levy shouted as she gave the girl a gentle shake. When she finally gasped the Script Mage released her face to hug her in reassurance. Lucy couldn't find the strength to embrace her back, or even give her a response to let her know she was okay. Heck, was she okay? Levy slowly placed the girl's head gently to the ground as she continued to watch her chest rise and fall, her breaths were short and rapid – far too difficult for safety. Levy couldn't ever recall a time Lucy was so drained from her magic that she was incapable of breathing. She remembered when the team brought her back from Seven – when she'd first summoned some crazy spirit. She wondered if this was anything similar to that time.. She slowly pulled the hair from the Celestial Mage's face as the glazed over look in her eyes began to shine with life – this spirit damn near killed her.

The demon watched the show – recalling how her other two spirit's didn't have the same effect on the girl from what he had seen. He slowly turned his attention back to the Espada as his eyes began to change color.

"**Segunda Etapa.**"

The sky became black and the atmosphere heavy. The spirit's first release was enough to physically manifest into a green downpour of spiritual power – but this.. This was different.

"You rob your opponents of their senses."

He floated eerily in the overcast sky, wings not even flapping as a long, black, whip-like tail slowly moved to-and-fro.

"You attempt to push them into a corner, like trapped animals."

His uniform was gone, instead a bare torso with an enlarged hole sat upon his chest. A trail of black looking as though it oozed out of that same hole trailed all the way down to the lining of the fur that covered his entire lower torso.

"You want them to feel hopeless. Completely at your mercy."

His arms were also covered in black, whether or not it was fur he was unsure; but what he was sure of were the talons that decorated both his hands and feet.

"You try to impose _despair _onto others."

His mask was completely gone, and instead two large bat-like ears sat atop his head – making him more predator-like in appearance; but his wings and claws, nor his beast-like silhouette wasn't what made him threatening.

"This, demon, is _true despair."_

It was his damn eyes. The way the green sclera shone against what little light was left in the area, and how they intensified the yellow irises that practically burned holes through his being. His power was so heavy, so thick, it felt like the ocean was crashing around him, pulling him under and dragging him deep, deep down into a dark place no one would ever escape from. For the first time in centuries, the demon felt fear. Or was it? It seemed as though it were more than simply_ fear_, it was more of an inevitability, a promise of things to come.

Everything seemed so clear to him now – creatures like this sat in silent waiting in those keys. The Tengu took a hesitant glance towards the girl, and found a new sense of appreciation for her abilities. The way she lay in her companions lap clearly showed calling spirits of this caliber had its impacts – but it was well worth it.

He slowly trailed his eyes back to the spirit, this.. Espada.. Ulquiorra Cifer as he silently floated in his own pool of dense energy. The spirit was drifting at eye level with him, but somehow without ever changing his features the demon knew he was looking down at him, almost as if he were sitting upon a pillar and casually glancing at all those beneath him.

He had lost. He tried to reach out and cloud this beasts' senses, but it was completely futile. Trying to take control of any aspect of a monster like that was like throwing rocks at the moon, not matter how much you tried – you would still be thousands of miles away from reaching it.

"I could sense your every movement creature. Which was how I knew you still had a hold on my senses when I fired my cero at you. I do not have time to play your game of cat and mouse, I have more important matters to attend to." A sharp, green javelin shaped object formed in his hand as the only other movement coming from his part was the slow, steady sway of his tail.

The demon stood unmoving. He would not cower, he would not run, and he knew he could not defeat this opponent. He would die with honor, knowing that his end had come from a being in which the likes of Zeref would probably not be able to defeat. His master was playing with fire with these keys, if he didn't tread carefully – he was going to get burned.

The demon let out a low laugh that slowly began to build until a bout as it escaped from deep within his chest. The sound was guttural and deep, almost genuine in its nature as the demon bowed his head and then straightened himself.

"I concede. Apparently it was _I _who underestimated _you._ A mistake that will cost me my life. I am ready spirit – know that I consider this a great honor." The demon stood tall and proud.

With no affirmation or acknowledgment, and in a movement no one saw, the spirit was suddenly behind the demon. Ulquiorra's expression remained the same, as did the rest of him – the only difference was his right arm, which held the javelin was at a slightly different angle and in front of him instead of at his side.

The Tengu flapped his wings two more times, before his head fell from his body and to the floor. The cut was so clean, it took his body another second or two to stop working and follow the same path to the ground.

The group was stunned, the mages who had prepared for battle found themselves unable to move, and no one spoke. In another movement that slipped everyone's eyes the Arrancar was standing directly in front of Lucy. The Celestial Mage was still in Levy's lap, recovering from the shock of being so completely drained so suddenly. The feeling was similar to Kenpachi's summoning; she just assumed that having practice with summoning spirits of this caliber must have made holding this one open at all possible. She may be able to hold this spirit's gate open, but certainly not for much longer, he either needed to revert back or go back, otherwise she would end up unconscious. The rate at which he drained her very nearly caused her heart to stop and breathing nearly impossible. It was simply too much, far too much.

"Girl…" Lucy was pulled from her thoughts as her eyes met harsh yellow ones in complete attention, "why did you stand in front of me when the Tengu began to attack?"

He may have had his physical senses taken away, but his Pesquisa wasn't just well intact, it was far more developed than any of his counterparts in Hueco Mundo. The demon never stood a chance, his ability to sense spiritual energy was unrivaled. Though these creatures didn't use Reiatsu, he could still gauge their power source – and any movement easily.

Especially the woman's. He wasn't just synced with her power source, in fact he could feel it feeding him at that very moment and was more than aware of the toll he was taking on her in his second released form; he was completely in sync with _her. _The pain she felt, any deep emotions she may be experiencing at the moment, her anger, sadness. At first he just brushed it off as a side effect from traveling to another world, but as soon as she stood in front of him and flooded with anger and protectiveness, he instantly understood everything he was feeling was from her, _because _of her. The only reason he remained silent for so long was to mold over this new information, until she was attacked. At that moment, when her pain registered to him, he knew simply leaving was no longer a choice.

For reasons he did not know, and was sure he would never be able to explain, he had the need to protect her. He knew these urges weren't from any sort of fondness he may have for the girl, they were something purely instinctual; an impulse that damn key in her hand forced onto him.

But nevertheless, she jumped before an opponent she had absolutely no hope in defeating, and for his sake. He wasn't sure if the key had the same effect on her as it did him, though being the key holder probably excluded any unnecessary feelings or attachments on her part, so he had decided she did it purely because she felt the need to protect him – either that or the girl was so dim witted she had no sense of self preservation. Surely if she knew the extent of his power she wouldn't have done such a foolish thing, Would she..?

Lucy was caught completely off guard by the question. How did he know she did that? Weren't his senses taken away..? But back on topic – _why_ did she do that? Was it her feelings of guilt at summoning him? Throwing him in a situation he never asked to be in the first place and needing to take responsibility for it? It's not like she's never thrown herself into danger for her friends before, especially her spirits. She never truly stopped to wonder why she did it, she just.. _Did. _wasn't it natural to want to protect those you cherish? Be willing to take harm onto yourself if it meant keeping it away from a loved one?

"I.. Guess I wanted to keep you safe.." She held eye contact as she looked up to him after shortly considering the question.

"..Why?" Though his expression didn't change, she saw something flash in his eyes. _Curiosity?_

It was then that she noticed the tear marks down his cheeks were thicker than before, and black. He couldn't control his reiatsu the way Grimmjow did – not from an inability to control, this spirit was the embodiment of control - but there was just _so much_ of it. Lucy compared it to an overflowing dam; the amount of the water overwhelmed the size and began to pour out – there simply wasn't enough _room _to accommodate that kind of energy.

As if recognizing the girl's appraisal of his power, or the damage he was doing to her, he instantly reverted to his original form – putting his reiatsu in check once again and placing his hands back in his pockets, looking as though he hadn't just morphed into a monstrous creature and easily defeated a demon more than likely centuries old.

"Because you're my friend.. Well, that is you're one of my spirits. Just because I call you to battle doesn't mean I only see you as a weapon. You feel and live just as I do, and you drop everything at any given moment to help me when called. How could I not cherish someone like that? Even if you do resent me." She gave him a smile that he quickly decided wasn't fabricated. The girl meant what she said.

He found himself coming to a question, or maybe it was a conclusion of sorts.. _Was this also the heart_..?

He continued to stare at the girl for a moment longer, looking for an inkling that she may not be as genuine as she originally portrayed herself to be, but found none. In many ways she reminded him of the human girl from his world, throwing herself into battles she clearly had no business being in. Needing to rely on everyone else's strength but refusing to remain on the sidelines. She wasn't physically strong by any means, in fact Yammy's fraccíon mutt could probably do more damage than this girl. However, she was strong in her resolve, in her desire to keep who she considered important safe – including himself – someone she didn't even know and should not concern herself with. This is what puzzled him, just like his charge this girl was another anomaly to him.

However, at the moment she was no longer his concern, and he needed to get back to the headache that was. The human girl in his world would undoubtedly find trouble in his absence, whether she seeked it out or not she always seemed to find it. Yes, he needed to go back, now.

"My task is done. I did as you asked." His expression didn't change – it never changed.

Lucy smiled even wider.

The action was lost on Ulquiorra.

"Why are you smiling girl."

"Thank you.. For everything.."

"Your thanks are not necessary. Especially since I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Lucy sweat dropped – always to the point.. And having a point..

"I guess you're right.. I'm sorry.. But I hope we can eventually be friends one day. My name is Lucy by the way." She continued to give him one of her smiles.

"I know what your name is."

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Because I don't refer to trash by their given name. Trash is trash."

"Where do you get off callin' people trash?" Laxus sneered.

Ulquiorra slowly shifted his gaze towards the blonde man, the scowl on his face had 'Grimmjow' written all over it. He instantly decided he didn't like him. _More trash.. _

"I can see it in your eyes! You're probably thinking I'm 'trash' right now aren't you!" Laxus took a step forward as electricity sparked throughout the air. The Arrancar only continued to stare.

"How astute of you.." Ulquiorra closed his eyes as if to end the conversation and turned his head back towards the girl.

"Dammit that's it! I'm gonna kick your little ass spirit!" Laxus took a menacing step forward as Bixlow barely managed to blockade the Lightning Mage with his body; which only succeeded in slowing the brooding Mage down.

"Calm down Laxus!" Gray instantly began assisting the Sieth Mage in his desperate attempt to stop the Dragon Slayer – though he only proved to be another road block as Laxus was slowly working his way closer to the spirit.

"Enough."

Erza managed to stop Laxus in his tracks with a single extended hand on his chest – causing the Dragon Slayer to grit his teeth at the intrusion and solid barrier the Knight was proving to be.

"You." Erza made stern eye contact with the spirit, who only glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Stop causing trouble, I would think a warrior as esteemed as yourself would be able to conduct himself accordingly." The Knight continued to hold her glare – completely unwavering despite the sharp look the spirit shot back, both surprised and intrigued she would address him in such a manner. This one reminded him somewhat of the Tres, she was confident and determined, easily taking charge of any given situation while simultaneously striving to prevent conflict; more than likely only raising her hand when the situation absolutely demanded it. Of all the Espada, Ulquiorra held the Tres in the highest regard; the first was inconceivably lazy and the second was too arrogant and wrapped in himself to even understand his position – even going as far as to have his fraccíon refer to him has 'his majesty' despite his ranking. The man had lost his throne to someone more superior, the fact that he refused to acknowledge his defeat and his lack in ability was downright pathetic in Ulquiorra's opinion.

He decided the red head was not trash as he closed his eyes once again, but more in acknowledgement than dismissal.

Erza nodded her head – identifying the action as one of recognition and not disregard.

Laxus could only seethe in his spot, which Erza quite easily held firmly in place. Lucy and Levy could only admire Erza's confidence as the exceeds smiled onward. _You can always leave it to Erza!_

"Hey! Thanks for helping us out with that guy!" Natsu came up behind the spirit – and Ulquiorra, recognizing the action as no threat, chose to stay where he stood. That was until the pink-haired boy began patting his back in some idiotic display of kinship. Ulquiorra very nearly flinched at the contact. Nobody touched his person. Ever.

"Boy.. Refrain from your incessant need of slapping my back. _Immediately_." The air began to drop a few degrees as the spirit had no qualm about letting his fierce irritation radiate out in the form of his Reiatsu. The Dragon Slayer, clearly not recognizing the threat, readied for one more solid pat – thank Mavis Gajeel realized the tension and managed to pull the Fire Mage clear out of the spirit's personal space, and even managing to choking him with his own scarf.

"What the hell Gajeel?!" The Fire Mage's shoulders began to ignite as the Iron Mage's fist formed into solid blocks of metal, "Stop being an idiot for once and read people's body language Salamander!" Their foreheads slammed as a fight was only seconds away from ensuing.

"Yeah what the hell Fire Brain?! You _trying _to get Lucy's spirit to destroy what's left of this mountain top while we're still on it?!" Gray had no problem swinging a solid right hook to the Dragon Slayer's temple.

"That's it! I'll take you both on!" Natsu's arms and fists exploded in flames as he then shot a small stream of fire from his mouth.

Ulquiorra watched the scene with complete and utter annoyance. _What imbeciles.. _

"What did I say about fighting with one's own comrades..?" Erza managed to pin all three mages with a glare nobody wanted to challenge – completely stopping the fight and causing Levy and Lucy to laugh at her clear dominance.

"Geez Natsu.. You can be so dense sometimes.." Happy had perched himself on Natsu's shoulder as he shook his head 'no' in disbelief. The rest of the group gave Happy a pointed look, _like you're one to talk.._

Ulquiorra felt his well-controlled disposition slowly start to slip as the pink-haired boy once again began shoving his forehead into the black haired boy's, desperately trying to follow the red-headed females orders by not hitting the other and only physically bunting heads, but clearly unable to contain their own stupidity and need to gyrate each other's uncandid need to showcase to the other their superiority; even though the red head was clearly the superior one in the group..

_He felt a headache coming on. This was undoubtedly far worse than anything Grimmjow, Nnoitora, or Yammy could muster.. Combined.._

"Girl.." Lucy snapped her attention back to her spirit, "I must return immediately. But I must also request something of you before I go." His lids opened to pin her with his deep green eyes, telling her he was very serious.

Lucy couldn't help but gulp at the intensity of his stare, "of course." She nodded in affirmation – showing him she took his request as seriously as he believed it to be. Ulquiorra appreciated the girl's earnestness – he knew the girl could be trusted.

"You must tell no one of what you saw here today. My **Resurreccion Segunda Etapa **is no one else's concern; do you understand?" He took a step forward, not in a threatening manner, but in a way to let the girl know she must absolutely keep this battle in confidence.

A few questions raced through her head; but this spirit didn't seem inclined to have a cheery little conversation with her, or dive into more information than was necessary. Besides, since he arrived he seemed to be in nothing more than a hurry to get back. There had to of been something important he had to get back to – in fact the only thing he really talked about during his battle was needing to end things quickly. Sure most of her spirits boasted about being able to end their fights as quickly as they started them, but this spirit wasn't by any means cocky or arrogant, which only told Lucy his time here had to come to an end – he needed to go back and she had no intentions of holding him back any more than needed. She couldn't help but smile – he may be stone cold and expressionless – but she decided her first impression of this spirit was wrong. She decided she liked him – at least after being around him for a little bit.

"You can count on me Ulquiorra!" Lucy pumped her fist in the air in determination. The spirit nodded in confidence as he slowly began to disappear.

"Until next time Ulquiorra! Take care!" Lucy couldn't help the exaggerated wave she gave him as he vanished back to his world.

He gave her one last glance, and in appreciation of her unyielding determination to keep his private affairs private, he decided to acknowledge her as he left.

"I would prefer if there weren't a next time, Lucy." He closed his eyes as soon as he said her name – but the Stellar Mage could have sworn she saw a hint of amusement behind them; though she simply assumed she was seeing things.

And then he was gone. The Celestial Mage couldn't help but smile at the place he had once been standing. She hoped she'd summon him again, just to break through his icy barrier and get him to warm up to her – she may not be confident in her abilities in battle, but she knew she was pretty good at making a friend or two.

"That spirit was.. Uhh.. Interesting.." Levy had a confused smile as she noticed the Celestial Mage absolutely beaming at the empty spot where the spirit who insulted her, then nearly killed her, practically destroyed the mountain, and then insulted her friends had been standing.

"Interesting indeed." Everyone's attentions snapped to the old man who was still sitting on his stone chair a few yards back. Had he been sitting there the whole time?!

"Senis, are you okay? Have you been there the whole time?" Lucy jumped to her feet, but then wobbled a little from side to side, Natsu was quick to catch her before she tumbled back down to the ground.

"In all my years of exterminating demons, I have never seen anything like that." Senis was stroking his beard as he simply smiled.

"Old man.. That ain't even the half of it.." Laxus spat to the side as he openly displayed his feelings for Lucy's spirits with a sneer and a roll of his eyes. The group couldn't bite back the laughter, clearly there would be no understanding between Laxus and any of Lucy's spirits.

* * *

"Erza! Thank goodness! Where have you all been? Is everyone safe?" Makarov's face engulfed the communication Lacrima as Mira and Lisanna tried to pry him back and get a good look at the roughed up group for themselves.

"Yes Master, everyone is alright, but Lucy is a little drained.. I think it's time we came back to the guild.." Erza gave a very worried glance to the petite blonde collapsed on the Fire Mage's back as they made their way down the hill.

"Of course my child, I'm so relieved to hear everyone is doing alright.." Makarov's posture slackened as all his built up tension diminished at the news, he then took a step back, letting the take-over mages say their hellos to the group.

"But Master.. There was a problem with the mission.." Erza's smile for the sisters turned into a serious look as she once again addressed Makarov.

"What happened?" Makarov was at full attention once again as he stepped in front of the other guild mates attempting to say their greetings to the newfound guild team that had everyone both excited and curious.

"The exterminators weren't the ones who sent us the request.. It was forged by demons trying to get _into _the mountain."

"But.. No one's ever been able to forge a request before.. How could it have slipped pass me?!" Makarov's face was beginning to burn red as it grew a few sizes. His feelings of being fooled were more than apparent.

"Powerful magic Master. There are certainly far worse opponents we have yet to face. Apparently the demons were after something in the village's possession, some old wooden box."

"What's in the box my child?" Makarov's head rescinded as he began considering every single one of Erza's words.

"We don't know, the village elder wouldn't tell us. He did, however, make a request that we fetch it for him."

"Well.. I guess it is technically our fault it was stolen.. And since the demons want it so bad it must be important.." Makarov began rubbing his chin.

"My thoughts exactly." Erza gave Makarov a small smile – glad they were once again on the same page.

"How immediately do they want that box retrieved?"

"ASAP."

"Then send Lucy home with at least one escort on the next train ride, I'll send Mira and Elfman in her stead. By the pride of our guild we'll get that box back, or else our name isn't Fairy Tail!" Makarov slammed his hands into the desk to let everyone know how frustrated and serious he was about the situation.

"We're headed to the station now, we'll be sending Lucy, Levy, and Bixlow back – just in case."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why do we have to go back to the guild?" Levy had placed her hands on her hips and donned a scowl.

"Fine by me!" Bixlow threw his hands behind his head, clearly pleased with the news.

"Fine by me! Fine by me! Fine by me!"

"Heh, you tell 'em babies."

"Levy, you don't want Lucy to travel back alone do you? And with just Bixlow..?" Gray gave the Seith Mage a threatening look, he didn't put it past the pervert to try and cop a feel.

"Erza? Erza are you still there? Hello? You're breaking up." Makarov was knocking on the lacrima as it cut in and out – until he completely faded from view and a hooded figure stood where he once did. The group looked on in shock, how could this person interrupt the signal from the guild?!

"So this is the group that's been causing quite the ruckus.. How nice it is to finally see your faces.." A deep voice barely whispered through the orb.

"Too bad we can't see yours." Erza's scowl deepened as she starred at man in the hood; Laxus was instantly behind her.

"Who are you? How did you disrupt a secure signal like that?" Laxus sneered as he felt his blood boil.

"Probably the same way I forged a request for Fairy Tail."

"You bastard.." Gray was clenching his fists in irritation – he'd really had enough of all these demons.

"I see Avis has failed to fetch my prize.. Shocking really, he was certainly one of my more powerful minions. A true demon though, not one of Zeref. Probably why he failed."

"How could you speak about your comrade like that?!" Natsu's eyes began to darken at the demons disregard of his ally's death.

"Or perhaps.. It was your doing little girl." The man tilted his head slightly to get a good look at the barely conscious girl on the pink-haired boys back. She was still able to at least grace him with a deadly glare.

"Quite the executioner you've become.. Tell me, how does it feel to be the one responsible for so much death?" His tone held a hint of amusement in it.

"Shut your mouth! She was doing what she had to!" Natsu began grinding his teeth as Lucy flinched at the comment.

"Tell me Lucy, do you feel powerful when you slay a demon?"

"Shut your filthy fucking mouth!" Gajeel was reaching for the Lacrima in his irritation.

"Does each kill trigger something in you, something you didn't realize was there before?"

"Don't listen to him Lu-chan! You're not a killer! You're saving people, saving us!" Levy was gripping Lucy's arm as tears threatened to spill over in the Celestial Mage's eyes.

"Does having someone weaker than you at your mercy get you excited?"

"I swear to Mavis if you don't shut your fucking mouth right now, I'll kill you." Laxus' eyes began to dilate in his rage.

"Do you want to kill me now, Lucy? Are you so wrapped in the power of those keys that you think you can take me on?"

"If she doesn't, I will you son of a bitch." Gray's palms almost began to bleed with how tightly he was clenching his fists.

"I don't know why you called, or why you're taunting my friend.. But mark my words, _demon, _it'll be the last thing you do." Erza's glare easily toppled anyone else's.

"Ha.. Haha.. My Lucy, looks like you have some good friends there to stand up for you like that. Tell me, why do you not rebuttal? Tell me I'm wrong. Explain yourself, make excuses for your actions."

"She doesn't owe you anything." Bixlow was now standing between Natsu and Lucy and the Lacrima, clearly in an attempt to shield the Celestial Mage from the onslaught.

"I know Lucy Heartfilia.. I know deep down inside, you've grown quite addicted to the power."

"She's not twisted like you! Lucy is only doing what she feels is right!" Levy was pushing her way in between Laxus and Erza to see the man face to face.

"Are you sure? Why does she stay silent in the back. Tell me Lucy, if I'm wrong, tell me."

Lucy began to shake as tears threatened to spill. He was right, she was a killer. She'd lost count of the number of demons her and her spirits had killed since she got ahold of her keys. It just never dawned on her before; but yes, she killed. Over, and over, she killed and will continue to. Was she justified? Was it okay to do what she was doing? She began to feel sick.

"Lucy.. Let me show you how to hone those keys. Let me teach you the way of Zeref, don't deny it girl, you long for more power – to have the ability to crush anyone and everyone in the palm of your hand.." She could hear his smile.

"You're not showing her anything! She's not like you or Zeref! Lucy is good, she's my best friend, always has been and always will be! I know her, you don't! So stop twisting her protecting everyone into your sick fantasies, she's refused you guys in the past, refuses you now, and will always refuse you!" Natsu was roaring in the Lacrima as he maneuvered around Bixlow and took the orb from Erza's hands in a movement no one saw. Even Lucy was surprised by the speed and finesse of his action.

"That's right Mr. Hood-guy! Lucy's our friend! She stays with us!" Happy was pointing an accusatory paw at the Lacrima as he held onto Lucy's head.

"Only a coward would sit behind a Lacrima like that and spit out insults." Lily had his arms crossed and his chest puffed out as he stood from Gajeel's shoulder.

"Lucy.. Luuuuuucy.." He crooned as she still refused to look at the Lacrima and only continued to bury her face into Natsu's scarf.

"This is my last offer girl, come calmly and quietly to the Capitol, or I'll send for you and believe me, it won't be pretty." The demon was tapping on the glass on his side in another attempt to get the girls undivided attention. The group of mages tensed at his clear disregard of them and their threats.

"I know you want to girl.. Come.." He began motioning with his finger to come to his side.

"..No." a small whisper slipped out from behind Natsu's scarf.

"What was that? You need to speak up girl."

"I said no!" Lucy now lifted her head to pin the man with her blood shot-teary eyes. "You can say what you want or what you will, maybe I am a killer, maybe what I am doing is wrong, but not doing anything and standing by while you continue to kill innocent people and destroy this world is far worse! I could never forgive myself if I did nothing!" Lucy found the strength to climb down from Natsu's back and both figuratively and physically, stand her ground.

"Quite the spunk you have for a girl that was nearly half dead a moment ago."

"Yeah well you wanted an answer and now you have it. Like Natsu said, I said no before, I'm saying no now, and I'll continue to say no again and again until the end of this! You asked me if I wanted to kill you; no, I don't. I don't want to kill much less hurt anybody. But more than that I don't want the innocent people of Fiore hurt and killed because of your tainted desire and dark vision of what this world should be like. I may not know exactly why you want these keys or what you plan to do with them, but so long as you want them, I will fight you until my last breath! You or Zeref will _never _have these keys, even if it's the last thing I do!" Her chest heaved and sweat trailed down her brow. She was over exerting herself, she felt as though she were going to pass out at any given moment and her head began to pound with her outburst. But the look in her friends' eyes gave her everything she needed to stay on her feet and finish this conversation with the hooded figure on the other side. They were her strength, her resolve. They'd gotten her this far, held her up now, and she knew they would follow her until the end. They stood up for her when she couldn't find the words and stand behind her now. If nothing else, she would do it for them.

"You are going to regret those words girl." And with that, the Lacrima blinked out and Makarov was instantly back in sight.

"Lucy..? What happened? You look downright exhausted!" Makarov was gripping the Lacrima as if he were trying to reach through to the other side and catch the girl before she fainted.

"Change of plans Master.. I won't be coming home.." Lucy's eyes hardened as tears once again threatened to spill. She was so tired, so very tired. She didn't know how much more of this she could take; being attacked at any given moment, almost killed on a daily basis and then having her magic drained from her time and time again. She wasn't sure if she could possibly live through all of this.

"Master.. Call the other guilds. Tell them the Capitol is in danger." Erza, as calm as collected as she could possibly be, regained the Lacrima and spoke to Makarov in her no-nonsense voice.

"Understood. But Erza, as soon as I'm done getting ahold of the other Masters, I expect an explanation." His eyes trailed over each mage, noticing the looks of anger on all their faces; desperate to know what was going on and what had transpired over the last few minutes he'd been blacked out. But he knew Erza wouldn't place calling the other guilds as a priority at the moment if it absolutely weren't.

"Understood Master. I will speak with you soon." She nodded as the Lacrima blinked out for the final time. Then fought the urge to smash the orb into the ground in her anger and frustration.

* * *

_"__Harribel." A ghostly figure moved soundlessly through the Third Tower._

_"__I take it you met Lucy?" Amusement shone behind the Empresses eyes, of all the Espada she was most curious about how the Fourth would deal with being summoned._

_"__Explain this to me. What is the purpose of these summonings? Why are we flooded with.. Urges.. Upon being summoned?"_

_"__I don't know Ulquiorra, it's hard to say." The Third began gazing out one of her vast corridor windows to stare at the moon. Ulquiorra realized she had probably pondered the same thing for days – not quite understanding it but certainly not fighting it either._

_"__Why are you so content with this?" The Fourth watched her closely – the Third was not one to be pushed around. She may be calm and rational, but certainly no push over. Was she truly okay with being called on like some pet to do battle that had nothing to do with her? Absurd. _

_"__Did you dislike her that much Fourth?" She shifted her gaze to his as green clashed with green._

_He remained silent. She smiled._

_"__If she were a being similar to the likes of Lord Aizen, it would be an entirely different story. The girl is innocent, pure, honest in nature. It had been a long, long time since I had the privilege to defend something like that Ulquiorra." Her eyes shone with a wisdom none of the other Espada possessed. He had to admit, he was not as put off about the encounter as he voiced to be. However he had duties in this realm he had to attend to, in fact in his absence Loly and Menoly managed to slip into the girl's room. He could not simply take leave whenever the girl from the other world wished it._

_"__My my my, wha' do we have here.. You two wouldn' be conspirin', now would ya?" a figure slinked its way out of the shadows as both Espada were caught off guard by the newest presence._

_"__How long were you hiding in the shadows there Gin." Harribel gave the ex-shinigami a look of distrust._

_"__Oh not long.. Heard a thing 'er two bout our newest princess. What'dya think Cuatro-san? How did ya feel bein' ordered aroun' by someone other'an Aizen?" His eyes opened ever so slightly. Of all the Espada, the Fourth was the only one he'd yet to get any sort of reaction out of. He'd be damned if he didn't still try._

_"__You're mistaken, Gin." He refused to look at the man – the fox didn't even deserve the acknowledgment of eye contact, "I wasn't ordered to do anything, simply requested. In fact, none of the Espada have been given any orders as far as I know, which must mean she has only ordered _you."_ The Fourth closed his eyes as a gesture to end the conversation._

_Gin's smile widened – that was definitely some form of a reaction, even if he did hit a nerve on his part. "Well, guess I deserv'd that one, eh?" The ex-shinigami reclosed his eyes as a small laugh escaped. As if to stop another comment from the Soul Reaper two large Reiatsus barreled their way toward the trio, not even bothering to try and hide their presence._

_Harribel sighed and Gin's grin widened even further. This small little get together was turning into a little party - oh how Gin loved parties; especially secret ones typically resulting in someone else's demise._

_"__Hey! Ulquiorra! Did the blonde with the huge tits send me back here to call you?!" Nnoitora came storming down the hall, irritation and spite laced in every step as the halls shook with his frustration. Harribel's eyes narrowed and Gin cocked his head ever so slightly, he wasn't aware that the Fifth was summoned - must've been a short one._

_Ulquiorra briefly glanced at the Fifth, clearly annoyed with the fourth uncalled presence, but what really irked him was the other entity closing in on them faster thatnNnoitora had, "can you blame her?" He once again closed his eyes and began to walk down the hallway the Fifth had just come from. Judging by the feel of the Reiatsu making ready to cross their path - there would be some form of altercation. Ulquiorra certainly didn't need to be caught in the Third Tower with three other Espada and Gin. Aizen was already suspicious, he didn't need the ex-Shinigami questioning his motives; the Fourth had plenty of secrets he kept from Aizen and didn't particularly like being questioned._

_"__The fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Nnoitora's hands were in the air in frustration. He was centimeters from pulling his hair out. First, Ulquiorra was cock blocking him with the human in their midst, but now he's cock blocking in other worlds too?! The fuck! He was so damn close to scoring with the chick! or at least he thought he was._

_"__Nnoitora, what did you do?" Harribel's Reiatsu began to flood the hallway, encircling the Fifth with a very clear threat everyone in the room knew she'd make good on._

_"__Tch.. Nothin' much. Just coped a little feel is a-" his face went slamming into the adjacent wall as a large fist came into contact by the final presence now joining the group. Nnoitora was stunned by the force and power behind the single punch, he could hardly believe the person who was dealing it. Even Ulquiorra paused to assess the damage caused - he was right in assuming an altercation was on it's way, but this he was not._

_"__The fuck you think you're doin' Grimmjow?!" Nnoitora was back on his feet in an instant, weapon at the ready as Grimmjow had his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword, ready to also draw. His chest rose in a calm motion but the look in his eyes was anything but. The Sixth usually taunted and gestured to lure one into a fight, but this time he stayed silent._

_"__Now now now kiddies.. No Fightin' less ya want Aizen ta know we're all here." Gin was instantly between the two as Harribel slackened her Reiatsu and Ulquiorra continued to analyze the cause to the Sexta's odd behavior._

_"__What do you know that you're not telling us Gin?" Harribel took a few steps closer to the trio standing only inches away from each other. Nnoitora and Grimmjow refusing to take their eyes off each other as Gin read into the situation as quickly as Ulquiorra had. The two could very well destroy this tower and Aizen would be onto the lingering Reiatsu's that lingered. Gin couldn't afford to have Aizen anymore on his trail than he already was._

_"__Those keys.. The ones da girl has.." Gin would drag this out, oh how he loved the suspense._

_"__They're connected ta this world, in'a twisted way.." He smiled his trademark grin._

_"__What do you mean." Ulquiorra wasn't going to tolerate the ex-reapers tactics of beating around the bush and leading to a conclusion without ever fully giving one. He wanted answers._

_"__Don't know all da details. Thos' keys were made here, in our world." Gin's smile got wider – oh the tension in the air just simply gyrated him._

_"__Why are we called to her world. And why do we obey her." Ulquiorra wasn't getting the responses he wanted, and more than anything else he wanted the urges.. _Feelings.. _He experienced explained._

_"__Beats me!" Gin threw his arms up in defeat. Harribel frowned as The Fourth turned heel and continued on his way, clearly as annoyed by the Reaper as the Tres._

_"__Gin.. I think you know more than you're letting on.." Harribel took another step closer. Both noticing the standoff between the Fifth and Sixth and wanting to entice Gin into more answers, she could tell by the devious glint in his eye that he knew more - he had to. Gin could be crafty when he wanted to find answers._

_"__Nothin' relevan'.." He shrugged as he then began gazing out the same corridor window Harribel had just moments before, seeming somewhat lost in thought as his smile faded, "Like I said befor', Aizen can' know about any of this, it'll ruin everything. I'll take care'a what needs ta be done." His smile returned as he finally made his way down the opposite hall as the Fourth. Harribel narrowed her eyes as he disappeared back into the shadows without another word._

_Harribel watched his retreat and knew Gin was withholding information, but also found her self curious as to what it is he planned to 'take care of' and exactly_ what _would be 'ruined'. She didn't trust the Soul Reaper, hell it was obvious Aizen didn't either and for good cause - from the sound of everything she was certain he was planning on betraying him.. But what did Lucy have to do with his plans? or the Espada being summoned? There was something between the lines she wasn't seeing, and apparently Ulquiorra wasn't either. Looks like she doesn't have much of a choice at this point, she would have to have blind faith in the snake. After all, he wanted this kept from Aizen as much as she did. She just hoped he wasn't leading everyone down a path of destruction. Then her attention was back to the remaining two in her Tower. _

"That's_ enough you two." Harribel gave her command with all the strength and superiority of a Third Espada and the two gave each other one last sneer as Grimmjow quickly grabbed the Fifth's jacket to pull him down to eye level._

_"__Don't ever touch the girl again." Then threw him back as he glowered a few seconds longer before he sondio'd from the Third tower. Nnoitora watched as the Sexta's reiatsu made its way back to the Sixth Tower._

_"__The fuck was that all about?!" Nnoitora threw his hands in the air again in another fit of anger as Harribel watched him with little interest._

_"__Perhaps, the Sixth doesn't want you touching what you have no business touching." Harribel's glare sent a shiver down the Fifths spine that had him biting back another derogatory comment towards the blonde. Harribel wasn't like Nel, they may both be calm in their demeanor, but Harribel could be devastating if pushed too far – and clearly the blonde from the other world was a line not to be crossed. Well there went his plans for the chick! The Sixth he could deal with, but the Third on his ass about it too? Fuck._

_"Tch.. Whatever.." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way from the tower. __He could deal with the Sixth, couldn't he? Their rank should be self explanatory. Then how in the hell did he get the better of him in the hallway, and in front of two higher ranking Espadas and the ex-Shinigami bastard to boot! This.. this he could not.. Would not let slide. He would be a laughing stock if he let the Sixth simply get away with it. __He began to methodically rub the place on his chin where the Panther's fist made bone-shattering contact. He mumbled and spit to the side in his anger and frustration. "Fuckin piece of shit.." He tongued then spat out a tooth he felt had loosened, cursing the Panther under his breath. If it was the last thing he did, he'd get his revenge on him - and when he least expected it. He smiled as he made his way back to his tower, imagining Santa Teresa at the lowly Espada's throat._

* * *

"Sikorsky."

"Yes me Lord."

"It is time. Retrieve the girl and leave none of her comrades alive. She is weakened, I doubt she could use a summoning at this point. Go."

"Yes me Lord. It shall be done."

* * *

**I think Ulquiorra should have been the Espada of Despair. He recites it in his fight with Ichigo; which I obviously loved.**

**I think you guys are going to like the next few chapters. (wink, wink)**

**Also, I'm considering getting a beta to help me.. If anyone knows how to help along with that process it would be most appreciated :)**


End file.
